Eric's Butterfly Effect
by tenpenny
Summary: Eric's life without Sookie and his Maker Godric is a lonely one. Nothing matters to him as much as those he lost. When giving the chance to set things right, what will he sacrifice to gain everything he wanted. The love of his life is worth the risk. An Eric Sookie Godric Story, Mature sexual moments in later chapters, with lots of action & adventure. AU story.
1. Chapter 1: Second Chances

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope hope you enjoy the story, please review. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's Pov**

I leaned on my desk in Fantasia lost in thought.

It was ten years today that I lost Godric; it was a future that I never saw happening, one without my Maker. Strangely enough only a week later is the anniversary of my memory restoration. That gift cost me Sookie, "I fucking hate July."

I opened my phone, half the screen was taken up by Godric and the other half by Sookie. Godric was smiling at me in Paris and Sookie was in her white dress with the red flowers. Pam tossed a fit when she saw my screen but I didn't give a shit how upset it made her.

Pam's world revolved about her own happiness and mine. Most men would be happy with that level of devotion from a woman, but it came with too high a cost. Time and again her need to be the center of my existence cut Godric out of my life. Once I met Sookie Pam pulled the same shit with her, now they're both gone.

Oh Sookie was still alive, if you could call it living.

She lives in the suburbs married to a banker raising her step children. I saw her just last week wearing her 'crazy Sookie smile' doing her best to look like she loved hosting a charity event. He could see in her eyes that she was bored shitless.

I got dragged to the event because as the CEO of "New Blood" we have a policy of giving not just to vampire but to human charities as well. I ran a free treatment center for V addicts and for people who suffered abusive relationships with vampires. I called it the Bill Compton Recovery Center.

I was surprised to see Sookie at the charity event. Once I left her on her porch years ago we lost touch. I wanted a relationship with her but it was pointless, Bill Compton's Hamlet death made sure of that.

Bill was dead but he was the gift that kept on giving.

Bill's last act assured Sookie would feel too guilty to enter a relationship with a vampire again.

What kind of vampire makes his ex-girlfriend stake him insisting it was noble act, Bill of course. He told Sookie without him she could live in the light with a human husband.

Compton was a self-hating vampire, all he had to do was sit his own ass in the sun and bake. He didn't need Sookie to stake him. Bill knew he couldn't have her but made damn sure I couldn't have her either.

I didn't see Bill's last act as noble but selfish, it gave him from the grave the power to continue to manipulate Sookie's life. It wouldn't be the first time. 15 years ago Bill hired drainers to beat her half to death just to get his blood in her mouth. Once that happened he could control her life forever.

As for Pam every time I talked of resigning to move near my Maker she'd toss a fit. She hated how I acted around Godric; she considered me kneeling at Godric's feet beneath me. Pam refused to understand the love I had for Godric. All he did for me all he saved me from. That kind of emotional connection is once in a life time. Now he was gone, Sookie was gone and all I had were their memories.

So here I sit, I had more money than even Pam could ever spend after her sister was killed in the New York riots. I had all the leaders of the world on speed dial, I was the most important vampire in the world and yet I wanted to meet the sun.

I couldn't comprehend how Godric became so depressed. Now I understood, life without the ones you love is an empty one. Each year without Godric and Sookie became unbearable.

I looked around my office bigger than most houses and wanted it over.

Staring at my phone I started to feel bloody tears on my face, "I'd give it all up to have you both back, just one more chance."

A flash of light almost blinded me then quickly faded.

My Pixie house keeper stood in front of me, she somehow managed to pop directly into my office, so much for state of the art security systems.

"Master Eric, I know what you're planning and it's my duty to stop you. I have a proposal. How badly do you want Godric and Sookie back in your life, what would you give?"

I didn't wait a moment to reply because the answer would remain the same, "Everything, I would give up my wealth, power even remaining beside Pam to have them back."

The Pixie nodded, "Very good, I'll take you to someone who can set things right."

I gripped the hand the Pixie offered me. We vanished within seconds, only a flash of light remained before growing too dim to see.


	2. Chapter 2:Down the Rabbit Hole

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you all so much for the kind reviews,**

 **as promised here is the rest of the story :)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's Pov**

A dizzy feeling assaulted my mind. Opening my eyes, I tried to avoid falling over. After pausing to take a few breaths I felt steady enough to speak to the Pixie. I was alone however – not just alone, but I detected no life as far as my senses could reach. Not even an insect to be heard.

I was sitting at a plain wooden table in a small cave. To call it a cave is not really the best description because for a cave it looked impossibly clean. I walked around to inspect the area.

The walls were obsidian black. I touched the surface hoping it would provide some information.

I ran my fingers slowly over the rocks but they only gave more questions. I was surprised at the wall's condition. Its smooth surface lacked the usual grime expected in a human cave.

The floor was also unnatural; it was dirt but looked like someone had scraped it with a garden rake, not the slightest sign of twigs, pebbles or organic matter was around me. It was lifeless.

My acute hearing could detect the sound of water.

Yet another puzzle; anywhere there's water life exists, but I heard nothing in all directions.

I didn't know why the Pixie left me here or what would happen next. I knew however that I might find answers near the water's location. I discovered that the cave's only exit was north. Thankfully it seemed devoid of hiding places for attackers.

Wishing I was wearing something more practical than an Italian suit I walked cautiously toward the bubbling water.

I moved as silently as possible, stopping every few feet to detect any ambush, or at least find someone to ask where the hell I was.

After about half an hour I paused in fear. The end of the tunnel was filled with sunlight. The cave opened up into a lush meadow with a large river on the other side.

I shook my head. I could hear Pam now; I allowed a Pixie to leave me in a cave to die from starvation or roasting in the sunlight.

If anyone heard about my stupidity, they'd assume a genetic flaw existed in Godric's bloodline. How the hell did I get into this?

"Don't worry Eric, why would I murder you if you were thinking about meeting the sun anyway? Come out of the cave; I have something to show you. The sun won't harm you here."

I looked around but saw and smelled no one.

The stranger stayed hidden inside the tunnel near the entrance. I might have stupidly agreed to come here, but if they wanted me outside they'd have to drag me.

A pop sound fluttered in the air before a blinding light appeared in front of me.

Once I saw the figure I quickly dropped to one knee and lowered my head.

"Your majesty, Sorry for my rudeness, but under the circumstances I hope you can excuse my actions. How may I be of service?"

I kept my voice polite and deferential. I also intended to keep my fangs hidden no matter what he said; it was my only chance to remain in one piece.

I was kneeling in front of Niall Brigant; Prince of the Sky Fae. Niall could roast me on the ground and there's nothing to stop the prince from doing just that.


	3. Chapter 3: A River Runs Through It

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thank you all :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's Pov**

I remained kneeling, unsure how I would be received by the Prince of the Fae. I was taught by Godric that if I valued my life I would hold my tongue around Fae royalty, especially Niall. The few encounters we've had didn't always end the best.

Niall had a temper that rivaled a vampire in blood lust. Not that you could tell when you first met him. The Prince has cultivated manners but was no Tinkerbell. The last vampire who insulted the Fae around Niall ended up having his fangs used as tie clips.

I did my best not to flinch when I felt his hand on my shoulder,

"Welcome to Faery, Eric. Follow me – and see sunlight for the first time in years. Trust me; it will improve your mood. The snows have just melted; it's very scenic this time of year."

I couldn't hide my excitement at the offer, Faery's the only realm where a vampire could stand in the sun without burning. I never thought I would live to see it.

I stepped carefully out of the cave, following Niall into the sunlight. The suns never truly set in Faery. When one sinks another rises; this leaves Faery with an hour of twilight. Fae thrived in sunlight so a world without darkness was perfect for their species.

Following Niall across the meadow I did my best not to act like a tourist in New York, but I couldn't help myself; I stopped to look at everything.

Racing around a poppy field was a pair of young stallions, which wasn't unusual until I saw the single spiral horn in their foreheads, "Unicorns still exist? I thought they died out in the war."

Niall chuckled at my fascination. I watched the horses racing round each other in play.

"Unicorns still exist in this realm; however they haven't roamed earth since the last vampire wars. They make good mounts and their solid silver horns are very useful."

At my wistful look Niall shook my head.

"I'm sorry Eric but unicorns only allow my kind to ride them. A Fae is given a unicorn on their teenage name day. It stays with them for life. If for some reason the Fae dies before their time then their unicorn is set free to roam these lush plains. They're not like human horses."

Niall continued to talk as we drew closer to the river:

"Unicorns are one of many creatures that settled here seeking sanctuary from human activity. The Loch Ness monster became a resident here decades ago. He grew tired of tour boat propellers smacking him. Loch Ness used to be a nice quiet lake, not anymore."

As we neared the water I paused, taken in by the beauty of the river. It shimmered with life and vitality. It had an eerie blue color, somehow more vivid than anything on earth.

It was as wide as the Mississippi and just as endless. The far shore looked distant even to my vampiric sight. We followed the river until we reached a small lagoon connected to the river.

Beside the bank was a large blanket with wide pillows resting on top. Next to the pillows sat a wooden tray facing the river.

Settling himself on the pillows Niall turned to face me.

The prince opened a tome; it filled with text and moving pictures. Tiny figures raced in battle; it was the last war between the Fae and vampires. The vampires invaded Faery twice hoping to control the land of light. We lost, but the dream of the sun still remained.

The Prince and I followed the battle with interest.

"I met Godric during the second war. The moment I saw him was the first time I felt fear. I knew he was called 'Death' for good reason. He never left survivors. Even his name would send Fae armies in the other direction."

Godric's reputation was known to the entire Supernatural world. My Maker used his given name in times of peace. He was known only as 'Death' on the battlefield.

After Godric Sired me we roamed the world together side by side as mercenaries, looking for the next great conflict to offer our services.

After a few decades I became known simply as 'Death's Shadow,' because where my Maker went, I was sure to follow.

I watched the battle in the tome intently. I was born after the wars, but I've never tired of Godric's tales of Faery.

I watched plumes of smoke rise from the tome as the battle carried on.

I felt slightly guilty watching the battle since my kind was the aggressors. Vampires invaded Faery because this was the only realm where we could walk safely in sunlight. It wasn't the brightest idea my kind ever had but I understand the longing for a life in the sun.

The Prince watched the Fae on the page tossing light bolts before turning back to me.

"There's one important event in the war that bound your family's line and mine forever. Your Maker could've killed me during the battle, but chose to spare me instead. I never told anyone about that event for good reason. Godric's compassion could've cost him the 'True Death'."

I stared at the Prince in shock; in the thousand years I'd known Godric no warrior's ever received his mercy on the battlefield.

Godric taught me to left civilians alone but if someone carried a sword their life was forfeit. "Godric spared you during a battle – a warrior Prince? Can you tell me why?"

Niall stared at the river lost in thought before turning back to me.

"The vampires were winning and all my Fae servants had fled bar one – your current housekeeper. She was very young then, no more than a child herself. She was tasked with watching my son Fintan; he was still in his cot then."

"Fintan was always a lovely child, and quite the talker. The Pixie tried to keep him quiet as we hid in the cellar. It shamed me to leave the battle, but I was their only protection. I sent word to get them to safety, however when I saw Godric riding toward my farm I knew it was over."


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Rider

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's Pov**

"Godric was riding past the moment Fintan decided to make a tiny noise. From the window I saw him jump quickly from his saddle. Godric shoved open the cellar doors, fangs out to attack."

"I threw down my sword and begged that my child and servant be spared. In return I offered to forfeit my own life for theirs."

"Godric stalked over to us huddled in the corner, and stared as if making up his mind what to do next."

Then something remarkable happened; my son Fintan's spark awoke. He conjured a blue and red ball which he offered to your Maker. Godric surprisingly accepted it, after a moment he rolled it back to Fintan.

My son smiled then grabbed Godric's finger tightly before trying to nibble it a bit. Godric stared down at Fintan and actually looking amused."

It's impossible to lie in Faery so I knew Niall was telling the truth. Without this encounter Godric would've remained a violent killer, and not the gentle soul he became in the end. Meeting Sookie's family was the spark that reignited Godric's humanity.

I swallowed hard stunned by the information, "What happened next? I know Godric spared you but please carry on."

Niall smiled softly, recalling the event,

"Godric said the Nanny and my son could leave but that my life was forfeit. I begged Godric to spare me, so I could get them both to safety. In return I offered a life for a life. I gave him a blood oath that if he or any of his line was in danger of the True Death I would save them if possible. I also promised to remain out of the war no matter who was winning."

Niall shook his head pausing for a moment, "However time works differently here, I saw Godric's death only after his passing in Dallas."

My throat tightened; the downside of a vampire's perfect memory is that I'd never forget the day Godric died, that I couldn't save him.

Even now I wished I'd died with him. Without Sookie I would have.

When I was alone in my room she knocked on my door. I didn't want to open it but I knew Sookie was on the other side. She didn't say word but handed me Godric's shirt. She'd collected it from the roof after Godric met the sun.

The kindness in her eyes was everything. I hugged her for hours on the floor that day; I thought I'd never stop crying. She didn't say a word, or offer useless platitudes, just her compassion.

The only reason I didn't join my Maker was Sookie's support and kindness. From that moment I would've done anything to convince Sookie to be mine. She meant everything to me.

I blinked back bloody tears before speaking again,

"Can we get on with this? Your blood bond didn't save Godric, and Sookie's gone too. As much as I'm enjoying the sunlight, it won't fix anything."

Niall opened another book and I watched a pale figure moving in the air. The creature looked like vaguely like a Fae but was twisted and deformed. It had ragged clothes and rotting teeth.

"In order to win this battle you must know your enemies, the creatures that kept you and Sookie apart are called Wraiths. They're Fae who feed on darkness. Their intervention caused Godric's death. I only learned of their involvement after their damage was done."

Niall turned another page; the deformed creatures seemed to be huddling around a man and woman. I watched the wraith on the page consume dark energy from the hapless couple below.

"Wraiths are Fae that no longer feed on light energy. Instead they live on the misery of others."

I noticed the couple seemed unaware of the Wraiths presence, "What happens if the couple fights their influence, also is there a spell to make them visible to the naked eye?"

Niall shook his head.

"There's no counter measure to Wraith invisibility or influence. Wraiths lock their victims into an endless loop of joy then pain. This drags on for years until the couple simply breaks up."

I stared at the pages in disbelief, "I would've known if they were messing with my head."

Niall smiled at me knowingly, ""So when Sookie returned from Fae you intended to back her into a corner snick out your fangs and snarl **'Sookie you are mine?'** Eric that was more the creepy guy you get a restraining order against then a man in love hoping to win her back."

If I could blush I would have. "OK, that wasn't my finest moment as a suitor. I guess you're right; they ruined my chance to be with Sookie."

Niall looked at me sadly, "You can't blame it all on Wraiths. Eric you're an ass even without the Wraiths, and you guard your feelings closely. However we're male so that's understandable."

"For your second chance to work Eric, you have to be different. I'm not suggesting you start writing poetry but you understand what I mean."

I tried to temper my frustration, "OK, I understand, how do we fix this?"

Niall gestured toward the water.

"That river contains the timelines of every Fae alive, and those whose lives are intertwined with them. Isn't it beautiful?"

He dipped the bowl into the river before sitting it back on the table. "Eric. This water in the bowl is an echo of your lifelines." The water turned dark and thick; it began to smell liked sewage.

Using my years of vampiric training I tuned out the odor.

Looking at the bowl I saw two names – Sookie's and mine. "Why do our timelines look polluted and impure?"

Niall turned back, studying the water intently,

"The blackness means your timeline in this reality is now fixed, and it's too late to change. The only way to change things is to travel along a different timeline, if that's your wish."

I shook my head, feeling my jaw setting,

"I don't give a shit about this timeline. It's been one long-ass nightmare and this isn't MY happy ending. What good is all the money and power in the world if I don't have Godric and Sookie to share it with? I need you to fix this for us."

Grabbing my wrist Niall gripped it tightly,

"If I thought Sookie was happy I'd leave her in her current life. You have to earn my help. I need to ask you some questions before I agree to do this, are you ready?"

I nodded and met the Prince's eyes, "I will agree to any terms you set in return for your help Prince Niall."

Niall took my hand and placed it flat on the table, a paper document appeared before me, it was a Fae Blood Oath contract with my name on it.

"These are the rules Eric. If you agree to ALL of them then I'll help you. They must be met with no exceptions."

Picking up the document I began to read. For a Fae legal document it was brief; normally their contracts are over 900 pages long. I'd never seen a Fae contract this small.

Smiling Niall glanced at the page,

"A blood bond contract is never longer than a single page. It must also be honored in the spirit it's written unlike normal contracts. Which is why blood bonds are rare... but I want an agreement about Sookie to be unbreakable and enforceable."

The agreement was straightforward; the requirement to protect Sookie wasn't a problem; that was an obligation I'd gladly accepted.

 **Eric Northman's Blood Contract with Fae**

1\. To keep the Wraiths from detecting the alteration to the timeline you cannot share information about this contract with anyone for five years. After this time you may inform Sookie and Godric alone but you can reveal none of the details regarding changes made.

2\. You will protect Sookie with your life and are responsible for her security. This is required even if all attempts of reconciliation fail between you in the new timeline.

3\. The only exception to Clause 2 is when any harm to Sookie is the lesser of two evils when it comes to protecting her overall well-being.

4\. You will not seek any other partner while pursuing Sookie or if you become a couple.

5\. You understand you only have four years to alter this timeline in your favor, after which the Wraiths may detect the alterations and will stop you.

6\. You understand that once the new timeline begins it cannot be undone. You are free to change your own reality in the timeline as best you can however.

7\. If you refuse this contract, Sookie will be offered a home in Faery. Once this is done any attempt by you to seek her out will be rebuffed. She will find eligible Fae suitors if she moves here. Either way she will be protected.

I read the document twice; I was surprised at how reasonable the terms were. I'd seen some of Niall's contracts with others, and this one while strict wasn't predatory.

"Prince Niall, I agree to all the terms of the contract. I also understand it has the same effect as a Maker's command so I won't be able to break it even if I wanted."

Niall smiled and gestured toward the table.

"I'm glad you accepted. To complete the spell we need three final things. Think of three items from Sookie and Godric that invoke the strongest memory for you. The items must exist, one must be from something alive, and their locations must be known to you."

I opened my eyes and a light flashed; on the table were Godric's shirt from the roof, a pot of roses from Sookie's garden and the white and red dress she wore the first night at Fangtasia.

Niall raised an eyebrow

"And here I thought you would call forth a vial of her preserved blood and some kind of weapon from Godric. I'm rarely surprised by your choices Eric."

I looked at him sadly, "If you'd asked me that question ten years ago I might have summoned different items. There is nothing like loss to put what you value in perspective."

I was startled when Niall put his hand on my shoulder,

"It's hard to believe I'm helping my grandchild bond with a vampire, but after watching her miserable life as a live in servant, I accept she was happier with you."

My eyes widened, "Sookie's my fated Mate? That's impossible. When two Mates meet the call is unambiguous. Even if Sookie didn't understand the connection, as a vampire I would have."


	5. Chapter 5: A dream into Reality

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's Pov**

At my startled expression Niall eyed me grimly,

"Sookie drank Bill's blood quite heavily during their relationship. "When you met Sookie his blood contamination masked your Mating call and altered her true feelings for you Eric."

"However, Bill wasn't entirely successful. Despite Bill and the Wraiths you relentlessly pursued Sookie and she never broke of contact with you. In every reality True Mates will always find each other, no matter how long it takes."

I bit my lip in contemplation, "My time frame is only four years. I need to be sure that I won't find her when she's five years old or sitting on another continent."

The Prince levitated Sookie and Godric's personal items over the bowl.

"That's why you need these items; their connected to their owners and to you, I'll infuse them into the timeline. Also my wards will select a time where Sookie will be between 17 and 29 years old but not too late to save Godric. After that you're on your own. I've done all I can."

Niall waved his hand and I watched the items sink into the bowl's dark sludge before vanishing.

He lifted the bowl into his hands, "For the timeline to reset but still retain our memories we must drink from this bowl. Yes, it tastes even worse than it looks. I'll go first."

Picking up the bowl Niall drank half before handing it to me. His slightly down turned lips show it wasn't pleasant.

"Your turn Eric; don't leave a single drop – lick the bowl."

I picked up the bowl and began to sip. To call it putrid was an understatement. How the hell the Prince was able to drink it without gagging was beyond me.

I wasn't willing to show weakness however. If a Fae could drink it down so could I. After licking the bowl I hid my shudder as I put it back on the table.

Niall picked up my finger and sliced it with a dagger before slicing his own forefinger. He brought our fingers together; a warm glow covered us before fading,

"Humans have a saying Eric, 'When the Gods want to punish us they grant our wishes.' I truly hope your punishment is at an end."

Niall was whispering a chant as I held his hands. My eyes grew heavy and I only managed to utter a thank you as sleep started to pull me under.

My last thought before I passed out was of Godric's smiling green eyes and Sookie's lovely blue ones. I would see them again.

I felt myself slump into the soft grass, and the sound of the river lulled me to sleep.

 **Down the Rabbit Hole into a new World**

My head pounded as I did my best not groan. I wasn't sure how long I slept or where I was.

I tried to remain calm but everything felt out of focus, like a radio out of tune. I sensed another presence nearby but was too weak to fight if they intended to harm me.

"Eric, what do you think?"

I opened my eyes and found myself in a rather large living room. I didn't focus on the room however, but on Godric's frown. I was so happy to see him I could barely contain myself.

Despite my joy at seeking Godric again, I'd hoped to arrive without company. I needed time to get my bearings. However, Godric was waiting on my response but I didn't know the question.

I kept my emotional steady, hoping to bluff my way out of the situation. Looking down I noticed that I held a bowl. It was filled with ... what the hell! Ice cream? I was eating it?

"Eric. You've already tried it twice, you still don't know if you like it or not." Godric looked confused at my hesitation.

I lifted the spoon, trying to look relaxed. The timeline had changed more than I bargained for.

I did my best to drop my fangs, hoping like hell I still had fangs.


	6. Chapter 6:Words I Don't Understand

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's Pov**

I shoved the spoon in my mouth hoping it tasted like all human food. Dirt. In this case cold dirt. That would prove I'm still a vampire.

The sensation of strawberries invaded my taste buds. Then I experienced the distinctive flavor of AB positive blood. How could I taste both real strawberries and blood? My fangs drop in shock.

"Godric, this isn't real. How's it possible?"

I looked at him and I shoveled in another spoonful. I was eating strawberries for the first time in a thousand years.

Godric laughed at how quickly I shoveled the spoon into the bowl, "I take your gluttonous response as a resounding yes Eric."

It was hard not to return Godric's grin. This playful side of my Maker was off limits to anyone other than me. It wasn't safe for anyone to see Godric's true personality.

Despite Godric's age, behind closed doors he acted more like a teenage kid than a three thousand year old vampire. Godric was turned around age 17 so emotionally he'll never fully mature. He'll always enjoy hobbies more in keeping with a teenager than a man thousands of years old.

To the rest of the world Godric was the stone faced 'Sheriff' of Dallas or 'Death' to those he didn't. I cracked a huge smile before giving Godric a playful shove.

Godric laughed at me, his eyes filled with humor.

I was happy to see his smile again. I was one of the few people he trusted enough to be this relaxed around. I understood why Godric had to be the way he was. Nobody makes it to almost 3,000 years showing signs of weakness. However behind closed doors I saw the real Godric, a decent man trying to survive in a violent world.

A thousand years wasn't enough; no time is ever enough to spend with Godric.

"Glad you liked it. I convinced the new ice cream store to give me a sneak preview. I remembered you used to eat strawberries by the barrel so I got their most expensive brand. Gourmet AB negative ice cream isn't easy on the wallet, but it was worth it to see your face."

Unable to resist any more I tugged Godric onto my lap, hugging him tightly.

Godric laughed trying hard not to bump the bowl I somehow managed to hold on to. "Eric what's gotten into you? If I didn't know any better I would think you were drunk of Fae blood, not that I ever mind your hugs."

I rested my chin on the smaller man's head, "No reason other than I feel guilty. I should've told you how happy you make me. Godric you're my Father, Brother, Son and my best friend. I'm honored to have you as my Maker and as my companion. I love you and always will."

Godric put down his spoon to stare at me,

"Eric, I feared you'd lost the ability to love, a vampire without love eventually gets lost in despair or debauchery. The reason vampires never live alone is because companionship is as vital as the blood we drink. I blamed myself for your , we lead a violent life. At my side I thought you how to survive but not how to appreciate the second life we've been granted as vampires."

Eric there's something I never told you. I didn't turn you because I was bored, or needed a fighting partner. I turned you because everyone needs a family, and your mine."

I didn't know what to say. Godric has never spoken to me this way before; I always thought he turned me because he didn't want to fight alone. "Master, why keep this from me?"

He looked at me sadly, "We're warriors Eric, we don't share our feelings that way. However it's hurt me that we've become so distance. The past 70 years you've been so busy with your businesses and Pam that I felt you didn't need me anymore."

I couldn't hide the shock on my face,

"Godric, the reason was far more shameful. I didn't know how to make amends for my behavior during ww2. I was so obsessed with finding my parents murderers that I fed my blood willingly to a werewolf to get information. I didn't care how badly dishonoring our blood hurt you."

"I once tried to explain to a human why giving my blood to the werewolf was wrong but they didn't get it. They donate blood all the time so they don't understand its sacred value to us."

Godric sighed in frustration,

"Human can no more understand our values then we can theirs, that's why we fight so often. I think closing our bonds made it harder for you to make amends. I'll open up my side of the bond, and I won't hide thoughts, no matter how painful or uncomfortable they'll be to share."

Godric opened his bond and I was shocked. I now understood why Godric shut our bond for almost 70 years in the other timeline. Godric didn't want me to experience his suffering.

Eric quickly placed the bowl on the table and dropped to his knees before Godric. Closing his eyes he placed his hands flat on the floor lowering his head,

"Godric my Maker I beg your forgiveness for the hurt I caused you. I promise that I'll never cause such discord between us. I swear it on our eternal bond. My heart and soul is yours."

Godric reached down his left hand raising Eric head to meet his own,

"I forgive you Eric as I hope you forgive me, for I'm not perfect either. I could have reached out too, rather than suffering in silence. Human words are to imprecise, open your side of our bond my child, so we may begin to repair what we've lost."

Staring at Godric I opened up my side of the bond. For the first time in seventy years we connected as only a Maker and Child ever can.

Godric dropped to the floor and hugged me,

"Eric, most Makers release their children by their child's 75th year. However I kept your fealty for the same reason you never requested to be released. I can't imagine a life without you by my side. Eric you're the best thing that ever happened to me, despite everything you never lost me."

I shook my head sadly, "yes I did, but I promise you'll never lose me again. I know we haven't fixed everything between us but we've started to repair the damage tonight."

Godric looked uncertain and my heart sank,

"Eric you don't want your own bedroom anymore? The designers are almost finished with it. I know it's silly after a thousand years to still share a sleeping chamber. Most Makers stop after the first year, but your requested room is ready. If you still want your own room I'll understand."

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes. It's hard to believe I could be cruel to Godric in any timeline.

"Godric let's put that request down to temporary insanity. I want to share a bedchamber with you as we always have. Even a bond such as ours can be tested. My place is always by your side."

"I wish to hug you my child, it's been far too long, "Godric lifted his forehead to mine, and linked our fingers together.

I felt so shocked I could hardly breathe. Vampires hate being touched, however we have our own version of a hug. It's only shared with someone a vampire loves or deeply admires. Godric hadn't offered me a hug in over 70 years; I felt Godric's love and devotion inside our bond.

"Eric I don't care if it was the ghost of Christmas past or if an alien changed your mine. I'm just grateful you wish to rebuild what we've lost. It's almost sunrise time to rest Eric. We can talk more tomorrow."

After motioning for me to rise, Godric lead me to our bed chamber. It was a good thing I thought, because I didn't know where the hell our room was it was in this home.

Thankfully as a vampire I only needed to be shown the way once. The massive house was a blend of modern and traditional furnishings. Every room was a mix of sturdy furniture, surrounded by modern conveniences and technology.

Entering the bedroom I pleased by its size. The room was big enough for four people if needed. However the room was designed to provide us plenty of personal space.

The left side of the room was filled with items I was sure belonged to me including a walk in closet. The right side seemed be populated with Godric's things based on the clothing sizes.

The wall containing the door had two desks on either side, they were covered in computers, and other jointly owned items of interest.

In the middle of the room was a king size bed with the covers turned down likely from one of the Pixie's Godric like to keep as servants. Unlike human servants a Pixie's blood oath kept them for selling personal stories about their employers to the National Enquirer.

I felt nervous as Godric stood before me waiting.

It was 70 years since I've shared a bedchamber with Godric but I followed their bedchamber rituals as if it was yesterday. I was never shy about my nudity nor was my Master. It was a vampire thing that humans couldn't understand. It just felt more comfortable sleeping in a birthday suit when you're a vampire. It had nothing to do with sex unless we wanted it to be.

I could already hear the light tight blinds starting to close around the house. I quickly undressed Godric then myself. It was getting late and Godric looked quite tired.

Dispute his fatigue Godric paused before we headed to bed,

"Tomorrow we'll leave work early. I think Chicago won't fall apart if the joint sheriffs played hookie for a few hours."

I was careful to hide my surprise in the bond. So Godric and I were joint vampire sheriffs of Chicago. Seems we took a step up in the Supernatural world in this timeline.

I smiled as the sun began to rise pulling us to rest. We snuggled close as our bond provided a sense of comfort and well-being. I didn't know how I survived so long without it.

As the room grew quiet I bent down and kissed my Makers sleeping cheek. I wondered how I'd find Sookie with no blood bond to pinpoint her location. She was the other half of my heart and nothing was right in my world until we were together again.


	7. Chapter 7: Unevolved

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

The next evening I grew tense the moment I rose, I sensed someone nearby. It took a moment to realize it was Godric. He handed me a glass of warmed blood.

Normally I'd never allow anyone in my sleeping chamber. However such rules never applied between me and Godric. Our trust and devotion despite everything was unshakable.

In the previous timeline Godric always provided my first evening meal. An honor most children lose by their 2nd year as vampires. Godric was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve. However it was the little things that showed how devoted his Maker was to our bond.

Godric yanked the pillow out from under me and grinned,

"Stop gathering wool. The night's getting old; I've worked a full two hours while you snoozed."

Grumbling I headed to the shower,

"It's not my fault you require less sleep Godric; I'm pleased to see you're still mobile despite your advanced arthritic age."

The whistle of a chair flying toward my back sent me upward before it crashed into the wall. I chuckled when I dodged it with plenty of time to spare.

"Nice try, do you need me to slow down for your pride?" I said watching him as he circled me looking for an opening to attack.

Godric bared his fangs while sporting a grin, "Yes, and if you keep that up I'll have the Fae shave your head while you sleep Eric."

Yesterday I noticed my hair in this timeline remained long. I didn't want to return to work sporting a buzz cut. "OK I yield; don't touch the hair."

Shaking his head Godric threw me a shirt,

"I'm pleased we're not in a real battle. A warrior's last words shouldn't end with 'don't touch my hair'. Not a real warrior anyway. "

I rolled my eyes at Godric teasing grin,

"What about Sampson? When Delilah cut his hair he became a 90 pound weakling. By the way that was a shit story to tell a new born vampire, however you're point was made, I've never allowed a woman in my rest chambers."

Godric chuckled.

"In the middle ages that story was told by humans as a kind of sexist drumbeat. They totally missed the point as usual. The story was an allegory against putting yourself in a position to be harmed when you're at your weakest.

I returned wearing a pair of dark slacks and dress shirt. "In addition, the people closest to us can do the most damage, Sampson found out the hard way Godric."

Godric seemed pleased I remembered his lessons.

"Eric, you're the only person I've willingly chose to share my rest chambers with. It's the ultimate sign of trust. I'm pleased you've changed your mind about staying here."

I nodded in agreement, "That's something that will never change; you have to endure my company for eternity."

Godric grabbed his brief case as he left the room,

"Yes and enduring a thousand years of your snoring shows how serious I am about letting you hang around. The noise is like a traffic accident even from the new wing."

I roared, "I DO NOT SNORE! Vampires don't even breathe." maybe it's trapped wind – he's joking, right? I thought quietly.

Mock snoring from the front door made me see red, but it still felt good. Once again Godric was pulling my leg. Shaking my head I laughed and chased after him. Godric's a trickster in private. Around others however his sense of humor remained buried.

I got into a dark SUV with Godric behind the wheel. For once I was glad I wasn't with Pam. A Maker might expect to take the wheel and I had no idea where we even worked.

Where was Pam anyway? I could feel her but far away. I didn't detect any problems with her emotions other than her annoyance.

It took a few minutes to drive off the property before hitting the streets.

My eyes widened as I looked around. Every house as far as I could see was light-tight. We passed a sign that said Welcome to Vampire Heights. In fact all the homes in the area were constructed with vampires in mind.

Most of the nearby homes were devoid of human-style windows. Instead they had frosted UV light-blocking window panes.

The grocery stores all advertised "True Blood in all Types." They also offered pet food but instead of dogs the pictures featured smiling humans eating steak or fruit. I didn't know where Sookie was but I hoped like hell vampires in her area had a lot more tack then these ads.

I knew Chicago was more tolerant of my kind than the south but this far beyond what I was used to in my timeline. Why were humans so accommodating toward vampires now?

I also wondered why we drove instead of flying to work as we pulled into what looked like a modern police station.

Godric hopped out and opened the trunk, pulling out a crate. I grabbed the other one and followed him inside the ten story building. I guess it made sense to drive rather than flying around with crates.

The building was filled with vampires and some humans employees as well. Which isn't surprising since crime happens 24/7 in the Supernatural world, and Chicago is a big city.

Passing the elevators I noticed a pair of V addicts chained to a wall. Their vampiric smell and red eyes were a dead giveaway. They were waiting to be processed outside a holding pen. Silvered beside them was a vampire missing a fang that was regenerating slowly.

Godric frowned when we saw the processor, she was a baby vampire.

"I told the watch commander no officers assigned to this area under the reborn age of 50. Some of the vampires in custody are especially dangerous."

Godric's eyes never left the baby vampire,

"I'll move her to a safer area as soon as I log on. I intend to have an unpleasant conversation with the watch commander. "

The chained vampire continued to scream at the female processor,

"Hey, baby vamp! I know my rights. I'm required to be held with only Supernaturals. I don't want to smell the thousand vampires these human junkies drained. Hey, I'm talking to you! Stop acting like you don't hear me sugar tits." I paused when I sensed the anger from Godric.

He stopped walking and set his crate down next to me.

That's when the chained vampire noticed whose attention his ranting gained. If he could get paler he would have as Godric turned to look at him.

Godric's face was unreadable. However I knew that expression well, it meant all hell could break lose any minute.

Standing beside the silvered vampire I felt everyone in the room pause to watch the interaction.

"You're correct, but you're only being processed at the moment. The line is short; I anticipate only a few minutes until you're placed in a vampire cell. So please stop disturbing the peace. Also your disrespect to the processor is unacceptable. Make amends."

The vampire looked terrified, as he watched Death and his shadow wait for his response. "I'm sorry. Please forgive the uncalled for display. I'll wait my turn, thank you Sheriff."

Turning to walk away Godric saw the evil look the vampire tossed the processing clerk. His glare promised more verbal abuse as soon as Godric was out of range. Sighing he turned back.

Godric placed a finger against the tender regenerating fang. I watched the vampire try to hide the pain in his raw gums.

"It looks like the magistrate sentencing you to lose a fang two months ago didn't change your behavior. He'll be unhappy to see you again Jerry. He doesn't give second chances. I suspect he'll want your legs this time."

The vampire's eyes widened.

"I didn't do shit worth seeing the magistrate, and I won't wait a year for my legs to grow back. I have the payment form your office sent me. I'm ready with the 10,000 dollar fine for the blood bag right here. Considering how bland her blood was she should've pay me instead."

With a scream of pain the vampire fell to the floor clutching the hole where his one good fang used to reside. Godric looked at him with disinterest,

"I never understood how a vampire your age and still be this unevolved. Jerry you fed on an unwilling human that disgusts me."

Ignoring the vampire whimpering on the floor in pain Godric walked to the processor's desk. He grabbed an envelope to toss in the fang.

"Place this in with the rest of his possessions until his sentence is served. I'm sorry for his behavior toward you. I think he will settle down now."

The female vampire beamed at Godric, clearly smitten. "Thank you! It was stressful dealing with him. You're so honorable to intercede on my behalf Sheriff."

Nodding politely Godric picked up his case and headed for the elevators.

The prisoners pulled themselves tighter to the wall as we walked past. They kept their eyes on the floor doing their best to become unnoticed.

Once we were alone in the elevator I shook my head at him.

"I'll rename you Godric, the vampire in shining armor. I bet if you asked the processor, she'd be at your service any way you wished."

Godric gave me a blank look,

"It was my duty as Sheriff to help her. I know you enjoy your fun but in this regard I have different tastes. I don't need to remind you that my sex drive is as active as your own. However, my appetites are not easy to satisfy, so I chose celibacy over mediocrity."

I blinked and quickly changed the subject.

"Godric I've been thinking, we spend too much time here seeing nothing but the worst of our kind; Want to go for a walk around Vampire Heights? We can walk to the park; I'll pack us supplies, it'll be fun. "

Godric's face lit up when he realized I wasn't kidding.

"Yes, I've wanted to visit the new construction in the community, but I didn't want to go alone. I have to admit you're full of surprises today."

I gave Godric a hug which he happily accepted,

"Godric, I'll visit any place that you wish, in fact, I'll pick us up a bottle of Royal blend for our trip."

I dropped my smile before the elevator opened. At work we have to keep our game face on; I knew as well as Godric that a weak vampire is a dead one in our world.

When the elevator doors opened we exited with twin expressions of calm. I followed Godric quietly to the offices. We felt happy inside our bond, secure in our affection for each other. We only have to appear cold to the world, but never around family.


	8. Chapter 8:User Friendly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's Pov**

I looked around in surprise. I expected an office building floor like any other but that's not what greeted me. It had the usual things an office needs like desks and file cabinets but little else about it said Sheriff's office. It looked like a comfortable living room.

I quickly scanned the room hoping to spot my desk. A nearby desk was labeled Northman; I assumed the desk on the far wall belonged to Godric.

I followed him to his desk with the box unsure what to do next. Godric turned surprised I was following him.

"Eric why are you bring me your box? Just set it up as usual – it's not your first after all."

I nodded and turned back, placing the box beside my desk.

The desk had the usual things you'd expect, the only difference is the entire surface was covered with a wafer thin black mat.

On top was a headset, it's display read fully charged but no charging bay or cables were visible.

Opening the box I found a computer inside but it had no interface device, no cables, just a flat screen. I set it on my desk and pushed the on button.

The only other thing in the box was a pair of gloves that said 'Property of Eric Northman' in the stitching. I pulled on the gloves and the screen came to life. Within seconds I stared at a home screen I didn't know how to interface with.

Suddenly an annoyed voice from the computer interrupted my thoughts.

"Mr Northman. Leaving a computer in standby mode is against department policy; is there any task or question you have for me? If not I'll power down in two minutes."

I whispered too low for anyone to hear:

"I have several tasks. First how do I use your system? I also need a map of the area, and bring me up to date with all significant news items for the past 50 years especially in Dallas, Chicago and Louisiana, and lastly locate Sookie Stackhouse."

I saw the date flash across my screen in relief. Finally I was getting vital information. Today was seven years before I met Sookie. That made her 18 in two weeks. However her age my search more difficult, she could be anywhere in this timeline, teenagers have few records.

I was surprised at how little changed in this timeline. That was until I reached news about the 'Vampire crisis.' It wasn't a controlled coming out of the coffin engineered by vampires, but a clusterfuck 25 years ago from a nest of vampires that died in the previous timeline.

19 years ago a series of Dark-Net videos were posted by strung out v addict's draining a kidnapped vampire. Nobody took it as more than a sick joke. That was until the kidnapped vampire's nest slaughtered the addicts during a rescue attempt caught on film.

I watched the video race across the screen. This shouldn't have happened. When I was Sheriff I booted their feral nest out of town 40 years ago. Last I heard they'd died in LA. Why were they still in Area 5, in this timeline?

Searching the records I discovered I wasn't their Sheriff then. The Sheriff of zone 5 at the time was Bill Compton. He was appointed by the Queen of Louisiana, after I resigned to become Co-Sheriff of Dallas, with Godric.

The more I read about Area 5 the clearer it became that things went to shit after Bill was put in power, and it rippled through the entire Super-community.

I stared at news articles showing pictures of a very young Sookie and her brother Jason. Their entire family was wiped out while the kids were in bed. The police never found out the killers or why the children were spared inside the house. The paperwork from Bill blamed human drug addicts for the attack not vampires.

I knew though; I knew the reason the children survived was that vampires have to be invited inside. Sookie's family was wiped out in both timelines due to Supernaturals. I knew someone like Bill would cover it up rather than risk bad press for himself. I wasn't surprised; Bill Compton remained the same jackass in any timeline.

I bit my lip trying to picture what kind of person Sookie would be without her family. I never met her family but they played a big part in Sookie's life.

How much of Sookie was genetic makeup, and how much environmental, I'd find out soon enough.

Then I saw my greatest fear appear on screen. The records regarding both children after their family's murder were sealed by the courts.

I wasn't sure how to ask the computer for additional help until I saw a blue question mark on the mat covering my desk.

I decided to give it a shot and tapped it, "Computer: how can I get information on a sealed court file regarding a juvenile record for Sookie Stackhouse?"

After a few moments the computer displayed my requested information.

"Sookie Stackhouse is listed as a Human Fae Hybrid and as such her records are in the vaults of the Fae Authority. To make a request for sealed Supernatural records requires both Sheriff's signatures. Also your request will be recorded with the vampire authority if submitted."

I rubbed my hand over my eyes, and thought, "Fuck my undead life, now what do I do. If I initiate an official search Godric will want to know why, Sookie where the hell are you?"


	9. Chapter 9: Sookies Big Day Out

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie POV**

"Susanna, Sookie or whatever your name is the world doesn't hit a pause button because you're late for school. Maybe this year one of those hot shifters on the football team might ask me out. Did you see that were-tiger in physics class, talk about a puuurfect male."

I cringed every time I heard my stepsister call me Susanna.

Emily could be a pain but overall she was a pretty good sister. She even lets me borrow her designer dresses and handbags for parties, since I never buy them. My tastes have always been more conservative and less flashy.

The Jensen's are a middle class Supernatural family from Chicago who fostered me; they're full-blooded Fae but they never made me feel bad for being part human. We live in the Supernatural community called Havenwood.

In the past we would've gone to a human family after our parent's death, but we were Supernatural so the old rules no longer applied. Supernatural children in foster care are required to be placed with a Supernatural family of the same ability or as close as possible.

Havenwood was built by Godric and Eric after the Supernaturals revealed ourselves to the public. It's a gated community that's safe and designed around our needs. All businesses and government buildings are open 24 hours so that all Supernaturals could use the facilities.

The neighborhood rested on ten miles of land located 15 minutes from the business center known as the "Loop". It was close to the University of Illinois near Maxwell Street.

I was lucky to grow up among people just like me. I could've ended up in a family who saw me as defective, in a redneck small town. That didn't mean Chicago wasn't an adjustment.

Living with my new family had its awkward moments when they tried to "Get the gumbo" out of my life. They changed my name; put me into gymnastics, Fae Karate and gave me music lessons.

They meant well. I knew they worried that girls named Sookie Stackhouse end up either a waitress or a stripper. Everyone still calls me Sookie however; Susanna is only something I'll use at work when I finish university. I also use it on official documents.

My foster parents were better than most. They took in a scared four-year-old with a protective older brother and loved us from the start. Thankfully I had Jason to calm my fears in our new home; he truly stepped up as a brother. He's been my rock since our parents died.

The only parents I knew were the Jensen's; I have no memory of my first parents. Jason always talked about them, to make sure I never forget who they were.

The Jensen's introduced us to the Fae world, but they involved us in human events like Christmas parties as well. Jason had a harder time in our new home. He has no Supernatural abilities. He got involved instead with the human groups in our gated Supernatural community.

Thing changed when he was 14; he became a basketball star, and every girl's fantasy date. It didn't take the girls long to understand while Jason is nice, he's not looking for a steady girl.

My foster parents took an active interest in my education. At Havenwood grammar school I was placed in advanced placement for most of my subjects after my IQ tests.

Havenwood Academy was a private Magnet school paid for by the Supernatural community. Attendance was free of charge as long you were a Supernatural of some kind or lived in a Supernatural household. We even had dorms for students whose parents lived outside Chicago.

Our grammar school admitted kids between ages 3 to 11. Lower high school was age 12 to 15, Upper high school Attendance was from age 16 to 29.

The staggered ages allowed Supernaturals to attend classes according to ability rather than ages. It also meant that late bloomers like Jason received a second chance to prepare for university.

Jason was admitted to a local community college a few years ago. It took him an extra two years to graduate from High School, but it was worth it, he had a bright future ahead of him.

Havenwood Students took the normal human classes expected in the human community. However, we also studied Supernatural subjects tailored to our abilities. We had classes 24 hours a day so even nocturnal students in our community were able to attend classes.

Unlike most humans it wasn't unusual for Supernaturals to attend University and High School classes at the same time; I was still taking a few high school classes I lacked before graduating.

This year I began studying for a double degree, the first is in botany, and the second is Fae studies. Havenwood have people all over the world attending our University level Supernatural degree programs. It's a join degree offered in partnership with the University of IL at Chicago.

Our degree programs are highly sought after because we could get in the teachers and guests no other school could match. Our Vampire lore substitute teachers last year was Godric and Eric. People were so floored when they appeared that people started transferring just to attend.

However I could keep writing in my diary, or I could be late for school. Grabbing my backpack I followed Emily out the door toward Havenwood Academy.

I'm excited about my 18th birthday this Saturday. My friends promised something wild for my birthday that I'd never forget. At least it was more exciting than another lecture about responsible microwave fingers in Fae class.

Looking around I realized that I was walking alone; Emily had raced ahead so she could walk with her cheer leading friends.

Bored I started practicing my Fae abilities as I walked. I drew intricate patterns with my Fae Light, I intended to demonstrated them in class today as part of my mid term project. It took me years of practice to become this good with my light. At school I was in the advanced Fae spark class. I enjoy all the amazing things I could do with my beams.

In school I've met new Fae students raised without any Spark education. They were overwhelmed and had trouble regulating their abilities. Some had their Spark dimmed until finishing remedial Fae classes.

Untrained Fae had no control over their light. When angry they glowed like a Christmas trees. They find about their Spark the hard way, unusually after blasting an ex-boyfriend who tried to break up via a Text message. Only finding out your Fae by accident is never easy.

The Authority always contacts the awakened Fae's parents. They offered the child a free education, however the parents rarely react well to the news their child is a Supernatural. The kid is usually sent to Havenwood boarding school and never contacted again by their family. Watching them show up alone with only a few bags always broke my heart. Most of them integrate in our community, however some stay only long enough to turn 18 then disappear out the town gates.

Tossing my light into the air I kept walking north; I felt like something was calling to me toward the end of town.

"Hey Sookie what the hell is wrong with you? Look where you're walking!"

I looked up into the frightened eyes of my brother. I'd almost crossed into Vampire Heights. No Fae in their right mind went to Vampire territory without escorts and silver armor. At least I was wearing my Fae sensor bracelets to avoid accidentally walking into vampire areas.

I shivered and shut down my light,

"Sorry Jason – I got lost in my thoughts. My perimeter alarm would've gone off before I got close ... but even this is too much."

"Just be more careful; I won't let you get drained by Vamps." Following my brother I felt confused – why was the lure of Vampire Heights so overwhelming? Jason gave me a hug after dropping me off. Waving goodbye I sprinted to attend my morning classes.

When I walked up the steps I saw Amelia and Jennifer by the door.

When they noticed me they grabbed my arm and popped me away toward the trees. They clearly didn't want anyone to overhear whatever they were up to.

Amalia waved tickets in front of me,

"Sookie guess what we are doing for your birthday Saturday. We got passes to the opening of Teentasia, the new dance club. Eric is opening it next door to the remodeled Fangtasia."

Jennifer looked just as excited, "I heard the parties at Fangtasia are epic so their teen club will rock. Everyone wants tickets but your amazing friends blew a months allowance to get them."

I looked at them as if they lost their minds,

"Are you crazy? Nobody will let Fae into a vampire bar! It's seriously dangerous and our folks would freak. We're vamp bait."

Jennifer smirked, "Don't worry; nobody will know we're Fae! Trust me; it will be a night you won't forget. Come on Sookie, it'll be the hottest club in town. You only live once."

I smiled weakly, "OK I'm in, but first sign of trouble and we make tracks. I'm serious; I have no interest in parental drama again. You know how my parents feel about vampires."

Jennifer and Amelia jumped for joy, "This is gonna be a kick ass birthday Sookie. We promise not to get you in trouble again again. It's a dance club, what could go wrong?"

I followed them into the building wondering how long my grounding would last – for something my friends dragged me into yet again. However the idea of the vampire bar got my heart racing. I had to admit I was looking forward to this weekend in the worst way.

The moment I entered the building I was tucked into a bear hug by my best friend Jack.

"Sookie I saw you in Vampire Heights. If your brother hadn't shown up I would've dragged you to school myself. You need to be more careful cupcake; it's not a good area for even half Fae."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I must've left my brain in a jar this morning. That's the only excuse for going there alone. Let's get moving before the bell rings."

With a laugh Jack hooked me over his back and raced me toward my first class. Having a vampire best friend has its advantages.

 **Jack POV - Flashback Four years ago – first day of Havenwood High school**

I was new in our High School. I'd spent the last two years in my Maker's house due to chasing a girl scout selling cookies when I got out of my cage. My blood lust was pretty bad even for a vampire at first. I was 16 years old when I was turned after a boating accident.

I looked so pitiful on the steps that a female Fae stifled a laugh when she saw me. I was literally dragged in by my Maker.

"Jack, you need to spend time with kids your own age. You used to love school before you were turned." My Maker left me there like a stray dog. I knew he was doing the right thing but that didn't mean I was happy about it.

I blinked then walked toward the school. I felt miserable wearing my newly capped fangs and blood lust monitor on my wrist. One of my fang caps was ill fitting. I kept moving my jaw around like fruit was stuck in my tooth.

When I saw the female Fae walked toward me I was surprised to see her without a glowing hand. I gave a smile but stood like a statue to encourage her to get closer. I guess it was the behavior of a puppy hoping for a cuddle or a serial killer, but I hoped I looked harmless enough.

Smiling at me she didn't offer to shake hands; she must have known vampires didn't like being touched. She seemed nice; I would've shaken her hand if she offered it.

"My name's Sookie. You look like you need help, please open your mouth." I opened my mouth like a dental exam. She quickly found the problem. I had a bit of string sitting on my fang. I didn't know where it came from but she gave it a yank. The fang cap fell smoothly into place.

I gave her a big toothy grin and shook her hand like this was a normal Monday. We ignored the look of shock from the kids around us.

"I'm Jack; this is my first day since being reborn two years ago. Has anyone claimed you yet Sookie?" I tried to look James Dean cool but likely looked more like Forest Gump.

She looked at me strangely. "Umm no, I'm not claimed."

I couldn't believe my luck, this beautiful goddess surely was waiting for me, the urge to show my ownership of this friendly girl overwhelmed me, I would care for her, she obviously needed my protection from other vampires.

Suddenly I dragged her into a bear hug and growled, "MINE" so loudly I'm sure people down the road heard me. The Fae around me lifted their hands to blast me into a tree.

Before I could say anything I was silvered and dragged away by the security guards. I kept professing my undying love for Sookie even after they stuffed a gag in my mouth.

The vampires clapped and cheered me as campus security hauled me inside the building. They'd never seen a vampire with enough fang to claim royal Fae.

I was gone a week, but allowed back after eight hours of humiliating sexual harassment classes in the school library. By the time they were done I was sure I left my manhood on the table after they send me home for the day.

Even more humiliating I also had to write a note of apology. Needless to say when I returned nobody ever let me forget my first day of college. The Fae saw me as a creepy stalker but the school vampires called me their school King every year during elections.

Sookie and I were like twins after that day. No matter what I did she couldn't stay mad at me. I adored her; she was funny, loyal and made me happy. She told me she loved having a friend who didn't care about recycling, the UN, or the name of our current mayor. I guess I was a vacation from her sometimes stressful life.

 **End flashback**

With a grin I dropped Sookie off just before the bell rung. After offering a bow I raced toward my own class ignoring the hall monitor's demand to slow down as usual. I was in a good mood, we had a field trip coming up, I couldn't wait.

I had a surprise for Sookie's birthday. It took ages for my Maker to agree, it was hard for him to say no, I've gone over three years without losing control of my blood lust. My friendship with Sookie inspired me to work on control, I never wanted to risk harming my best friend.

On her birthday I had a present she'd never forget. I convinced my Maker to name her a member of our nest. She would be the first none vampire my Maker offered his protection to. However my father adores Sookie, it's not surprising, she's unique and worthy of such an offer.

It would allow her to attend our vampire gatherings under our protection. I could finally introduce her to my Makers friends, something I refused to do in the past. I would never allowed anyone to treat her like dinner rather than an honored friend.

The future was looking very bright indeed.


	10. Chapter 10: A lesson in Time Management

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

I stared at my computer screen in frustration. Niall brought me to Sookie too early, I thought to myself. She just started university; she won't be interested in a serious relationship.

'Niall, you said I'd only have four years to fix this. I can't exactly visit every university in the country hoping I'll run into her.' I thought to myself.

I checked all of the local High Schools in the state including Havenwood Academy. Sookie wasn't registered anywhere that I could check without raising alarm bells.

Closing my eyes I felt like I was going to be sick, then I blacked out. I found myself back inside the cave on Fae, sitting with Niall at a wooden table. I glared at the Fae leader.

"I'm repairing the rift with Godric but Sookie's likely busy with university classes. I'll need most of her focus to solve this within four years, that's something a student can't offer. If I push for a relationship with her to quickly she might reject me yet again."

Niall looked at me unimpressed.

"Your first meeting with Sookie went so badly at Fangtasia for two reasons. Her initial rejection was caused by Bill blood drugging her. Secondly in this timeline you became friends first, the romance came later. If you can't manage this, we'll end this experiment now."

My eyes widened in panic as I saw my future sliding away, "No, that's not what I'm saying. I don't want to ruin things with a bad decision. I need your help."

Niall lost his angry look; he waved his hand, summoning a beautiful image of a female Fae. After a few moments the image vanished.

"Eric my wife and I were friends for years before I married her. Even a Mating call requires friendship to water the love. Eric If all you wanted was sex you have plenty of groupies to choose from. What do you want from Sookie? Be honest."

Feeling uncomfortable under Niall's sympathetic stare, I met the older man's eyes. "I want everything; I want her love, her trust, her friendship, her companionship, I want to be everything to her because she is everything to me. I want her to be mine because I'm already hers."

Niall nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"When Sookie asked you that same question you told her you wanted 'everything' without telling her what that meant to you. The things you left unsaid caused more damage than the wraiths. She saw your lust, you obsession, but your love was buried in a black hole."

I slumped in my chair knowing Niall was correct. "I understand, I just don't know what to do."

The Prince looked at me sympathetically,

"This time things will be easier as long as you don't suffer 'Foot in mouth disease.'" What happens is up to you. I still believe you can do this."

Considering Niall's words carefully I started to cheer up.

"OK, I have a plan. This year I'll focus on building a friendship with Sookie. I'll keep my libido down and my friendship hat on. I have faith that this time we'll get it right."

Niall nodded, finally smiling. "I know you love Sookie, and you want everything now but in this timeline it doesn't happen right away. You will find each other, and soon."

I smiled looking relieved, " The more I think about it the more I'm looking forward to it. The only question is what kind of things does she enjoy?"

Niall did his best not to laugh at my excited look.

"Well, you can always ask what her favorite color is or what type of music she likes. If you want things to be different you have to be different. However if she drags you to a Taylor Swift concert, bring earplugs."

I smiled then looked thoughtful,

"We were always too busy to sit down and just talk, we were either working or running from yet another thing trying to kill us."

Niall patted my shoulder in support,

"You've been given an opportunity almost nobody ever gets – a chance to set things right. Don't waste it. I can freeze Fae time in this cave only a few more times before someone notices. Try not to call me again mentally unless it's a true emergency."

I blinked and found myself back at my desk at the police station. Godric was standing by my side looking worried, "Are you all right? I've called you three times. "

I shook my head and smiled. "Sorry, I was lost in thought about a project. It's ok now."

Godric tossed me a backpack that matched his own.

"In that case time to go, you promised a tour of the construction around Vampire Heights. Let's head out before more work lands on my desk."

I followed him out the door. I wondered why Godric was excited about construction. We'd watched the building of Big Ben and the Sears Tower, what could beat that?


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner and a Movie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

"Everyone stay together and be quiet, this is a hospital not an interactive museum." We followed our teacher quietly. The number of people who signed up was so overwhelming that the hospital field trip was restricted to senior High school and University students only.

I walked behind Emily, Jennifer and Amelia, my usual partners in crime. When the college offered students a tour of the newly constructed human charity hospital in Vampire Heights Emily signed us all up. We were on the 50th floor touring the building with other students.

I knew Emily could care less about hospitals; Fae rarely got sick. On the rare occasions we do, we use our Fae light, or natural cures. Emily was there for one reason, the movie premiere. However I was excited to be there for what the hospital stood for, and the movie of course.

The hospital was featuring a documentary about the human/Supernatural crisis. It featured a rare interview with Eric and Godric. They rarely appeared in camera so getting them in the movie was a plus. All profits from the ticket sales went toward the hospitals operational costs.

As our class walked around the building I'm amazed at how much nicer it looked than human hospitals. It was white for sanitation reasons but it didn't look like death's waiting room. All the walls were transparent glass with UV light protection other than in secure areas.

The chairs look comfortable and plush, none of those plastic Walmart chairs restaurants provide to encourage customers to eat and leave quickly.

The rooms were filled with carefully selected plants that aided physical and emotional healing. Our human and Supernatural wings were separate for obvious reasons. The last thing the hospital wanted was a blood starved vampire eyeing a human neck like a hamburger.

Since the vampire hospitals opened finding pure blood was no longer an issue. The only requested price humans paid for medical care was a quarterly blood donation at any vampire center. We gave surplus blood to the Red Cross but we rarely shared a drop of AB Negative. Those batches ended up on somebody's table unless needed for treatments.

I tugged on my gloves self-consciously. Like most half Fae I rejected the full silver chain uniform Emily wore. I opted instead for silver chain and gloves, with a matching neck brace.

I had to admit though; Emily looked kickass in her blue and silver battle armor. I sniffed the air to make sure I didn't smell my Fae scent. Fae are taught from an early age to mask our scent.

I'll never be as powerful as a full Fae like Emily, however unlike full blooded Fae's I don't have to wear gloves to avoid iron, and I can eat lemons to my heart's content. While vampires still sniffed me like catnip only young vampires were dangerous, they didn't have self-control.

Despite the drawbacks we had a large Fae community. Havenwood tried to meet to the needs of every Super. All public iron or silver surfaces were coated in plastic, rubber or cloth. We also banned lemon products inside our community, their deadly to Fae.

Our civil services were maintained by volunteers to keep property taxes the lowest in the state.

Fae were easy to spot around our community. We wore full silver armor with chain masks at night. Most full-blooded Fae avoided being outside after dark however, to avoid vampires.

We didn't just rely on our own defenses. All young vampires are required to wear silver key coded fang caps outside Vampire Heights as a final line of defense against blood lust. We're proud that not a single vampire attack in Havenwood has occurred since being founded.

Despite all this when most Fae see a vampire they go out of their way to leave the area. I was never afraid of vampires. Unlike most Fae I speak to the vampires at school. The moment I met Jack I knew we would be good friends despite his being a young vampire. To most people our friendship is as strange as a wolf and a lamb.

I felt tired after the tour of the hospital but I was looking forward to the movie. We were headed to the hall with the rest of the invited guests within a few minutes.

"I want to drink your blood,"

I laughed turning around into Jack's fangy grin. He looked only 18 years old but he'd been a vampire for years already. I checked the blood lust sensor on his arm that all vampires on campus had to wear. His was in the green thankfully.

Not that I was worried he was dangerous but he's a young vampire so it doesn't hurt to check. Technology allowed vampires to lead pretty normal lives. His blood pump was sending him regular doses of blood. That blood patch was located on his back under his shirt.

Despite everyone's concern, I enjoyed being with Jack. The first time I brought him home my sister screamed and hit the OnVamp panic alarm. My family made it clear they accepted my friendship with Jack, but his fangs remained silver clapped inside our house.

I didn't blame them. The number of Fae drained by vampires was appalling before strict laws were in place. Nobody wants the ' True Death' for seriously attacking a Fae. The caps didn't hurt the young vampires, but the silver coating and key code prevented removal.

The Caps were easy to use. They were dropped on top of a vampire's teeth with an applicator that kept the user from touching the silver. It didn't harm other teeth or their tongue due to a witch's spell on every set. They were expensive so vampires bought their own. They're required in our schools, medical centers, and any Fae communities.

Jack like most vampires hated them but understood why they were needed. The last thing he wanted was to hurt anyone. I was his best friend, and the only person he cared about other than his Maker. Jack's rejection by his human parents happened long before he was turned.

I smiled and gave him a gentle shove.

"Cut it out before someone takes you seriously. You know how twitchy some people are around vampires."

Jack grabbed my hand and ran one of his capped fangs over my palm,

"Even chained like a dog I still desire you as my pet Sookie. My Maker says I'm too young for a pet because I might drain them. However I'd never lose control around you. Say yes and I'll treasure you forever."

"I won't be your poodle Jack," I laughed, shoving his hair out of his face.

With Jack's coal black hair and green eyes most girls at school would be flattered, the boy was a real looker. I knew better than to fall for it however. Jack was a vampire and their promises of devotion were about as real as love in a whorehouse.

"Anyway cut it out – the girls are getting ready to hit you with their Light." I was watching Emily, Amelia and Jennifer nearby, hands glowing in anticipation.

Sighing Jack dropped my hand and glared at the girls, "Oh look the Witches of Eastwick. It's a fair fight – your glow hands against my capped fangs. Do that in Vampire Heights and see what happens to your glowing light bulbs."

"What's going on at the back of the line?"

Our lecturer boomed out causing everyone to fall quiet as if nothing happened, no-one wanted to get on her bad side. A chaos demon knew how to punish without leaving a scratch.

Jack whispered in my ear quietly as they followed the rest of the class, "When I heard we had a demon teacher coming I was hoping for a succubus, but nope we get a red chaos demon."

I tweaked Jacks nose causing him to wiggle it,

"Jack I'm curious, are you always busy thinking about sex, trying to convince a girl to have sex or day dreaming about blood and sex together?"

Jack grabbed my hand again and smiled,

"Lies I only think about it twice a day, from 12 to 6pm, and from 6:05 to 11pm, the rest of the time is school work."

Tugging my arm Jack led me to the hospital ball room where a few hundred seats were set up for the premier of "Chicago Nights: the Eric and Godric story."

Jack's excitement rolled out of his pores,

"My Maker said he met Godric and Eric once. Someone damaged his car and they showed up to take his report. he was so excited he started crying. Hell I'd commit a crime just to get silvered by them. That's how badly I'd love to meet them someday."

I blushed. I'd never admit it but I had Godric and Eric action figures hiding under my bed when I was a kid. If Emily found out I'd never hear the end of it.

"They've done so much for the world Jack. I'd like to meet them one day to say thank you."

When the movie started I got lost in the film. I grew up watching movies about the Supernatural Crisis but as the years went on their quality got better. The more time passed the more key people were willing to be interviewed for the videos.

Once the world found out Supernaturals were real, all hell broke loose. The video of the vampire nest attacking 'drainers' went global. The news featured vampire's glamouring world leaders all over the place, and witches tossing curses around like candy.

Crimes that had zero Supernatural involvement were attributed to them. It turned into a real witch hunt for anyone or anything Supernatural. Some countries even started locking them away in compounds to experiment on, claiming they had no 'human' rights.

It got so bad that Stan the vampire King of Texas wanted to glamour the president to gain NATOs nuclear codes. He demanded humans surrender or end up glowing in the dark. He said enough humans would survive to feed the vampires. The world was on the verge of war.

I smiled when the story focused on Godric. He fled to Chicago with his son Eric. Under the protection of the King of Illinois, Godric offered safe haven for any Supernatural who didn't want to join their pack, coven, nest, monarch, etc. in waging war against the human race. His actions changed everything.


	12. Chapter 12 Win a War without Violance

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

I didn't see the day ending with me and Godric watching a movie about the Supernatural crisis or at least the Vampire Authorities' version of it. The movie was made to coincide with the anniversary of Godric's first charity hospital and the completion of our new one.

Our construction company was almost finished building the biggest Supernatural hospital in the world. Our original hospital building next door has become a museum. The new building is 90 stories tall – one of the tallest buildings in Chicago.

After strolling around Vampire Heights we ended up here. I could feel the pride my Maker felt moving around the construction site for the past hour.

Godric had dragged me upstairs to watch the featured documentary. I could only laugh. We were currently hiding in the movie theater behind thick glasses and caps, watching silently.

I grinned, watching him eat blood infused popcorn. Though our bond I felt Godric's happiness as he watched the people around him. He seemed embarrassed every time someone gushed about how nice he was in the film, but I felt he needed to hear good things about himself.

Those two years tested our skills as warriors and strategist. Godric smiled, "I'm glad you came today, watching movies alone is dull, it's a lot more fun with you by my side."

I kissed the top of Godric's head,

"I'm glad I came, I'm having more fun than I thought possible. It's strange to think this is history and we helped make it happen."

Godric grinned shaking his head in bemusement, "You know its total narcissistic voyeurism to watch our life story."

I chuckled as my eyes took on a wicked glint, "This isn't my life story. If it was, then at least two naked women would be dancing on my lap trying to 'release the Kracken.'"

Godric tossed popcorn at me and returned to the movie. The blood infused cheddar flavored corn sailed into my mouth.

"Vampire reflexes are cheating Eric, "Godric pouted, "I was aiming for your forehead." We laughed before returning to the movie.

 **Godric's POV**

There is nothing like watching part of my life story on screen to make me feel nostalgic. The public didn't know the true story, only half truths cobbled together from interviews. They didn't even get my age right, not even close.

I'm still amazed that no one's figured out my true age of 2,900. A Maker only tells one person their true age, their children. Then the Maker commands them to protect their secret. You never want other vampire's to know your true age; the older you are the harder you are to kill.

Eric was the first person I allowed in my life despite being betrayed by everyone we claimed to love me. Meeting Eric changed both our lives for the better.

 **Flashback English Countryside near the Thames River a thousand years ago.**

When my Master turned me I was no longer called the Celtic Wind but I quickly became known as Death to those lucky enough to survive the battle. I was a monster for a very long time. Human pain and suffering didn't matter. All that mattered was survival, the rest was irrelevant.

Then I found my child Eric and I discovered a new purpose, creating a warrior in my own image. I admired Eric above everyone and everything.

Anyone who visited Sweden understood why Eric's people were constant nomads, they had one goal survival. Very little of their land could support farming. Their choose was find new land or starve. In my youth people died over a few cows, farm land was worth killing over.

The day I allowed myself to admit Eric was my true family was quite a shock. I'd thought myself incapable of connecting with anyone after my betrayal. That was until I saw Eric on the battle field. His skill with a sword was the image of war itself.

I followed Eric for weeks; each battle he led was more inventive and exciting than the last. His blood splattered sword and battle cry drew me my attention every night. Eric was a trained night fighter, watching him skillfully attack with only the moon's illumination was breathtaking.

I'll never forget that day I turned Eric; he led a small army sent to protect an English settlement populated by their people. The half-starved farmers were no match for the Saxton soldiers sent to cut them all down, men, women and children. Thankfully Eric helped them reach safety.

However despite Eric s best efforts the village fell. Eric's soldiers during the night led the villagers to their transport ships. The evacuation went smoothly until they faced Anglo-Saxon soldiers riding hard toward them from the other side of the wide banks of the Thames River.

The only thing standing between the fleeing villagers and the Saxon army was a small bridge a local community built. It was little more than a footpath, only two abreast could walk it. The next crossing was over several miles away so the Saxons was forced to face the Eric's soldiers here.

I watched Eric send his men with the villagers to the boats. Eric and two of his men stayed behind. He stood alone on the bridge with his two companions guarding his flanks in the grass. Eric fought the Saxon soldiers crossing the bridge two by two, they crumbled under his sword.

Eric blue eyes were glazed in human blood lust. Eric fought for hours without rest, the Saxon soldiers resolve faltered because the list of volunteers to face Eric wavered by the second hour. His skill was almost inhuman; it was like watching myself fight.

However the Saxon's hatched a desperate plan to deal with Eric. When a cowardly soldier snuck under the bridge and stabbed him, I intended to kill them all. Like gutter rats they attacked his legs rather than face him on an open battle field.

When I witnessed Eric cut down in battle I felt pain for the first time in hundreds of years. It wasn't a fair fight but that's life. There is no honor in war; morality doesn't matter to a man or country fearing the end of existence.

Eric deserved a better death. How could his's companions miss a soldier going beneath the bridge, they were incompetent or bribed. Either way they failed in their duty to protect Eric flanks. In the Chaos his's men managed to drag him to a horse before riding away.

It was too late to save Eric's human life, but he will be reborn. They decided to dash to a nearby forest. It was a perfect place to turn him. Eric was too great a warrior to cease existing.

It took me three minutes to end the Saxon soldiers chasing the villagers; my hair was splattered with Saxon blood. I had no time to bath I raced to find Eric.

When I reached Eric he was almost gone. I saw the Saxon gold peeping out of his companions saddlebags, Eric had been betrayed by his own men. I dispatched his two useless companions quickly; I didn't have time to give them the drawn out death they deserved.

When I reached Eric he was very weak, I could have turned him without a fight but I wanted to give him something my Master never gave me, a choice. If Eric chose Death I would've allowed him to go, he earned that right, but I knew what he'd choose, LIFE.

 **End of 'The Turning of Eric' Flashback**

For hundreds of years we traveled the shores of Europe. We followed the armies, of rising and falling empires. No civilization lasts forever but the fighting would be eternal. At my side was always Eric, I taught him everything I knew and he taught me more than I thought possible.

Eric changed me for the better, but I changed him for the worse. Eric spent too many years learning violence beside me. Over time, Eric became the family I lost from my human life; the more we grew as brothers the more I questioned the life I'd chosen.

I realized that if Eric was to meet the True Death because of my lust for battle, I would join him, life would be to empty without him. So I took all the money we'd earned as mercenaries and invested it in businesses. Most of the business generated their own excitement and risks.

My progressive way of doing business almost drove my business partners insane, but I didn't care. I found a way to make money without being a parasite to the human race. I told my business partners that to have customers we must pay them enough to buy things, if we pay them next to nothing who could afford our products and services?

To seek new business ventures we moved to the New World. However the Vampire Authority wouldn't give us permission to leave Europe without keeping us chained to them. To resolve their concerns we accepted the position of co vampire Sheriffs in Dallas.

Eric chafed at the title; he hated being stuck in a country without a single paved road. America in 1601 wasn't a very appealing place for most vampires. However it didn't have the endless restrictions of European politics.

Eric enjoyed the role of enforcer, he took to delivering justice with gusto. Our zone quickly became known as a safe haven for Supernaturals due to our efforts.

However becoming a man of the law didn't sooth my soul as much as I thought. If anything it only depressed me. Every day as Sheriff I witnessed vampire brutality toward our kind and humans. Over the years vampire behavior didn't change, if anything they became more brutal.

In the beginning there was little to distinguish humans from vampires, both prayed on the weak, and bled the defenseless. That didn't' changed for thousands of years of human history. It took two world worlds in the 20th century and nuclear weapons to convince human to evolve.

I was surprised when many human countries created laws to protect their weak and defenseless, vampires didn't see the need, from their point of view Darwinism was a religion.

When I neared 3,000 years the weight of it all seemed overwhelming. My crimes during my life prayed on my conscious. How could I justify in a few decades reaching my 3000th birthday when I had nothing useful or good to show for myself. I felt 2,000 years of this nightmare was enough; I didn't want or deserve another thousand years of life.

I was secretly grateful when the video of the vampire attack hit Utube. This was the best thing that could've happened for humans and vampires. It ended the vampires program of a scripted entrance into society. I refused to have any part of it despite endless pressure.

I shudder to imagine a future where a vampire staged exit from the coffins occurred. We'd be on TV talking about coexisting while secretly chaining humans in basements for food. It was in hindsight no different than the cesspool of lies human politicians peddle on the news.

The looming Supernatural vs human war gave me an epiphany. I realized why I've lasted this long, I needed to save both species from destruction. A nuclear war with human's, It was insanity. It was hard to believe vampires saw it as a viable option.

I stopped sunbathing in depression and choose to make the world better instead. I knew what I needed to do but I needed my child's help. I recruited Eric to my plan; we fled to Chicago and never looked back.

Now it was 25 years later and I was saving lives and had everything I wanted. Even better Eric and I was tackling the frost between us over the past few decades. Everything wasn't fixed between us but it was getting there.

I thought the movie was pretty accurate but thankfully it lacked some of the nastier things that happened during the Supernatural Crisis. I knew those things were unlikely to become public knowledge. If vampires were good at one thing it was keeping secrets.

I didn't see myself as a hero; I only did what needed to be done.

Eric didn't see it that way but I refused private deification after the crisis. I accepted the role the public painted me into however. I told Eric that when the myth is greater than the man leave the myth; If they needed me to play the part of a superhero then so be it for the sake of peace.

I watched the screen while mentally inserting the bits the public didn't know about.

The Illinois's Vampire King allowed me to build the gated community in Havenwood to house Supernaturals committed to peace. At first it was a huge money drain for him. The King was so impressed however that he quickly reimbursed me. Many Supernaturals arrived literally with the shirts on their backs, and in the case of Shifters some fled without even that.

However once more vampires arrived the community became well-funded. Within a year it became a very profitable business for me as more people bought homes.

Nevertheless I insisted that Havenwood continue to provide decent housing for Supers fleeing the crisis. I would not accept tent cities or ghettos springing up inside our borders.

The cost was shared with the Supernatural community. Everyone paid with cash or provided community labor. We were able to build houses quickly and affordable with community support.

Our motto was, nothing worked unless we worked together. Havenwood was large almost from the start. Eric and I didn't advertise widely but our reputation carried weight in the Supernatural community. Supernaturals started showing up by the hundreds. I gave speeches on the news about coexistence and harmony. I swayed many, but not enough to stop the looming war.

All hope for peace ended when yet another video surfaced 14 months later. A human doctor at the Mayo clinic was caught using vampire blood to heal his patients. The video was posted by a competing medical hospital tired of losing customers to Mayo's care.

The hospital hoped vampire blood would scare people away. If anything it created a shitstorm. Once humans realized the curative value of vampire blood, conflict was inevitable.

I was horrified that humans now knew the benefits of vampire blood. People drinking our blood as a new way to get high was even worse, the human need to pollute themselves still amazes me.

I was one of the vampires who firmly believed in the sacredness of vampire blood. We should only part with it at great reluctance. I hold those who sold it in the lowest esteem. My teachings and harsh penalties as a vampire Sheriff in Dallas changed how younger vampires treated their blood and the supply of blood for addicts started dried up in my zone.

All that changed once humans became aware of our existence and our bloods abilities. Vampires started going missing; thousands were chained up in research centers like lab mice. Vampire blood was counted as the cure for everything from pimples to baldness.

When humans realized that the older the vampire blood the better the results, no vampire over 100 walked the night alone. Researchers and drug addicts wanted vampires at any price.

Governments passed laws that made Supernaturals almost slaves to harness our abilities. Registration laws were passed with heavy penalties; even the census asked our Supernatural status, we knew it was the first stages before rounding us up for good or bad intentions.

Some governments banned the right of vampires to make new children claiming enough of us existed. Vampires around the world were bled dry, with little official protection.

The Crisis did have a positive effect; it changed how I viewed my own existence. For centuries I witnessed the damage vampires caused the human race. It shamed me knowing I was a bringer of death for thousand years.

A few hundred years ago I stopped working as a mercenary and became a Sheriff, but the damage was already been done to my soul.

Once vampires started disappearing in vast numbers thoughts of assisting the humans in the war against the Supernaturals vanished. How could I believe only vampires were evil when humans were doing worse?

I thought humans had grown beyond such things over the centuries but obviously not. Their civility was like a vampire's, a thin veneer to wear as needed.

For over a hundred years I blamed vampires for most human suffering. In Chicago though I met normal humans, not the ones my Nest in Dallas carefully selected. My nest thought they were helping me, but by shielding me they gave me a false view of humanity.

They only showed me humans in the best light possible. To me they represented how much humans had changed. Even vampires could look good if you pick the right ones to showcase.

However during the crisis I decided both groups were parasites. Their acts of brutality became a race to the bottom barrel of evil. I told Eric and Chicago's King that the only way to create harmony was to build a symbiotic relationship between both groups.

Reaching out to the world's best vampire biologists and witches we created a process that separated the healing aspects of vampire blood from components that connected the vampire with the recipient. We then injected the healing enzyme into donated human blood.

This new compound had no connection left to the donor vampire. The human wouldn't smell like a vampire or have any kind of emotional link. It was the holy grail of human medicine. Vampires didn't have to be a plague on humans, we could help humanity.

With the Approval of the Vampire and other Supernatural Authorities I hatched a plan to stop the upcoming war. Eric and I would give a national news conference to offer the healing agent to the world free of charge. It didn't take long to get the vampire leadership on board with the plan.

None of the sane ones wanted a war. The elder vampires in charge were pragmatic like me; better to manage own blood then have humans control it for us. If we lost the war we could end up milked like cows in human labs for eternity.

I suggested that vampires should take the first step toward reconciliation since our actions started the conflict. I said that offering our blood as a healing agent would stop the looming war.

During a CNN interview I announced to the world that as a show of good faith humans would receive free medical care in all vampire owned hospitals, starting in Havenwood.

I offered samples of the enzyme to human doctors and allowed them to run safety tests. I knew the only thing left inside the enzyme was a healing agent, it was safe and effective. They found nothing other than a cure for thousands of human ailments, the world were beyond excited.

Using donated funds from the Supernatural community the first vampire run hospital was born in Havenwood, Chicago. We offered medical care to Supernaturals but also humans. A committee carefully selected the recipients so only those worthy of the gift of healing were offered it. It was the only way to get all the vampire leaders to agree.

It was a public relations stroke of genius. Humans limping along with chronic illnesses were restored to full health on TV after a few drops of vampire infused human blood. Only penicillin received a bigger fan base among the human population.

The Havenwood hospital was an overnight sensation. The protesters and politicians had little hope of convincing someone with a fused back for 20 years to reject vampire blood. Very few facing death would turn down a cure that worked, we had plenty of patients.

Humans once they saw vampire blood in action on the news only wanted our treatments. Our hospitals waiting list became decades long the very first week.

We also treated humans that suffered several physiological problems that didn't respond to conventional therapies. After we removed those memories most went on to have a normal life.

Our emergency room was overrun with humans who drove past 10 traditional hospitals to reach ours. We could cure a broken leg in minutes rather than months in a human caste.

To meet demand, the vampires with the Shifter construction companies quickly built hospitals in every major city in the world. The public relations project was a total success. The hate groups couldn't offer anything to the families of the sick so they lost their support within months.

However we created enemies, human medical stocks dropped to half their former value once Supernatural hospitals became common. Human medical providers didn't totally collapse; not everyone was willing to accept the blood or was even deemed worthy to receive it.

Vampire blood didn't fix everything, however it changed the lives of millions. Without firing a shot the crisis was over, nobody wants to kill the goose that lays the golden egg.

After the hospital opened Eric and I left the Kings and other Supernatural agencies to enjoy the cameras. In my last interview I informed the press all I've wanted for the past 100 years was to find a way for humans and vampires to coexist. I was glad that I could help bring peace.

Everyone assumed I would take over a Kingdom somewhere with my Eric but I never did. We refused all interviews as well. Eric and I still run the Supernatural police department as if we were average vampires. I felt staying out of powerful positions would keep me humble.

People found it strange that despite having billions in the bank from our various businesses we avoid living a flashy lifestyle. Our Mansion is massive and Eric's car collection is rather impressive, but other than expensive suits we blend in with our community seamlessly.

No one outside of the police station sees us very much. We go straight to work and come home. If you want to see Eric, he can be found at his club Fangtasia. Every Friday and Saturday night at his raised booth in the back of the club. He rarely speaks, just watches or works on his phone.

The public had no idea why Eric built Fangtasia; we didn't need the money but for some reason Eric felt compelled to build it. It was written in our contract with the mayor before agreeing to settle in the city. The original one was in the south when Eric was Sheriff in Louisiana.

We're Greta Garbo about avoiding the press. We just wanted to be left alone. The last time we made the news recently is when someone tried to interview Eric about Pam. My Were bodyguard tossed the reporter into a garbage Shute when caught inside our house.

The only person who came off looking bad was the reporter. It wasn't Eric's fault Pam was in prison for trying to turn the president during the Supernatural riots 20 years ago.

Given our celebrity status you'd think we'd be worried about being kidnapped. Hell even the head of Apple is required to have a million dollars in security just to go to and from the toilet.

However the few times anyone was crazy enough to try and kidnap Eric and I the sanitation department picked up body parts for weeks. Just because we won the joint Nobel peace prize didn't mean we forgot how to open a "can of whoop ass" when needed.

It made sense that we could take care of ourselves, nobody makes it to the thousand year mark without knowing how to stay alive even in the digital age.


	13. Chapter 13: Hero Worship

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

I smacked Jacks hand as when he kept running his fangs over my neck. "Jack you're fang capped why bother you, can't feel anything."

A small spark of light flashed and Jack yelped back into his seat. He glared at Emily who put her hands away looking innocent.

"I know that was you 'Fae light 'Emily. You're just mad I'm not gagging for your pure Fae blood. I rather drain a Were Panther than you."

The Were beside us growled at Jack.

"Keep it down Vamp or I'll get my power tools to make sure those silver caps become a permanent fixture."

I glared at all of them, "I'm trying to watch this. So keep it down before we get kicked out. I'm not going to get tossed out of the movie because of any of you."

Everyone settled down rather than end up evicted. Settling back into the chair I felt happy. Today was a huge day for everyone in the community; I wouldn't have missed it for anything.

The hospital was a long time in coming. I've always wanted to meet Godric and Eric. They were the first vampires to gain a Nobel Prize. That took a lot of work since the Nobel rules said you only the living can be award a prize. However once vampires gained legal rights their Peace prize came that same year. The movie footage was breathtaking.

All too soon the credits rolled causing me to sniffle. Their story always made me cry. Startled I felt cold lips kissing me tears.

"Ugg Jack cut it out your worse than my dog."

Jack pouted but stopped acting like a towel, "I just hate seeing you cry, you're always smiling."

I started to follow Jack out the door. I suddenly froze then looked around the room in confusion. Feeling that strange pull again, I tried to move toward a darkened corner of the ball room.

Jack shook me out of me zombie like stare, "Sookie come back to earth. The class will leave us behind if we don't get moving, unless you want to find a closet to make out in."

Ignoring my glare Jack dragged me back to their school group. I kept looking behind me toward the darkened corner. I saw two men standing in the dark, one very tall and a much shorter one. The taller one looked in my classes' direction. I couldn't see their faces; they were too far back in the room.

I shook the feeling of unfocused longing from my mind. Our class was headed to lunch and I didn't want to lose them. Maybe I needed a meal to calm me nerves.


	14. Chapter 14: Worlds Collide

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric's POV**

As credits rolled Eric and I quietly stood. We intended to leave before we were trapped behind the room full of High School and University students.

I noticed Eric looking around the room strangely. After a moment he moved toward the direction of the local students exiting the room.

"Eric what's wrong, your bond shows your mentally all over the place." I asked Eric, deeply concerned with his strange behavior.

Eric shook his head in confusion, still staring intently and the group leaving the room "I must be hungry lets grab some dinner in the lunch room."

Still looking worried I followed him closely. I started monitoring my bond with Eric as carefully as I'd watch a newborn vampire. Something was wrong with him, but I didn't know what.

The sound of a scream sent us racing down the hall toward the cafeteria. The yelling came from the cafeteria full of students and medical personal.

Snicking our fangs into place we entered the lunch room filled with scared adults, students and two V addicts holding them hostage. All the hostages were kneeling with their eyes closed, facing the wall with their ankles crossed.

The first addict was wearing a bomb vest with a Deadman's switch; he pointed a gun at the hostages facing the wall while gripping a large case of vampire blood.

The second addict was clutching a dark haired male baby vampire with silver capped teeth. They'd placed silver handcuffs on the young vamp.

I could see the young vampire was doing his best not to whimper as the silver burned him. The Addict held a wooden stake over the teen's heart. In the addicts other hand was a massive case of vampire blood with the hospital logo on the canvas.

Eric and I felt blood rage take hold as our fangs grew even longer. Only the risk of harming the young vampire and the bomb held us in place.

We needed no words regarding the outcome. The moment the youngling was safe, and the bomb neutralized, the addicts were ghosts.

Eric glared at the addicts his eyes turning obsidian black, "If that kid loses so much as a hair I'll drain you like a Sippy Cup. LET HIM GO NOW."


	15. Chapter 15:MINE

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

I faced the wall with Emily and Jennifer on either side. My knees felt like they were on cement despite resting on the plush carpet. I forced my mind to go blank in meditation.

I was raised from an early age to conquer fear, to face anything rationally. All my years of Fae mental training melted away as my mind turned to Jello.

My friend's and sister were in danger and I couldn't help them. I was trapped like everyone else; the criminals had me kneeling facing a wall. Then my headache appeared again, the one's I started having recently. My parents made an appointment to bring me to the hospital next week. Fae don't get headaches but I suddenly did.

In a flash I remembered being three years old and playing the 'Guessing Game' with Jason. I would mentally think the name of a fruit or vegetable in my head. I would tell Jason correctly its name ever time. My parents never liked when I played mental games with Jason. I never understood their fear; Jason loved playing 'Guess' with me.

After the night of my parents attack, I no longer played the game, I didn't remember how anymore. That horrible night everything went fuzzy and I didn't like the game anymore. Jason stopped asking me to play it after a while. I would always cry every time he asked. I never knew why the game started scaring my so badly.

I took deep breaths as my mind snapped like a rubber band. I cried out as a mental battering ram shoved relentlessly against the walls in my mind, and then it came.

Gasping I fell on the floor screaming as the sound of a thousand mental thoughts hit me at once. I could hear everyone in the room, the panic, the fear, the rage.

The rush of minds forced me to ball myself into the fetal position.

I couldn't mask my scent anymore the pain was agonizing. I needed help I needed this to stop. Everyone seemed to be speaking at once, and then I felt two quiet voids among everyone else.

I reached out for the voids latching on to both for dear life. Holding onto their minds stopped all the noise. But within seconds the voids shoved me away bringing the pain to my body once more. I tried to use my mental training to hide my suffering. I was Fae and distress during a battle was never acceptable.

 **Godric's POV**

I didn't know who these men are but it didn't matter. My focus was getting everyone out safely.

I counted 35 students against the wall; next to them were a four adults' likely teachers. A gap divided the first group from the second of medical staff, likely created by the addicts.

This was a human lunch room so the lack of Supernatural adults didn't surprise me. The humans in the room seemed to be a mix of medical staff and the general public.

The well trained nature of both criminals worried me however. They forced the hostages to kneel, close their eyes, and then face the wall with their ankles crossed. This level of careful planning isn't something a typical V addict was capable of engineering.

I could tell from their scent that both criminals were heavy users but they didn't have the junkie shakes or the blood red eyes that human security would've picked up when they entered the building. Someone must have found a way to hide V addiction from humans.

If it wasn't for the vampire blood smell in their pores their addiction would remain hidden. I bit back a curse.

I told Nan the hospital needed more than human security guards in the human wings. Hell a Were could've smelled these guys but I refused my request.

Nan insisted that anywhere in the hospital that treated humans must be greeted by only human faces even security. The only exception she allowed was medical staff. Nan's policies of human only guards allowed these terrorist to get inside the building.

Something like this happening was only a matter of time. Nan vetoed all of my security requests that got in the way of vampire public relations. She feared alienating humans if security was handled by Supernaturals. Nan view was unjustified, because both groups worked successfully in my police station. The balance between public security and not feeling like we live in a police state is a delicate one, a fact Nan always ignored.

I never cared for Nan; she only cared about her career. Getting an appointment to congress was her main goal. Nan was always quick to take undeserved credit but throw blame around to cover her own ass.

Nan acted like she created the Blood enzyme during her "Listening Tour" of America. She was also on every news network after the Supernatural rights Amendment was passed. Supernaturals were lately being invited to the political table and she clearly wanted a chair.

This wasn't the first security lapse when Nan's need for public relations overrode common sense. A Vampire Nest in Dallas was recently blown up by a local terrorist group pretending to be a church. If Nan allowed vampires protect themselves properly this security nightmare could've been prevented.

I was glad I was out of Dallas and away from Nan's leadership. Nan's rules about blending in dictated the poor security features of my Dallas home.

I hated my old house in Dallas; It was about as safe as a public park. Any idiot could've attacked me, a fact everyone knew. However In this community vampire can build houses that look like Fort Knox since we had the Kings' backing. My house was safer than the Pentagon.

Sadly even in Chicago I wasn't totally free of Nan's tentacles. Nan's political pull assured her involvement with the hospital, she'd never pass up that kind of free press. No matter how this turned out Nan will be sure to capitalize on what went right and lay blame to what went wrong.

Looking around the room, I wished Nan was with the hostages since this was Nan's fault. However like most politicians her policies will never affect her worthless life.

I watched a young Fae hit the ground screaming in pain. She showed no signs of physical injury but the naked agony on her face was too deep to be faked.

It shouldn't be possible but I suddenly felt the emotions of someone other than Eric. I felt a third mind enter mine and Eric's bond. I shut out the third bond quickly. I didn't know what that was but I intended to find out. I saw the pained looked on Eric's face and knew he felt the invading mind as well. My features remained calm but Eric's raw emotions in the bond were very distracting.

I used the bond to quickly shove an intense wave of calm on Eric. I couldn't afford Eric falling to pieces; I needed his help with the criminals.

Eric's mind cleared and I returned my focus to the addicts. I began to think maybe the criminals were attacking our minds in the hospital. Eric might have succumbed first because of his age. It was plausible since Eric's mental distractions started when we entered to hospital.

I looked at the cowering girl on the floor. She'd stopped crying but remained on the carpet. She still had the attention of both criminals and not in a good way.

 **Eric's POV**

I tried to steady myself from the assault of the third mind entering their bond. I shut the third mind out as soon as I felt it. I didn't know if it was the criminals or one of the Supernaturals in the room but I wasn't taken any chances.

My Maker sending a massive dose of calm in our bond helped me focus on the room again. I could tell the crying teenager was Fae. She looked human from the back, but she wore the silver gloves and neck brace of a half Fae.

I found the Fae insistence on dressing even the half Fae in silver, insulting. A part Fae scent wasn't enough to drive vampires mad. Besides all Fae were trained how to mask their scent from 'rampaging' vampires. All of the Fae in the room were masking their scents.

It distressed me to see the teen on the floor, her back curled away from me.

Then I caught a scent that I'd remember in any timeline. I smelled my Sookie. My love. My body almost visibly shook as I stared at Sookie on the floor.

Everything in me was reduced to primitive impulses **. Sookie – MY MATE – PROTECT – YOURS - DEFEND.**

Sookie turned to stare at me and I knew somehow what she needed. I opened up the third bond; I felt the fear and pain and knew it was from Sookie. I sent a calming wave to Sookie and her tears ended. I would protect my Mate; I wouldn't let anyone keep us apart ever again.

I forced myself not to pull Sookie toward me, showing any particular interest in Sookie's wellbeing would make her a target of the terrorist.

When a wave of calming from Godric hit me, I let it take hold. His's confusion over my shifting emotional state was a good sign; it meant that Godric didn't detect Sookie's Fated Mate call. I intended to tell Godric about the Mate call, but obviously that conversation will have to wait.

I saw the time on the clock in shock. The invasion of Sookie's mind into our bond felt an hour but it started and stopped in less than 90 seconds.

Sookie was slowly trying to get off the floor when one of the criminals grew tired of waiting and walked toward her. He grabbed Sookie by the hair and shoved her hard into the brick wall.

"Get your knees on the wall Blondie or I'll swap the boy for you. Trust me you don't want that."

I looked at my Maker and nodded in silent agreement. We closed our eyes letting the Link form as one.

We hadn't linked this way in over 500 years; our inner beasts were now loose. Our eyes turned dark as our fangs grew to their maximum length.

We were no longer Sheriff's. We were "Death and his Shadow," the time for negotiations was over. They fucked with the wrong vampires.


	16. Chapter 16: Always have a Solid Plan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Godric and I after a thousand years fighting side by side needed no words. With a twitch of a finger and a movement of an eye we knew the others exact movements and intent. This was a modern battlefield but just as deadly. One move to slow, one decision wrongly chosen and the hostages die. We're determined to prevent that from happening.

My inner beast smiled, he rarely got to come out to play. I knew how violent it became when unleashed, so I kept it chained inside. Now both beasts waited for their blood lust to be watered.

Using centuries of engineered movement and twitches Godric laid out to me the entire plan. It wasn't complex, which was a strategy we favored whenever possible. We learned the hard way that the more complicated the plan, the more things that can go wrong.

Godric intended to attack the bomber, I hated it because it was the most dangerous part of the plan, however it was strategically sound in this case. Godric's gift as a vampire was speed in movement and the rare gift of flight. For this plan to work Godric had to deal with the bomber.

May Maker intended to grab the human with the bomb and dump him into Lake Michigan.

The most important thing to worry about was the Deadman's switch the bomber held. That's where Godric's gift of superior speed was needed. When the bomber removed his hand from the switch the bomb would detonate within seconds.

Godric must seize the human before he saw Godric move; while holding the man's hand tightly over the detonator. Godric intended to let the bomb detonate in Lake Michigan.

I would concurrently attack the second terrorist. They were both human so no match for our speed. I was slower than Godric but still faster than most vampires.

I focused my attention next on the Baby Vampire held by one of the terrorists. He was trying to look brave as the stake hovered over his heart. I was impressed; most vampires his ages would've cried by now. The youngling showed potential, I hoped I reached the boy in time.

The two terrorist were not remarkable in appearance, and seemed lightly armed. The fact their weapons were designed against humans and not vampires showed that our arrival hadn't been expected. The attack was likely timed to begin during the student meal break.

What the attackers didn't factor in was bad luck and chance. There's no way anyone would've known Godric's plans today. Nobody else knew when we'd leave work. We didn't have a clear destination or time-frame planned for our walk. This was purely a chance encounter.

It was unlikely the human police in this wing could've stopped these guys with that much vampire blood in their system. They looked strong enough to throw a car if needed.

However they were facing a nearly 3,000 year old vampire, and I wasn't a light weight either at over a thousand years. Only the bomb and the young vamp kept these guys from being road kill.

The guy with the bomb kept looking around the room carefully. The way he scanned the area showed someone with military training. This man was unlikely to surrender peacefully.

The second addict holding the baby vamp kept looking at his dirty blond haired accomplice for support. This nervous criminal clearly wasn't the brains of the duo. The muscled man's armpits were pits stained due to stress. This made matters worse, fear made criminals impulsive.

I made a small motion to Godric; we couldn't wait any longer, at Godric's signal times was up.

I forced myself not to look at Sookie. When I saw the gash on her forehead after being slammed into a wall my inner beast raged. In response, for the first time in 500 years I requested from Godric Bezerker Frenzy.

Thankfully Godric consented without question but likely for different reasons then me. I would make these fucktards pay for harming my Mate. For every drop of her blood that they spilled I would take a gallon. I smiled as the rage flowed over me like a warm blanket.

I focused on the man holding the baby vamp; I needed to time things just right. If I didn't the child would die. Godric taught me that all life had value, from a new born baby to the end of life. All are worthy of equal consideration even an undead vampire.

However I couldn't help the feeling of unfairness of it all.

The baby vampire was only a few years reborn. The boy had already met his human death a few years ago, to face the 'True Death' so soon afterward was tragic. I vowed to do my best to save the youngster.

The hostages seemed safe for the moment. They were still quietly kneeling against the wall with their eyes closed. A fact I was grateful for, if the humans saw what Godric and I looked like in Bezerker Frenzy they might take their chances with the bombers. We looked demonic.

One of my vamperic gifts was Bezerker Frenzy, a gift from my Viking heratage.

I was a Bezerker in my human life, and the gift evolved after I turned. It caused any human who looked at me to recoil in fear and have difficulty seeing me as I moved. It made my reflexes faster and also made me almost immune to pain.

Godric and I sometimes Bezerker linked during a battle, it saved my life in the 14th century. We didn't have time to seek medical help before dawn. We kept riding to a friend's nest. I rode for eight hours with 10 arrows in my back; they only felt like bee stings.

Bezerker Links has its drawbacks; it required massive amounts of blood to be consumed once it was over; a fact that made it impractical in most cases.

Thankfully we were in a hospital, so getting me and Godric enough blood after it wore off wouldn't be a problem.

I tensed ready for the sign from Godric, I was ready, I only waited on his signal.


	17. Chapter 17: This Time with Feeling

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

I started to relax after the second mind accepted me; I started focusing on the minds in the room.

I quickly noted how every species private thoughts worked. The strongest minds in the room were the two voids that offered me safe harbor, well safe harbor with one of them anyway. Only one accepted my admittance once the voices started. That wasn't surprising; if someone invaded my mind I would've freaked out also.

The first void was still blocking me but the second reopened their door.

Whoever was doing it seemed intent on helping me. It was their calm that not only silenced the voices but took the pain away. The flow of good thoughts and happiness from the bond helped my mind rebalance.

I registered a third void then it came to me, there were only three vampires in the room and three voids without thoughts. I quickly deduced that this must be the sign of a vampire. I tried to connect my mind with Jack and felt nothing, maybe due to his young age, I didn't know.

I could feel the different minds floating around as I tried to sort out what I heard before I retreated to the quiet void.

The two V addicts were easy to pick out; they focused on one thing, vampire blood. Some of the voices sounded human, some snarly, some sparkled and others had a coldness that I found disturbing. These were my classmates. That wasn't a cheerful thought.

There was one mind in the room I couldn't pin down it felt wrong, distorted, evil, cloaked in a twisted malevolence that made me mentally flee from the location I found it. The irony that the most comforting minds in the room were vampires wasn't lost on me.

One of the two adult vampires in the room was helping me, but which one?

I sure as heck wouldn't ask them, self-preservation was something I was taught at an early age. Only an idiot would ask a vampire 'excuse me but are you the vampire that I've taking up residence inside your head like a squatter?'

I like everyone else grew up with Godric and Eric on the news. Despite their heritage, they were almost human in how they behaved. However I knew what both could do if I angered them. Humanitarians or not they were still vampires and not neutered kittens.

However, despite logic dictating otherwise I knew Godric and Eric would never harm me, no matter what happens. Everything inside me assured me of this as gospel and not wishful thinking. It felt like a truth I'd known my entire life that appeared out of nowhere.

I finally started feeling normal as my mind stretched back into place.

I realized I was still on the floor and that the hostage takers were yelling at me to get back onto the wall. I returned my gaze to Jack and saw that he was focused on my eyes willing me to get off the floor. After a few moments he started singing REM's 'It's the End of the World as we Know it, and I Feel Fine,' only loud enough for those with Supernatural hearing to detect.

One of the advantages of being Supernatural is the ability to talk outside of human ranges. The addicts making them face the wall only made it easier to communicate. The humans had no idea the number of conversations going on outside of their hearing range, or that Jack was singing.

I heard my class chuckled as Jack sang with cheerfully. They thought that Jack was a badass singing even with a stake to his heart. If Jack was going to meet the 'True Death' he wasn't going out crying like a child. They didn't know the real reason he started singing, it was to help me.

Only I could hear the slight hesitation as he sang while looking only at me. He was sending me strength in the only way he could, with his voice. His upbeat tune willed me to stand before the criminals thought I was too much trouble to keep alive.

As Jack sang he never took my eyes off me.

The subtle pain on his face had nothing to do with hunger for my unmasked Fae blood. He was a vampire he'll always desire it. It was because Jack witnessed my earlier collapse, I knew he feared the consequences if I don't return to the wall.

We both knew they might kill me of I became too much trouble. As the song ended I saw Jack mouth, 'please angel rise up for me, you're stronger than this.'

It didn't matter that he couldn't glamour me, that don't work on Fae, it was the pleading in his eyes that got me moving. I tried getting off the floor and back against the wall but I moved too slowly, my body was still recovering from my earlier mind melt.

One of the addicts grew tired of my slow movements. A rough hand grabbed me and slammed me back into the wall. Me head was bleeding but I refused to cry.

Soon as I knelt I saw a neatly folded blue handkerchief shoved in my face. I followed the beefy arm and snarly mind to the owner. It was the Were from the movie theater looking at me intently.

I smiled weakly and took the napkin and dabbed it at me forehead, "Thank you; I'll buy you a new one to replace it."

The Were shrugged and shook his head,

"No need to replace it, this is the first time since this started I could do more than sit on my ass and feel helpless. Allow me this small primal victory, my status as future Alpha demands it. I'm Matthew BTW. I'm a Were Panther."

I grinned at the Were, not surprised by his Biker appearance. Everyone knew the Were community hated our school uniforms. However considering how deeply they hated conformity, their own clothing appeared standardize. He looked like a Hell's Angels member.

Matthew's dark brown hair was crew cut of course. His black leather jacket, blue jeans and black tee-shirt screamed Were at school, even without the introduction.

I smiled noticing the Matthew seemed truly concerned about my cut. I hoped to reassure him that I was ok. My rolling and screaming on the floor must have freaked him out earlier, "I'm Sookie BTW, sorry to meet under these circumstances."

Matthew took on a cheeky look after determining I was ok,

"No need to say sorry, you didn't bring us on the field trip from hell. Honestly the school turned down the year 12 request to go Bungee Jumping for this hospital visit. Yep this was so much safer for teenagers."

I laughed shaking me head at his gallows humor. Not that I minded, after today I needed a bit of that. I cringed as I felt blood starting to flow from the cloth. The wound was too deep to clot quickly on its own. If it didn't close soon, I'd lose too much blood.

Emily and Jennifer looked at my wound in concern.

I knew they were itching to use their light to close it. However our captors banned using Fae light for any reason. Any glowing from a Fae and they'd die. We had to simply hope the cloth over my head stopped the bleeding.

Amelia whispered to us after making sure the terrorist wasn't watching, "Wait 10 seconds then cast your light, I have you covered."

A few moments later, I felt a tiny bit of warmth on me head as my wound healed. Amelia was chanting softly. Whatever spell she was casting kept Emily's and Jennifer's Fae light from being seen as they healed me. Within seconds my wound had closed completely.

Turning toward Amelia, the three Fae girls smiled at me in gratitude.

Amelia's paternal family was Fae but she had no Spark. However she wasn't without gifts, her Witch mother provided her a different heritage. Amelia was already a trained Nature Witch with a few unique abilities.

I removed the cloth and showed my fully healed forehead to Jack. I knew he was worried about my wound. He looked relieved when he saw my sealed forehead. In response he gave me a huge grin and the thumbs up sign.

I looked at Jake's handcuffed wrists trying to keep the horror out of me eyes. His silvered wrists looked charred and painful but you'd never know it from his cheerful grin. He even gave the one holding him the peace sign earlier, not that it got him released but couldn't hurt to try.

I notice to the right of Emily a tall Fae with ash blond hair that went down his entire back, however when he turned our way I realized I was mistaken, he was an elf. I heard the school finally had an elf but I didn't know he arrived already, he must have registered early.

I gave a signal to Amelia to keep chanting.

I used me fully charged light to heal the large gash on the Elf's arm. His green linen shirt was covered in a fair bit of blood. I could hear him trying not to gasp in pain from the large wound likely obtained during their abduction.

I grinned at him once the wound closed,

"I heard we had an elf joining our school. This must be a heck of a first day for you; I'm sorry what's your name is please?"

The Elf glared at me with icy pale eyes,

"You don't know it because I didn't offer it Fae. First, ask before your heal anyone from my species. Lastly shut up, I don't want to get killed because Fae women can't keep their mouths shut even when held hostage. Now leave me alone."

Emily glared at the elf coldly,

"Sookie notice he didn't say leave him alone until AFTER you fully healed him. Oh he's a keeper; school will be fun with this ungrateful horse's ass around."

The Elf glared at Emily in return, lifting his chin his eyes grew colder, "Fae remember your place, I'm Gabriel, son of Orion, do you know who I am?"

I gritted me teeth, "I don't know who you are but I know what you are, and I won't say it because I was raised a lady. I agree, we should all stop talking." I was sure that cold mind I found must've been Gabriel's, everything about him screamed waste of a Spark.

Looking at Emily and Jennifer's uneasy expression I wondered why they'd suddenly gone quiet.

Gabriel met their shocked look with a superior smirk as I turned back to the wall. He had the air of successfully putting them all in their place.

All conversations ended once the hostage taker with the bomb walked slightly forward and addressed the vampires. Everyone held their breath worried what they had to say.


	18. Chapter 18:Next time make a shorter List

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric's POV**

The room went quiet when the terrorist carrying the bomb stepped forward and addressed me.

The shaggy haired man grinned having surprising good teeth for a Blood addict.

"Sheriff or should I call you Godric, "Ok we don't want the kids, doctors or civilians we only want the blood. After we take it we'll release the boy all safe and sound. If you're smart you'll take our deal, maybe even win another one of those Nobel Prize's again."

The other addict snickered, " you can get your medals as a collectors set like baseball cards."

The one holding the bomb rolled his eyes as if his partner hadn't spoken.

"Don't pay attention to him Sheriff; I think his mamma dropped him on his soft spot when he was born. However enough about that let's get this show on the road."

The bomber shivered looking at Eric and my face. I knew anyone looking at us would likely pee in fear, in Bezerker Frenzy we appeared like Demons. The Bomber wisely choose not to look our way again. One more look and he'd likely run for the doors leaving the blood behind.

"Don't worry Sheriffs, just punch each other with silver chains after we're gone so it looks like you put up a fight. Tell everyone we did it, don't worry I can keep a secret. We'll unlock the doors after we leave to smooth things along."

He faltered when Eric and I remained silent, "First I want a late model car with a full tank and a professional driver to take us to Midway airport, fuck O'Hare airport, I always get lost in that maze of gates, honesty who designed it Forrest Gump."

The bomber continued on,

"Second I want a Jet waiting at the airport, manufactured in a country where it's safe to drink tap water. I don't want to end up bones beside Amelia Airheart due to the plane falling apart mid-flight. It will fly us to a non-extradition country of my choice."

"Third," nobody knows what his third demand was because I slammed into the bomber. I crashed thought the glass window and flew us toward Lake Michigan.

I gripped the bomber's hand tightly over the dead man's switch, "I can't help you find Airheart, that's too long a flight, but let's go see if we can find Jimmy Hoffa shall we."

 **Eric's Pov**

Before the second terrorist could respond to his partner sailing out the window, my hand was shoved though his chest, his beating heart coming out the other side. Glaring at the still conscious man I dropped his heart,

"I would've drained it. But out of respect for the vampires you've killed I sentence you to the death instead." The man coughed blood before his lifeless body dropped to the floor.

My eyes turned to Sookie's location; I was relieved to see the damage to Sookie's head was gone.

I focused my attention on getting everyone to safety. I could tell that the the room contained booby traps laid down by the terrorist during the siege. It wasn't safe yet for anyone to leave. I addressed the group facing the wall,

"Remain as you are until I tell you it's safe to move. The room has traps left by the bomber. I'll remove them and call for assistance."

Grabbing the kidnapper's coat I covered the dead man and his heart, I didn't want anyone to go into shock from his remains.

I contacted the control room to signal it's safe to open the doors. I heard them on the other side for the past few minutes. Moving quickly around the room I defused any trip wires left behind.

 **Jack's POV**

I looked around in shock; I was sitting next to Sookie unsure how I got there. Not that I cared, because it was the only place I wanted to be.

Sookie was hugging me tightly as I gripped her in relief. I saw drag marks, she'd dragged me beside her somehow.

"Sookie what big muscles you have, does that mean you won't need me to move furniture around our future Nest?"

Smacking me on the shoulder I only laughed at Sookie's pitiful Fae punch,

"How can you beat me when I'm at my weakest, you should be mending my wounds instead. I think it sucks your light only heals people of your racial line, vampire blood can heal anyone."

Sookie kissed my cheek,

"Don't worry I won't leave you bleeding all over the place Jack."

Sookie looked at Amelia who shook her head, "Sorry Sookie a nature witch can only heal creatures of light, or humans, it's never used on vampires, demons or shifters."

Matthew looked at Amelia with a glare, "can't or won't heal our kind?"

Amelia looked uneasy but remained firm,

"To a nature witch it's the same thing. Jack's in no danger of dying, stop being so melodramatic. If you want a Healer of Darkness find an Incubus or Succubus."

I held up my shackled arms,

"I keep telling everyone how vital hiring a Succubus is for our school, nobody ever listens to me. Having a Succubus at our school is a medical necessity."

Sookie glared at me; she sat beside me carrying a medical kit from the wall,

"They have these amazing things call vampire blood bandages to heal cuts. Your Succubus requests aren't warranted but keep trying. I'm sure you'll come up with a believable lie soon."

I grinned at Sookie, a wicked glint in my eye,

"What about Sexual healing, how can a bandage mend the never ending sexually deprived wound of my soul?"

Laughing at me Sookie gave me a hug. She carefully wrapped the bandages around my skin under the handcuffs.

"Have you tried meditation Jack, or maybe lemongrass tea, it's very calming."

Matthew snorted doing his best not to growl in annoyance,

"Jack's a vampire that won't work. The only thing that'll slow that boy down is silver jumper cables to his testicles, beyond that his libido is always in the ON position."

Sookie rubbed her head she looked like she had a headache, "please don't fight; I know we're all on edged and stressed. Let's just be thankful we're alive, ok? "

I look embarrassed and stuck my hand out to Matthew, who took it sheepishly,

Matthew shrugged, "Ok if Jack puts his fangs away I'll keep my claws in check. You're right let's just be glad this shit is history."

 **Sookie's POV**

I nodded as my head hurt even more. I felt it again, this malevolent presence, so close, so enraged it made me shiver in fear. I saw Jack's concerned look but I only smiled in return.

"Don't worry Jack I'm just having a 'someone's walking over a grave' moment." I don't know how I could be around my classmates knowing some were this mentally toxic. I hoped this was temporary situation and would fade away.

A massive void suddenly appeared in the room different from the three I experienced earlier. I shot a jolt of fear through the bond hoping the person on the other end was listening. I was shocked when Eric stopped and quickly searched my face.

However it was too late, Jack and I was floating in the air held by a darkly cloaked man.

The vampire's fangs holding us were so large and thick they looked like knives. When people think of vampires they don't see Eric or Godric, they see this guy.

Everything about him screamed evil. He wore a black cape, and an undertaker's suit with slicked black hair and midnight eyes. The vampire gripped Jack and I by the forearms while holding the blood cases in his other hand.

"Don't come any closer or the news articles won't read all hostages survived anymore. Thanks for leaving the youngling handcuffed, he's so much easier to handle. His pretty friend next to him was a bonus. She didn't let him go when I grabbed the baby vamp."

The vampire grinned as he patting my hair then leaned down for a sniff of my neck,

"You're a pretty one, and that smell, interesting. My name's Sebastian, I lost my child due to the vampire crisis; he was murdered by a mob. I've been looking for a replacement. I've never raised a daughter; little Fae want to take a walk on the wild side?"

I held my tongue, talking back to a vamp that could ball me into a golf ball wasn't a prudent move. I wasn't stupid I knew Jack and I was in serious trouble.

"Thank you Sir, but due to family obligations I must decline your offer."

Patting my head he smiled indulgently,

"Don't call me Sir, please call me Sabastian or future Master if you wish. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll change your mind soon. Not that it matters I intend to turn you anyway, but it's so much easier with a willing child. "

The vampire grinned at Eric,

"Sheriff, stop trying to figure out why you didn't detect me in the room, it'll only hurt your barbarian mind. I know you used your bond to alert Godric, I've calculated how long before he arrives. I'm leaving with the blood and you're going to let me."

Floating out the window Sabastian held us both tightly,

"Hey Eric do you like word problems? See I hate modern schooling, they don't teach math they teach how to find the answers instead. But if you really want to know math you have to know how to use it in practically."

Sabastian smiled as Eric watched his every moment,

"While I was watching you kill my men I came up with a good one. How long will it take you to catch a few flying students before they hit the ground. Funny enough it's long enough to let me fly out of range of you."

Sabastian floated just outside the window. He griped us and the bags tightly.

"We're 50th floors up, that's quite a drop, a vampire wouldn't survive that fall. Well maybe you, me or Godric, but I doubt these two would. Oh yes BTW I'm dropping them at different times, you won't have time to save them both. Sorry but I can't risk getting caught, you understand."

Jack looked at me and smiled gently nuzzling my hair,

"Don't worry Sookie nobody lets the pretty blond hit the ground, you'll be ok. Also please take care of my pet turtle; he adores you as much as I do."

I screamed as Jack was dropped into the darkness. I saw Sabastian grinning admiring his work falling below, he then kissed my cheek,

"the boy's right, Eric will save you as I would. See you soon my future child. Fly safely and closed your eyes, I don't want you scared of the fall."

Sabastian took one last look then pushed hard into the sky with his cargo to escape. He smiled at me before he left, "Sookie, what a beautiful name."

When Sabastian dropped me I was too broken inside even to scream. I closed my eyes hoping that Eric found Jack instead. I didn't' care that Jack was a vampire, I wanted him to live.

The last thing I saw was Eric ignoring the chaos in the room as he dived out the window behind us. He yelled down to us to hold on, but Sebastian was right, Eric wouldn't have time to save us both, he'd have to choose.


	19. Chapter 19: The Windy City

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

As soon as Sebastian sailed into the sky I dived out the window. No way in hell will Sookie die on my watch, I intended to save the baby vampire also if I could, I just needed more time.

I didn't bother looking up to see where Sabastian went; all I cared about was saving Sookie and the Baby vampire. I could see the boy much lower in the night sky than Sookie. I dove straight downward my face almost tearing from the speed I pushed myself.

I could see her far below, her eyes closed and hands at her sides. Relief washed over me as I quickly calculated I had time to save them both despite Sebastian's claim otherwise. It left little time to spare however. "I'm coming Sookie, please hold on for me …. DAMMIT, NO!"

Sabastian dropped the Baby vamp straight down but he'd thrown Sookie directly in the path of the 35th floor green house. The dark building jutted outward encased in glass. If Sookie hit it she'd be cut to ribbons, even if she survived the fall.

Talking one last look sadly at the baby Vampire I shook my head,

"I'm sorry kid I'm come back for you if I can," I thought to myself as I dove in the direction of Sookie's falling body. I saw Sookie below, her eyes closed, appearing to give up any hope of rescue.

I pushed myself hard ignoring the rain, and the brutal Chicago winds. She looked so small sailing thought the night sky as if she was flying, but it was an illusion. Sookie's life was ticking downward with every feet of movement. The wind pushing against me only made it worse.

My body was intent on grabbing her anywhere I could. She was only a few seconds from crashing into the green house roof. She her closed eyed maintained a serene expression; she was unaware of my presence as I reach for her fighting the strong winds.

In desperation I pushed my devotion through our bond hoping to gain her attention.

I needed her to focus and not give up, "look up for me, please Sookie. Help me save you."

 **Sookie's POV**

Closing my eyes I hoped my end was quick. I took comfort that my love ones were spared watching me die this way. I held up my arms to greet death in the way of the Fae; I smiled and awaited my journey to the Summerland's'. My ancestors would greet me there.

I looked up and finally heard Eric. I was relieved to see him but that feeling didn't last. If he was saving me that meant Jack was gone.

Looking below I saw the roof was only seconds away and realized Eric was too late. I mouthed thank you' to Eric, I wanted him to know I was grateful for his efforts.

A string of curses in a foreign language pierced my ears, as I felt hands gripping my silver gloved ones. They were the only thing Eric could reach before hitting the Green House roof.

The smell of burning flesh invaded my nose as Eric's straining face came closer into view.

He grunted as he struggled to stay in the air despite becoming weak after grabbing my silvered hands. Moving his hands to my waist he wobbled in the air holding me tightly to his chest.

I sagged into his arms feeling safe despite everything. I kept my neck well away from Eric's skin. The last thing I wanted was my neck piece to cause him any more damage.

 **Eric's POV**

I normally had no problem flying in a town nicknamed "the Windy City," but tonight due to the silver poisoning the storm winds battered me, I felt like I was flying in a hurricane.

The secret of vampire flying is that it rendered me light as a feather to cut through the air. However without my strength I had no more control than a leaf in the wind. The worse part was the silver poisoning also made me easier to damage. We truly were up shits creek.

I knew getting Sookie to safety wouldn't be easy but I wouldn't give up.

"I need you to hold on to my waist tightly, keep the Silver away from me please" I told her quickly in her ear as the wind pushed them toward the roof of the green house.

"Yes Sheriff, "Sookie wrapped herself tightly against me like a second skin, which did nothing to improve my concentration, biting back a groan I tried to refocus on getting us to safety.

I looked up and grinned despite our predicament as my Godric's blood called to me. "Sookie your vampire friend is safe, check out the north wall. I sent for my Maker, Godric saved him."

I watched Sookie's head snap up to see Jack flung over Godric's shoulder in a fireman's carry, sailing upward toward the broken window. Her wide grin and look of gratitude was all the payment I needed. I would do anything for her, now to get them to safety as well.

I pushed hard to fly above the green house, but didn't have the strength to carry us. I tried lifting us repeatedly, but the storm kept pushing me down again. The green house landing was covered in live electrical cables; it wasn't safe to land her anywhere below.

"TUCK YOUR HEAD INTO MY CHEST NOW,"

I flipped myself as the storm winds pushed me down hard, dragging my back across the green houses roof. I hissed as shards of glass and steel embedding in my back before I could fly us up again. The pain on my shredded back was agonizing.

I assessed our chances below and it wasn't good. The air conditioning alcove was covered in broken glass and jagged metal from crashing my back into the structure, along with the live electrical cables. However I decided to land, I'd lost too much blood to fly safely.

I cursed as we were hit by another blast of air stronger than the first. We're in serious trouble, only a thousand years as a warrior kept me from panicking.

"HOLD ON, " I tucked Sookie close as the wind slammed me past the Green house gates deeper in the alcove. I felt my skull crack into the metal Air Conditioning ducts with a sickening thud.

The feel of blood oozing from my head and my broken bones sent my body into survival mode as blood lust took over. The last thing I saw before my fangs extended was her frightened face, her glowing hands, a flash of light hitting me, and then darkness.


	20. Chapter 20: Its Only a Thank You Kiss

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's PoV**

The beam of light from my hands was instinctive, like jumping back when someone sneaks up on you. Any Fae claiming they wouldn't cast Microwave fingers on a vampire in Blood Lust is fooling themselves. Eric looked like a demon from the left side of hell at that moment.

I knew it was safe because I controlled the intensity of my light. After years of Fae training I was confident I only stunned Eric. That was until he slumped against the air shift like a shredded balloon. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving and blood was flowing out of his head and back wounds. Ok maybe I over did it with the light show.

I didn't factor in that Eric was already bad hurt when I went Rambo on him. I bent over and stupidly tried to check his breathing. Ok that was dumb Eric doesn't' breath. I pulled of my jacket and placed it behind his head to slow the blood.

I shook Eric hard and kept calling his name but he remained still,

"Sheriff Northman please wake up, it was an accident, if you don't Sheriff Godric will arrest me for excessive force. On second thought he'd bare his fangs and say **'No Trial'**. I know how Maker's get when their children are harmed , please wake up."

I realized that I sounded like a moron so I must be in shock. It was understandable giving today's events, but I needed to pull myself together.

Fae's are trained to help all creatures during emergencies. Eric saved my life, so I owed him competent assistance. I felt more than duty bound, the need to keep him alive was overwhelming.

Like all Fae I took human CPR and advanced Supernatural First Aid. I did well in VPR (Vamperic Plasma Revival) something most Fae could care little about, saving an injured vampire. It would be like asking a swimmer to save a beached shark with just their hands.

I know all creatures deserve life, but that doesn't mean I should lose all sense of self-preservation while protecting them. I vowed to help Eric, just very carefully.

I tilted his head back to check his airway; thankfully it was clear to receive my blood. I removed my right glove and grabbed the silver dagger I kept in my left boot. My parents insisted I carry it anytime I'm within bite range of Jack. They're way too protective but I was glad I had the dagger. I didn't want to chew my own wrist to get blood.

Removing my silver neck-piece I sat down beside Eric.

I leaned his shoulder against my arm turning his head towards my wrist. I've never fed a vampire before, and frankly thought I never would. However Eric needed me and I wouldn't let him down.

I started talking to him as I worked hoping it might help. Hissing as the dagger sliced my skin I started dripping blood into his mouth the way I was instructed in class,

"Eric as you know my blood is Fae so I taste very good. I know you're hurt badly but I need you NOT to kill me once you wake up. I was trained to punch you with my silver glove if you try."

Eric was unresponsive as I massaged his throat trying to slide my blood inside. Eric was so still I didn't see his hand move until it seized mine in a steel grip. I pulled his dripping arm closer to me. After a few moments his fangs snicked down into my wrist.

I didn't cry out or flinch. I knew from class that this is a normal reaction for a vampire during a blood lust feeding. That didn't change the fact that despite my silver weapons I was scared out of my mind. Eric didn't seem to be aware of me as he feed, he was on pure Instinet.

When Eric opened his eyes I felt a switch turned on inside me. During all of this I never truly looked at him, there was too much going on. However as I stared into his eyes I knew I had nothing to fear, he would never hurt me.

I didn't want to be anywhere else for some reason. The world vanished around me. I focused on the feel of Eric slumped against my shoulder, the pull of his lips on my wrist, and how a rational person would be afraid right now, but I wasn't.

I stared at Eric as he drank slowly; his arms wrapped around my shoulders. He tugged me closer as he fed. I smiled as his wounds started to fade quickly. Fae blood is twice as effective as human blood for healing vampires. Which made this even more dangerous, but I didn't care.

Without thinking about it I started stroking his silky hair, touching him was the most natural feeling in the world. His hair felt like it was made for my fingers, his purring only encouraged me. I could feel my heart starting to slow, but I knew Eric would take care of me.

After one final pull Eric removed his fangs from my wriest before laying my hand gently in my lap. Reaching behind a fang he touched it with a finger. Afterward he used it to heal my wrist, his fang marks quickly began to fade.

I was grateful Eric removed them; returning to a Fae community looking like a vampire happy meal wasn't smart. I wasn't worried about the blood loss; I knew I needed to eat red meat tomorrow to recover from the blood loss.

I grinned at Eric in relief; his cheeks looked rather pink from feeding. I dropped the dagger and sliver glove knowing I no longer needed them.

"Welcome back Sheriff, I was worried about you. I removed my silver neck to avoid touching you with it as you fed; I knew you won't hurt me."

Eric gave me the most amazing smile,

"A Fae saving the life of a vampire, without wrapping themselves in silver, Godric would be impressed. Thank you, I'm in your debt Miss..?"

I smiled in embarrassment, because despite finishing his First Aid, we didn't move from the ground. Eric looked no keener then I was to end our semi embrace. "I'm Susanna, but my friends call me Sookie, Sheriff Northman."

Eric grinned at my hand in his hair, "After stroking my hair and feeding me blood feel free to use my first name. Call me Eric."

I gasped and removed my hand. If I didn't know better I'd swear Eric looked sad that I stopped touching him.

He smiled at me again and my knees went weak,

"It's ok Sookie; I assume you're in shock from today and needed a bit of comfort. It's a completely normal reaction during a crisis."

His eyes were unreadable like he trying to work out a puzzle or struggling with something. Unable to stop myself I slid my hand back into his hair.

Eric expression was easier to read now; it was filled with desire and hesitation. Leaning closer I noticed his lips had a drop of my blood remaining. I used a finger to remove it, and then without a second thought licked my finger.

Suddenly his voice was tense and hoarse, "Sookie we need to return. I can fly you up now. Thank you again for your blood and help. Hold me close, it's windy as you know."

Eric pulled me to him and I groan. I could feel every inch of him. His cool breath was on my cheek as he looked down at me. "I wish to thank you Eric for saving me."

I dug my fingers into his shirt and pulled him down to my lips as my heart raced. It was only a quick thank you kiss, nothing to fear.

I knew in my mind that I was impulsively kissing a vampire and nobody knew where I was, I'm a lot smarter than that, but the pull was too intense to care.

Then he started kissing me back intently and I went blank. The only thing I could think was WOW; I'd been kissed before but never like this. This felt like I'd stuck my finger in a light socket in a good way.

I was surprised at the level of desire Eric pulled out of my body. Then thinking started taking up way too much brain matter. So I let my higher brain functions take a break as my baser instincts took over. Nothing ever felt this good; I relaxed into the kiss and just let myself go.

 **Eric's POV**

Waking up to Sookie stroking my hair and feeding me was almost my undoing. This was more inviting then even blood lust. Any desire to drain her vanished at the feel of her soft fingers in my hair. I wanted this to go on forever; I wanted to ignore everything but this moment in time.

When she removed her hand from my hair I wanted it back desperately.

Godric could tell from our bond that I was in pain but couldn't locate me exactly. The A/C's little area was easy to miss. Godric was searching to find us, I could feel him call me, but my need for Sookie shoved everything away. I didn't want to leave her arms.

Godric felt from our bond that I'd become unconscious, suffered intense pain and then shifted to lust in less than fifteen minutes. I knew my feelings of lust were detected in my bond. I closed the bond with Godric to mask it, not that it mattered, the cat was out of the bag

With great reluctance I decided to take Sookie back. I didn't want us found this way. I lifted her close for our flight. However when her body became flush with mine, being right didn't seem to matter. When she leaned in and kissed me all I felt was desire and the taste of her lips.

Despite the best intentions in the world I kissed her back.

Her tiny gasp of surprise then a groan spurred me on. I slide my hand behind her back and walked her against the wall, pressing her against it with my body. Closing my eyes I offered the slowest gentlest kiss I'd given in my life. Her blood sang her approval.

Just the taste of her after so many years almost drove me insane. So many lonely nights dreaming of this moment, and it all came back to me in a flood of need and memory. I remembered kissing her on her porch, making love in every room in her house. I saw it all.

I pulled her tighter losing myself in how good she felt in my arms. Everything felt so right, like I'd come home from a long winter of emptiness. She was my world, "Sookie" I groaned, unable to say any more than that, but I didn't need to, everything was folded into those words.

As Sookie's mouth opened to mine inviting a deeper kiss I slid my tongue inside tentatively touching hers unsure how much she was ok with. When her tongue latched onto mine like a starving lion I moaned. The heady smell of her desire flooded my nose and my blood.

When the Maker summons command from Godric hit me I could've cried in agony.

I looked down at Sookie's flushed cheeks and desire filled eyes and growled. This is only the second time in my long life with Godric I was pissed that he never released me, both times caused me pain. I wanted Sookie desperately, I needed to keep going, she wanted me too.

I pulled away from Sookie, things had gone too far as it was, and I tried hard to regret it, but didn't have it in me. Every drop of my blood called to her and even without that I wanted her. Our years together meant the world to me. Even the fighting was usually fun.

I laid my forehead against hers before reluctantly pulling back,

"Sookie we have to go now. The others are likely worried and my Maker is formally summoning me. It's a call no unreleased child can ever ignore. You also have some cuts that need tending to. I would give you my blood but I'm pretty sure that would be a bad idea."

Sookie took a ragged breath and looked at me sheepishly,

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that. Are you mad at me? I behaved out of character. I assure you I don't go around kissing strangers."

I stoked her cheek with my fingers smiling when she leaned into my touch,

"I'm not mad in the slightest, as for kissing me; I'm pleased to hear you don't kiss strangers. However we're not strangers. A stranger is just someone you don't know yet. After today we're connected. I promise you have not seen the last of me Sookie."

I looked at her intently afraid she'd want to pretend it never happened; viewing it as an interesting adventure and nothing more.

When her dark eyes shined at me I melted. Only Sookie had the power to make me feel this way. I'd never loved anyone this completely before. She was my Mate, she was my love, and she was my existence.

Sookie's face turned a lovely pink as she looked at me,

"Eric if it's ok with you we can be friends, I mean if you want that is. I'd like to get to know you. I've always admired what you've done and I'm pleased to see you're as nice as I always imagined," Sookie said shyly waiting for my answer.

Breaking out in a huge smile I grinned at her,

"I would like nothing more than to be your friend Sookie. I promise you, I will be around as much as you wish. My word is my bond, I pledge it."

She gave me a startled look surprised that I gave a pledge. Vampires are known to break their word at the drop of a hat unless they pledge to keep a promise, its legally binding, which is why it's rarely given. I offered it because I wanted her to know I was serious about us being friends.

She linked her fingers with mine and gave a squeeze,

"Wow a pledge of friendship I feel honored. Thank you, I look forward to seeing you again."

Sighing before pulling her close I breathed in the scent of my beloved. I would take things slow but my heart felt at eased. I knew I had her friendship, I could build on that.

I watched her flip over her belt and pull out a Zinc chain sack folded behind the belt buckle. She dropped all her silver items inside looking embarrassed,

"Eric I don't want to hurt you again so I'm carrying them for the flight. I guess we have to go back now. I'm ready."

I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, smiling at her blush, "Thank you Sookie that's very considerate of you. Hold me close, it'll only take me a moment to fly us up."

Locking my arms around her, I flew quickly to the broken window. Once in the air I opened my bond with Godric so he could inspect my condition. I had no idea what I'll tell Godric and how much. However I knew he'd have lots of questions when I arrived, none with easy answers.

As I walked inside the broken Window I felt Godric flying in behind me. He was searching for me and Sookie until he felt my return.

I placed Sookie on her feet then knelled before Godric,

"Master sorry for the delay." I could feel from our bond I had a lot of explaining to do, and soon.


	21. Chapter 21: A Bridge to Far

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric PoV**

Eric received my gift of flight but his gift of speed wasn't as great as my own. Therefore I was the natural choice to grab the bomber and sail us out the window away from Havenwood.

The look of shock from the V addict when we crashed through the window was almost worth the glass that cut my face. After almost 3,000 years a few cuts never really bothered me. At my age I've become nearly immune to pain thanks to daily training and meditation.

I held the Addicts hand over the detonator switch tightly.

Using my gifts for good instead of evil, is something new for me but I loved it. The rain battered my face as we sailed outside of Havenwood into the City of Chicago, my community was safe but I wasn't done, not yet.

My vamperic gifts of speed and flight isn't surprising when remembering my human life. I've always loved to run; when I was a boy in my village, nobody could outrace me in the fields.

My feet would barely touch the ground before I was in the air again; I loved startling rabbits hiding in the grass. They called my Wind as a child because I seemed to soar as I ran. Those times were my last happy memories until I met Eric over a thousand years ago.

I wouldn't allow the idiot in my grasp to end everything we worked to build with the flick of a trigger finger.

I gripped the bomber body tighter as we flew over downtown Chicago. I worried about leaving Eric alone with the human terrorist in the hospital but I knew he was relatively safe.

Eric was only facing a human on Vampire blood. Eric could handle that with a flick of his finger. Eric would save the baby vampire and remove the traps left in the room within minutes.

When Eric's wave of fear hit me it was so shocking I almost let go of the bomber.

I muted the bond between me and my child to focus on the man in my arms. I couldn't let the bomber go, I was flying over a city of millions, but what of Eric, he was petrified all of a sudden in our bond. I knew whatever was going on I needed to get back and quickly.

Lake Michigan was too far away, I needed to get back to Eric, I won't let him die while I was dealing with the oxygen thief gripped in my arms. I was flying near the Water Tower, it survived the great Chicago fire of 1871, but I doubt it would survive a bomb dropped inside it.

Looking around me I saw in the distant the Chicago River.

I turned so hard in its direction I gave the bomber whip lash but that was the least of my worries. I looked quickly for a safe place to drop him when I felt another wave of fear from Eric, this time it push past our muted bond. As we neared the Michigan Bridge, I couldn't wait any longer. I decided to drop my passenger in the widest point of the river.

The bomber saw my intent then glared at me with angry eyes,

"Fuck you Fanger, as soon as I hit the water I'll scissor kick to shore and blow up one of these nicely populated residential buildings. You lose baby vamp, what are you 16?"

Nothing bothering to respond, I yanked off his hands releasing the detonator. The only one dying with the bomb was its carrier. I quickly flew away not bothering to watch the explosion. The sound of grinding metal forced me to turn in trepidation.

The storm winds pushed the bomber far to the left. I watched the historic Michigan Ave Bridge crash into the river. It was a total lost; all that was left was a tangle of smoking beams and twisted metal. That bridge was over 100 year's old, well former bridge that is.

I bit back a curse; the city spent a million dollars restoring that bridge a few months ago. Nan is going to scream bloody murder; this couldn't be covered up with a phone call.

However, as far as I was concerned losing a bridge was worth saving the hostages and the people in the nearby apartments. I hoped that was enough to quiet any fall out over the bridge.

"The mayor of Havenwood is going to have an interesting phone call from the mayor of Chicago in a few minutes." I thought to myself, but I flew on back toward Havenwood, I had to save Eric.


	22. Chapter 22: I got Sookie on my Mind

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric PoV**

As I neared the hospital I didn't see Eric, but I saw in the distance a vampire flying away at full speed. The vamperic gift of flight was a rarity so all fliers know each other. However I was sure this vampire was a stranger to me.

An unknown vampire would grab my attention on a normal day; however a stranger flying nearby during a terrorist attack was beyond suspicious. I turned to follow him and then I saw it, a lone figure falling downward almost obscured by the rain. Only my vamperic sight allowed me to see him properly, it was the baby vampire.

Changing course I raced to catch him before he ended up part of the pavement below. His high pitched wail was jarring but I ignored his girlish screaming, his was falling to his death after all. Few people could do that quietly. I closed down my hearing as I neared the baby vampire.

When I caught him in my arms I felt his shock and relief roll through his body. He then tensed and looked over my shoulder,

"Where's Sheriff Northman and Sookie? She's a Fae student thrown out of the window with me." I wondered how a human could manage that alone.

I felt Eric suffering intense pain through our bond. I was unsure what was happening with my child but I intended to find out. I held the boy tightly as we flew toward the window.

"What happened and don't take forever to explain," I knew I wasn't being polite but I didn't have time. The boy grunted trying to speak, I could tell from his shaking that he was in the first stages of blood lust.

The baby vamps blood lust alarm was in the red; his blood pump was likely disconnected or empty. I lifted his shirt and check the blood pad, it was nearly full. The terrorists likely disconnected his blood pump to weaken him.

The baby vamp gulped trying to control his hunger as his fangs protruded smelling the blood. I reached behind him and reconnected the blood pad attached to his back. At his age speaking when hungry was hard. The baby vamps capped fangs soon retracted as the blood flowed again.

After I repaired his shirt the baby vamp smiled at me,

"Thank you Sheriff, a vampire came, I don't where from, he threw me and Sookie out the window, then the vampire flew away. Sheriff Eric came after us, the rain and wind made it too hard to see beyond that. "

I growled in rage, the vampire responsible for all of this escaped, and my child and another student was missing. I looked down at the boy's shirt and read his visitors name tag, Jack. When we reached inside the building I was relieved to see our second in command Orion was there.

Orion was the first Elf to join our community when it opened. His arrival was big news, not just because Elves view anything other than their own realm as slumming, but also because he's next in line for their throne. We've been friends a long time, and I was grateful he joined my station.

Orion was standing around some of my officers when I flew through the window. I could sense Eric nowhere near by. Watching Orion's face I knew he didn't know Eric's location either.

I quickly handed him Jack,

"Orion you're in charge until my return, I need to find Eric, he's still out there somewhere. This is Jack; I will also look for the other student as well."

I felt Eric go into blood-lust before being he was hit with another jolt of pain. Soon afterward our bond went silent as if he was unconscious, Eric must be badly hurt to pass out.

The sickness of fear tugged at my mind. I refused to let it take any hold over me. My terror wouldn't help my child, only my actions could help me now. Taking an unneeded breath I dived out the window again, my clothes were drenched from the rain.

About a minute later I felt Eric awake again, in pain but alive. For some reason Eric's pain started to rapidly decrease and his lust was going off the charts. If my fangs weren't already out in blood rage they would've dropped from the mental contact high from Eric's own desires.

Ok flying with a throbbing erection wasn't ideal but it couldn't be helped. I slammed our bond shut after that. Physical signs of my excitement went away thankfully. All I could tell from our muted bond was that Eric was still alive and nothing more than that.

I searched for a few more minutes than felt Eric near me. I looked up and saw Eric going through the broken cafeteria window. He was carrying a girl who looked human, but she was carrying a Fae tote bag. She must be the missing Fae student.

My feeling of relief was dampened by the raging questions in my mind. What the hell happened when I was gone? Eric's pretzel mind left me with a sea of questions that required answers.

I followed them inside and studied them both. The girl's name tag said Sookie, a rather unusual name for a Fae but nothing about the Fae race was normal.

I saw from her complexion that she'd lost a lot of blood, much more than expected from her cut arm. For the amount of pain Eric suffered he should be crazed with hunger, but Eric looked ok other than shredded clothing. His rosy cheeks showed Eric fed very recently.

I knew we needed to talk before anyone else could say a word to him; Eric couldn't even meet my eye. Eric let the girl go but she stayed beside him. Despite kneeling in front of me I could see Eric was focused on every movement Sookie made, and she watched him just as intently.

Turning to Orion I held up my hands to stop his approach,

" Eric was badly hurt, as his Maker I must see to his wounds. I'll patch up the girl as well."

Eric was startled when I yanked him off the floor with one hand and grabbed Sookie with the other one. I raced them to a secluded vampire sound proof office.

Eric stood before me looking uneasy, he knew from the bond I had questions. His answers would frame how I wrote my report. I gave him an encouraging smile of understanding and unconditional support.

Eric looked uneasy but his eyes pleaded for understanding.

"Master while saving Sookie I was injured so badly that I lost consciousness. Sookie risked her life by feeding me. When I awoke in full blood lust she was forced to stun me with her light. Sookie could've left me to die; I've never met a braver, more selfless person. "

I saw Eric look at her, a slight smile on his face,

"I 'm also as you detected attracted to her; we've agreed to be friends and see how that goes in the future. I know there will be complications but we are both sure we want to give this a try."

I was surprised at her bravery; A Fae risking her life to feed a vampire was unheard of. I intend to offer her a bravery award and a personal gift from me.

When I looked Sookie in the eye I was startled by how lovely she was. I've seen gorgeous women, but they rarely held my interest. However Sookie was unique. She was a perfect blend of human and Fae. The fact that she was brave and fearless was an even bigger plus.

"You're not only brave but beautiful; no wonder Eric went mental over you earlier. It wasn't just the blood." I thought as I stared at her. I kept my features placid before speaking to her.

Sookie blushed then blurted out, "Thank you Sheriff Godric" causing Eric and I to stare in shock. I never said that aloud, I'd only thought it. She'd read my mind.

Sookie eyes widen; realizing she responded to my thoughts. I walked toward her my palms upward, "Sookie did you just read my mind?"

Sookie mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. She tried to pop away but this was a secure room. It was warded against Supernaturals, including Fae popping inside the room.

I smiled at her; I knew she was afraid,

"Sookie, were you in our minds earlier? You're not in trouble, I won't hurt you."

Eric stood in front of Sookie, pushing her slightly behind him. The look of worry in Eric face was surprising; didn't he know I meant her no harm? Eric could feel in our bond my peaceful intent, but I think he was protecting her subconsciously from anyone or anything, even me.

"Yes she was Master, when she was afraid she joined our bond. I allowed her access to my mind to keep her calm; otherwise the addicts could've hurt her. She didn't mean to do it, it was instinct. However you're the only one with a telepathic link with her, why that is I have no idea."

When Eric responded to my question I had to avoid looking shocked. I was at a lost what all this meant. Why was Sookie able to join me and my child's bond? In addition, why did she have a telepathic link with me? We've never met her before this day, but she is tied to both of us.

Strangely enough I felt protective toward Sookie as well. Eric quickly relaxed assured that I meant no harm to Sookie. However her connection to us created some rather dangerous issues, I was at a loss for what to do next.

I smiled at Sookie again,

"Sookie I won't harm you, 'my word is my bond' I pledge you're safe with us, we will protect you. However this situation is complex so please be patient little one."

I saw her relax at my pledge. I was grateful she understood my pledge was unbreakable. I was shocked I gave it. I could feel the approval from Eric inside our bond and his growing relief from my actions. However we still have a lot of problems we needed to solve.

How would the authority and human governments react to this? We have more security clearances than almost anyone on the planet and now we're mentally linked with a stranger. Our Tri-link was a major security risk for everyone.

We had a lot of enemies, how long before they tried to use Sookie to get inside me or Eric's head. The half drowned girl stared at me with a hopeful look.

I also have a lot to question regarding the hospital attack. Was all of this tied together or separate events, I didn't know how to untangle this giant Rubik's cube. I watched Eric take Sookie's hand, holding it tightly. Intense affection for her rolled through the bond from Eric.

How could Eric be so attached to her so quickly? Giving the events of tonight, and her bond with us, maybe his feelings was a rational reaction, Sookie was exceptional.

Closing my eyes I thought in old Celtic 'what now?' I was relieved at her confused expression. I was sure I could think privately as long as I avoided English or Fae. When our cell phones rang I knew tonight would be a long one.

I addressed Eric and Sookie,

"No one must know about our bond or that I have a telepathic link with Sookie, it would be too dangerous for all of us. It's' our secret to keep."

They both nodded at me in agreement,

"We don't have a lot of time, you must do as I command. Obey me and we won't spend eternity in an unmarked detention center."

Closing my eyes I ran my hand through my slightly longer hair than normal. All I wanted today was a nice stroll through the park with Eric and a movie. Our world was now in utter chaos.

'Bloody Hell' l I thought. I rarely was this mentally out of sorts. I looked at Eric and gripped his other hand sending my support through the bond. I will protect my child and this captivating girl that's now entwined in our lives.


	23. Chapter 23: Plans of Mice and Vampires

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **POV Franklin Mott**

I looked around outside the hospital parking lot. The streets were filled with TV trucks and people holding up phones filming anything related to the hostage siege.

Some of the unlucky ones was stuck looking like dumb-asses holding up their Ipads to film, pretending they still looked cool holding the equivalent of a flat brick in the air.

This wasn't the news story they were supposed to be filming. The building was supposed to be on fire. How everything devolved into a septic tank of fuck ups and miss steps was beyond me. My phone was ringing and I didn't answer it. I frankly didn't know what to say.

This wasn't my normal type of job tonight, but I do whatever my new Master commands. My new life is fairly different, but every Supernatural can say that these days.

My official title was King Russell's procurer but I didn't put on airs, I was his royal pimp. There was little difference between me and a street hustler with gold chains and a purple suit. However the women and men I provided his court was too high quality for a street corner.

Bill Compton and I shared the same Profession he worked for Queen Sophia Ann, but unlike Bill I wasn't ashamed of what I did for a living, nor would I apologize to anyone for it.

A procure has one main job, to convince humans via our blood, lies or glamouring to give themselves willingly to a court vampire. Bill pretended he was helping poor humans into a better life with a vampire. If his procured humans were so willing why'd they always arrive at Sophia's court deflowered, glamoured, with their veins full of his blood? Bill blood rufee'd the girls, no matter how he justified it to himself.

I did freelancing but I worked mostly for Russell, the King of Mississippi. My job also made me subject to the procurement needs of Russell's lover Talbot. No matter what either of them wanted, humans, Supernaturals or the hairs from a King's corpse, I procured it quickly.

I enjoyed working for Russell he never judged me; I know I can be a bit odd at time. However I could never respect his boy toy Talbot. Talbot wasn't a killer himself, but he turned a blind eye as Russell slaughtered his way around the world for riches and power for centuries.

I don't mind a killer, but a vampire who lives in the lap of luxury pretending it wasn't built on exploitation is a hypocrite. Talbot only had one rule, Russell can pillage as much as he liked, as long as he kept the carnage out of their palace and his eyesight.

I also had a personal reason to dislike the man. Talbot treated me like a rented mule, but Russell was fair to me and paid really well.

Things went wrong after Russell decades ago married Sophia-Ann for political reasons.

Talbot hated Russell marrying Sophie Ann despite the power having both Mississippi and Louisiana brought to both of them. Talbot didn't want to share him even in a sexless marriage, Russell never touched her, he only wanted Talbot.

Despite everything Russell and Talbot did love each other; they just didn't give a shit about anyone else, and refused to pretend otherwise. Their arrogance was a mistake. My Maker always said when you don't give a damn; pretend to care about others for your own survival.

The video of the nest of vampires killing humans changed our entire world. No vampire was safe, the video about the healing powers of vampire blood made it worse. Vampires were either being drained for blood or killed in fear. Russell's ravings after that were beyond mental.

I always saw myself as a survivor. I was smart enough to leave Russell when the video went public. If I hung around I'd meet a stake just by standing near either of them. The court of Sophie Ann was a financial and political sewer that was starting to drag the King of Mississippi down with her. However Russell was doing a stellar job making enemies without her help.

Russell had publicly joined The King of Texas against the humans. They demanded humans surrender peacefully. The Americans responded as they always do towards terrorists spouting stupidity, and it didn't involve peace conferences.

The Vampire Authority drafted charges that meant the True Death for Sophie Ann and Bill for their incompetent leadership before and during the crisis. Russell hired extra security in the mansion to keep out the human and the vampire death squads. Russell knew he'd be next on the Authorities hit list, not that he didn't earn a place on that list for centuries of crimes.

Humans used the IRS to weaken any powerful vampire out of the coffin. The IRS targeted the innocent and guilty Supernaturals. It was the only organization strong enough to take on Al Capone and tax dodging vampires. In Sophia Ann's case she really was guilty of tax fraud. Under American law Russell was libel for all her tax debts, something she knew when she married him.

New laws sentenced vampires to a minimum 100 years in jail for almost any crime. Laws and rights protecting humans didn't apply suddenly for Supernaturals.

The homes and business of anyone seen as different got torched, or boycotted. It crisis gave the intelligence community an early Christmas gift. Orwellian behaviors they dreamed about doing since the Cold War became legal. Even text in video games was screen captured and reviewed.

Vigilante groups sprang up overnight. All it took for a beating was being suspected of being a Supernatural. Half of targeted victims were humans who took Goth fashion too far. People started dressing like it was the 1950's just to avoid a beat down for spiked hair or heavy eyeliner.

When Russell taxes was audited Talbot had his chance to bury Sophia–Ann. Talbot told me to hire the best forensic accountant money could buy to study Russell's and Sophia's accounts.

When Talbot's accountant exposed her duplicity Talbot skipped around their palace in glee.

Russell checked his accounts and realized how much Sophia Ann drained to pay her personal taxes. He lost it when she blamed Russell for her spending habits. He said they weren't going on Oprah so she couldn't bitch that his lack of love justified her maxed out her credit cards.

Russell in a fit of rage sentenced her to the True Death but only after a few hundred years of torture. He promised Talbot the honor of driving the stake in Sophia Ann's heart after Russell was done with her. That must have given Talbot a bigger Woodie than naked Brad Pitt pictures.

However Talbot never got a chance to get his revenge. Sophia escaped with the help of her best and only friend, former Sheriff Bill Compton. Nobody saw Bill and Sophia after he broke her out of the basement and fled. Sophia was last seen screaming to go back for her Jewels.

Bill was either lucky or well informed because the Vampire Authority had signed their death warrants 20 minutes before they escaped the house, that was 25 years ago.

Three days after Sophia fled wearing her hair rollers and slippers she lost her chance to return to retrieve her jewels. The US army carpet bombed Russell's palace with him and Talbot in it. Even the roaches in the basement were crispy. They built a military base on top of the hole.

Russell spectacular death wasn't a surprise; because he always did have an inflated opinion of himself. I knew it would get him killed. He acted like being 3,000 years gave him enlightenment.

At no point during those 3,000 years did he apparently learn when to keep his pie hole shut. Unlike Russell I never kill for kicks and that's about as human as I intend to be. Senseless violence is too 'Dark Age Vampire' for me.

Today I'm standing outside the Godric Supernatural Hospital at the behest of my new Master. What I should be seeing is the building in smoking ruins. I made sure the press knew something big was happening here tonight, and they hauled ass to Havenwood to film it.

The news has a motto, if it bleeds it leads.

However the press got an even better story, not the lifetime work of Godric going up in smoke due to his poor security. Instead they filmed Godric and Eric freeing hostages then sailing up and down the building rescuing falling students.

This was a bigger public relations misstep then that UK politician featured on the BBC. He was running with his coat on his head after submitting his castle's moat cleaning bill as a taxpayer expense. Giving their behavior humans have a lot of nerve talking about soulless vampires.

Thankfully, I've finally found a boss worthy of me, tonight was only a minor setback.

They don't make vampires like Sebastian anymore. He is older than Russell, and lacks the stupidity, flamboyance and pointless violence Russell enjoyed. Nothing Sebastian did was thoughtless or arbitrary. Very little got past his eagle eyes and acid tongue.

I loved working for Sebastian over the past few years, because at least I understood him. He lacked anything redeeming in his makeup. Sebastian was pure evil, as a vampire should be. You have to respect a vampire that drained a servant for dropping his cup of A-B negative blood.

Sebastian wasn't a 'New Age' vampire, deep down he really was a piece of shit, and he never let you forget it. I liked that in a vampire, nothing sparkled on him that's for damn sure.

I couldn't ask for a better or more intelligent boss. I lacked for nothing to do my job effectively. My pay was twice my usually rate. He even provided health insurance in the form of a human I can feed on anytime I wanted. It showed tha Sebastian valued the quality of my work.

I was waiting downstairs for Sebastian's humans to return with the blood but it took longer than I thought it should. A few minutes later I saw Godric sailing out the window with the bomber then Sebastian dropping two students out the window before taking off with the blood.

The press filmed close-up video of Eric saving the girl and Godric the male vampire. I kept watching the replays in shock on my 4g outside the hospital. The news about the freed hostages was airing in every country. What will Sebastian do now, months of planning down the drain.

Sebastian's humans stuffed this mission up royally, but they didn't expect to face vampires. Also, where the hell did Godric and Eric come from? They shouldn't have been in the hospital. They were supposed to be in their offices all night with paperwork.

When did our robbery slash bombing turning into Super-Vampire? Eric and Godric were again heroes despite Sebastian's best efforts. All that's missing from the video is a fucking cape on Eric with a big Ass V on his chest. At least Sebastian got away with the blood.

I looked at my phone and sighed, I had a phone call to make, and it wouldn't be pretty. "Hello, yes I'm on the secure phone. Sophia-Ann things didn't go as planned, turn on your TV, any channel; you will see what I mean. Make sure Bill is watching also, I'm on my way back."

I hung up the phone before turning on the car and headed toward the expressway, "Tonight is going to be a long one."

I drove away quietly, doing my best to avoid the humans around me. I'm in no hurry to return back to the nest. I know hell will be breaking lose by the time I get there. So much for best laid plans of 'Mice and Men."


	24. Chapter 24: My WingMan

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

I listened as Godric hatched his plan, it was a good plan but it wasn't the only thing that held me attention, it was his behavior toward Sookie. Godric is polite but aloof toward almost everyone. His acceptance of Sookie was out of character, he normally ignored my romantic interests.

I knew how risky she was to both of us. I knew Godric wouldn't harm her; my Maker is to civilized for such things these days, that didn't mean Godric intended to ignore that she's a security risk. I patched the scratch on Sookie's arm with vampire bandages; it would leave her skin in perfect condition by tomorrow morning.

I was at a loss, to explain any of the recent events.

None of these happened in the previous timeline. How the hell did Sookie and Godric end up with a Telepathic link? Sookie met Godric in Dallas and had no such connection with him.

Also another problem troubled my mind. Was any of this connected to our three way bond? The likelihood that our bond was purely chance was zero. We were born in different eras so shouldn't have met, but the fates interwove our mortal existences together.

Godric was born almost 3,000 years ago after being turned into a vampire. He made me 2,000 years later. Lastly I find my Fated Mate over a thousand after that. This engineering was arranged for a purpose by someone yet to reveal themselves.

Regardless of the reason I was grateful for one thing, it allowed me to meet the two most important people in my life. For that I'll always be in their debt. The reasons didn't matter to me. All I cared about was the positive outcome finding them brought my life.

After experiencing the Mating call for Sookie I felt relief. The moment I felt the connection it was like a light bulb turned on in my head. But Sookie didn't hear it, she wasn't a vampire. I knew humans didn't receive it, it was a vampire thing, but their own version 'Love at First sight' was in Sookie's eyes today as she looked at me, she'd never looked that way before.

When I lost my memory was the closest she'd ever come to opening her heart to me. Our blood bonded was the happiest day of my life. She gave herself to me completely. It didn't last, the Wraiths saw to that, but this time things would be different.

When I told him about Sebastian, Godric's outrage shot though the bond. He gave Sookie a pat on the arm in reassurance. "Don't worry he'll face two determined vampires to see you again."

I did my best to remove the sad look in her eyes by offering words of support as well,

"Your safes now, focus on the good things you have to look forward to."

Sookie sighed sadly, unable to hide her depression,

"Thank you both, I know you'll do your best but my life has changed forever. I was looking forward to my 18th birthday party in a few days. However I'm sure my family will nix that idea. If I'm lucky they'll let a few friends comes over to share a cake."

I watched Godric face take on a concerned look then it cleared,

"Sookie I was trying to think of a way to thank you for saving Eric, how about I rent out Fangtasia and throw you a birthday party? I'm sure we can make it Fae safe and we'll have security there to protect you."

Sookie gave Godric a tight hug in response. I stiffened unsure how Godric would react, he hates being touched, it's a vampire thing, it makes us all uneasy. However after a moment Godric wrapped his arms around Sookie and hugged her back.

"Thank you for the hug little one."

Godric kissed the top of Sookie's hair and looked content with the contact. This was yet another surprise, since other than me nobody was allowed to hug Godric since I've known him.

Humans reacted badly when vampires refused to shake hands or accept a hug. However they didn't understand the reason. Anytime a vampire touched someone without having any emotional connection with them it caused us to feel uneasy, and weirdly generates an annoying itch. After a minute Godric pulled away, finally noticing I wanted his attention.

"Master with your permission I'll bare the costs of the party supplies including the food, band and staff costs. Sookie is our birthday girl to pamper, let's honor her together. I feel bad enough you wish to rent the club rather allow me to offer it to you freely."

"As you wish Eric, I think it's a good idea to make it a shared gift. We'll have fun arranging it." Godric said returning to his Ipad. After a few minutes he addressed me again,

"Eric don't answer your phone tonight, we'll handle questions at the news conference."

Godric was busy on his phone talking to Orion. Godric requested he sort the hostages while we tend to our wounds. He also requested Orion find Sookie's family and assure them she was safe but being treated for a small injury.

Godric promised him that we'd give a statement soon, but that we needed medical treatment, and a change of clothes. He told Orion that we also needed time to feed after the battle. It wasn't a lie; I didn't want anyone seeing Sookie less than perfect, their questions could wait.

Godric phone rang again and he sighed looking frazzled. He was drinking bags of blood as quickly as possible. The last thing we needed to be tonight was hungry on camera.

"Eric, please drink nine bags of blood from the fridge while here. I'd rather everyone assume your pink coloring is from bagged blood rather than an almost drained Fae. That information leaking out would make our job tonight even more complicated."

The number of bags he wanted me to drink was rather large, but I followed his request. I went to the fridge and started heating the bags in the microwave. I drank the blood as quickly as possible. As the blood flowed down my throat it calmed my shattered nerves.

Godric gave Sookie an encouraging smile,

"In your interview tell them Eric was too injured to fly you to the window. You then offered him emergency blood to insure a safe flight. Leave out that Eric went into blood-lust. That's not needed for the report and would cause us problems."

Sookie nodded at him in agreement, "I'd never do anything to hurt you or Eric, you have my word I'll stick to the facts and leave out awkward or private bits."

Godric smirked, something he rarely did publicly,

"Yes I could tell from the bond you had some rather 'private' moments with Eric. I'll leave that out of the report. I know my child would never take advantage of you but we're vampires, assumptions would be made."

I rubbed Sookie's hand soothingly; I could tell she was embarrassed. However I was pleased Godric was showing his playful side of himself to her.

Few people ever witness this part of my Maker. It gave me hope that Godric would accept her as a part of our lives in the long term. I bent down and kissed Sookie's cheek enjoying her blush, "Yes I'll behave as you would, Master. Sookie is safe in my hands."

Laughing Godric smiled at us both,

"Not to safe I hope, you two are adorable together, I approve of your courtship. Not that it matters, from the way Eric is looking at you Sookie. My child would silver me if I suggested he find a nice vampire girl instead. However are you sure you want such a reprobate?"

I gave my Maker a mock snarl then turned to see a bemused look on Sookie's face.

"Godric never shows the playful side of himself in public Sookie. However never forget he's Sheriff, how he behaves with us is private, Godric has a reputation to maintain. He honors us by showing us his true personality."

Sookie smiled in understanding,

"Thank you Godric, especially on such a stressful day. However I'm glad it happened. It was worth it to meet both of you. You've led amazing lives."

Godric rolled his eyes at that,

"Don't believe everything you read in the press Sookie. If I did half the things they claim, adding another 1,000 years to my life would be required to finish it all."

I picked up Sookie and enjoyed her squeak of surprise. After giving her a quick hug I set her back down on her feet.

"My press is true, I'm not modest like Godric, I really did sleep with every playboy playmate, and line danced on top of 'Big Ben' in London to ring in the New Year's millennium."

At Sookie's outraged look I ducked when she swatted my arm,

"Ok that's not true but it sold a lot of magazines. As for the girls, none of that matters because I'm off the Market. I'm strictly feeding from blood bags out of respect for you."

Sookie's stunned but pleased look was worth giving up feeding from the tap. I saw the hurt look on her face in the other timeline when she caught me having a fuck and feed from Yvette in the basement. I never want to see that look in her eyes again.

I wrapped Sookie in my arms and kissed her cheek,

"Feeding from other women would be upsetting for you and rightly so. You want to give us a chance and so do I. Your happiness matters a great deal to me Sookie. I'd never hurt you."

When Sookie, touched my lips I suddenly remembered the taste of her blood and the warmth of her body. My fangs snicked down in place like a new born vampire. I didn't care how embarrassing my display was; I couldn't stop watching her finger trail over my lower lip.

The cough behind us drew us back to the room. Godric was gathering some papers to leave.

"I need to call to the mayor of Chicago. I tried to wait for Nan to call him instead but she's not answering her phone. I need to talk to the mayor before we have a public relations disaster. The destroyed bridge is already leading the news. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

Godric paused at the door,

"I'm sure you both have a lot to talk about while I'm gone. Oh and Eric, keep an eye on your watch, I'll be back on time."

With that Godric left the room. He locked the door behind him preventing anyone else from opening it. Every time I think my Maker can't surprise me I see another side of him. Godric was the ultimate 'Wingman.'


	25. Chapter 25: Twenty Minutes and Counting

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

After we were alone Sookie traced my lip again, looking nervous but excited. I reminded myself that in this timeline Sookie only knew me from books and films; our sexual relationship hadn't happened yet. I didn't want to wreak things by going to quickly.

"Sookie may I kiss you." When she nodded, I gave her a tender smile. Lowering my lips to hers I stiffened at just the touch of her kiss.

We starting kissing softly but that didn't last long. I flicked my tongue against her lips requesting entrance. Her lips parted and I moved my tongue softly against her. Our tentative kiss quickly heated up as I she moved against my swollen cock.

"Sookie" I groaned and pulled her tightly against me, molding her lips to mine. I opened our bond so that our desire fused together.

I let her deeper into my mind; all of my affection for her was exposed and raw, she saw it all. She needed to know it wasn't just her blood or my lust; I wanted her in every way possible.

She pressed closer matching the intensity of my kiss, she moaned as my hands moved toward any exposed flesh it could find, her arms, her face, anything that begged for my caresses.

With a growl she bit my lip drawing blood. My eyes rolled back in utter ecstasy, "God's Sookie you're driving me insane."

I walked us backward only vaguely hearing the soft thump of her back reaching the wall behind her. I parted my legs on either side of Sookie bring her flush against me.

She stroked my hair with her soft fingers. Her fingers in my hair always drove me crazy in the past; I'm pleased she's doing it instinctively.

When she arched her neck offering herself to my aching fangs, I moaned in frustration.

I was grateful Godric requested I drink blood before he left the room. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew we'd end up in this position. He likely drowned me in blood to resist feeding on Sookie.

I chuckled at his foresight, Godric was always better at anticipating when someone would offer a willing meal then I was. Despite my lack of real hunger, the urge to bite her had little to do with hunger but my desire. The bagged blood was keeping my lust in check, but just barely.

Exercising restraint I instead sucked on her pulse point, pulling a moan from deep inside her. The air was filled with the aroma of her desire. I could smell that she's still innocent, but keeping her that way would be a challenge. It meant cold showers and a lot of 'self – service.'

I'm stunned by her openness to a relationship with me. In the previous timeline Sookie pretended she felt nothing for me but I could always smell her lust. Now it was different, without Bill's blood, the Wraiths and the thousand other things that got our way, Sookie was truly seeing me.

I wanted her to be mine always, for I was already hers.

I removed her hand from my hair as I shifted back slightly.

"Sookie you're not making my vow of restraint easy if you keep that up. As much as I want to epitomize what people think of vampires I have to behave responsibly." She responded by grazing her blunt teeth over my neck hard.

She chuckled in victory when I started peppering her throat with open mouth kisses. I was rapidly unable to remember why I was resisting her.

Running her hand under my shirt she chuckled,

"I'm sorry was I supposed to make this easy on you Eric? All we're doing is kissing, nothing more."

When she licked my earlobe I almost became unglued. "Sookie, you're a siren."

Teasing her gently, I opened my mouth sliding my tongue toward hers playfully. Smiling against my lips I felt her relax into the kiss.

She had little skill, but her enthusiastic attentions were more than enough for me. I twirled the tip of my tongue against hers enjoying the tactile nature against my own. As I sucked her tongue, her moan pulled an answering growl from deep in my chest.

I never thought my biggest problem romancing Sookie would be keeping her hands out of my pants, and not the other way around. The world had truly tilted on its axis.

I groaned at the amazing sensation of her digging her nails into my back. Sookie was temptation personified. If this kept up, I'd likely need to hold her off me with a whip and a chair. At least now I knew Sookie wanted me, and for today that was enough.

I knew we needed to stop, Godric will return soon. Her breathy moans didn't make the job of being responsible any easier. Reluctantly pulling away I ignored her moan of protest.

I rested my head on her flushed cheek before kissing her forehead,

"Sookie I'm stopping not because I want to, but because we need to. You can't go to an interview looking like you were ravished against a wall."

Giving me a grin Sookie kissed my chin playfully,

"Why not, I was just ravished against a wall. Besides, there's lots we can do with only a kiss, I look forward to every one of them, unless you're too innocent for my attentions?"

My shocked face reduced her into a fit of laughter. Shaking my head I tried to get our clothes into some kind of order but it was hopeless; we look like beggars after our eventful flight outside. Her's were ripped, and mine looked like they went ten rounds with a cheese grater.

There was a brief knock before Godric came in carrying a dress, a suit and two bags of his and her toiletries. He was wearing a fresh suit and his hair was still slightly damp from his shower. Godric raised an eyebrow sniffing the room discretely as he entered, he knew what he missed.

He handed us our new clothes and the bags grinning at us.

"I'm pleased your 'talk' went well and Sookie has an acceptable level of blood remaining, among other things still intact. I was sure everything would be in reasonable order when I returned."

Godric caught my eye and I cringed, I knew he'd speak to me about Sookie later.

Godric handed Sookie her backpack found in the cafeteria,

"Eric has a shower waiting in a different office. There's a connecting bathroom to this office Sookie where you can shower and change. Afterward Orion will return for you. Your parents made it clear that short of being on a ventilator they insist on seeing you within the hour."

Sookie blushed at her families antics and thanked us both before we closed the door behind us.

Handing me my clothes and bag I followed Godric out to a separate bathroom down the hall. He trusted us to take separate showers, but my Maker wasn't an idiot. The best way to resist temptation is to avoid hanging it under your nose like a juicy piece of steak.

Godric smiled at me in reassurance once inside the bathroom.

"Eric, the news conference will go fine, I doubt we'll get the blame for the hostage crisis. I also called Chicago's mayor about the bridge. My protection carries weight because I have powerful friends. Speaking of which, remember that time in France after the revolution when you…"

I dropped my bags and covered Godric's mouth in mock horror,

"Don't you dare bring that day up; it took forever to get the buckshot out of my backside. What happened to those hell hounds the Duke amusingly called dogs that chased me? I can't believe you remained friends."

Godric grinned playfully moving my fingers away,

"Eric considering your behavior you should've been silvered. Only the Duke's affection for me kept him from calling the Vampire Authority. I offered him an apology of your behalf, a contrition you should've done. We've have worse days, but rarely as interesting."

I could see the question in his eyes before he asked it,

"Godric, I know she's innocent and a relationship with a Fae will be complex. I won't do anything she isn't ready for. I wish to pursue her seriously, and with the upmost respect. My actions with Sookie will be rated PG-13 for a few months, my word is my bond I pledge it."

Godric smiled at me, "I'm glad you're a lot better behaved then you were in France, I brought up that story for a reason. Some things when done can't be undone with an apology. I like Sookie; I know you'll do right by her. I have faith in you Eric, just be careful for both our sakes."

"Yes Master, I nodded as I followed quietly behind him.


	26. Chapter 26:Eric alone with his memories

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Waving Godric out the door I stripped of my rags and jumped in the shower. Tonight would be a long one and I didn't intend faceing it smelling like a tar pit. I sighed looking down at 'The Kracken,' "Sorry my friend its self-service for now, but it won't be forever."

I closed my eyes wrapping my hand around my hardness as my lust took over me.

As my palm moved smoothly over my cock I remembered the first time me and Sookie made love. My cock twitched and grew thicker as I visualized burying myself inside her warmth on the forest floor. Having the vamperic gift of photographic memory came in handy.

I replayed the image of our night in the forest so often it's a wonder my palm didn't have calluses. I never tired of remembering the night I claimed Sookie. I never felt anything so magical and tender in my life.

I had slept with hundreds of women over the years and didn't think I'd ever experience anything new, but the feel of Sookie in my arms that night was a little slice of heaven.

I looked everywhere for Sookie in the woods that night, I followed her scent. I was wearing that blue track suit she found of Jason's in storage.

Once I located her I wasted no time pulling her into my arms. I wasn't taking the chance that someone would stop us. Our luck was always bad anytime Sookie was in my arms.

I didn't hold back the moment she kissed me in the forest. I didn't remember why she'd rejected me for years and I didn't care. Sookie wanted me now and that's all that mattered.

I ground my throbbing cock into her center and I nuzzled her neck. She almost ripped apart my shirt getting me naked, not that I minded. I would've shredded it for her if she asked.

I slide my hands into her underwear checking her readiness. Her slick folds were hot and slippery almost seeming to beg for my touch. Sookie rocked so hard against me I almost came before I finished undressing her.

Shoving my underwear down I never took my eyes of her lust filled ones. I snarled latching onto her neck sucking intently enjoying the feel of her hot fingers on my cock. I lost all sense of restraint, I wanted to bend her against the tree and fuck her bow legged.

My fingers in the shower were slick with precum. Ever drop that formed my thumb collected to moisten my shaft. As I stiffened I pulled harder and faster, losing myself in animalistic lust. I was glad the room was sound proof, because my snarls nearly rattled the glass door.

Sookie nipples tasted like wild strawberries, they were so pert in my mouth and sensitive. All I had to do was blow on them and her toes curled in my arms. She groaned when my cool breath blew on one nipple then the other. I loved watching her face as I nuzzled her.

My skin was pruning in the shower but I didn't care, all I could focus on is the memory of sucking her strawberry flavored nipples that tasted of sunshine and light.

I rested my head against the shower wall as my knees began to shake. When I brought her core to my mouth I licked every inch of her center. The taste of her heat was amazing; I loved licking her juices from my face as I worked her clit intently.

I licked and nuzzled her swollen bud until she clawed my back in lust. She begged me to fuck her to sooth the ache between her legs, but I refused to end my tongue's torment. I carried on as she thrust against me, her fingerings digging into the soft grass.

As the showers water pounded my back I started rocking my hips as my cock began to pulse. I could feel my balls tighten as my orgasm started in the small of my back and rose higher. I began to chant Sookie's name as the water caressed me.

After giving her likely the best oral sex in her life I pull her to my lap. I reached down to prepare her entrance for my cock. However she had another plans, she dropped to her forearms in the grass and slide her hot mouth over my head and…

"SOOKIE" I cried out shooting thick steams of cum into the shower wall as I spasmed impossibly hard into my hand. My head snapped back as my orgasm rocketed into every part of my being.

After losing myself in the moment I slowly came back to reality too tired to stand. I slumped to the shower floor as my legs folded under me. "Fuck me that was intense."

Completely spent I knelt on the tiles as the water washed over my neck and down my back. Every part of my skin was on fire. I couldn't stop shaking from the aftershocks.

I would love Sookie in any timeline, I was sure of that now. I no longer had any doubts about starting over with her. She was different but not in a way I found objectionable, if anything she's what I always wanted. She wanted me; the rest is just details, I would wait for her.


	27. Chapter 27:Lights Camera Action

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

A few minutes later I rose to finish my shower, using vamperic speed to wash and rinse myself. When I stepped into the room Godric was waiting for me. He was trying not to laugh at the huge grin on my face. He knew damn well what I was doing in the shower.

Lowering my head gave him a quick kiss; he looked startled but didn't pull away. After a moment I pulled back, "Godric, I love you, nothing will change that. I have room for both of you and Sookie in my heart and affections. She will enhance our relationship not hurt it."

Godric smile in return,

"Eric you've shown me more attention and affection these past few days then you have in decades. I have no reason to doubt you feelings for me anymore. I trust you Eric, I always have. I'm worried about the consequences of you dating a Fae; however she is an impressive girl."

I sighed wishing I could tell Godric everything but Niall's warning was fresh in my mind. I wouldn't risk losing everything just to unburden myself,

"Thank you Godric, I'm grateful for your love and trust."

Godric opened up his table again searching for something,

"I'll put Sookie and her family in a safe house until this is over, but I have no idea when that is. At the very least we can give her a secure decent birthday party. Life must go on my child."

Godric's phone rang and he sighed the moment he heard Nan's voice. I was pretty sure she'd received Godric's message about the bridge due to her screams. She was outraged that Godric arranged compensation with the mayor of Chicago while she was in transit from Europe.

I didn't know why she's so upset. The vampire authority wasn't paying the copayment for the bridge replacement; the town of Havenwood was funding the insurance deductible for the bridge. Havenwood depends on good relations with Chicago, so we solved the problem quickly. Did she really expect us to wait 10 hours until she returned from Europe to reach an agreement?

Godric left Nan screaming over an empty phone line. After he hung up we compared notes regarding the hostage's takers, and what happened when we were separated tonight. Afterward we wrote our reports and rushed them to the relevant human and vampire authorities.

Afterward, we relaxed on the sofa, quietly allowing our bond to sooth us. I linked our fingers together as he wrapped me in his arms, touching his head to mine.

Today was a nightmare but I wouldn't change any of it. It brought Sookie back into my life, and the problems between me and Godric was almost fully mended. I'm grateful that Dallas is a future I'll never face again, I couldn't be happier.

After a few minutes we gather our things and blanked our expressions. Godric opened the door to face the world. I could hear the sound of dozens of voices waiting in the main ball room. I'll have a busy night, but it'll be ok, because I wasn't alone.

I felt both Godric and Sookie in our bond sending me support as we walked toward the room. It was filled with people clamoring for both Godric's and my attention.

I smirked at Godric as we reached the doors, "I think the world is waiting, let's give them a show."

Godric nodded as we marched into the room in chaos. The room overflowed with politicians, community leaders, and the press. Everyone tried to grab our attention at the same time.

Godric held up his hand and everyone went silent. They knew better than to talk over him.

Standing at the podium Godric addressed the room.

"The person responsible for the attack is a vampire named Sabastian. I assure you, my department won't rest until he's found. The two humans assisting him were killed rescuing the hostages. Havenwood will assist the Chicago police and Federal authorities to bring him to justice. This hospital is a beacon of peace; we will protect it and our people."

I watched Godric work the room with quiet confidence, no trace remained of the vampire who laughingly threw popcorn at my head in the movies. Godric was wearing his leadership mask, one of many he wore over the years depending on the situation.

I helped him organize the room so that all the critical questions were answered as quickly as possible. The lines of people who needed to talk to us almost snaked out the door. He left me to handle any questions I was confident to answer, the rest he sorted himself.

By the end of the night we were both tired and grateful we had the excuse of the rising sun to return home. I smiled once we opened our driveway gates. Before long we crawled into bed, and went to rest as the sun began to rise.


	28. Chapter 28: Everything has a Price

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Doing some tidying up, also reediting a few things that people found confusing. IE making a few things clearer in regards to the story.**

 **Also fixed the grammar etc, in chapters 1 to 25, its not perfect but its a lot better :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

The next morning I was alone, normally Godric stayed with me until I rose. Godric was older so required less sleep; he usually read reports in bed so that I didn't wake up alone. Showering and dressing quickly I headed to our living room seeking Godric. I found him on the phone. With a nod of acknowledgment Godric returned to the call but ended it fairly quickly.

"Did you rest well Eric? Sorry I didn't wait for you but giving last night's events I had a mountain of calls and paperwork to finish before you rose this evening."

Godric handed me a bag of warmed blood from the table. He then returned to his paperwork. I smiled accepting my dinner before flopping onto the sofa next to Godric, my Master was already drinking his own meal.

I was capable of warming my own dinner, however for a thousand years Godric brought me the first meal of the day. Godric's affections were subtle, but that made them more meaningful.

Godric finally opened his eyes after a moment of quiet contemplation.

"I have a trusted friend coming soon; he can hopefully answer why we're connected to Sookie mentally. He's studied mental connections longer than I've existed."

I felt a wave of uneasiness inside me. What if the person told someone of our connection, what if the information leaked out?

Godric sensing my concern smiled at me,

"Eric I don't use the term friend lightly. If this person wanted to harm me they had plenty of opportunities in the past. Our friendship is a closely guarded secret for his safety."

I nodded and started to relax. Godric has very few real friends, most are political alliances. I knew that any of my Makers close friends would take a stake to protect him. The living room shimmered then Orion popped into our living room with a portal stone.

With a sheepish grin he walked toward us.

"Sorry for not calling first, but I wouldn't risk this conversation even on a secure line."

I understood why Godric pretended that he and Orion were only casual friends. Orion is next in line for the Royal throne; he couldn't afford public alliances while still a prince.

Godric handed Orion a cup of Elven green tea. Orion sat in the chair facing us; afterward Godric and I sat on the sofa,

"Godric you've in an odd situation. Your Maker child bond is no longer private. Also you have a mental link with Sookie. I've studied the issue as requested, but first can Sookie be trusted? "

Godric nodded at Orion's worried expression,

"I have faith that Sookie can be trusted. It's impossible to hide your true intent in a bond. She means us no harm, I also detected she tried bonding with another vampire the same day without success, but she felts our voids however."

"Also I can block her from reading my thoughts. Right now the only thing she can detect from me is that I'm alive, nothing more than that. I've practiced until it's a passive ability. That resolves any security issues related to our work."

After a moment Orion came to Godric with a blood collection jar. Godric bit his finger and dripped a few drops inside the flask before the wound closed.

Orion ran hands over the jar until the blood glowed and then disappeared. He chanted while holding Godric's hands.

"Godric your blood conform what I suspected, your telepathic link with Sookie was caused by your altered brain pathways, they were changed the day you killed your Maker."

That earned both of our attention. Godric was a hero to oppressed vampires for over a thousand years. Godric is the only vampire in history able to kill his Maker. His Maker deserved it, he was a POS who tortured Godric as a small boy, then turned him into a vampire around 17 years old.

It was a crime that earned Godric the 'True Death' if found by a vampire. He spent a thousand years in the wilds of Europe, everyone assumed he'd died. His name became a whispered curse from vampire children regarding cruel Makers.

Vampires are wired to protect our Makers. No matter how bad a Maker treats us we're still loyal to them. To this day nobody knows how Godric managed to pull off the impossible, and no-one's been able to replicate his actions.

These days a vampire can appeal to the Authority to either have their Maker ordered to treat them better, demand compensation from their Master, request a foster Maker, or in the worst case a Maker can be ordered to release their child. The child is then free of their Maker forever.

When Godric was turned there wasn't any protection for prodigy. When Godric grew in power in the vampire community, he helped draft laws protecting the rights of vampire children.

Many have asked Godric to teach him the secret of a bond break, but he insisted he didn't know how he did it, just that one day he could. I knew he wasn't lying.

Orion held out his hand and floated a few drops of Godric's blood,

"Every Maker has the vampire equivalent of DNA. It's needed to pass on their gifts to a child, such as flight or speed. Also a Makers blood has a form of glamour that prevents a vampire child from harming their Sire."

Orion moved his hand in the air before resting it on Godric's last human tattoo; it still showed red bruising from the branding iron's mark. At his touch it turned a bright blue, and shimmered in the room.

"Your blood is no different than any other vampires, you couldn't harm your Maker for years, until one day someone gave you an important gift branded inside your final tattoo."

Orion folded his hand again; the tribal marks on Godric's arm that looked like flowing water began to glow, and then moved in waves. "Your innate Druidic power activated the runes."

"The water rune is a powerful ward of protection. A druid from your tribe placed it on you as a boy. However the mark wasn't finished. A druid altered the brand your Maker put on your back. The altered symbol finished your childhood water protection rune."

"The water rune tied your soul to the waters of life. That's why your heart is so very pure. If you met your True Death no blood would appear. Instead your spirit would transform into blue light as your join the rivers of time. Your water spirit can never truly die your immortal in Godric."

"Also you and Sookie have the innate ability to hear mental thoughts. The fact you can hear her and no other Fae shows she is Fated to you in some way Godric."

We remained quiet listening intently, I felt uneasy when Orion looked at us sadly,

"All magic has a price, when something is given, then something of equal value must be taken away. Druid power requires balance. The part of Godric that kept him chained to his Master also allows vampires to hear a Makers or a Mate's call. "

Godric slumped slightly, "Eric what he's saying is that I have a blind spot. Because I broke away from my Master I'll never hear a Maker's or Mates call, that part of my blood is gone forever. If I meet a fated Child or a fated Mate it's up to me to figure it out on my own."

I sent Godric a feeling of support through the bond. I was covered in intense joy when I receive the Mating call with Sookie. It hurt to know Godric will never know that feeling. Is that why Godric never felt the urge to turn anyone other than me?

Godric turned Nora in the previous timeline because I requested it. We never met in this timeline. When I consider the damage she caused vampires I'm relieved this time she remained mortal. Her devotion to Lilith destroyed Godric's link to our plane, Nora was a bad choice.

Orion pulled his chair closer, "Godric I need you to be honest, even if it's uncomfortable. The first time you saw Sookie, what did you feel when you meet her eyes?"

Godric looked at me uneasy and nervous,

"I thought she was courageous, beautiful, so unlike any Fae or human I've known. If Eric wasn't already interested I would've pursued her romantically myself. If she asked me to turn her in a few years, I won't refuse her request. I don't understand why I'm so attached to Sookie."

I knew I should feel stunned but I didn't. Even in the previous timeline I knew my Maker and Sookie had a connection that couldn't be explained easily.

When I lost my memory I dreamed of Godric running his fingers over her body before bending to kiss her. It later turned into a nightmare but the thought was there. Somewhere deep down I always wondered why Sookie and my Maker as strangers were so connected in Dallas.

She risked her life saving Godric from the Fellowship. Sookie was a giving person but she went above the call of duty in Dallas. From the first day in town Sookie was willing to take any risk to rescue my Maker, even taking on an extremist group during the day without my protection.

By that point is his life Godric had given up violence even to save his own life.

His nest after Godric was gone informed me that he'd had taken a vow of nonviolence. Godric hadn't killed anyone for over 35 years by the time we came to rescue him in Dallas.

Godric's vow of non-violence went out the window to protect Sookie. He killed Gabe when he tried to rape her in the Fellowship basement. Godric could've turned Gabe over to the human police but he snapped the man's neck without any hesitation or remorse. This wasn't the last time Godric acted out of character in order to protect Sookie.

Godric's reaction to Sookie from the very start was unusual for his Maker. In all their years together Godric only called me a fool once, and that was for sending Sookie to save him in Dallas. I could feel my Maker's rage at my actions even inside our muted bond at the time.

At first I thought it was about risking a human life on such a dangerous mission. It was only in hindsight did I realize it was because I'd risked Sookie's life. Godric even ordered me to protect Sookie rather than accept my help to safely escape the Fellowship's basement.

Later that same night when Lorena prepared to kill Sookie my Maker protected her without hesitation. I could taste the rage Godric felt toward Lorena for threatening Sookie. The only reason Lorena escaped with her life was because she retracted her fangs publicly.

If Lorena had made another move toward Sookie Godric would've carried out his threat to snap her like a twig, vampire law be damned. His speech afterward dedicated to his admiration of Sookie shocked everyone, even those who knew how much she'd helped our kind. Godric was never one for that kind of behavior. I could feel in the bond Godric's respect for her.

Godric showed no emotions the entire day other than when he protected Sookie or spoke about her. Godric was apathetic about everything else. He wouldn't even feed. When Nan sacked Godric without authority, he didn't fight back, Godric sat there limply. It was painful to watch.

Sookie also behaved out of character the entire time in Dallas.

Sookie tried to defend Godric during Nan's attack. I found out from Bill that Sookie insisted on finding Godric to comfort him after his termination. I'm still grateful for her devotion to Godric when he needed her. She gave my Maker the comfort I wasn't there to provide him.

Lastly on the roof, it was Sookie my Maker wanted by his side. After almost three thousand years of life he had a friend's list that would be the envy of any political leader. Godric choose instead to have Sookie on the roof with him, like someone he'd known forever.

When I met Sookie at the charity event years later, I pulled her into a room to talk to her. I asked her what happened after I left them on the roof. It took me years before I could bring myself to ask that question. It almost killed me never knowing how Godric was at the very end.

She sat me on a sofa and pulled me close whispering in detail every moment of that final day. When I wept blood tears Sookie kissed them away and held me quietly. She's the only one in the world I could show that kind of pain, it was the only safe place I could feel human.

I know now that it was Dallas that I fell in love with her. I needed her in my life in every way. I just wish I could have shown her then just how much she meant to me. However I have that chance now and I won't waste it. However what about Godric's feelings for Sookie?

The room was quiet;

I could tell in the bond that Godric was deeply worried how I'd react to this information. He knew Sookie was more to me than a meal, that I was serious about her.

Orion looked uneasy as he looked toward me,

"As for why Sookie is connected with Eric that's another issue. I need to see Eric later in the week to see if my theory is correct. I assure you Godric that within a reasonable time the truth will come out."

I could feel Orion's eyes drilling inside my skull. He knew I received the Fated Mates call from Sookie but out of respect for me he's leaving me to tell Godric. I sent him a thank you via a nod which he accepted before starting to gather his things.

Godric thanked Orion who looked at me with pity before he poped away. He knew me and Godric had a lot to talk about, where do we even begin.


	29. Chapter 29: Sharing is Caring

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

I rubbed my eyes unsure what to think. I could feel in our bond Godric was worried about my reaction and rightly so. I was sure of one thing, without Sookie I would've met the sun after Dallas without her in my life.

I also wondered how Godric felt about turning me without being called. A part of me felt unworthy to be his child without it, I knew it was irrational but I still felt it.

Godric took me face in his hands,

"Just because I didn't hear a Maker's call for you Eric didn't make you inferior in any way. The same pull I had towards you I feel the same towards Sookie. I've only felt this way twice in three thousand years; it can mean only one thing; that you're both my Fated Children."

"I love you Eric, The fact that I've never released you shows how deeply I'm devoted to you. You're my greatest achievement in this life; never doubt it for a minute."

I felt blood dripping down my cheek,

"I believe you Master, but what of your feelings for Sookie? If you wish to pursue Sookie I'll stand aside." The words felt like acid. "However I hope we can compromise, in some way."

I wasn't enough to keep Godric from falling into depression someday, Dallas could happen again. I knew that if Godric had known Sookie in Dallas he wouldn't have met the sun. She met him too late to make a different the first time. We were all meant to find each other.

After a moment Godric's smiled at me,

"Sookie might be my future child, she might be a Fated Mate or both I don't know, time with tell, but I'll NEVER take her away from you. I insist you carry on your courtship. We will find a solution, trust me in this Eric. We can work this out."

I looked at him nervously.

"Thank you Master, sometimes I forget just how selfless your love for me has always been. There is something you should know. I didn't know how to talk to you about it, Sookie is my Fated Mate, I got the call in the hospital. "

Godric looked at me in sadness and pity,

"No wonder you've been mentally conflicted lately. Everything makes sense now. Eric you have received a rare gift, I would never ask you to give it up, we will work this out my son."

"The future is an unwritten page Eric, only one thing is certain, Sookie's apart of our lives, she's devoted to you. I don't think you'll need to work hard to gain her attention."

"Its's up to Sookie if she wants you or both of us. However considering my unique sexual tastes that's a conversation for a later date. For now Eric we'll focus on getting to know her. Don't forget to invite her to the senator's party tomorrow. Bring her a security pass after work."

I chuckled at the situation we stumbled into,

"I don't even know where to begin. Almost 5,000 years between us and we're clueless about modern courtship techniques. I think the last time anyone in my family went courting; a goat was a required offering. "

Godric pulled back an impish look covered his face,

"We have to be careful Eric about how we woo her, and don't take her downstairs. We'll stick to standard foreplay. Besides you're a far sturdier subject for my unique attentions and creative mind. I don't want to scare the poor thing into a heart attack."

I chuckled as Godric's eyes took on a hungry look,

"Godric well someone's mood improved. Who knows, Sookie might surprise you. I'll leave you to bring it up; you're far more tactful and less likely to end up with a slap for suggesting it."

Godric shook his head a wistful look on his face, "Do you really think she'd be open to my unusual sexual tastes next year? You have to admit it would be an interesting conversation. "

My mind raced with all the different possibilities,

"Maybe we should take measurements and a few sketches downstairs. Do we need newer gymnastic beams? Also she is a shorter than me and slimmer; maybe get a second trampoline, and updated adjustable water jets in the pool."

Godric glared at me reproachfully,

"Slow down, the last time you tried to bring a girl home she panicked and hid in a tree all night. You should've told her what goes on down there instead of bringing her home unprepared. She was human Eric; they're less open to new things."

Technically it wasn't me then, but I decided to apologize anyway,

"Sorry Master just taking a trip down memory lane. I'm excited about all the things we can try with Sookie. If we need to adjust the cables and beams we'll bring in a construction crew."

Godric held up his hands,

"Ok but this time Eric don't use any crews we know. I spent more time hiding parts of our house then sleeping that day, I ended up with the bleeds. "

I felt like a kid in a candy store, just thinking about Sookie in the lower levels of the complex. I was stunned when I went down there a few days ago. We had a setup like this in the last timeline in Godric's Dallas home, but it was nothing like what I found here.

I had hoped Godric's tastes were the same in this time period. Thankfully I wasn't disappointed when I saw the expanded renovations. If anything Godric appetites were even more intricate. I had a smaller version of his set up in Fangtasia, but it didn't come close to this one.

I grinned suggestively toward the locked door to the lower levels.

"It would be interesting to add a third person Godric, so many possibilities. Sookie being part human and Fae makes our Succubus Hover Board a new prop with her presence. "

Godric started to look excited the more we talk about our future plans, "BTW in Fangtasia do you still have that hook and chains in the basement. That setup was pretty tame for you."

I smiled in return, my joy was contagious,

"Of course I do, it has sentimental value, and I've spent too many years hanging there myself not to enjoy giving someone the experience. Girls always beg for a second helping; however I respect Sookie so I'll only feed from blood bags. Chained up dinner is off the menu."

Godric paused for a moment,

"I have a solution; I'll keep my attentions on Sookie platonic for now. It'll give you time to pursue her properly. In time we can explore what she is to me."

I felt strangely content, I should be Jealous, "Our kind is possessive, however sharing with you doesn't feel uncomfortable. For now we'll keep our plans to ourselves. Her brother's in the Special Forces, I rather not end up behind a stake."

Godric shook his head at the strangeness of it all,

"Thank goodness nobody knows about this conversation but you and me. If anyone knew what I enjoy behind closed doors they'd use my Nobel Prize for scrap medal. However everyone needs a hobby, mine is a little more sensually inventive than most."

I gave Godric a playful shove as his eyes danced,

"I still find it odd that I'm the one with the bad reputation when it comes to sexual antics but everything I learned was from your adorably twisted Gallic mind. Not that I minded, you intruded me to pleasures I never knew in my human life."

Godric smirked, "When I told you I'd teach you everything I know I didn't just mean the best way to sneak into an enemy's camp. We are vampires after all; I'm just more discrete in my activity. That's why I'm not on TMZ's main web page next to your picture."

Rolling my eyes I shrugged,

"That picture was taken a month ago, and they used a long lens to film and I don't remember it, "Which was true because I wasn't in this timeline yet."Besides those days are over, the only girl who has my attention is Sookie."

Godric passed me his Ipad,

"Speaking of Sookie, here is a list of the things she had on her Faebook Supe page as her favorite foods. Make sure they're at her party. I listed her favorite bands as well; find out if you can get any reasonably priced. Other than that I'll leave the organizing of the birthday party to you and our Day Man, make sure to give him a call."

I nodded, relieved I'd found a legitimate reason to meet the man. For the past two weeks Godric's Day Man moved around the house like a ghost. Mr. Rollin's was efficient and never failed to meet all requests. Eric liked his staff discreet, but this was ridiculous.

"I'll leave Mr. Rollin's a note to meet me when I rise. As for her party, all of my suppliers will be on time and on budget. They know the price of failing me and they'd rather stay on my good side if they want my business. The party will succeed as planned in three days."

Laughing Godric patted my shoulder,

"Calm down Eric, you're preparing Sookie's 18th birthday party not the Battle of Britain, have fun with this task. If you need my help just ask. Just don't forget to have decent security; her safety is more important than having enough cold Sprite."

"Yes Godric," I said making plans for what suppliers to use. When my phone alarm sounded I knew it was time to go before. We had a lot of meetings scheduled regarding Sebastian.

Godric gave me a hug before we left for the evening. We had a lot to do and not a lot of nightfall left to do it in.


	30. Chapter 30: We all Scream for Ice Cream

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Arranging Sookie's security after the hospital attack was nightmare. Her parents wanted her to have a normal life. Godric insisted that other than one escort her security must remain invisible. It's wasn't easy having ten vampires, five Were, and four human's following Sookie unnoticed.

Keeping her security in the shadows was smart. Driving her around in a fleet of black SUV's would earn the attention of every kidnapper and two bit anti Supernatural hunter in the city. Havenwood and the other agencies believed Sookie had one guard, and we kept it that way.

I wanted to take Sookie and her family straight to a safe house after the hospital. However the one designed for full blooded Fae's already had an occupant. Harry wasn't the type of guy you leave two virginal teenage girls with. He was a bottom feeder that turned on his gang to save his hide. He got caught with enough V to lock him up for several life times if he was human.

He was due to testify in a V trial so we needed to keep him safe from the hit squad looking for his scent. I wasn't leaving Sookie with him, so we decided to take the family someplace else.

We couldn't just check them into the Marriott hotels. As full blooded Fae, Sookie's family was allergic to Iron and Lemons, it could kill them. We moved them instead to a Fae owned hotel near State Street in Down Town Chicago. We put them in the pent house for privacy.

We checked them in under assumed names.

Any time they had to leave we took them from the private elevator directly into a waiting tinted car. Godric told them to call it home until we made other arrangements. It wasn't ideal; a long term solution was in the works however.

By midnight I was tired. Godric and I spent most of the day dealing with government agencies that wanted to take the Sabastian case off our hands. We said we'd work with human agencies jointly and we meant it.

The human law enforcement agencies wanted us as lap dogs during the investigation. They'd take the lead and we'd jump when they requested. We politely declined. Too many people desired promotions in return for finding Sabastian, justice was a distant runner up to ambition.

We planned to have lunch but right before we left Godric was dragged back to the phone. Nan raised a stink with the Vampire Authority over the deal he made regarding the bridge. She also implied that Godric should've handled the hospital's security better.

I know she was upset that Godric contacted the Mayor about the bridge without her, but time was of the essence. She was in Europe busy kissing the ring of vampire royals at the time. Godric wasn't going to wait until the mayor saw the bridge's rubble on the news, so he called him.

Nan's travel coffin was still in the air when Mayor Washington and Godric came to an agreement. He had the Havenwood's mayor's approval to make any reasonable deal necessary. The Chicago Bridge Godric destroyed could've been a political nightmare. It didn't matter that he did it to save lives; it was still a political thorn in Havenwood's side.

Godric's known Mayor Washington for years, so he was the logical choice to make the deal. His deal protected Havenwood, we're an independent town within a major city, having the Mayor of Chicago against us isn't conducive to survival.

Havenwood's deal with Chicago had nothing legally to do with the Vampire Authority, since our town agreed to fund the bridge's insurance deductible. However Nan didn't like anything out of her control. To her this was a sign that Godric wanted a bigger leadership role.

Needless to say Godric wasn't going out for lunch or even dinner at this rate.

Godric told me to take a long lunch to pick up dessert from the new ice-cream store. It was the place he bought the AB positive gourmet ice cream from earlier. He asked me to buy enough for our party. I carried two freezer bag with me to avoid them melting before my return.

I flew toward the strip of small stores near the center of Havenwood. Walking into the ice cream parlor my eyes glazed over, "Sookie. Her scent was strong in the store. Too strong for a casual customer, her aroma was everywhere.

I noticed the store was empty and cleaning supplies were on the tables, "Eric what are you doing here? Never mind, I'm just happy to see you."

I turned to see Sookie walking from a door marked 'Employees only,' she was wearing a light blue apron and carried cleaning supplies.

I broke into a huge grin when I saw her. "Godric asked me to pick up some Ice Cream during my lunch break. I seemed to have arrived as you were closing, very sorry."

Sookie blushed and pushed back a stray lock of hair nervously,

"We close early on Wednesday nights to clean. I normally don't work on school nights but my mom owns the place and we're short staffed today."

Once again the universe had pulled us together. Godric came here to buy ice cream and I ended up here as well. We would've met Sookie at some point even if the hospital attack hadn't occurred. Our paths were designed to always find a way to each other thankfully.

"I take it you didn't sell Godric ice cream last week? "I asked curious why they didn't meet until the hospital field trip.

Sookie shook her head in regret,

"No it was a school night. One of our human employees served him. He wanted to ask for Godric's autograph but knew better than to bother a customer. We try to respect our customers privacy."

I admired the cute apron wrapped around her. Her uniform showed a lot less skin than her Marlott's outfit, but this uniform looked classier. "I'm sure Godric's sorry he missed you. Work aprons shouldn't look good, but you're wearing it better than some wear a runway dress."

Blushing Sookie shook her head in embarrassment,

"I'm not giving you free gourmet ice cream so don't even try it. However, we have some new vampire flavors, would you like a taste?"

The moment the words left her mouth her eyes widen and she looked away. I chose to let it slide; it was too easy an opening to tease her with. I smirked instead and studied the store. I looked around the open windows facing the main street,

"Sure, but can you close your light tight shades? I rather not see myself eating ice cream on a twitter feed tomorrow."

She nodded moving over to a panel under the counter, "Ok Eric, I'll also shut of the security video."

Sookie pressed a button behind the counter. All of the shades rapidly came down until the room was sealed; only internal light remained.

I watched her open the coolers labeled vampire ice cream. After a minute she lined up four sample cups. She dished a different flavor in each before placing them on a tray in front of me. "There you go; these new flavors won't be out until the weekend."

I gave her a teasing smirk as I examined the ice cream cups,

"They look yummy but nothing will ever beat the taste of your blood. However I looked forward to sampling these treats."

Sookie eyes looked almost predatory suddenly,

"In that case how about tasting the best of both worlds." She reached inside her boot and returned with a polished blade. She held her wrist over my ice cream waiting for permission.

My fangs dropped I couldn't help it. She looked so damn hot leaning against the counter offering her blood like a gourmet topping, "Fae blood on ice cream very tempting. I advise you to hide your off the books topping, your vampire clients would buy you out of stock."

After giving her a nod she opened her wrist slightly. She then placed a blood collector to her wound preventing blood from hitting the counter. When done she switched to the eyedropper setting and dripped a few drops over the top of my sample cups, "enjoy your ice cream Eric."

I looked down at the first sample, black walnut ice cream. When the first bite hit my tongue I couldn't stop the moan that rumbled out of me. The ice cream and the Fae blood together were incredible. "Yes, never give this to a vampire Sookie, this is just insanely good."

By the time I finished the last sample my fangs ached. I'm glad I didn't have to wear one of those blood lust monitors new vampires are required to wear. Mine would be in the red right now. Everything inside me pulsed in need after a few drops of Sookie's blood.

I noticed she'd placed a vampire bandage on her wrist to heal the wound. I wanted to offer to seal the wound myself but decided against it.

I noticed her backpack with two books on top, 'War and Peace' and 'Hamlet.' I thought to myself what manic depressive teacher is making teens read those two at the same time.

Gesturing toward the books I gave a smirk,

"Surely you have something more cheerful then those books? I can sum them both up in one sentence, if you don't mind a spoiler."

Chuckling Sookie leaned closer and wrinkled her nose at me,

"Considering the size of the Russian book I might die before I finish it. Go ahead spoil away, but keep it to one sentence as promised."

I shuddered as her finger dragged along my cheek before returning to her mouth. She licked her finger and smirked,

"You're a messy eater, after a thousand years I assumed you'd be tidier."

I shook my head to remove the fog, Sookie plays dirty,

"Ok 'War and Peace' is about a guy name Peter who wanted to kill Napoleon but didn't. 'Hamlet' is about a prince whose stepfather murdered his dad, his girlfriend went nuts, and in the end more people died then the "Red Wedding" in 'Game of Thrones.'"

Laughing she shoved the books in her bag,

"Too late I read them both and finished up the report. Which I got tops marks on BTW. Your right, they both were depressing as hell. However as long as my romance novels don't keep ending up with the couple rowing out to sea with their dog I'm fine."

I raised my eyebrow at that,

"a romance novel finishes with the couple rowing out to sea with their dog. Unless they were rowing to a cruise ship that sounds like a tragic ending to me."

Sookie shrugged and tossed a French novel at me from her bag, "I have no idea but it was listed as romantic drama. I rather read a phone book then that one again, less traumatizing."

Grinning I picked her up and carried her to the sofa behind a small table filled with magazines. I pulled her on my lap nuzzling her neck,

"How about I come up with one Sookie, their once was a Viking vampire prince who came into an ice cream parlor."

Sookie snuggled close, "I have a feeling I'm going to like this story. Did he sweep her away to his castle on his reindeer sled?"

I linked our fingers together giving her a tiny kiss, "No the Viking likes warmer weather, Chicago has snow three months out of the year not nine. His Swedish castle was too far north."

Running her fingers over my chest Sookie smirked at me, "Ok so his castle is in Chicago, where is it located, and does it have a moat?"

I brought her right hand to mine and kissed the digits one by one, "It's in Oak park, within walking distance of the 'Blue Line.' The Viking drives but likes commuter trains sometimes."

It had trouble focusing on the story the more she nibbled my lips, "Ah but the Viking can fly, why take a commuter train to go home? Sounds like a very lazy Viking prince."

I nipped her fingers playfully causing her in laugh and pull her fingers away, "No but sometimes he has four luggage's to carry from O'Hare airport, flying home isn't easy with bags."

I started the story again enjoying the feel of her fingers in my hair, "The Viking came into the ice cream parlor and froze in place, because he saw the most beautiful Fae in the world."

Sookie interrupted me again, "froze in place… are you kidding me."

I kissed the tip of her nose, "Hush your interrupting the flow of my fairy tale." She giggled and curled back into arms. "Now where was I, ah yes, I was pretending a woman in rags was hot."

I ignored Sookie's playful slap to my arm.

"She is a royal princess but doesn't know it. Her captures are mean ogres and dress her in rags. They force her to make the ice cream using her Fae blood to save money."

Sookie smirked enjoying the game, "yes and she's a missing Fae from the Brigant royal family. If we making her a princess let's go for the ones of the throne. Did you know my family is part of the royal line, a minor one; my parents attend the Fae Royal ball every year in New York."

I did my best not to laugh, oh if Sookie only knew the lengths her natural grandfather went for her happiness. He knew Niall would love to meet Sookie but until the Wraith issue was resolved the prince had to stick to helping his grandchild from the side lines.

I started getting distracted by her neck, sucking it more intently as a vein rose to meet my lips. Her moans stretch my fangs even longer causing me to accidentally prick her skin.

I shoved her off my waist onto the other side of the sofa so fast she didn't know how she got there. The call of her blood was consuming me. I looked down refusing to meet her eyes.

"Sorry Sookie, give me a second to calm myself."

After a moment I felt her hand link with mine. I turned my gaze to hers expecting fear or disappointment but if anything she looked kind.

"Eric I know you're a vampire, you don't have to be anything other than who you are. If you wish to bite me I trust you to stop when needed."

I returned my gaze to Sookie feeling torn. Thanks to new laws providing equal protections for vampires, anyone over the age of 16 can agree to be bitten as long as it's done safely and no money exchanged hands. However I know what happened the last time I fed on Sookie.

I saw tears of rejection in her eyes. I quickly pulled her back onto my lap balancing her knees on either side of my hips, "Sookie never feel that I don't want you. If anything I'm doing my best to hold myself back. Trust that other than Godric you're everything to me."

I took Sookie's hand gently in mine,

"Being bit while a vampire is hungry isn't the same thing as a romantic feeding. It's a very beautiful moment between two people who care about each other. Let's wait a bit longer Sookie. I don't want to rush things, trust me, it will be worth it."

I lowered my lips and kissed her intently as she leaned back into my kiss. I poured into our kiss my need for her, my love and everything I had. I never wanted her to wonder how I felt. When she returned my kiss I sighed in relief. Sookie is so lovely, so responsive, I'll never get enough.

Sookie smiled at me her face glowing against my fingers, "Eric being with you, it's like tap dancing on a rainbow, I can't explain how happy you make me."

I ran my thumb over her swollen lip, "I believe you just did, and I feel the same way Sookie."

Sadly my phone began to buzz and I knew my lunch was over. I pulled back and admired her kiss swollen lips. I used my fingers to repair her hair; I got a bit overenthusiastic when stroking it earlier. "Sookie I have to go now, before I forget Godric is throwing a party tomorrow night to thank our staff during the hospital incident, it's at 7pm can you attend?"

Sookie thought for a moment then nodded,

"I'll have to finish a paper early but yes I'd love to attend, but I have to be back at the safe house by midnight or there'll be heck to pay. Thanks for the police officer taking me to school and work. My family feels a lot better knowing I'm not alone."

I kissed the tip of her nose, "There is no way I'd let you run the streets without assuring your safety. Also as for tomorrow, you have my word Cinderella; I'll have you home before your coach turns into a pumpkin. Now if you don't mind I need to buy ice cream for the party."

Giving me a quick kiss Sookie hopped from my lap and headed to the freezer. She returned with five party buckets of ice cream and party supplies.

I handed her an electronic guest pass to attend our party. Godric makes them himself. It's a lot safer than having a guest list that can be forged. The locked numbers are always changed after every party, and we have armed vampires and Were's manning the gates in pairs.

Sookie gave me an ample supply of human and vampire ice creams including the new black walnut one that I liked. I also picked up a smaller tub of strawberry flavored one for Godric and me. After kissing her goodnight I left with my freezer bags and headed to the station.

A few minutes later I was back at my desk after putting the ice cream in our office deep freezer. Godric was already gone to a meeting with the Chicago police. I looked at the paperwork on my desk and refused to be annoyed at the growing stack. Nothing could ruin my mood.

Using vamperic speed I read and answered all the reports in less than two hours. Being a vampire had its disadvantages, but the advantages made it worthwhile. After finishing my paperwork I picked up the phone, I had Sookie's party to arrange, I can't wait.


	31. Chapter 31: A Glimpse of Stocking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Last night I had to bite my tongue when Sookie thanked me for the single guard following her around. I'm surprised she thought we'd only provided one guard. We even have a small drone following her. Even if she was surprised about her low security, Sookie wasn't the type to complain. She might be saucier now, but she was well-mannered even in this timeline.

If the King had refused to provide her full protection Godric and I would've paid for her security ourselves. Not that her security bill could be taken out of petty cash, it was very expensive. The King had to extend our budget just to cover the extra staff and supplies.

Every time Sookie left the house Godric or I flew discretely nearby to assure her safely. Technically our security measures were seen as excessive by Nan, she even sent us and our King a warning letter that Sookie's value didn't warrant such expensive measures.

Godric spoke to her parents about offering Sookie a drop of Godric's blood. It would be just enough to track her without sending her dreams or influencing her. They refused despite our assurances. They agreed instead to allow us to sew tracking devices in her shoes and jackets.

I thought it was a mistake to say no but we had to legally follow their wishes, at least for a few more days, Sookie would be 18 soon and the choice would be her own.

Nan thought Sebastian's threat against Sookie was just posturing on his part. We ignored Nan's blustering; Sookie needed our protection while giving her as normal a life as possible.

Thankfully everyone was afraid of Sabastian, so our security requests were approved. He really was the Boogie man to the world. I'm picking up Sookie for our Cocktail party. Godric is hosting it as a thank you to anyone who provided support during the hospital attack.

We sent Sookie a dark blue cocktail dress from the Alastair Queen collection with a matching pair of pumps. I requested that the dress was knee length, with short sleeves and her cleavage covered, per Godric's instructions. Sookie was elegant, her clothes should reflect that.

Collecting her from the safe house didn't take long, her parents knew I was picking her up and approved her attending as long as she wasn't served booze. However his sister gave me the 'stink eye' when I left, the drool marks over Sookie's outfit dripped from Emily's mouth.

The girl was right, Sookie looked amazing. I had to force myself to focus on the drive.

Seeing Sookie out of the corner of my eye was maddening. Godric had given her a coupon to one of the best beauty salons in town. Their makeup was so flawless it looked almost unnoticeable.

I was grateful they didn't curl her hair, it looked better straight. I told her after Dallas that she had lovely hair and didn't need to improve upon perfection. She rarely curled her hair after that. The Salon instead placed her in a slick ponytail that flattered her lovely classical face.

"Sookie your beauty should be illegal. I'm the luckiest man in that house tonight. Thank you for honoring me with your presence."

I enjoyed the blush that rose to her cheeks. Her modest nature always appealed to me. So many people expect to be worshiped just because they breathe. Anything in kindness you offered Sookie was always taken in gratitude.

"Thank you Eric, you're not hard on the eyes in your suit as well. As for the party, I wouldn't miss it for the world. These people helped save me and a lot of other people." Sookie said, giving me a bright smile as we pulled up to the private road leading to the mansion.

Entrance required getting pass two security gates, our key-cards, plus a thumb, iris, voice, pin and blood sample from me to disarm the alarm. I shrugged at Sookie once the gate opened.

"Security checks are worse for guests at the front door, going inside with me is faster. A visual check isn't enough; I could've been a high level skin walker or a really good shifter. "

I pulled my Black Stingray into our garage and helped Sookie out of the car. Taking her arm I lead her up the stairs into our private living room.

The other party guests used the main entrance. We hired our usual Valets to park their cars after a full biological and mechanical scan. The valet's parked them in the external garage, we can never be too careful. Godric was at the front door greeting guests while I collected Sookie.

Unable to resist I pulled Sookie into a hug and kissed her hair,

"I'm sorry; I needed to hold you for a second. I missed you Lover." The word slipped out like an unwanted cough. I hadn't intended to use my pet name for her yet, but it felt so right to saying it.

After a moment Sookie grinned,

"Of all the pet names I think that's your best one, but better stick to Sookie around mixed company. People would think you're trying to corrupt me."

I grinned at that, "I think that's the other way around. If anything, you're the one trying to corrupt me. I have nothing but honorable intentions towards you tonight."

Sookie smiled and started to suck my earlobe,

"That's a shame, I have a lot of intentions towards you, and none of them are honorable. My 18th birthdays tomorrow, and I can think of one present I want and it doesn't come wrapped in a bow, well maybe it does, might be fun."

My hands fell to her waist and pulled her tightly against me. I knew I should say something but my mind was going fuzzy when I felt her lips on mine. What am I doing, I'm hosting some of the most important people in the country tonight but I didn't care, all I wanted was here.

She purred when I pressed my lips harder against her, our tongues moves in an expert dance we'd mastered after more than a few needy kisses over the past week.

"Sookie we need to head to the party, Godric is waiting. We don't want to end up in a compromising position."

A polite cough gained our attention. "Sookie so nice of you to join us, please do us the honor of letting us escort you to the ball room, you're our featured guest."

Sookie grinned staring at Godric's unusually amused green eyes. Godric could tell from our bond I was mortified,

"Godric sorry for the delay, I was just bringing Sookie into the party."

Godric smirked, "Yes I could see you were, as much as I enjoy the idea of being a spectator, we have people waiting Eric. Don't forget to remove the lip stick; it doesn't match your suit."

Sookie reached into the handbag we sent with the dress. She wiped my lips using a small cloth. After a moment she reapplied her lip stick and accepted the arm I offered her.

Godric walked to her side and she accepted his arm as well.

"Eric I believe we're ready for our guests. Sookie thank you for coming tonight, as for your security we're your body guards tonight, you're safe here so enjoy yourself."

Sookie smiled at Godric squeezing his hand,

"I know tonight will be a lot of fun. Let's go meet the others. However I hope to spend time with both of you tonight, if you're available. "

I grinned at Sookie and winked, "One or both of us will be at your side any time you want us. We're always available for your every need lover."

Sookie grinned looking impish, "one or both of you, seriously Eric careful how you word things, a girl can get the wrong idea. Godric is to civilized for such sexual teasing."

Godric nodded at me almost biting his lip to hide his smile,

"Don't worry Sookie; I'm used to Eric's antics. However there's nothing he can say that would surprise me at this point. However, it does burn my tender ears some of the naughty things my child says, Shocking really."

Right before we went in the ball room Sookie turned to Godric,

"Out of curiosity Godric, if you found it so shocking why did you watch us from the shadows? I didn't mind since it was you. BTW you looked adorable, like a puppy who wanted to play with a ball just out of reach of his paws."

I grinned at Godric enjoying that for once he was at a loss for words, "I think Sookie has spotted that you're libido isn't in hibernation. I think the term is you're so busted."

I can't remember the last time Godric was that shocked or embarrassed.

"I apologize Sookie, I'm a vampire, and therefore such moments hold our attention when we see them. You're very hard to resist."

Pausing to pat Godric's cheek, Sookie hooked each of her arms in ours before leading us to the ball room.

"It's ok Godric; you've likely walked in on worse with Eric. I have a feeling you two have some interesting stories you'll never tell me about, that's too bad."

She gave Godric's hand a teasing squeeze right before we entered the party. Godric eyes shined offering her one of his rare smiles.

"Sookie you're a jewel that we're privileged to have at our side. I'm looking forward to getting to know you better. I'm truly a lucky man."

Sookie grinned at Godric's shy smile,

"I have the two best looking men in town on my arm, I'm the lucky one. Let's get this party started. We have people to shock and scandalize waiting."

The urge to laugh at Sookie's antics was so intense Godric sent me a poke in my bond to sober my face. My smile vanished but my excitement about the party grew. Sookie would keep this snooze fest interesting.

Sookie is a keeper, no matter how often I think I understand her; she finds a new way to surprise me. This is going to be a hellva party, I can't wait.


	32. Chapter 32: Guess who's Coming to Dinner

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

As we entered the room the hum of conversations died down.

It was always that way at a party, Godric and I would enter side by side and everyone would look our way to see who'd get our attention first. It was a silly game ambitions Supernaturals played at social events. Humans who attended the party also joined the tradition.

A few decades ago Godric hid in a garden for an hour to avoid speaking to any of the piranhas at the party. Entering the room with Sookie between us made a statement, few visually knew her.

We tended to avoid entering the room with anyone other than each other; it was too easy to assume an alliance existed with a companion. Almost a thousand years passed with only a dozen political guests on our arms. From what I could tell we haven't done this for decades.

Her presence also caused a stir because every Supernatural could scent that she wasn't a pet. She didn't smell like us so they knew she wasn't claimed and she showed no signs of being fed on either. Sookie was different and we made sure everyone knew it.

I always let Godric lead us around during events; he played the political game like a chess grand master. He knew who to ignore, who to speak to, who to curry favor from and when to do it.

Godric guided us toward the mayor of Chicago first. It was an easy honor to offer to the mayor. Godric did destroy his bridge stopping a terrorist attack. His actions were justified, but leaving a mayor's public works in rubble tended to bruise political good will.

Mayor Washington saw us coming and beamed our way.

Harry was rare among politician's he wasn't born with a platinum spoon in his mouth nor was he a self-made man who quickly forgot his community the moment he became rich. He was a poor kid who was bright enough to earn a scholarship to St. Ignatius school, and then on to Harvard.

Harry spent ten years working in community outreach in some of the poorest parts of Chicago. The areas that tend to only get visited at election time. Harry was down there even when the cameras were gone. He became mayor after a punishing reelection bid from Mayor Marley.

Marley was from a political dynasty whose family ruled Chicago even before paved roads. Marley lost his iron grip after his office was caught in a scandal. They used municipal bonds meant for public works to buy staff Ipads instead. Giving taxpayers 25 years of debt to buy 'Angry Birds' wasn't popular. Washington sailed to power on a sea of change and discontent.

It also didn't help Marley when Godric rallied the Supernaturals behind Washington's campaign. Harry's great grandmother was a real witch, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. His wife didn't have any gifts other than being a really nice person however.

Harry was a quiet supporter of the Supernatural community even before the public was aware of our existence. He risked his political career to help us during the worse of the fighting.

The governor of Illinois and Harry didn't offer a word of protest when we wanted to build Havenwood; it was a brave thing to do considering the circumstances. Everyone knew that if Harry didn't want your building in Chicago don't bother trying to glamor someone into signing your permit.

Harry having Havenwood in Chicago was a political boon; having some of the riches Supernaturals in the world only a ten minute drive for your house is a smart political move.

Harry grew up on the bloody streets of Chicago, so a few cranky vampires didn't faze him. If you were a decent person he was your best friend, but if you came into Chicago looking to rob the city he sent you packing. Harry left Godric to deal with Supernatural criminals.

Nobody could forget when a foreign Were scammer came to town. He loaned money to elderly humans for home repairs. The loans were always dodgy; when they couldn't pay he took their homes. Godric politely asked the Were to make amends, he got a note to 'fuck of kid' in return.

With the Authorities permission, Godric employed witches to give the Were a chronic cough. That doesn't sound like much, but it went on for three years. The crook finally agreed to pay each victim 25,000 dollars in compensation including forgiving their loans.

Harry thankfully was in a good mood at the party. Godric calling him right away about the bridge was the right call. Harry told the press that the bomber threatened to destroy a residential building, but Godric and I stopped him. The public once again saw Godric and me as heroes.

All of this was resolved the night of the bombing without the Vampire Authority having any involvement. Nan was still furious that nobody called her to help negotiate with the mayor regarding the bridge. We didn't need her, and frankly she was more likely to cause a rift then create good will.

Havenwood paid Chicago's insurance deductible for the bridge's replacement and all was forgiven. 175,000 was a small price to pay to keep the mayor on your side.

 **Godric's POV**

I noticed one of Nan's assistant was at the party; he came with one of my invited guests. Seeing him was never a good omen. Where Victor went, Nan was sure to follow. Most of the people in the room were senior members of the hospital, people Nan wanted on her side.

The bridge issue was just part of the problem with Nan, she always wanted more power. Lately she's been vocal about wanting a place on the hospital board. That wasn't going to happen.

The only people on the board are those I trust care about the needs of the patients, and not outside interests. She cared about politics and public perception, so her only hospital role was to provide information about the hospital to humans and Supernaturals.

Once humans found out the about the benefits of vampire blood I knew it was the key to stopping the war. So I build the first free human hospital in Havenwood.

At first Eric and I were the public face of the hospital, to this day people think of us in relation to our centers. Nan joined us only after the hard work was done.

To change a system means going outside it so I build my board from the ground up. Half of the board is made up by medical personal, 25 percent independent patient advocates, and the other 25 percent is people skilled in ethics, law, religion, and reps from all Supre communities.

Since half of all human illness is from preventable disease we focused on prevention rather than expensive treatments and medications. We used vampire blood and Glamoring as a last resort to treat things that lifestyle changes or mental health care couldn't cure. Our success rate couldn't be matched by anyone else, and it saved humans an emperor's ransom in health care costs.

The trillions that governments formally used to treat these conditions were ear marked instead to wipe out government debt around the world. Well the handful of smart countries did anyway. The rest kept their debt train going, spending the savings elsewhere.

The Vampire Authority tried to reward me by making me King of almost anyplace I wanted, I declined, I only requested that Eric and I retain our current jobs. I didn't do this for power; I truly wanted to help us reach coexistence. Within a year of my first hospital opening, the threat of war ended.

Decades later our new fifty story charity hospital is almost finished, and Nan is on the news every night acting like she's putting each brick down for the building herself. However I knew she wouldn't accept any blame for the terrorist attack.

It wasn't surprising that Nan expected me to accept the blame for her failings.

Whenever Isabella made mistakes in Dallas I always took the public blame. I was old enough to be forgiven almost anything, Isabella wasn't. Nan assumed I'd fall on my sword for the hospital attack as well. Giving how I lived in Dallas it was an easy assumption.

For decades no matter what my underlings did wrong, I always accepted the blamed. Giving how much guilt I carried, I felt obligated to carry the burden for my friends, a behavior Eric talked me out of once he moved to Dallas.

My Nest Mates became extremely rich due to my efforts and support. However they did nothing about my deteriorating mental state or didn't see it as serious. When I lived in Dallas I was so despondent I usually did whatever Nan or my Nest Mates wished.

Eric due to his Queen paranoia; was rarely allowed out of his area. However he worried about me, he didn't trust my Nest's reports about my wellbeing.

He requested that my oldest friend Andrew visit me. Eric wanted an unbiased sense of how I was doing. If Andrew hadn't visited me at Eric's request, things might have ended badly.

Andrew became alarmed at my depressive state, so he called Eric right away. Other than for work I rarely left my room and barely ate. Eric within two weeks moved to Dallas permanently, despite his Queen's objections.

I had enough political power in the Authority to approve for Eric's transfer request. Over time Eric helped me become the vampire that he remembered. Chicago pulled me out of my shell even more. Nan hated the new me. I no longer agreed to her demands for the sake of peace.

Nan's behavior was the epitome of ingratitude. Every time we earned accolades Eric and I avoided the cameras. I have no interest in press or fame, unless my name was needed to get a program's approval. Eric and I were busy setting up Havenwood, the hospital, solving the Supernatural crisis and kept the peace in a city of millions. I didn't have time to be interviewed for the 900th time about what my favorite vampire movie is, or why can't all vampires fly like Eric and I.

For decades interview requests sent to me or Eric were refused. Nan volunteered to take on role of public spokeswoman for Eric and me. She was highly ambitious, but that's normal for a vampire. I didn't see the danger of giving Nan any real power.

This system worked, Nan spoke for us and for the Authority. She'd become our public face. She did well; she had a gift for debating in public. Human's loved her rosy cheeks and Martha Stewart type sophistication. In private however she was more of a witch than a vampire.

Over time she didn't just want to speak for me, she usually tried to dictate to me as well. I went along with her demands, unless they were too outrageous. I prefer compromise to confrontation when possible. However that was over, I won't be her doormat anymore.

 **Eric POV**

The King wanted to see us tomorrow to discuss Nan's concerns. I believe Nan is mad that Godric was playing in her political sandbox by talking to the mayor without her; she's not done with us.

We also needed to talk to the kind about the political fallout from the hospital attack. Nan knew that someone would pay the political price for the hospital attack, and she didn't want it to be her. The Authority is looking to blame someone; she wants them to blame Godric rather than herself.

However this time around I won't let Godric take the blame for other people's mistakes. Nan was the one that insisted Godric placed human guards in the human wings. If she'd allowed Supernaturals guards then the V addicted would have been detected.

I would make sure the King knew all the facts at tomorrow's meeting. Nan wasn't going stick all this on Godric as long as I'm around. The mayor's smile brought me back to attention,

"Godric, Eric, it's so nice to see you both, and who is this lovely young lady between you?"

Sookie blushed and nodded her head politely toward the mayor. The mayor knew enough about vampire etiquette not to shake hands so it was nods all around instead.

Godric smiled at Harry politely,

"This is our close friend Sookie; she's a resident of Havenwood and our guest for the evening. I hope you enjoy the party mayor. If you need anything just ask and I'll be at your side within moments."

After a few minutes chatting with the mayor Godric took us around the rest of the room. I was pleased with how well Sookie handled the introductions. Everyone loved her and she handled even political leaders with grace. Sookie was a born hostess. She really was an asset tonight.

She gave such a glowing account of her rescue that night that she painted a halo over my head. It didn't happen exactly as she told our guests but close enough to be true.

"Where is he, where's Godric," I heard coming from the front door.

The voice sounded angry enough to steak someone. I raced to investigate leaving Sookie by Godric's side. Before I moved very far Nan stood in front of me, with Sookie and Godric only a few steps behind.

I stood in front of my Maker and Sookie both, unsure what Nan was doing here and what her intentions were. We didn't expect to see her until our meeting with the King tomorrow.

"Nan this is a private party, using your Authority credentials for admittance was bad manners, why are you here. What every you have to say can wait until tomorrow's meeting"

The room was quiet, Nan made no effort to lower her voice, even the humans heard her.

"Godric on behalf of the Vampire Authority, I'm invoking the emergencies act. For the safety of our community I'm removing you from all official duties, clean out your office by daybreak."

The room fell into hushed whispers unable to comprehend what just happened. Godric didn't flinch but quietly faced Nan,

"On what grounds, and on who's Authority are you firing me Nan? That act was designed to be used only in times of crisis, I don't see a war happening nearby, do you?"

Nan waved a termination order on her letterhead,

"Godric you're fired for poor leadership, poor security, incompetence, and stupidity. Your lax security measures allowed Sabastian to almost destroy the hospital. You should've resigned rather than be dragged out by your fangs. I'm within the law on this matter."

Nan then glared at me, daring me to say anything,

"Godric's replacement will be working with you tomorrow Eric. Unless you wish to pack as well Viking, keep your mouth shut and remember your place. This is a Nest confrontation; you have no say in this matter."

I wanted to tear Nan verbally and physically to shred's but the mental nudge from Godric kept me silent. She had invoked the vampire rules of "Nest Confrontation' by publicly attacking Godric inside our home. I couldn't believe she could be this nasty, but I was wrong.

I knew Nan's real motivations in firing Godric had little to do with the bridge but was a power play. She felt Godric had stepped into her territory by making the Bridge deal without her. However I knew that this ran deeper than a bridge deal.

This public show was designed to weaken Godric and force him to take the blame for the hospital attack. If Godric fell on his sword then she'd steal his power in the Vampire Authority. She wisely chose to fire the first shot rather than wait for the Kings meeting tomorrow.

I felt the rage in my Makers bond. I guess Godric recognized her plan as well. Everything I knew from vampire politics came from him. If I figured this out, I trusted he did as well.

I could feel over our bond that Godric was so pissed at Nan he could barely contain himself. Thank goodness this time around Godric wasn't going to take Nan's shit. I can't wait for him to slap that bitch back to Dallas. "Well this is unexpected" I thought.


	33. Chapter 33: What Have you Done Lately

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric's POV**

Everyone was waiting for my response. Nan had invoked the vampire rules of 'Nest Confrontation' and by law as the Nest's elder vampire only I could respond. It's hard to believe Nan was stupid enough to publicly shame me in my own home.

Didn't she know the room was filled with my friends and not hers? In a vampire's home it's up to the senior member of the nest to confront a verbal or physical attacker. Anything less than a full defense would make the nest elder seem weak.

Nan wasn't a fan of the old ways but she clearly knew the rules. No one else, not even the King is allowed to interfere with a verbal confrontation inside a nest. It is a battle between the accuser and the Nests' leader.

According to Vampire tradition, I must confront Nan and tear her accusations to shreds, or publicly admit she's right. I suppose she felt she had no choice; the bridge deal was the final straw for her. She viewed it as sign that she was losing control.

Using a 'Nest Confrontation' to confront me about a work matter was pretty low, even for her. 'Nest confrontations' by tradition were reserved strictly for matters of honor rather than power plays. My guests wasn't happy with her actions either, but she had the legal right to so.

Maybe she feared I intended to replace her as the vampire authorities public representative, things between us haven't been good for years. Our disagreements usually ended with me compromising, but lately things have only gotten worse.

I know Nan's threat to fire me wasn't serious; she didn't have the political power. Besides, if I lose power it would weaken her. I provided her lucrative positions after she arrived in Dallas. Nan wanted to weaken me enough to be controllable, but still useful to her political goals.

This fight between us has gone on for years, she fought me to control Havenwood; she fought me to control my first hospital and the new one. She was wrong, I was happy with my limited role in vampire politics, but being wrong never stopped Nan.

I suspected this was designed to giving her a better position tomorrow with the King. She likely wanted me to approve a deal giving her more authority in Havenwood and offer her my seat on the international hospital board. Shaming me tonight would make that easier to arrange.

So here I am, standing in my home with Nan waiting on me to fold like a cheap suit. I knew what she wanted next. She wants me to ask for a second chance. She'll pretend to think about it, and then reluctantly agree.

During tomorrow's meeting with the King she'll claim my work load, rather than incompetence caused the hospital's security failings. She wanted me to take the blame without destroying my career completely. A parasite dies if its host does, and Nan is the ultimate parasite. She needed me to survive, but not at her expense.

Purely out of the kindness of her heart, she'd request to take over my role as head of the international hospital board. She'd allow me to remain in charge of the police department, with more oversight from the Vampire Authority of course. I could see the chess pieces moving.

Did she really think after 3,000 years I didn't know what a coup against me looked like? I doubt she had anything to do with the hospital attack, she'd shown in Dallas that vampire security takes a back seat to public perception. However she wasn't above using her own security failures to tarnish my good name.

I decided to stare at her, refusing to say anything, the next move on the chess board was hers. She looked confused that I didn't beg for my job so she tried again,

"Godric you're overworked and need support. If you resign from your other duties I can help you remain Sheriff, I know how much this jobs means to you."

I knew my next move; I was ready to speak. However Sookie didn't know the chess match I was playing with Nan. She thought I was terrified.

She looked at Nan with tears in her eyes,

"Please ma'am can't we talk about this, Godric is an amazing Sheriff."

I know Sookie was only trying to protect me but I needed to silence her before she made things worse. She had no idea what Nan was capable of, all she saw was the apple pie smile Nan showed on TV. The woman was Satan's bride, Nan would chew your head off if you got in her way, I've seen her temper, when cornered she was dangerous.

Sookie stood in front of me as if protecting me from Nan.

"Ma'am I know Godric and I believe you're wrong. If Godric hadn't been there, none of us might've gotten out alive. Godric and Eric didn't hesitate to rescue us. Eric almost died saving me. Godric flew out a window with a bomb that could've destroyed him. Godric's done more for us in a day then most Supernaturals manage in a lifetime."

Sookie's throat sounded tight and raw,

"Instead of firing Godric, you should be thanking him; we owe him better than this. He has dedicated his life to helping the world, he's a good man."

Sookie defending me so passionately broke my heart. I opened our bond and sent her comfort and love; I didn't want her in pain over me. I stared into her eyes doing my best to connect with her mind and her soul. I wasn't worry about myself ATM, I worried about Sookie.

Nan glared at Sookie, noticing my guests approved of the girl's touching speech.

"Little Fae the adults are talking, and you haven't lived long enough to form an opinion about anything. This is vampire justice, so run along and get a glass of milk, you're in my way, I have business here."

Sookie's face went from sad too angry in a flash,

"I watched you on TV and I thought you were nice but that's just a mask. Godric is an amazing Sheriff. In fact, I can't see Godric letting V addicts in the hospital unless someone refused his security requests. I'd like to know the security Godric wanted vs what was finally approved."

Sookie ignored Nan's shocked expression and carried on.

"Tonight I saw Godric's attention to detail when it came to security; the security grid in his home is remarkable. There's no way he would've assign unarmed humans to guard the hospital entrance. Why have a system at home better than the hospitals, unless someone forced him to. "

Sookie was glaring at Nan as if a light bulb went off, "You flew here on your broom pretty quick to blame him for the hospital attack. In fact to quick, I wonder what you're hiding."

Nan's hand was around Sookie's neck with her fangs bared so quickly, few saw Nan move. She glared at Sookie with a snarl, "You stupid child you know nothing. How dare you call me a Witch or accuse me of anything! Didn't anyone ever tell you not to insult a vampire?"


	34. Chapter 34: A Full Circle

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A Full Circle**

 **Godric POV**

The head of the Fae delegation hands glowed preparing to blast Nan but it wasn't needed. I already had my hands locked around Nan's throat. I slowly enunciated my words so that my rage and my restraint were clear to everyone, "Retract - your - fangs - now."

I squeezed tighter and saw Nan's fangs sink back into her gums. It took all of my control not to snap her neck.

"I neither know, nor care anymore why you chose tonight to confront me. But you have physically attacked a Fae, which is a serious crime. You actions violated our laws, and common decency."

Nan face looked scared but defiant, "She provoked me,"

I leaned closer to her, letting her see my fangs slightly poking out from my gums, "And you provoke me."

"You came into my home without showing common courtesy or respect. You openly discussed Authority business in front of humans without any regard for security. Who do you think you are? Without my support you'd be on a cable channel at 3am in the morning, rather than on CNN." I heard a few chuckled around me.

I kept my voice steady and devoid of anger,

"The only reason I recommended you replace me in interviews is because I don't seek fame, you do. Rather than be grateful, you tried to belittle me in my home. You then blame me for your own mistakes. I'm not the one that insisted we use human guards rather than Were's in the hospital wing, you did. It was your poor leadership that caused the hospital attack, not mine."

I looked over at Sookie's bruised neck.

"Sookie has risked her own life to save my child, for that I owe her an unpayable debt. She is important to me. She's shown herself to be a courageous and true friend to vampires, yet you treat her without an ounce of respect, your career is politics but you act this way?"

"Rather than meet and work out our differences you created this public spectacle. I can't remember the last time a vampire behaved so badly in my home. You've shamed all of us. The other Supre's allow us to lead them because we're good organizers. However we continue to act as if we're superior to everyone. No wonder most of the Supernatural community hate us."

I looked around the room deciding to address everyone,

"I understand why vampires are tolerated by others but rarely loved. The world sees vampires as a necessary evil, not a benefit to society. That's because some vampires are trapped in the old ways. I fear for our continued peaceful coexistence if this kind of childish behavior persists."

I leaned closer so that only Nan could hear, "I could've snap your neck like a twig and everyone here would swear you attacked me first. However I won't harm you, and why is that?"

Nan whispered in my ear, "Because that's your right in your nest."

I smiled and whispered in return,

"Indeed it is, in this town and certainly in this nest, I'm the authority. I have enough friends to get you fired with only a five minute phone call. So I suggest you behaved like we're friends and have quietly worked out our differences. However, I want you out of Chicago tonight, go straight to the airport, I'll mail your luggage to you, now smile."

Nan stood up and glued on her camera smile and addressed the room,

"I'm sorry for my behavior, these past few weeks have been stressful. After talking it over with Godric, I now see that he knows far more about security then I ever will. I apologize for firing him without an Authority hearing, and for my actions towards a civilian of Havenwood. I know assaulting a Fae is a serious crime, and I won't let it happen again."

Turning to Sookie Nan kept her fake smile in place,

"I'm sorry Sookie for my actions. Vampires are known for our temper however that's no excuse. You are a member of this community and deserve the respect that's due that status. You have bravely saved one of my kind, thank you."

Sookie smiled in return but it didn't reach her eyes,

"Eric was worth saving. As for earlier we all have bad days. Let's just call this a misunderstanding and bury the hatchet, no harm done."

I nodded at Nan, "I accept your apology Nan, and we'll talk about this tomorrow with the King. However as you can see I'm hosting a party, so someone will see you to the door. "

Nan turned to leave walking at human speed, she choose to skip the vamperic run of shame toward the door. My butler closed the door behind her with a satisfied click. I heard her Limousine racing away, likely with Nan looking over her shoulder.

We didn't plan it but we walk toward each other instinctively. I pulled Sookie tightly in my arms. Eric wrapped his arms around us, hugging tightly.

We linked hands and foreheads as a Maker and child typically does when seeking comfort and to share love over the bond. As the loved flowed inside our bond I knew without a doubt that Sookie was my future child. This felt so right and perfect. All three have become one.

A vampire family often uses bonding hugs, but to include Sookie in this personal moment started tongues wagging. I didn't care, she needed us and we needed her. This was the first time we connected with a Tri-bond of support. It felt right and so very comforting.

I felt a wave, like a bolt from my fingers to my feet. I pulled Sookie tightly against me, our eyes locked. **"MY CHILD – PROTECT – LOVE- MAKER - DEVOTE – SHELTER."** My tattoos throbbed as the Maker's call activated. Sookie's devotion to me tonight fueled the call.

Eric whispered in my ear too low for anyone other than me to hear,

"We just displayed a public sign that Sookie is part of our nest. I hope you're prepared for the questions that will raise father. I'm however overjoyed by your actions."

I smiled and kissed Sookie's hair,

"Sookie's part of our lives forever and I want our people to know it. I was gifted the Maker's call a moment ago. It was such an amazing feeling. Sookie is ours Eric, you'll have a sister. It is up to Sookie when that day is; I'm here whenever she's ready, if that's her choice."

I felt Sookie kiss my cheek and smile, "Godric, on that day I'll be proud to call you father."

I was about to respond until I felt a wave of terror and pain rush though Sookie before she grabbed her head and crashed to the ground, she screamed while closing her eyes, **"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"**

Vampires are taught to accept any call of danger no matter the source if the alarm is even slightly creditable. After my speech about Sookie being important to me her alarm was accepted as believable. Every Supe in the room dived down dragging the humans with them.

The Windows shattered all around the room as automatic gunfire flew everywhere.

From the sound of the bullets they were silver, iron, wooden and plain old lead ones as well, something to kill every race in the room. I could see the bodies of my guards tossed inside the windows. Silver mist filled the room from grenades.

I threw myself over Sookie and Eric jumped on top of us both. I knew we were crushing Sookie but I didn't care, if we broke her ribs we could heal them later. I couldn't risk her being shot.

Within seconds of the gunfire ending I tried to get up, but it was too late.

I groaned when a silver net was thrown over me and Eric. I looked around and saw that every Supre was netted with whatever weakens them. The humans were quickly being tied up by vampires pouring inside. What happened to my sensor alarms?

One of the attacking vampires set off an EM Pulse destroying all the electronics, including the tracking devices Sookie wore in her clothing.

I felt Eric being tossed off me and then I was roughly moved as well. Sookie was quickly snatched from the floor into the arms of a man the entire world was hunting, Sabastian.

Sabastian stood looking at me with a huge grin on his face,

"I knew you boys would protect Sookie. Sorry about the gunfire but I'm sure you're insured. Godric I heard your speech supporting Sookie and coexisting, so touching. I wanted to open a lighter in approval afterward. One complaint, the speech sounded a tiny bit like a tampon commercial, are you sure you're male?"

The silver stung my skin as I fought to release myself. I looked up into the eyes of Sookie. I expected to see terror but she'd gone into a Fae meditative state. She hung in Sebastian's arms limply; she likely knew fighting him now was dangerous, she had no weapons or armor.

"Also my apologies for destroying your security grid Godric, but I needed to disable Sookie's tracking devices. I can't have you following me like a blood hound. BTW please thank her parents for refusing the vampire tracking blood. They made my job a lot easier."

Sabastian bent down and smelled Sookie hair,

"Sookie I told you I'd come for you. I'll take good care of you. I worried hanging around the Viking he'd sully you but you're still an innocent angel. You'll be the best child I've ever made. Don't worry; we have time to get to know each other first. I'm looking forward to it."

Eric's roar of pain filled the entire room. I didn't have it in me to send Eric any comfort because I hurt just as badly. We failed Sookie; someone leaked information to Sabastian that we trusted and cracked my security system, Who betrayed us and why? Was Nan involved, the attack happened the moment that Bitch left my property.

The last thing I saw was Sabastian and his men climbing out the windows. I could still see Sookie's dark eyes as he flew her into the night sky. I didn't cry however, because we'd get Sookie back. I didn't care if we had to turn over every rock. We'll bring her home.


	35. Chapter 35: Law and Order

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

I couldn't help the growls coming from deep in my throat. I was pissed and I didn't care who knew. How could this have happened?

"I'm going to kill Sabastian, no one else - ME." I thought to myself.

I'll kill him quickly to avoid him escaping again. He kidnapped Sookie; I'll never let him see the inside of a court. I'm gonna rip his out is heart and 'River Dance' on his guts.

All around me the room was filling with Supernatural and human law enforcement. Around me was the Chicago police, and Federal agencies such as the FBI, NSA, and Homeland Security. The CIA was also here pretending they obeyed the law not to operate on American soil.

Everyone was removed from the netting to receive medical treatment. I counted two dozen stretchers heading toward our hospital.

Our hospitals grand opening wasn't until two weeks but it was already treating patients. Godric wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly before officially opening our doors.

Some of the stretcher's occupants were housed in body bags. I didn't know how many were shot, how many wounded, or who was dead.

I was shot in the arm and both legs but the vampire doctors had already treated me and Godric. They removed our bullets and bandaged our wounds. They left us with emergency blood packs to drink before moving on to other patients.

Godric's bond with me overflowed with his rage, "Eric no matter what happens we must get Sookie back. How'd this happen? "

Godric wounds were starting to heal as he drank bag after bag.

"Only the White House has a better security set up than ours. Also, how'd Sabastian know Sookie was here? You didn't invite Sookie until yesterday Eric correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, I didn't invite her until yesterday evening, that's not enough time to plan an attack of this kind. Also, this party was kept low key to protect the security of our distinguished guests. Only our guests knew about the party, minus our staff."

Godric looked around the blood splattered room,

"Eric I want all the household staff accounted for tonight. Track their movements, either they have airtight alibi's or we glamor them for information. Arrange interviews for our staff and anyone who knew Sookie was here."

I nodded in agreement while opening another blood bag,

"I'll also write down everyone who knew Sookie would be here tonight. Maybe the leak came from her friends. Someone had to be working with Sabastian. I'll even find Nan just in case."

Godric looked thoughtful,

"Also do an intensive background checks on her adopted family. I hate to say it but sometimes our worse enemies are the ones we call family. I'd like to think they rejected my tracking blood out of prejudice, and nothing more. I gave them my word that tracking blood is safe."

I nodded and used a paramedic's borrowed phone to rely Godric's orders to the rest of the squad. Our detective said they'd start rounding up our staff and taking statements. Once finished we told them to share them with the other agencies.

I felt in our bond that Sookie was still alive but she was too far way to detect more than that. I felt so powerless. This could've been avoided if Sookie's parents had given us permission to offer her our blood, but they still said no.

Fae are hesitate to accept vampire blood. They had good reason, my kind have used our blood to do horrible things. In the previous timeline Bill used his blood to control Sookie for my Queen. I didn't want to behave like him. I wanted to offer my blood to protect her, not control her.

I felt angry at myself because by obeying her family's wishes, I put Sookie in danger.

In Dallas I almost lost her twice, I couldn't risk her again. In the previous timeline I tricked Sookie into drinking my blood to protect her. I didn't trust Bill to keep her safe. Even if she hated what I did, at least she'd be alive to hate me. This time I tried to do things honorably.

Look what honorability has gotten me, Sookie is missing and she didn't have our blood to track her. If I offered her my tracking blood this week, she would've willingly drank it.

And where the hell is Niall?

I know time works differently in his realm but Sookie's kidnapping would get his attention. The problem is how long before he knows.

I need his help to find her. I know Niall will go bat shit crazy once he found out Sookie was missing. Hell he'd fight for the honor of yanking Sebastian's heart out. Heaven help anyone who gets between Niall and protecting his family.

Jacob a vampire detective returned to our side after speaking with the FBI. We'd sent him to gather our household staff. He was around 950 years old, and was a policeman long before they had an official name in France.

Jacob bowed toward Godric and me. He pushed his long brown locks back into place after standing again. We told him it wasn't needed, but he persisted. I was grateful Jacob was on the scene, he had an innate instinct when it came to crime, which served our department well.

"I found your staff including your Day Man Mr. Rollin. He was locked in his room for the past four days. They left him food and water. Someone was caring for him but he was drugged. Whatever they gave him made him feel calm and relaxed. The intruder smelled like a human."

I swore under my breath,

"I've given our entire household staff one drop of blood just to keep track of them and their moods. Whoever did this kept him calm so I wouldn't detect he was in trouble. I was supposed to meet him face to face tomorrow about Sookie's Birthday party."

Godric ran his hand threw his head clearly frustrated,

"I left Mr. Rollin a note to take the dress to Sookie's house for our party tonight. Whoever was intercepting our notes knew Sookie would be here tonight. There's no telling what the imposter learned from being in our house."

I couldn't believe this,

"So a human's been running around our house for the past few days reading our mail, directing our staff after drugging our head Day Man? How the Fuck does that happened? It's like someone knows everything about us."

Jacob nodded, "That's not all, someone broke into Sookie's house, and all the electronics and storage devices were talking from every room. Also, everything from Sookie's room was stolen even the trash can. It happened during the attack. Her family was still at the safe house."

I heard a nearby voice,

"Take hearts my friends, all is not lost, Sheriff Godric, I come bearing gifts,"

The air around us shimmered and the elf Orion Shadow Stepped out of the darkness. He was holding tightly an unconscious vampire. The vampire was dressed in the same uniform as the intruders.

Orion grinned looking pleased with himself,

"When I saw our uninvited guests I decided to Shadow Step rather than hit the ground. When this terrorist ran past me I stunned him then dragged him into the void with me. I'm sure he'll be a joy to interview, he tried to bite me."

Godric looked around the room,

"Orion get us out of here before he wakes up. Take us to the Alpha cells. I'll tell the others after we talk with him first." Orion poped me, Godric and our captive to the maximum security holding cells in the vampire section of the jail.


	36. Chapter 36: Tooth Paste Smile

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This is a slight horror chapter, skip to next chapter if you**

 **don't like vampires in action.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Godric shook Orion's hand thanking him for his quick thinking.

"Orion, thank you so much my friend,"

Godric made a brief phone call to the Vampire Authority regarding the prisoner; I could hear Godric arguing quietly for a few minutes before hanging up the phone with an air of frustration.

"We have the Authorities orders Eric, if he refuses to help us find Sebastian they've ordered us to remove his fangs. If we refuse they'll send someone more persuasive to get the information. I hope he cooperates, this isn't the sort of police work the Authority should practice."

I nodded but didn't say what I felt. I didn't mind yanking the jackasses fangs if it gets us Sookie back, but I knew Godric abhorred this type of interrogation.

"Godric it's up to him, if he's smart he'll tell us what hey knows, I don't think he wants our interview replacements if refuses to talk."

I put on thick silver gloves before I chained the prisoner to the walls. Godric was right, if we didn't get him to talk the Authority would send someone worse to interview the prisoner.

After I checked his chains again I gave him a smirk,

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in prisoner, you have multiple murder counts against you, and a kidnapping charge, you're lucky if they don't stake you on live TV. The Supernaturals and the humans want your head. Your only hope is to tell us what you know."

The red headed vampire grinned at me and laughed,

"I've had over 500 years of conditioning to keep me from breaking under duress. Sookie is part of my nest so go to hell. The only thing I regret is that you and Godric didn't die, but Sebastian we'll return to finish you both. Face it your Authority is toothless against us."

I shoved a metal bar with swivel arms into the vampire's mouth to hold his jaw wide. Metal clamps on either end of the device were fitted over the vampire's fangs. With a push of a button the prisoners' fangs was yanked out by the root.

The vampire snarled at me, and then started swearing but I shrugged,

"It seems you're wrong, you're the toothless one, my fangs are still pearly white. I advise you to answer my questions, because our replacements will be less restrained. They'll yank body parts and silver capped them so they won't grow back. One last time where is Sookie?"

After a few more minutes Godric motioned me to follow him. Godric stilled my hand when I turned to close the sound booth cell. I left the door open, as he requested. I didn't know what Godric planned but he wanted the prisoner to hear our conversation.

Godric gestured toward the cell,

"To continue serves no purpose. He's too well-conditioned to take anything we can legally do."

I considered our situation,

"You're right Godric, he'll never tell us anything, he'd die first."

Orion looked at the prisoner thoughtfully, "Sookie's warning saved a lot of people tonight. However fifteen in attendance died. Supernaturals and Humans are determined to rescue her and to put Sebastian's head on a pike. If they get their hands on the prisoner it won't be pretty."

I turned up my radio, I concerned about at the news broadcast,

"I just heard that the Chicago leader of the Were's died during the attack. The prisoner is lucky the Were's didn't get him instead of us; they'd maul him during questioning. Two human politicians were killed as well; one's in a coma. "

Godric looked at the vampire's cell,

"The attack is on international news already. Agencies will be queuing around the block to question him. I'll call and coordinate to arrange his removal to a secure facility for his own protection. We gave him a chance to talk to us; it's out of our hands now."

Godric then held up his hand signally us to cease all conversation. Now I understood what Godric was doing. He hoped we've scared the prisoner into talking rather than face the other Agencies. We told him the truth; the other agencies would treat him a lot worse than I would.

The sound of laughter drifted from the vampire in the cell.

"Ah you're worried about my safety; you should worry about your own Godric. As for Sookie you're too late, she is ours. I'm not afraid of jail, I've served my purpose. This is just the first stage of a new reality. "

Godric turned to the vampire and asked him quietly, "What do you mean?"

The vampire grinned shaking his manacles,

"My Master told us that if captured to pass on a message. **Phoenix Exorior,** It has begun, the unworthy shall fall and we inherit the day. **Tota nocte illa factus est!** Now that my message is done, there is nothing more to say."

The vampire quickly bite his own tongue out to keep from telling us anymore.

Orion looked at the grinning vampire in horror. "I don't think offering him any deal will help."

I shook my head as the vampires wound started to close,

"No that guy's riding the martyr train. We'll have to find Sookie another way. His Latin sucked, it was barely understandable."

Godric wrote down a few notes on his Ipad,

"It's Latin for Phoenix Rising and all day becomes night. Beyond that I've no clue what he meant behind those phases. However I don't think he'll explain. Nothing says end of a conversation more than someone biting off their tongue."

We showered the prisoner before moving him to an isolation cell then changed his clothing.

We were at a loss, the prisoner didn't fear death and there was nothing we could offer that he wanted. As requested, Godric arranged the prisoners transfer to a joint human Supernatural prison on the other side of Chicago. He'll remain in protective custody.

I read online that the this prison housed Supernaturals convicted of crimes against humans, and humans who harmed Supernaturals. It was created after the crisis. It's jointly controlled by the humans and the Supernatural community.

It was daybreak and we'd done all we could. We'd given our statements and turned over custody of the prisoner to the vampire authority. After all that we only had a few Latin phases to show for our efforts. What was Sebastian trying to tell us with that message?


	37. Chapter 37: Ice Cream Sled

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric POV**

Godric in the old days would've tortured this prisoner for months, but that wasn't Godric anymore. My Master hated every minute we were in the cell with the vampire. After we were alone in his office I couldn't hide my frustration, pacing until Godric blocked my path.

"Eric I know your angry, so am I, but torturing the prisoner wouldn't help us find Sookie. We had to turn him over after he refused to talk. Finding her is our goal not Vengeance. Sookie wouldn't want us hurting anyone in her name. That's not who she is, or who we should be."

I wanted to argue with him but I knew he was right. I remember how angry Sookie was when she found out I tortured Lafayette for selling vampire blood long after I'd gotten any useful information. I knew how Sookie would feel if we harmed the prisoner in vengeance.

Godric pulled me close and gave me a sad smile,

"We need to focus on one goal, Sookie's return. It's the only way to assure our minds aren't conflicted at a critical time."

I banged my hand into a wall in frustration,

"I know Godric but I feel so angry. Sabastian took her from us, in the worse way possible. I'm barely holding it together."

Godric sent me love and gentle devotion inside our bond,

"Sookie will come home Eric, and we'll never let her out of our sight again."

A few minutes later, we flew home to beat the dawn. Godric and I packed a few luggage's and headed into our pool house. The rest of the house was a crime scene so was off limits. Upstairs was a light tight mid-sized apartment. We used it for guests who needed privacy.

We undressed and showered before crawling into bed. I reached over to turn on the alarm system. It was usually inactive since it's tied to the now broken house alarm system. A noise behind me stilled my hand.

The air shimmered around us then an invisible voice said,"Made it before the alarms."

We jumped up, ready to attack the intruder. When he appeared it wasn't anyone we expected.

Niall Brigant stood in front of us then averted his eyes,

"So the rumors were true about how vampires rest. Please cover yourselves so we can talk. We have important business tonight."

We quickly dressed in pajamas; then Godric offered Niall a chair in the room.

After a moment Godric nodded politely to Niall to break the silence,

"I'm pleased to see you again after so many years Niall, but I wish it were under better circumstances."

I nodded at Niall relived to see him, "Thank you for coming Prince Niall, are you here about Sookie?"

Niall nodded barely able to hold his anger in check,

"My Chicago representative informed me that a Fae was killed and another kidnapped by a vampire. I seek justice and her safe return. Whatever you need it's yours."

I could feel Niall looking at me intently. I knew he wasn't going to tell anyone he's Sookie Grandfather. Outing her as part of the line of succession would put her in even more danger. Thankfully it was his duty to assist Sookie as part of his royal responsibilities and as protector of all Fae.

Godric nodded at Niall as he searched the Fae's eyes,

"I require your assistance, I have a plan, our actions won't be sanctioned, but not illegal. How far are you willing to go to get Sookie back?"

Niall smiled grimly, "I'd travel to the gates of hell on an ice cream sled to get Sookie back. My government has arranged a 'blank check' for almost any action that leads to Sookie's safe return."

Godric smiled as if a weight was off his shoulders,

"Thank you for that, with the Fae's support the rest of the agencies will fall into line. Just meet here at the start of nightfall, and I'll set my plan in motion." With a nod to both of us Niall popped out of the room, leaving us alone.

I turned on the Pool house separate security system. We could sleep without worrying about anymore unexpected visitors. The building was light tight, had no windows, and was encased in Silver, iron, and a titanium alloy. We intended to do the same to the main house next month.

We'll call contractors tomorrow to expedite the process. We'll also sink our living quarters into the ground leaving only a small mid-sized visitors house and our pool house above ground. It seemed like overkill before, now it was a necessity.

I felt Godric snuggle close and I kissed the top of his head.

"Don't' worry Master; she knows we're looking for her. We'll find her soon."

Godric linked his fingers with mine and sighed,

"I know she'll return but I fear the longer she's gone, the more damage she'll suffer."

I felt his dark thoughts through our bond,

"Sookie is ours, Sabastian wouldn't intentionally hurt her, he wants her for his child."

Godric shifted turning to face me,

"Sebastian tossed her out of a 50 story window, and assumed you'd reach her in time. What if he turns her soon? What if he…"

I brushed the tear from the corner of Godric's eye,

"He won't, ok, he might be a sociopath but he won't torture her, or beat her or any a thousand things you're thinking. He wants a willing child."

Godric leaned over and kissed my cheek softly sadly,

"Your right, but mental scars last longer than physical scars. We have to save her Eric."

I kissed his nose and rested his head into my neck as sleep took us under,

"She's part of us now Godric, no matter what he does to her, she'll have us, and that's something that won't change."

"Always Eric, "Godric then tucked in my arms as the dawn took us to rest.


	38. Chapter 38: Moons Made of Cheese

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie might be down for the count, but never out. :)  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

Waking up I yawned, and smelled fresh coffee near my nose.

I turned over and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes; I must be dreaming because I was in my own bed. The room was filled with my possessions; even the paint matched bedroom. My HP computer was sitting on my desk. Everything around me looked freshly cleaned and polished.

I was in a large room with frosted windows that looked as thick as cinder blocks. I thumped the wall behind me, it was white panels, like my real bedroom, but the sound behind the wall was metal. The only significant difference was this room was larger than my real bedroom.

I was startled by a middle aged man opening the door, he was carrying a tray of food. "Good morning Sookie, sorry to wake you so early for breakfast, my name's Bill."

I glared at the dark haired man. I suppose you could say he's handsome in a hot soccer dad way. However his southern accent grated my ears, it sounded old as dirt. Well he's vampire, there's no telling when he was born in the south, his accent could be pre civil war.

I was determined to find out as much information as I could from Bill. It might help me escape if he let slip something important. I reluctantly sat at the table, my stomach was rumbling but I didn't touch the food. They likely tampered with it, they were criminals after all.

Bill smiled at me ignoring my scowl,

"In my day we didn't waste food. I promise it's not poisoned, if someone wished to harm you we had all night to do so. I cooked this myself."

Logically eating the food made little sense, it could be drugged despite what Bill said. However he was correct about one thing, if they wanted to kill me they could've done so in my sleep.

I wanted to refuse the food, but they'd likely force feed me instead, Bill clearly didn't intend to leave until I ate. For now I'll eat reluctantly while I worked out how to escape.

I looked at the plate of cheesy rice, steak, grilled red tomatoes, and strawberries. I was pleased it was rice not Grits, I may be from the south but I always hated Grits. They tasted like hard little bullets no matter who made them. I washed it down with chilled tomato juice.

"Just because I'm eating the meal don't get the idea I'm ready to join your cult Bill."

Bill looked at me shaking his head, "Nobody will harm you here. You're our guest."

I shrugged pointing to the locked door,

"Guests have keys to their room. I'm a prisoner. Don't try and '1984' me into believing the sky is brown and the moons made of cheese. I'm still living firmly in reality. I'm being held hostage and you won't let me leave."

Bill sighed looking at me sadly,

"I'm just a cook; I'm not holding anything but my grandmother's recipe book. I only came to make sure you're eating because I know how you feel Sookie. When I was in the army Sabastian captured me for my culinary skills, I've been with him ever since."

I looked at the man. He looked so sad, but his eyes lit up every time I took a bite. I don't know why I cared if he was happy that I ate, but strangely I did. Well if he's not leaving until I clean my plate I might as well pick his brain for information about this place.

"When did Sebastian capture you Bill?"

Bill looked pleased that I cared to ask about him,

"It was the revolution war, and I was cooking for generals on the battle front. Sabastian heard of my skills and requested his nephew turned me to feed his human staff. It wasn't my choice to be turned, however I've not been treated badly here."

I saw a red tear leave his face before he wiped it away discreetly,

"I'm all alone however. My Maker was killed by a pair of blood thirsty vampires years ago. She was trying to save me from them. When Sabastian heard you're friends with them I begged him to save you. Godric and Eric killed my Maker for no reason other than target practice. In those days vampires did as they pleased."

I glared at him, surely he didn't think I was dumb as a sack of hair when it came to his boss,

"Sabastian chucked me out of a window and took off, did you think I'd forget that Bill? You're trying to tell me he's protecting me?"

Bill shook his head looking embarrassed,

"That was business, Sookie. When Sebastian told me about you and your friendship with Eric and Godric I was horrified. How much do you really know them? Sookie use your head, both are thousands of years old, what do you think they did before law and order reigned?"

He carried on ignoring my outraged look,

"Eric sees innocent girls like you as a prize, nothing more. You're just another virginal notch on his bedpost. Once he's seduced you then the challenge is over and he'll dump you. Sookie your a sweet girl, you deserve so much better then a thousand year old playboy."

I felt this pressure in my head, as he words started to burrow into my mind, Bill was wrong about Eric; he truly likes me it's not an act. I may be young but I wasn't a fool, I didn't trust Bill's motives. Nobody who works for Sebastian is trustworthy.

Bill lifted my chin forcing me to meet his eyes,

"Sookie, Eric is over 1,500 years old; do you really think you're the first girl he's seduced? Once he's done with you he'll toss you over to Godric like a used tissue. I'm sure you've read about Eric's sex life? He gets around."

I grew up seeing pictures of Eric dating a princess one week a supermodel the next, none of them lasted more than a month. I didn't care because our relationship was real. In fact, Eric has tried to slow things down. However I couldn't ignore the dark thoughts entering my mind.

I refused to answer and ate my meal in silence. I was grateful that I can't be glamoured. Not that it mattered, Bill managed to shake my confidence anyway. I wished his words didn't affect me, but they did.

After finishing my meal Bill took my empty tray away. He left behind the tomato juice and a jug of iced water for later.

"I'm sorry I won't be here for your lunch Sookie, it's almost sun up, I must go to rest. If you need anything please ask for Bill."

I gave him an uneasy smile and sat on my bed before diving for my computer. I sighed after a few minutes. "Yep computer scrubbed of anything that might help me, and its internet free."

I closed my eyes trying to feel Godric and Eric in our bond. They were so far away I could only detect they were alive.

"Please find me, I know he's lying, I trust you both" I whispered to myself. The dark thoughts kept pushing at my mind despite my best efforts.


	39. Chapter 39: Fox in the Hen House

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie has her work cut out for her.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sebastian's POV**

I waited in my office for Bill's return. He was late, I sent him to Sookie's room with her breakfast half an hour ago.

It didn't want to hear that he failed; Bill's life depended on the success of his mission. Bill's assignment was simple, I ordered him to use his vamperic 'Mind Fog' gift of mental persuasion on Sookie. I ordered Bill to manipulate her mind until Sookie doubted Eric and Godric's friendship. It was the only way Sookie would become my child willingly.

Bill never knew he had the gift of 'Mind Fog' until twenty years ago. It was only useful on the Fae. He was able to practice on the thousands of Fae that came to our realm after the crisis. Mind Fog is similar to a slow acting glamour, and it's the only mental gift that works on Fae.

Bill thought I intended to shove my blood in Sookie's mouth to get her compliance. I suggested using his Mind Fog instead. It was slower then feeding her my blood, but I didn't want a blood influenced turning. Those type of children usually turn out badly for both parties. Also, glamoured child is of no use to me. A child turned by force can't be trusted. I needed Sookie to want to be my child.

I gave Bill access to my staff to help procure Sookie for me. Bill promised results as long as he had free reign with her. I was fine with that, the only order I gave him was to keep his dick in his pants. I knew how Bill operated, and I didn't want him pawing my future child.

While I waited for Sookie, I had an army at my disposal. My home is filled with my brother's children; I'm not their Maker but I'm their leader. They'd die for me; however, I wanted soldiers, not martyrs. I would do almost anything to protect their survival. I'd do the same for Sookie.

I've always known one day I'd have a special child; she was the child I've been waiting for. I've taken lesser children until I found Sookie. While I waited for Bill, I finished today's lessons with my favorite nephew Joe about being a good ruler.

"Joe, the key to ruling a single person or a country is giving people the illusion they have feel will. People need to believe that their choices make a difference. The rats must never know they are in a maze. Never let them look up or behind the curtain, if you do that, you control the board. Speaking of which, we need to convince Sookie that we're her family, it won't be easy but it's necessary. We can't lose an Omega Fae."

Joe nodded, he looked thoughtfully at Sookie's picture, "How did you know she was an Omega Fae?"

I smiled in approval, my nephew never asked stupid questions, it's one of the reasons I favored him,

"Joe, the moment I saw Sookie I sensed she was an Omega Fae."

"They are born to only one Fae line, and are extremely rare, only three ever existed. I met one a long time ago; Sookie's Spark was starting to shimmer the same way as the last Omega Fae I met 7,000 years ago. I wanted laurella but she was detected at birth, and to well-guarded."

"I was lucky Sookie was born on earth, if she was born in Fae they would've tested her blood at birth and detected her Omega Spark. Thankfully I found her before her 25th birthday; the Fae would've discovered her Omega Spark at the ' Fae Claiming Ritual."

Joe listened intention but paused my lesson,

"Uncle what's a Fae 'Claiming Ritual?"

"Joe at the claiming ritual, all Fae even those on earth are blood tested for gifts. It's a ritual every Fae experiences on their 25 birthday. On that day their families preform a ritual to mature the young Fae's Spark. Without the ritual their Spark never fully emerges. After the ritual their family claims them at a public gathering for all Fae that turned 25 that month. I heard it's a spectacular event with Fae fireworks. "

Joe grinned at our good fortune, "Their loss with Sookie is your gain uncle."

I nodded in agreement, "When she comes of age she'll be magnificent, and everyone will whisper my name in terror."

Bill Compton walked into my office with a smirk, I sent my nephew out so that Bill and I could talk in private.

"Things are going as planned Sebastian. I used my vamperic gifts to plant doubt in her mind about Eric. She also won't know she's consuming your blood. I used one of Godric's blood machines to remove the erotic dream component of your blood but the mind control components remained. Don't forget Mind Fog can takes months to work but I'll visit her every day. She'll grow to hate Eric and Godric by the time I'm done."

Bill looked at the bottle of blood I was pumping for Sookie's next meal,

"Sebastian your vamperic gift is amazing. You're the only vampire I know who's blood can influence people without feeding from you directly. Your targets only have to drink it."

I nodded in agreement to Bill as I adjusted the tube in my arm,

"I have many vamperic gifts Bill, this one is very useful. Everyone knows feeding directly from a vampire makes you a thrall, I don't have that problem. Speaking of which, tomato juice and other red colored foods hide my blood perfectly I think."

Bill looked almost gleeful as he thought of the future,

"Trust me Sebastian; she'll beg you to turn her in a few weeks. She seemed confident when she arrived but I used my gifts to push self-doubt into her mind today about Eric. It was a thing of beauty to watch her confidence crumble in front of my eyes."

I smiled thinking of the day Sookie was mine.

"Bill you deserve an Oscar for the 'mind fuck' you gave her over breakfast. Excellent, carry on, and we'll talk about the next phase tonight after we've risen tonight."

I sent Bill to his room before going to my rest day thinking about Sookie. I can't wait for her birthday party tomorrow; it will be the first of many. The downstairs was being decorated for the event.

"Soon Sookie you'll be mine for eternity." I smiled and drifted to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40: Visitors Day

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

 **One Month later**

For weeks our requests to see our vampire prisoner was ignored. The human law enforcement agencies refused to share access to him. It's like he fell into a National Security black hole. It took us a month to gain access to the prisoner again, by then we knew Sookie's trail had gone cold.

We were frustrated that we didn't know where Sookie was being held, and angry that despite having our prisoner for a month, they still didn't have Sebastian. In fact the world shared our frustration, they wanted Sookie and Sabastian found as well.

Being on the most wanted list didn't slow Sebastian down. During the past month Sebastian's broken in 12 mostly high security faculties. He stole a hodgepodge of random artifacts, both human and Supernatural. Nobody knew what he was doing, but we all knew it wasn't anything good.

To say Sookie's parents were upset at the slow progress was putting it mildly. In the end they admitted they should've allowed Sookie to have a drop of our blood for tracking. Jason in frustration took a leave of absence from university to track Sookie with his friends.

Godric assigned me a single case to work on for the past month, the search for Sookie and Sebastian. Godric ran the police department, but Orion took over my usual duties while I searched. I also used Godric's private contacts to find unofficial information.

At least something good came from this nightmare, Godric and I have never been closer. The problems we had seemed tiny after Sookie was kidnapped. We stopped thinking about what we did wrong, and focused instead on being grateful we didn't have to go through this alone.

Godric asked me last night would I be ok with Sookie having a dedicated guest room in our home when she returns. I of course agree. We widened a guest room and put her 18th birthday gifts in her closet. We just had to have faith things would turn out ok.

After a month no new leads the humans reluctantly decided to give us access to him again. We intended to question the prisoner using the plan we ironed out a month ago. When Godric told me his plan I knew it was a good one. We hoped the month long wait didn't make the plan useless.

Godric, Niall and I arrived at the prisoner's cell just after dusk.

I walked in front of the vampire chained to his bed,

"I heard you won't tell anyone your name which is fine, I'll give you one. How about Dumb Ass 69? Because only someone with that name would think we'll let you remain silent for eternity."

Niall pulled up a chair and sat out of reach of the vampire before pulling out a long Fae blade.

The vampire looked at Niall and laughed,

"I thought everyone gave up on this a month ago. I've been trained to resist all forms of torture. You've wasted your time in a pointless trip."

Holding up the blade Niall looked at the vampire in surprise,

"Oh it's not for you; I'm using it on myself. I see your fangs have grown back. Good for you."

Niall slide the blade over his arm and blood pooled out. I was thankful for my nose guard. Even at our age Fae blood is like Catnip for vampires. None of us could be here without it.

We watched the vampire stare in horror then hunger. Niall smiled at him,

"The great thing about royal Fae blood is that it's 50 times tastier than normal Fae blood. I'm sure you've never had the pleasure of tasting my kind. You should feel honored, our blood is sacred, only the act of saving a life justifies offering it to anyone."

The vampire's fangs dropped as the smell of Niall's blood hit his nose. After a moment of resistance he lunged for Niall in desperation, "Please I need it, just a taste, I won't drain you."

I turned my attention to the vampire after I healed Niall's arm.

"The deal is you give us useful information about Sookie's location and we give you a full cup of Niall blood to drink to your hearts content. You'll get it after we find Sookie, and not before. My word is my bond; I won't go back on this agreement."

The towel soaked with Niall's blood was waved in the air near the nose of the vampire. After trying to resist for over an hour the vampire admitted defeat and turned to Godric.

"Godric as the elder vampire I'll discuss the terms with you. In addition to the blood, I also want a better cell, since this is my new home."

Godric signaled his agreement to the vampire,

"If you give us information that leads to Sookie then your terms will be met. Tell us what you know."

The vampire glared at us but finally started to speak,

"Sookie's still in Chicago, she's moved between two locations. I don't know the second, but the first is one of Al Capone's Hide outs, it's between 1st and 35th street on the South side of town."

I glared at the vampire in disgust,

"That's a lot of ground to cover, over a million residents are in that area, do you know anything else?"

The vampire shook his head, "If I knew the address Sabastian would have ordered me to kill myself if captured. This is the best you'll get."

We quickly left his cell and headed to call the FBI and the Vampire authority, we had a lot of ground to cover and I didn't want to waste a moment.


	41. Chapter 41: My Name is Sookie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie POV**

 **One week after Eric's second prisoner visit and the start of the South Side Search**

 **Dear Diary**

I'm keeping my thoughts inside because I suspect my computers been bugged, and my captors read anything that I write.

Yes I've become the teen who writes her diary in her own head, I know the padded cell should be next. However I'm a firm believer that paranoia only applies when you're NOT being watched.

Giving how crazy this month has been, I decided to keep track of important events.

The second day I was here was my birthday, Sabastian tossed me a big party and I met all his nieces and nephews, all vampires of course. His brother Oliver is a recluse and didn't' come to the party. I'm used to vampires having one maybe two kids, Sebastian's brother had 252.

I knew vampire law limits how many existing children they could have at any time. I was taught in school that vampires are only allowed three offspring by the Authority, however if an offspring meets the true death, they're allowed to be replaced. In addition a vampire is only permitted to make a newborn every 75 years.

Sebastian's brother was clearly ignoring that law, maybe that's why he's in hiding. However if I had a brother like Sebastian I'd be hiding in a house in the middle of nowhere also. I think we're in the middle of nowhere, I never hear noise outside my window.

I spent most of this month believe it or not doing homework. On my second morning of captivity a tutor arrived at 6am. His name was Mr. Peterson.

Everything about him screamed either a 50 year old virgin or a repressed mass murder that didn't have the courage to act on his impulses…YET. There's no way this guy qualified for a safe to 'working with children' police card.

Yet, despite this I intended to request his help to escape.

I hoped to appeal to his humanity; deep down everyone has compassion, some you have to dig deep enough to mine for gold.

Before I had to chance to plead for his help he gave me a cold look that froze my prepared speech. He informed me that he's aware of my early onset schizophrenia. He also said he was paid enough not to care if Sebastian's lying, so keep my cries for help to myself.

After that heartwarming talk we started doing calculus, after that Latin. He spent the entire day teaching lessons in every class I was currently taken at Havenwood High school.

Somehow he knew not only what classes I was taking, but all of my current lesson plans. I'm pretty sure they found this information by reading my computer files and stealing my school records. They even had all my school books from my bookshelf.

The second thing that annoyed me about Mr. Peterson is that he insisted on grading all of my papers as Susanna. That was my adoptive name. I requested he called me Sookie Stackhouse on my school papers, he ignored me.

Mr. Peterson insisted my legal name was appropriate. I wanted to insist he use mouthwash after he ate his clove of raw garlic each morning, but I kept that to myself. It's not smart to be a mouthy captive. He was a good teacher, but to him I was a well-paying job, nothing more.

He smirked whenever he called me Susanna. I suspected he knew who I was but didn't care; it's amazing how quickly everyone goes deaf when enough money changes hands. Our lessons were over by 12pm so I could sleep until sun set.

As the weeks went on everything became rather routine in a strange sort of way. At 4am Bill brings breakfast. I can't put my finger on it but he gives me a weird vibe. He said he was taken prisoner, but remained because they treat him well, it didn't add up.

I told him the next night that vampires who like a home tend not to cry when talking about it. He then told me after he was turned he lost his family. I could tell he wasn't lying, that he did lose his family. Then I felt like an ass for bringing it up, but I still felt his tear was staged.

At my request he never brought up Eric again. However a nagging feeling that he was full of shit still lingered. I had no good reason to hate Bill; he always cooked me anything I asked for, even when it was tricky to cook. Bill hasn't hurt me, or even tried to grope me, everything about him was polite, kind, but he still felt as wrong as a two dollar bill. I didn't trust him, he worked for my capture after all.

I knew I had to avoid becoming fond of anyone in this house. I won't catch a case of 'Stockholm Syndrome' here no matter how nice I'm treated. This place is like the first day in a cult, everyone is always 'we love you.' However by the end of the month you've signed over your bank account and your name is Sunflower.

However I know something is very wrong. I'm feeling things I shouldn't feel. Lately when I see Sabastian I want him to hang around. He brings my dinner every night when he wakes. I find myself enjoying his company.

Sebastian hugged me today when I received a perfect score on my History test. He placed his forehead on mine and we linked fingers, I didn't pull away. I try to remember all the bad things he's done but it gets so hard, am I losing myself here?

Sabastian brings me gifts every day. All are things a normal teenager couldn't afford. I refused to open them, I won't be sucked in.

Bill forgot to give me enough water again, but he left me plenty of tomato juice. The tap water isn't filtered and tastes terrible. I take a sip of Tomato juice and went back to my homework. Math can be so tricky, but I'm doing well in it.

I moved my plate out of the way and saw a tiny note under it. It was a letter written in middle Fae, an archaic form at that.

 **"Sookie Stackhouse, I know you're a captive and I'm willing to help. You have friends in high places willing to pay a million dollars in Fae gems for your return. It's not the only reason I'm helping, but it's a good one. I'll contact you when it's safe to get you out, but it won't be soon, you're carefully watched. Flush this note the moment you read it. "**

I heard someone coming up the stairs; I quickly rushed to the bathroom to flush the note in the toilet. When I turned around I stared into the eyes of Joe one of Sebastian's nephews.

Joe took my hands, his eyes darkening in concern,

"Are you ok Sookie, I heard you move quickly to the sink. I'm sorry to enter without knocking; I thought you needed help, please forgive me."

I smiled at him, doing my best to look relaxed,

"I felt like I was going to lose my lunch but the feelings passed. Thank you for your concern. I'm alright now."

Joe smiled looking relived, after a moment he released my hands,

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. My brothers and sisters are having a game of basketball in the gym, please join us. "

He saw my hesitate so gave an encouraging smile,

"You're here all day alone, surely you want more than Bill and my uncle as companions? Even my company can be a bit like old bread."

I gave Joe my crazy Sookie Smile and nodded,

"Sure wait outside I need to change. You're right, other than daily gym class I 'm never outside my room. Thank you for this kind offer."

Joe smiled and winked,

"It's no problem, besides everyone wanted to meet our future cousin. As much as I love my brothers and sisters, we needed new blood around here, no pun intended. After over 2,500 years with the same siblings, things can get a bit repetitive."

I couldn't help but laugh, in another life Joe and I could've been friends. I'm not clueless however. Joe's the only resident male other than Bill or Sabastian allowed in my room. Sebastian's is playing Matchmaker; it's not surprising since Joe is his favorite nephew.

Joe is unusual for a vampire. I was shocked the first time I saw his teeth. The older a vampire is the longer his fangs gets, and the more he kills the wider they grow. This happens until it reaches it maximum size. Joe's teeth were long but was baby vampire thin. He wasn't a killer.

Joe told me he was a famed Italian scientist in his day, that's why he was saved. When he was 25 years old he was dying from the plague when Sebastian's brother turned him.

Once outside my door Joe snapped chains on my wrist before blindfolding me, "Sookie I begged my uncle to let you come with me tonight. He promised me the True Death if you escape. You have my life in your hands, please take care of it. "

I refused to take another step stopping Joe, who was right behind me,

"Please remove my chains and blindfold, or leave me here. I wear these daily to attend gym class, I'd rather stay in my room them wear them during my free time, I'm sorry."

Joe removed my chains and blindfold before giving me a hopeful look,

"Please behave during the game; if you do then we can play often. Sookie, if you give us a chance you can have a real home here. I'm saying that because I like you."

I nodded to Joe trying to calm his fear,

"I promise that I won't attempt to run from you, because I rather not be the cause of your death. Thank you for this gift."

Joe took my hand and led me down the hall. I intended use this excursion to plot my future escape. I counted my steps and committed the rooms to memory as we moved deeper into the house.

During the game nobody could sense my anger inside. Some of these fresh face teens were killers despite their smiles and friendly faces. I must never forget who these people are or their victims.

Once in my room I sat on my bed and mediated. I forced my mind to stretch; I've done this every night since I was captive. I pushed my telepathic link with Godric to make contact. I used the anger I felt inside when I saw them at the basketball game.

"Godric hear me, It's Sookie, I need you, please hear me." I kept pushing the thought harder inside my mind. I felt my hands shaking as my nose bled. I wiped the blood away and kept pushing, "GODRIC HEAR ME, GODRIC its SOOKIE."

After a few minutes I heard it, 'SOOKIE I HEAR YOU!" I gasped when the pain was too much. However Godric heard me, it worked.

The last thought I received from Godric before I passed out was "WE'RE COMING."


	42. Chapter 42: The Lute Player

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie POV**

 **Dear Diary.**

I woke up exhausted after over taxing my telepathic link with Godric. I haven't been able to send him anything else this morning. I hope Godric can make contact with me. I knew he was coming for me but I didn't know if our link allowed him to pinpoint my location.

I cleaned myself up before Bill arrived. He stayed an hour then left so I could get ready for School. I headed to my shower feeling uneasy, more so than usual. Something has been bothering me for weeks, it was my food. I don't trust my food but I don't have many options.

I didn't want to eat it but I can't go without food forever. Even worse I'm never alone when I eat; Bill, Sebastian, my tutor and Joe always remain until I clean my plate. I doubt they'd let me get away with refusing to eat every night, so I'm trapped.

I could expelled meals into the toilet, but that would only work for two weeks. After that my shrinking waistline would be noticeable. Also hunger pains are not easy to hide. They'd likely force feed me and treat me worse afterward.

However I need to do something to cease my growing enjoyment of Sebastian's company. I know my feelings for Sabastian aren't real; it's almost as if I've been drinking his blood.

That's impossible since the only way for a vampire to influence me is to drink their blood directly. If I drink vampire blood from a cup it would make me High not a vampire's thrall. However I knew something wasn't right.

This morning I received another note under my breakfast tray: I created a test to decide if my benefactor was trustworthy.

 **/Dear Friend,**

 **"Please don't be upset but I have a few questions. How safe is my food, also why are you helping me? The reward money was likely up for weeks, why are you willing to turn on Sabastian now?**

 **Also, is Bill really a chief? What about Joe?, please forgive the questions. Kindest Regards, Sookie/**

When I received my lunch meal I ate it quickly to get my tutor out of the room. Once he was gone I saw the reply note under my plate.

 **/Dear Sookie,**

 **"I'm not upset, if anything I'm impressed you didn't put your life in the hands of a guy who left you a random note. Ok first one, after I saw what happened to your food this week; I started making my own meals. If I was you I'd skip all the red food and drinks.**

 **Also Bill doesn't work here as a cook; I doubt he can boil an egg. He's what vampires call a procurer, a fancy word for a royal pimp. The guy lies like a rug, don't believe him.**

 **Joe is no killer, and is somewhat nice; however he'll never betray Sebastian for you. He would cut the throat of anyone that stood between Sebastian getting what he wants.**

 **As for the real reason I'm helping you, I'm a safe cracker, a skilled chief, but I'm not a killer. What Sebastian's doing is wrong. I wanted to leave as soon as I knew his plans but I can't resign from his organization. The only way you leave Sabastian is in a box.**

 **I also need to leave after I help you, Sabastian isn't stupid, it wouldn't take him long to figure out who helped you escape. I'll use the reward money to start over far away.**

 **BTW your parents are on the news showing home videos of you every day standing beside Chicago's vampire Sheriffs. You're gifted with a good family and you seem like a decent kid. The list of bad things I've done in life won't include hurting you.**

 **If you agree to let me help you then reply to this note. Afterward don't contact me again. I'll contact you when it's time to escape. Destroy this note quickly.**

 **Signed, your secret Friend Peanut/**

I went to flush the note and then sat at my desk in contemplation. I was sure of one thing; the person helping me isn't a vampire since he assigned to remove all of my meal trays. I'm not sure what species he is, but I doubt he's human. I never saw Peanut however.

I have a plan to solve my food problem. It would require Joe's help. If this works I could flush all of my official daily meals without losing weight.

I know Peanut is right, Joe is fond of me but he's Sebastian's right hand man, and as such he was far too dangerous to trust. However that doesn't mean I can't get his assistance surreptitiously.

A few hours later I heard Joe coming up the stairs. Joe wasn't a killer that didn't excuse living a lie of plausibility deniability. He knows what Sebastian does outside of the mansion.

"Good evening Sookie, I'm pleased that you're looking well."

Joe came into my room carrying a flute. He grinned at my quizzical look. "I thought you might like to hear a few songs from my city. They're not radio quality but I think you'll like them.

For the next hour Joe played folk songs. He was in a good mood so I decided to make my move.

"Joe I was wondering if you'd like to have a daily late supper with me. You're right, I need to get out of my room more. I can't think of anyone here who'd be nicer company."

Joe grinned at me in surprise,

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Sookie. Make a list of what you'd like to eat and drink, I'll make sure we have it. We can go to the indoor green house for privacy. It has lovely moonlight blooming flowers down there I'm sure you'll enjoy."

I put on my crazy Sookie grin and nodded,

"Sure thing Joe, I'll write a list for tomorrow's dinner. Just bring whatever you'd like to drink."

Joe eyes darkened and I could see from his expression what he wanted. He leaned down and dragged his lips across my neck,

"Sookie you always smell so delicious. It's only my age that keeps my fangs on a leash around you. When my uncle brought you home it was if the sun shined in my night sky. Sadly I must go; I look forward to our evenings together."

I gave him an uneasy smile,

"Your fun to spend time with as well," I did my best not cringe from his touch.

Joe paused to give me a long lingering look before he locked me inside for the night.

After he left I sat quietly in the dark hoping the price of Joe's evening meals wasn't in my veins. The choice was either becoming devoted to Sebastian by eating his drugged food or spend every evening with a vampire who wanted my blood and much more.

I fell into an uneasy sleep, the last words on my lips were, "Eric, Godric please find me, I'm running out of time."


	43. Chapter 43: YOLO A Rescue Fit for a Fae

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric won't ever give up, he is a Viking. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

The Supernatural Authorities have declared finding Sookie and Sabastian a top priority. The million dollar reward for her safe return didn't make it any easier. All it gave us was a tip line full of scam artists so far. At least we knew she was still in the city, but where?

Trying to find a specific house among millions was like looking a needle in a sea of needles. The Chicago police have been very helpful. They pass along any clues that might relate to the Sookie – Sabastian search. The Federal police were a lot less helpful, they want info without giving it.

As much as Godric and I hate being in the spotlight we've agree to countless interviews over the past two months to keep Sookie's search in the public eye. Needless to say the media was ecstatic because we've brushed off most interviews requests for decades.

The thing that bugged me was being forced to share interview panels with Nan. No matter how much I disliked Nan, I didn't have the time to fight her reinstatement. She had very powerful patrons who wanted her to keep her job, however after her behavior at Godric's house, the Authority kept her on a very tight leash and out of Chicago.

The worse bit is the constant questions from Sookie's friends and family about how the search is progressing. Her parents were almost catatonic in guilt and grief. Godric finally told them to stop punishing themselves for refusing the tracking blood, hind sight is always 20/20.

My Maker always has a gift for words. He kept Sookie's parents calm, hopeful and focused during the endless press interviews and painful waiting.

Sookie's vampire friend Jack was at our gates every few days asking for an update on the search. All of her friends asked, but he was the most persistent. He kept offering to help us find Sookie. I thanked him for his offer and promised that if we needed him, we'd call without hesitation.

Godric after our home was attacked redesigned our entire complex. We had crews working 24 hours to finish it; we decided that a year was too long a wait with Sabastian still on the loose, so we had the renovations finished within a month.

Other than our two story reception house, we sunk the rest of the mansion underground. In addition, all of our walls are now composed of Iron, silver and titanium plates. We also mounted UV lights and anti-portal stones in every room. To avoid our home looking like a prison we hide our security systems inside our walls and decorations.

As part of the town upgraded security system Godric installed UV lights all over the town manned by vampire and Were guards. We also installed gun torrents hidden in water towers. Our town's new security upgrades were installed without much protest. After Sebastian's attack, our residents understood that a gated community doesn't protect them from flying attackers.

Two weeks ago I visited Sookie's parent's ice cream parlor.

I remember the last time we were there, everything seemed so perfect. Strawberry shortcake ice cream was Sookie's favorite; she always topped them with peanut butter cups. Then it hit me, Sookie had certain food combinations that made her stand out. I grabbed my phone and called Jack, it was almost dawn but he quickly answered.

"Evening Sheriff Northman, any news on Sookie or do you need my help?"

I had to give it to the young vampire. I knew the pull of the sun at Jack's age was strong. He'll suffer the bleeds for staying up to answer my call, but he answered his phone anyway.

"Yes Jack, I have an idea that might help find Sookie. I need a list of all of Sookie's favorite foods; also request her friends and family answer the same question. Inform them that I sent you and need their help urgently to finish that list. Make sure they know to keep this quiet.

Jack returned the list to us within 48 hours.

The list had the usual fruit and vegetables, but some of her favorite combinations of food narrowed the search. Godric turned over the list to the FBI.

The FBI searched the data bases of every credit, debit, and store loyalty card for shopping lists in Chicago that closely matched Sookie's favorite foods list. Normally vampires reject such searches, we respect privacy, however we've run out of leads. I had high hopes for this search, but it's produced nothing so far.

Tonight soon after I rose Godric rushed in, a grim expression on his face,

"The FBI has abused our trust. An Aldi near 31st and Halsted have a shopping list that closely matches Sookie's favorite foods list. This morning, Homeland security took their own task force to capture Sabastian, they failed."

Godric continued on despite my darkening eyes,

"The house was empty when they arrived. The surviving officers said it looked unused for at least a month. When they searched the house one of them tripped a wire that blew up the building. When they later canvased the back yard they found a note addressed to me."

My felt sick with rage, those idiots cost us our only lead. "What did the note say?"

Godric's anger flowed inside the bond as he recited Sebastian's note,

 **It said,**

 **/"Godric and Child invaded a house, to fetch a missing Fae,**

 **Godric fell down and lost his crown,**

 **And his brat came tumbling after."**

 **P.S. the moment you captured my nephew I wired this place as a gift for you Godric. /**

I shook my head in disbelief,

"He knew people would die trying to get into that house and he makes a joke about it. Is he truly that insane?"

Just as Godric was about to answer, my personal phone rang. Only four people on the planet had that number, Godric, Orion, Niall and Sookie. Other than Sookie, the rest called my work or the house phone when they wanted to talk to me.

Godric look at my phone hopefully, he knew Sookie had my phone number,

"Hello?" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. I didn't recognize the caller's number.

"Hello Sheriff Northman, Sookie gave me your number this morning. The humans certainly made a mess of their rescue attempt; Sebastian's burning Safe House is all over the news. In response Sebastian's decided to move us underground tomorrow. If you plan on saving her you need to come now, tomorrow will be too late. I don't know where he's taking us after tonight."

Godric copied the callers every word on a notepad,

"How do I know you're not some crack pot that hacked my number to get the reward? What's your name?" I asked.

The man chuckled, "go to this website, and check out the newspaper"

When I used my Ipad to visit the site it contained a live feed of Sookie in her bedroom reading today's paper. She looked relaxed and safe, the relief I felt was almost unimaginable.

The man continued on knowing he had my attention,

"My name's Peanut, as you can see Sheriff, that's today's paper with a live feed. In response to that pitiful rescue attempt, Sebastian's moving up his time line; he intends to turn Sookie in three days. If Sebastian catches me I'm dead, so I'll need to leave with you."

We quickly arrange the raid, making sure we ported out of Havenwood to remain unseen. Before we left I temporary added Niall to our mansions security system. It allowed Niall to portal us here the moment we had Sookie.

An hour later me, Niall, Godric, Orion and Three dozen Fae and Vampire soldiers was standing outside a brick mansion in Oak Park, IL on the edge of Chicago. The property was spacious with lots of grass between the house and the lawn, too much for anyone to sneak up unnoticed.

Each Fae took two vampires by the hand to pop them inside the mansion. We had over three dozen as Peanut requested. The Fae masked their scents to avoid becoming vampire dinner.

I studied Sookie's video feed; I needed as much information about her room as possible and Sookie's condition. She was dressed in black and wore running shoes. She had a small backpack strapped on, likely with personal possessions in case we couldn't come back.

Godric whispered loud enough for only my ears.

"I told Sookie we're outside. Talking to her via our bond is easier this close. However her telepathic skills are very limited, she can only send me one or two words at a time. Our group Eric will portal to Sookie's room, her safety is our only concern."

I nodded and checked that everyone was ready,

"Don't worry Godric the rest of our team can chase Sabastian, getting Sookie out safely is my only mission tonight."

Godric checked his gear one last time, "I requested Peanut disabled any anti-portal devices. Fae popping is a lot safer, Are you ready Eric?"

I rechecked my weapons before strapping them in tightly,

"I am Master; let's bring Sookie home."

I made sure everyone had devices that showed Sookie's video feed. However the rest of the team had a different assignment, we will get Sookie, they will find Sabastian and round up his crew.

I waved my fist as the signal. Niall gripped mine and Godric's hand; he intended to portal us straight to Sookie's room. The rest of the team would portal around the building to arrest Sabastian and the rest of his crew.

From the video and the map Peanut emailed me, we knew exactly where we were going. I was glad we didn't tell the humans about our current rescue attempt. They'd focus their efforts on finding Sabastian, as much as I wanted his head on a pike; I wanted to save Sookie more.

The air started to shimmer around me as Niall prepared to port. As my form started to fade I only had one thing on my mind, Sookie.

A moment later we were standing in Sookie bedroom; She gave me a tight hug the moment she saw me.

I gave her a quick kiss and hug in return, "Sookie, our reunion would have to wait, alarms are blaring everywhere."

A moment later an Elf Shadow Stepped out of the gloom.

"I'm Peanut; let's get the hell out of here." The elf said carrying a small bag.

Niall after two seconds was fully charged for a group port, he requested that we link hands. The last thing I felt was Sookie warm hand in mine. A moment later our group was standing inside our underground living room. It felt surreal, Sookie was finally home.

The house security system fully rearmed itself the moment me and Godric were inside the walls.

After hugging Sookie tightly, I reluctantly released her to greet everyone else. Sookie gave Godric a tight hug. Godric rarely displays emotions publicly but he broke into a huge smile the moment she touched him.

Sookie then wrapped Niall in a hug; the regal man didn't hesitate to accept her offer,

"I'm sorry Prince Niall, I know this is a break in protocol, I'm just so happy you helped saved me."

Niall shook his head, keeping her in his arms, "It is quite all right, Sookie."

I knew how badly Niall wanted to tell Sookie that he's her grandfather, but for 3 more years we had to keep that a secret.

After a moment Niall released Sookie. He then addressed Godric and me.

"On behalf of the Fae Authority, your help to save one of my kind won't be forgotten. You both will be listed in our records as official friends of the Fae. You're always welcome in our lands."

Godric smiled at Niall and nodded politely,

"We're grateful that Sookie is safe and for your kind offer."

Niall then held out his hand to Peanut. "As the sworn protector of all Fae, it was my duty to bring Sookie home, thanks for your help."

Peanut shook Niall's hand, the Elf's black hair almost brushed the rug, "Your welcome, Sookie's a nice person, I was happy to help her."

Niall nodded, "First well stop in Fae to interview you about Sebastian and collect your reward. Afterward I'll send you to any Realm you wish with a letter of introduction."

Godric and I shook Peanuts hand as well,

After we shook his hands, Godric handed Peanut another letter,

"We are in your debt Peanut, as a token of our new friendship, we have a gift for you. This will allow you to safely shelter in any elder vampire's home in Europe. If you ever need to return to our realm we'll always provide you a safe place anywhere on earth."

Peanut looked stunned giving Godric a stuttering thank you.

Sookie walked over and pulled Peanut into a tight hug and gave him the charm bracelet she was wearing. "It's not worth much but keep it to remember me by. Please write me if you can and thank you so much. I'll never forget you Peanut."

Peanut snapped the bracelet around his slender ankle under his pants, "I shall treasure it always Sookie, you're the first person in my life I'll truly miss. I promise to write when I can."

Peanut removed his necklace, placing it in Sookie's hand,

"My village gives these as a gift of friendship. I never found anyone I thought was worthy of it. Watching you these past two months changed me, Sookie you're a decent girl."

Sookie blushed and gave Peanut a kiss on the cheek before returning to my side.

Peanut looked stunned by our warm smiles,

"I expected the reward but I don't know what to say. Thank you. I've never been treated this decently." He shook his head in confusion.

Niall smiled kindly, "When you're good, people are more likely to treat you better. Not always but usually that's the case, It's time to go Peanut."

With a final wave Niall disappeared with Peanut next to him.

Now that we were alone we turned to walk toward each other. With smiles of utter joy we linked our hands and opened our Tri-Bond for the first time since the attack. The feel of Sookie's forehead pressed to mine with Godric's on the other side was amazing.

We stood like that for ages, letting our love and devotion move between us like a wave. Words were not needed as the flow of comfort and love slipped between us all.

Godric reluctantly pulled away.

"I need to check on the search for Sabastian, and then I'll call Sookie's parents. I'll inform them to be ready in 30 minutes to travel from their safe house. She'll remain here until we have Sabastian in custody. Orion's team is bringing him in now."

Godric stood in the doorway watching me and Sookie staring at each other.

"Eric I'll return in exactly one hour, that's how long I can keep everyone outside, I'm sure you wish to catch up privately."

I nodded at Godric and set my watch's alarm for 50 minutes, with that he left the room and locked the door behind him.

After Sookie's rescue I expected she'd need a long recovery. Nobody said anything but everyone who came near her could smell the vampire blood in her veins. She was swimming in it.

She knew we could detect it but choose not to speak about it. In fact she hasn't said word about her kidnapping. I didn't want to push her for information in case I made things worse. Sookie's recovery was far more important to me than information about Sebastian.

I knew we couldn't let her bury what happened forever, at some point the topic of Sebastian needed to come up. In anticipation, I collected the phone numbers to the best crisis professionals in Chicago. I didn't know how soon she'd open up but I wanted to be ready.

I took her hand and stroked it gently,

"Sookie I know you've been through a lot but at some point we need to talk to you about Sebastian. If you're worried about us, you have nothing to fear. I promise our relationship will still be here after you've had time to come to terms with everything you've been though."

Then I saw the look in her eyes and my previous thoughts went out the window.

"Eric I can feel what you're thinking and the answer is NO. I don't want to spend the next year on a shrink's sofa. Talking about getting my life back isn't the same as getting it back. I promise I'll do the Kleenex moment soon, but for now trust me when I say all I need is you."

She walked me into the wall, as I stared in shock.

"I kept thinking about all the things I wish we'd done before I was taken. I dreamed of all the places I wished we visited. We've lost so much time together, that we'll never get back. Sebastian took so much from us; I don't want him to steal another moment Eric."

When she pressed her lips against mine I let go. Our kiss was desperate, needy, without any hint of restraint. It's been so long, I never thought I'd survive another day without holding her again.

I flipped her backward and she wrapped her legs around my waist. She dragged her nails painfully across my back as I groaned into her mouth. I chanted her name as I kissed her, my hands finding every inch of exposed flesh I could find.

Sookie was right; we've lost enough time already. If my affection is what makes her feel better, I won't deny her request. I felt her rip my shirt into ribbons and it floated to the floor. It didn't matter, because the touch of her skin against my naked chest was worth losing a shirt.

Why fight our feelings, Sookie knew her own mind and I knew I loved her; if she truly wanted me I'll grant her wish and soon. I just needed a few days to make it special for the both of us.

I pulled Sookie closer, resting my forehead against hers, "Sookie are you sure, I don't want you to regret anything about us. I just want to do the right thing by you."

She pulled back after a moment and gripped my face to hers.

"I know I need to talk about what happened to me but for now can't we just be happy that I'm home. Eric I love you, I knew it before I was taken, you're everything to me."

I rubbed my thumb against her bottom lip,

"Sookie I love you and I always will. You are my heart, my soul and my light."

We only had 30 more minutes left, and I would make every second count.


	44. Chapter 44: Success has Many Parents

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie is safe and home, happy days :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Our fifty minutes alone flew by. I only had ten minutes left to fix our clothes before the house turned into a zoo. I was wrong, try a safari. Vampire speed has its advantages.

A few minutes later Godric came in with a stack of faxes. Sookie left to call her family while we discussed confidential reports.

Godric sent a joint letter to all human and supernatural authorities a few minutes before joining me. He handed me a copy from the fax list.

"Orion and our entire swat team are in Homeland Security's custody. Along with the prisoners we captured."

I wondered how the government knew about our operation. It was only conceived two hours ago.

"What are they being charged with? And who did we have in custody before the human police swooped in like vultures?"

Godric glanced at his iPad, resizing a document.

"Our team is being held for acting in a law enforcement capacity outside a supernatural area interfering with a police investigation – and anything else they can think up. Homeland Security wants to claim credit for rescuing Sookie and will blame us for anything that went wrong."

I balled up the paper I was holding in frustration.

"I can't believe their nerve. The only good news is that we didn't break any laws rescuing her. That's the only reason she isn't buried inside the CIA tonight. Sebastian is a political football Godric, and everyone wants a piece. How are we going to get our people back?"

Godric shook his head, leaving the rest of the faxes in front of me to read.

"Even with my connections this has become a political disaster. Fifteen human law enforcement personnel died when they captured Sebastian's first safe house. The FBI and their friends needed this win against Sebastian. Even if they missed the rescue event, they'll want the credit."

I wanted to be shocked but I wasn't.

"First the FBI raided Sebastian's safe house without informing us. A safe house which without our Intel they'd never know about. As expected their raid went pear shaped. So after we rescue Sookie; the FBI then thanks us by tossing our team in jail and stole our prisoners from the raid."

Godric shrugged as he finished skimming a letter.

"Welcome to the duplicitous nature of inter-species politics – courtesy of Sebastian. To resolve this we need to find common ground, without leaving ourselves weakened in future dealings. The supernatural agencies won't stand for it, and neither will I. I'm formulating a plan."

I couldn't protest too loudly about what the FBI did. The supernatural governments didn't have clean hands. I stupidly hoped both parties would end their pissing contest long enough to stop Sebastian, but apparently not.

Godric ignored his ringing phone, letting it go to voicemail.

"I reported to them that Sookie had a mental breakdown, so she can receive family and medical visits only. That excuse will only work for a few days though before Homeland Security demands to see her; I'll fly home to attend their visit."

I couldn't believe their insensitivity, "I'm glad to see Sookie's well-being is a priority to the FBI. Why can't the vampire Agency demand our people back? We're not Buddhist monks."

Godric gave me a sharp warning look.

"Eric, I'll need you to keep your opinions about this private other than with Sookie. I'm taking the jet to Washington, hopefully to resolve this. The only team member not in danger of jail is Orion; as a Prince he has diplomatic immunity, but he can be deported over this."

I looked at Godric nervously,

"Speaking of Sookie's well-being, she told me shes not ready to talk about what happened during her kidnapping yet. Despite the risks, I think we should honor her wishes for now. We might do more harm than good forcing her to talk before she's ready."

Godric looked at the ceiling for a moment before facing me,

"Eric I don't want to push her either but any supernatural who gets within range of her will smell Sebastian. No one can drink that much vampire blood without ill effects. Also, we need to ask what she knows about Sebastian's operations, the government won't wait to find out."

I bit my lip shaking my head,

"She's still innocent so he didn't hurt Sookie that way at least. However I know other things equally horrible must have happened. Can you give me a few days to talk to her; I need time to convince her that talking sooner rather than later is the right thing to do for all our sakes."

Godric nodded reluctantly,

"I'll do what I can to buy her some time in Washington. As yes I agree, the last thing I want to do is push her to talk and make things worse. She needs our support in any way that she requires. We'll talk about this later, I hear guests arriving."

A few minutes later all hell broke loose. Godric met with Sookie's parents about her future. He looked calm but I could feel Godric was hesitant to share some unpleasant news.

Godric told them gently, but firmly the uncomfortable truth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jensen, I suggest you remain in the safe house for now. Also, as you agreed we'll offer Sookie either mine or Eric's blood for tracking purposes. Sadly I have news that I'm sorry to share. Sookie's still at risk of being kidnapped, therefore I believe she should remain here."

Godric held up his hand when they started yelling. After a moment they went quiet,

" I know you're afraid of all this, but we share the same goal, which is protecting Sookie. Surely by now I've proven that I have her best interests at heart?"

It wasn't easy but Godric convinced them to support Sookie living in our Mansion. She'll study by video conference and with a tutor from her school. I knew it wasn't an easy decision but in the end they put Sookie's safety first. They wouldn't risk losing her again.

Sookie' father look at Godric firmly,

"I have a few conditions; Sookie must remain heavily protected while this is being resolved. Lastly Godric, you must vet anyone who comes near our daughter. We can't risk losing her again."

Godric nodded, "I'd never allow anyone near Sookie I didn't trust. She'll be safe in our home. As you could tell with the improvements to my home, this is the safest place in town"

I bowed to Sookie's father,

"I vow to protect Sookie and assure her security. My word is my bond; I pledge this to be true."

After a few minutes of ironing out the details, we told her parents Sookie will remain in our secure guest room. It has the same security features as me and Godric's bedroom. They even approved my offer of blood to Sookie for tracking purposes since I'm her body guard.

After Sookie's family left, Godric packed three weeks' worth of travel items; he intended to stay in our DC residence to deal with the political fallout and to get our people from federal custody.

Before he left, he gave me a tight hug promising to return soon,

"Eric, we knew our mission would be dangerous but we went anyway. We have some good officers, they're proud of what we did today, I know I am. I'll bring them home."

I nodded at him sadly wishing he didn't need to leave,

"Sookie's return and stopping Sebastian is what we wanted. He couldn't be allowed to spread his influence. Don't worry Godric, I have faith in you; you'll bring our officers home very soon."

Godric grinned, attempting to lighten the mood,

"I envy you, I have a feeling your three weeks will be more enjoyable than mine, however don't forget you have one job while I'm gone, and that's protecting Sookie. I've arranged for our department replacements during our absence."

I nodded in agreement, "I promise I won't let her out of my sight. Don't worry, I'll be here for whatever she needs, even just a friend. However we'll have a lot to talk about."

Godric gave me a knowing look,

"The gym stays locked for now. However I know you guys will do more than hold hands while I'm gone. Just be sure she's ready Eric. Sookie is an amazing girl, but even rocks crumble if pushed too hard. You need to protect her in every way."

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Godric, if anything I'm dragging things out. Nothing will happen she's not ready for Have a good flight Master; I hope to see you soon."

Godric kissed my cheek reluctant to leave,

"I'll think of you every day Eric, I can't wait to return to you as well. I shall miss you deeply."

I hugged Godric as he left for the airport; I knew that my Maker had a mess on his hands. However, I trusted he would resolve all the political issues, he's Godric after all.


	45. Chapter 45: The 12 Days of Eric

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I've done quite a bit of story tidying up the past two weeks.**

 **I'm a lot happier with the end result, the earlier chapters were a bit messy.**

 **Will write the next chapter very soon, just need a day off from work, school, and life first hehe.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Yesterday Godric told me to avoid publicly discussing the case. He planned to resolve this diplomatically. Before Godric left he turned off our house phones, and then redirected all calls to his cell phone. I provided Sookie's family both our police cell phone numbers.

Godric advised me to maintained two phones, my private line and my work number. Everyone else got a voice mail. Godric was right; as long as I remained out of contact I wouldn't accidentally reveal anything about the rescue. Godric wanted to be the only voice on the matter.

Once news of Sookie's rescue hit the internet, the press descended like a plague outside Havenwood's gates. We needed to make sure that nothing was said or done that would hurt Sookie or make it harder for Godric to arrange the release of our team.

When I rose tonight I raced to dress, so I could join Sookie as soon as possible. I finished my work in record time. I arrived just as the last of her visitors were leaving for the day. Afterward she headed to our games room to play our pinball machines to relax for a few minutes.

Sookie and I needed to talk about the thousand things left unsaid the day before. So I requested we share dinner in the living room. We ate our meals quietly, we kept the conversation light, both ignoring the giant elephant the room, our future relationship.

Getting the Mating call this timeline almost felt like a victory. No one every understood my obsession with Sookie in the past timeline. Even without the Mating call she became the center of my universe. This time my desire for her was even more intense.

I'm nervous about revealing that I'm her Fated Mate. I knew in high school she had lessons about it during Supernatural awareness classes. She's more prepared than me. Sookie was lucky, everything she learned in school I was forced to learn by experience or from Godric only.

Godric advised me to be honest, answer all of her questions and hold nothing back when discussing our future as Mates. He was right, but that was easier said than done.

I had my own fears about this conversation.

What if she didn't want to be my Mate? What if history repeats and Sookie suppressed her love for me? Does Sookie truly understand what being a Fated Mate to a vampire means?

For years in the previous timeline I asked Sookie to be mine, and every time she turned me down. I know she's different now, being raised around Supernaturals changed her in ways I'm only beginning to understand. Yet the pain from years of rejection still haunts me.

Things are going so well now, I don't want to screw it up by pushing too hard like I did last time.

I took her hand in mine, doing my best to hide my nervousness.

"Sookie I know you want to make love, and I want to very much also. However you need to know something, when I rescued you in the hospital, I received the Fated Mate Call. "

I saw the shocked look on her face but carried on,

"Humans don't receive the call, but the closest you can come is 'Love at first Sight.' A Vampire's love for a Mate is beyond description. As Mated pairs if we make love, then we'll give ourselves completely. Only take this step if you're ready, because once we join its forever."

Sookie paused for a moment then smiled,

"Well that explained why I'm tied in knots since I met you. I've met plenty of guys who wanted more than friendship but I always said no. I felt like I was waiting for someone special. I know now it's you Eric. I love you, and I wish to give myself to you completely."

I pulled her close and gave her feather like kisses on her soft lips. "You have no idea how happy you've made me Sookie, my love for you is eternal, and I'm yours completely."

After a moment I pulled away, I ran my index finger over her kiss swollen lips,

"Your first time deserves to be special Sookie. I'm going to tell you something, I've never shared with anyone but Godric. There's a reason why I'm emotionally detached from previous partners. My first time was nothing I wish to remember, you deserve better."

"I gave my virginity to a local girl. I thought we had something special, but she wasn't a good person. A guy isn't supposed to care, but that experience changed how I viewed sex."

"Godric taught me that pain is a warning. I heeded that warning, and I've never let a woman near my heart again. Instead I focused on the physical pleasure of sex. I've loved before, but you're my one true love. I knew that nothing would be right in my life without you by my side."

I lifted her chin and searched her eyes,

"Sookie what I feel for you, I never knew that kind of love existed. I'll never want or need another woman. I offer myself to your completely with total trust. You are my end and my beginning; all roads will always lead me to your door, for you are forever my home."

Sookie pulled me into a slow kiss; it didn't have passion or haste, just tender love and support. After a moment I smiled.

"I have a plan to make our first time together special, I'm going to call it 'The 12 days of Eric."

Sookie kissed one of my fingertips and grinned at me, "this sounds interesting, go in."

I smiled in return; I'll never get over how open minded Sookie is this time around,

"Each day, we'll take things another step sexually. Loving a vampire will always be intense; I need to be sure you're prepared for what life with me means, both physically and emotionally."

Sookie linked her fingers in mine,

"I'm always amazed at how thoughtful you are, and yes I'm very willing. You've already said we can stop anytime I want. Just trust me that if I'm not ready for something I'll speak up. So is tonight the first '12 days of Eric?"

I stroked her hair and grinned at her. "Yes but I need my guitar, I want to play an epic ballad from my village, it's a love song." I raced to our music room and returned with a string guitar.

"The first day of 'the 12 days of Eric 'is simply about being together. Then when you're ready I'll offer you my blood. Tomorrow my plans involve a lot less clothing as long as you're ready, but tonight I'll start things by serenading you."

Sookie looked at me teasingly as I checked each strings condition,

"Ok Eric quick question, can you sing and play in key? Because if you sound like a dying moose we can skip the serenade, don't bite of more than those sexy abs can chew."

I glared at her hugging my guitar tightly,

"I have you know I taught Eddie Van Halen, Hendrix, Eric Clapton, Jimmy Page, and Stevie Ray Vaughn everything they know about the guitar."

Sookie looked quizzical for a moment, "Who are they, musicians from the 1940's or something."

At my outraged looked Sookie pointed to me and grinned,

"I had you going Eric, and I don't believe a word of your claims. BTW you left out Prince from that list; his remake of "When my Guitar Weeps" had me almost in tears. The man didn't just play the guitar, he owned it."

I looked at her suspiciously, "You're a rock fan? Ok rank the previous musicians in order of greatness and why."

Sookie folded her legs under her looking excited,

"Ok first is Hendrix; his remake of 'On the Watch Tower' by Dylan was so creative Dylan borrowed some of his change ups for his original version. Also, Eric Clapton's guitar solo for "Layla' captures at my heart whenever I hear it."

I stared at her in stunned silence as she plowed on,

"Jimmy Page solo's was crucial to the rise of Led Zeppelin, Eddie Van Halen driving rhythms are killer even live. As for Stevie, nothing beats his southern blues "Cold Shot, Lastly, honorable mentions for Satriani, BB King and Slash."

I pulled her close kissing her soundly, how did I miss Sookie's excellent taste in music in the previous timeline? Maybe it's something new this time around. I'll have to get her a new Ipod Touch so we can compare play lists.

"Did I ever tell you that rocker chicks are hot? I pegged you for listening to wash tubs and fiddles, but I was wrong." I said nuzzling her neck.

Sookie pulled back and nipped my nose,

"hey don't pick on my southern roots, I also listen to the 'Soggy Bottom Boys,' Garth Brooks, Faith Hill, Reba MacEntire, and Johnny Cash."

I grinned at her and kissed her pouting lips, "Hey I'm not picking on you, I happened to like Johnny Cash. His remake of 'Hurt' by NIN was a really good country version. "

I lifted her back onto my lap and pressed her against my erection, "In fact there's this contemporary country group called 'Big and Rich,' their song 'Save a Horse ride a Cowboy' was a huge hit. I agree with them, you should ride me rather than a horse."

I felt her warmth against my skin, everything inside me was screaming for me to keep going, "Sookie, I assure you that when you do ride me, it'll be an experience you'd never forget. I can't wait for the moment. Your beauty would make Venus jealous."

I only intended to tease her for a moment before placing her back on the sofa but she sat frozen on my lap with her knees on either side of my waist. I lowered my lips back to her neck sucking on her pulse point gently, how will I handle 12 days of maintaining control?

I tried to move Sookie of my lap to retrieve the blood machine.

I promised Godric she'd have my blood before the night was over. Her protection needed to stay ahead of my libido.

"Sookie if you're ready, it's time for the blood exchange. The blood extraction machine will remove a drop of my blood, and then I'll place its 'disposable dispenser on your tongue. The machine will only provide the amount needed for tracking your location."

Sookie ran her fingers over my cheek to gain my attention,

"Eric I don't want blood from the dispenser, I want to feed directly from you. This is a beautiful moment that shouldn't be spoiled with machines. I've read that you view vampire blood as sacred. I wish to honor you gift in the spirit it's given, as an offer of your love. "

I had very good reasons to say no. However after two months away from her, the word no didn't seem to be in my vocabulary.

"Sookie feeding directly from a vampire is very sensual as you've heard. We might do more than intended; I only have so much control lately. However I trust your judgement."

Sookie hugged me in gratitude, "Eric I love you so much. Thank you for doing this."

I leaned down to kiss her hair,

"I love you too Sookie, I always have and I always will." I ran my tongue over her lips which she parted without a moment's hesitation. The feel of her hot tongue against mine was the definition of sensuality.

As our kiss grew deeper I started rocking my hips against hers, in tune to her rapid breathing. I felt like I landed in heaven, everything was so vivid and wonderful. It was if joy itself could be found on her sweet lips.

Sookie's hands slide down toward my zipper, I relaxed for once and let her explore where she wished. I lifted my hips so she could open my pants. The feel of her fingers sliding my zipper down was too damn erotic; I wanted to bury myself inside her with every ticking sound.

I pulled her close and gave her a sloppy kiss, her enthusiasm was so endearing,

"I know you want to remove our cloths Lover, and I consent, but our underwear stays on, don't worry it will still be intense."

My jaw was tight as I tried to maintain control. I pushed my pants down to my ankles before stepping out of them. After a moment I lifted her skirt around her waist exposing a pair of black silk lace panties. Her bright eyes were glowing in excitement.

I couldn't help but smirk,

"I half expected white cotton bloomers. However this is definitely a better choice for tonight. Obviously you expected me to see them. You're such a tease Sookie. A fact I enjoy immensely."

Sookie grinned and set back down on my lap resting her knees on either side of me,

"Honestly I wasn't sure since you're so reserved, besides if I was confident, I would've skipped the undies."

I was going to retort until I felt her wetness transferring though my boxers to my hard cock. I closed my eyes and groaned,

"Sookie you feel so good. This is heaven in every way."

I gripped her hips and looked up for permission; I felt relief at her nod. I wanted to take the blood transfer slow and easy, but her moans made it impossible. I slide my hands under her shirt so I could touch her skin as I ground against her.

Her hard little clit was setting my nerve endings on fire. Every time she shifted I felt it rub against my cock, it was teasing me to the edge of insanity. I wanted to give myself over to pleasure and keep going.

When she started panted in my mouth I couldn't take it anymore. Unable to hold back I started grinding into her hard. Her gasp of shock then pleasure started a growl deep in my throat.

I started having mental pictures of me and her on the balance beam, on the grappling pole. I longed to hear her screams of pleasure as I pounded her for hours. I envisioned Sookie spread upside down above my bed with my mouth buried in her heat. I wanted it all, I needed it all.

I could tell from her heart rate that she was racing toward the edge and I wasn't far behind. My precum was leaking everywhere. I was so close, so very close. I smiled while stroking her sweat dampened face,

"are you ready Sookie," I said offering my neck to her.

The idea of Sookie biting my neck was driving me to madness. Her slightly sharper hybrid teeth were just enough to tear my skin unaided.

Sookie lowered her lips to my neck and began kissing my skin. I growled when I felt her gently pulling on my vein. I was losing control and I no longer cared. "Sookie please, I'm too close lover, BITE ME."

Sookie purred in satisfaction, "Ah a please, well since you asked nicely." I gasped when she bit down hard tearing the flesh cleanly.

As my blood flooded into her mouth I stared pounding relentlessly against her core. Sookie looked so damn hot, her lips were covered in my blood, the thick liquid was dripping down her throat. I lowered my fangs to her slender neck and bit down cleanly, her blood on my tongue was heaven.

When I felt the blood connection snap into place, I almost cried in relief, I was part of her again. "Sookie, I can feel you lover, I can feel you everywhere inside me."

Sookie was gripping my hair so tightly it was painful, and I loved every minute of it. She made me feel so alive. I lost all restraint as she feed. "Sookie I want to pound you senseless, you're amazing. I need you lover."

We were moving so frantically that our underwear started sliding down. Once I felt the slick skin of her clit against my cock my control shattered. I started slamming against her at vamperic speed. I sucked the vein in her neck hard, I drank even deeper, her blood smelled amazing.

"Sookie, I need you, please baby I'm so close,"

I felt the legs of the sofa crack but I didn't slow down. With one final thrust I helplessly pumped my cum in fast spurts between our shaking bodies. I never knew anything could feel this good; I never wanted it to stop.

I crashed her lips against mine as we shared a bruising kiss. Her machine gun panting signaled her rapid race to join me.

I started fluttering her clit quickly enjoying her screams. "Come for me lover". I pressed down on her bundle of nerves as her orgasm tore through her. She was almost sobbing from the intensity of the sensations rushing inside her body.

It seemed to go on forever before we came down from our high. As her heart rate slowed I held her close. I sighed enjoying the feel of her heated skin. Kissing her cheek I smiled at her softly.

"Are you ok Sookie, is it everything you thought it would be?"

Sookie had wild sex hair, and her face was covered in sweat. Then I saw it, a huge grin came over her face, "Eric if you could bottle that you'd be a zillionaire that was just umm WOW just WOW. Oh BTW I think we broke your sofa."

"Yes but it was worth it," I chuckled.

I picked her up and carried her to a downstairs shower. She showered first then I took my own. I gave her one of my shirts to wear, it was long enough to cover everything important. I change into a pair of shorts and a blue tee-shirt.

I made her a cup of tea before heading into the drawing room. I choose to abandon our previous sofa for a new one near the green house. I'll have the broken sofa legs repaired this week. Godric would find out however, he misses very little; I know his teasing will be endless.

Sookie gave me a deep kiss once we'd settled on the new sofa. Before things became too heated I moved her away. "I think I've created a nymphomaniac, it's a real medical condition. I proscribe years of counseling Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie giggled and snuggled in my arms,

"Nope that's not the cure, the cure is showing me all the naughty positions we've imagined for months."

I can't believe how lucky I am this time around. Sookie loves me, and wasn't afraid to admit it. "Sookie your love means everything to me. Even if for 12 days we only talked, I'd be content. However I have to admit tonight was pretty damn hot."

Sookie smiled and played with a few strains of my hair,

"Your love is everything to me as well, speaking of which, what happens on the 'Second Day of Eric?"

I kissed the tip her nose, "You'll have to wait, but it'll be clothing optional. Are you ready for tomorrow Sookie, or do you need more time?"

Sookie nuzzled my neck before giving me an impish smile,

"Are you kidding, I've looked forward to watching you 'release the Kracken' for months now. I'm not going to back out now."

I glared at her, wondering who gave her that GQ article, "I don't call him that, despite what the tabloids clam. His real name is very dignified."

She wrapped her hands around my rapidly stiffening penis, "hum what's his name, is it Long John Eric, or maybe a proper gentleman like Mr. Peabody."

I placed my finger directly on her clit, making her almost jump in shock,

"If you keep that up Sookie we'll skip ahead by a few days. However I doubt you'd care if we did. You're my earth bound torture, that's the only explanation, you're sent to tempt me into acts of carnal depravity and debauchery."

Her wicked chuckled showed she wouldn't object to that idea.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Eric you never did sing or play the guitar; I think I distracted you."

I leaned down and kissed the top of her nose,

"Sookie you're always my favorite distraction. Speaking of which I owe you a song, and I'll always keep my promises to you lover."

I started to play an epic balled from my childhood in old Swedish. She didn't understand the words but didn't seem to care. She curled up against my shoulder as I played at human speed; I wanted her to experience every note without vampire tricks. When it ended she grinned.

"Eric your voice is a lot softer than I thought. That song was so beautiful. I'm glad you sang it in Norse, I have a feeling it wouldn't translate well to English. What's the love story about? "Sookie asked linking our fingers again as she smiled up at me.

I leaned my head against hers rubbing my thumb into her palm,

"The songs about a Viking named Eric that sailed the world seeking wealth and adventure. He got everything he asked for, however while sailing his best friend Sookie was pledged to another. Eric regretted that he waited too long to declare how deeply he loved her. "

Sookie sighed and cuddled close, "That's so sad, please say it ended happily."

I rubbed my fingers along her neck feeling her quiver at my touch,

"The Viking prayed to Thor, he begged for a second chance. Thor said go to Sookie's village and prove his devotion to her. So he sailed to her farm, dressed in nothing but his loin cloth. His long boat contained all the gold he'd earned as a sailor."

Sookie tickled my side making me squirm away,

"Well hopefully Eric's wearing a large loin cloth, if he's similarly endowed. I'm pretty sure flashing was illegal even back then."

I placed her hand flat against my hardness, "It was a very large loincloth indeed, for Eric's cock was a gift from the Gods. It's so amazing I'm sure sonnets have been written about it."

Sookie rolled her eyes at my teasing smile, "Yes and I'm sure Eric's modesty is known the world over."

I grinned and ruffled her hair,

"Sookie, we can't have our hero lose something vital to frostbite, this is Sweden's weather, not Florida's. I assure you, this song is during the summer, so his vital bits are safe. "

I lock her fingers in place to stop her renewed tickles, "Stop tickling me or I'll insist that Sookie ends up married to a one eyed mountain goblin, and yes it's during the summer."

Sookie squeaked and offered her surrender,

"Ok no more tickling; now get back to the Viking who's running around wearing a bear skin thong outside some ex-girlfriends window."

I sulked at her characterization, "I assure you this was romantic back in the day. Anyway Sookie sees Eric outside her house by the sea. He tells her 'Sookie my love I'd give up everything I have, if only you'll love me in return."

"Then Eric walked to the sea and pointed at his long boat. He told Sookie that all his gold rests inside his boat. He pledges to sink his ship with the gold to prove his love."

Sookie looked at me totally wrapped up in the song's story, "So what did Sookie do after that. Did he sink the boat in the end?"

I grinned at her modern sensibilities,

"Sookie responded the way any self-respecting Viking would. She told Eric that he shouldn't have left but she loved and forgave him. And that while promising to burn his worldly possession was a romantic a gesture, she didn't aspire to poverty. A week later he married her, built a nice house and they lived happily ever after. Oh and they had tons of sex, the end. "

Sookie laughed shaking her head, "Medieval love epics end with happily ever. However, your ending is a lot more appealing than them disappearing in a golden coach."

I started nibbling her neck enjoying her soft pant, "Swedish epics are more realistic than Disney ones. Any girl who swears she'd marry a guy who owns nothing but a loin cloth is lying or getting great sex."

Sookie relaxed against me contently,

"Eric if all you had was a loin cloth I'd remain by your side. However you'd have to offer killer sex if we're stuck in a fishing hut. I'm talking eyes rolling back into my head Exorcist orgasms. Tonight's preview has me glowing in anticipation. "

After a few more open mouth kisses I reluctantly pulled away and led her to her bedroom. "Sookie, it'll be everything you imagined and more. However it's time for my rest."

Sookie hugged me goodnight, "Sweet dreams Eric, I love you. Tonight was amazing; I look forward to many more nights with you."

I kissed her softly before heading to rest, "I love you too Sookie. Each day with you is an adventure."

Before the sun's rays pulled me to rest I smiled, I wonder how she'll react to day two. I knew in my heart that Sookie will enjoy it without any hesitation, she's truly remarkable.


	46. Chapter 46: The best Laid Plans

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

The phone rang within seconds of opening my eyes, I knew it was Godric. It felt strange living in a world where Godric and I remained together. After 70 years without him I was used to being alone in my mind. However, now that he was back, I'll never take him for granted again.

A few moments later I felt Sookie's stumbling attempts to connect our Tri- link. I winced in pain as her mind clicked in place with our link.

Sookie hadn't mastered how to mentally connect smoothly with the two of us. It wasn't her fault; it took me months in the beginning to mentally bond with Godric without causing him pain. I learned later that bonding pain only stops after offering complete submission to a Maker's authority.

Sookie wasn't Godric's child yet so she had no way of resolving her leaky connection. Despite the pain I relished the feel of her joining our link. The throbbing discomfort quickly faded into contentment. I sent her a mental nuzzle to acknowledge her welcomed presence.

Godric reached out affectionately to Sookie as well. He was careful to hide the pain she caused when she joined our link. Godric was good that way, he didn't let me know in the beginning how much physical pain our bond caused him, he knew I'd feel to guilty to bond with him if I'd known.

Sookie reminded me of myself after being turned.

Like her I was confused and hesitant to let go and let Godric feel my emotions in the bond. Once I did I no longer caused Godric bonding pain, instead I felt a bliss I never knew existed, Sookie had so much to look forward to once that occurs.

Now that Sookie was part of our link, it felt like a vital piece was added that we never knew was missing. Whenever Sookie joined us our bond became stronger, I knew Godric felt it as well.

I rolled out of bed and quickly dressed before turning on my computer's video link. I smiled when I saw Sookie and Godric over the split video screen waiting for me.

Before Godric flew to Washington, he told me to expect his usual video call. I nodded, carefully hiding my surprise. After he left I examined my computer's logs, it contained yeas of video calls whenever either of us left town.

This behavioral shift created a problem for me, I wasn't sure how my video system worked. I didn't even know which program he used. Thankfully the computer's hardware was easy to understand. Godric would notice if I was incompetent using our private video system.

Sookie must've used the same program at home, she logged in without any assistance. Godric and I rarely opened our hearts to outsiders but Sookie was different; we slipped into conversation with her effortlessly, as she did with us. We talked for an hour before we bid Godric goodnight.

I knew Godric wanted to speak longer, but he had pressing matters tonight.

He was battling Washington to free our staff and gain access to our prisoners. Being restricted to non-daylight hours made Godric's job even harder. Sookie's delayed rescued had unexpected consequences.

I sometimes think we're cursed, that's the only way to explain our incredibly bad timing. This was the worst possible week to rescue Sookie, the first week of November. The problem with Washington is that every four years most of our political connections can become useless.

Godric flew to Washington two days after the presidential elections. Unsurprisingly it stymied the release of our officers from FBI custody. Politicians who would've released our staff quickly were busy cleaning out their offices for the next occupants, the rest were celebrating.

Thankfully Godric never put his eggs in one basket; he had enough contacts from both parties to save his mission. He managed to get Orion free tonight, but the others will take longer. I knew Godric cashed in a lot of political chips to get the ball rolling on their release.

Leafing through my personal emails I saw the digital receipt from our contractor. They finally finished the renovation of our gym. As Godric requested I didn't use our normal contractors to avoid any raised eyebrows. I kept everything of note covered downstairs regardless.

Just thinking of downstairs made my groin tighten. I can't wait for the day Sookie, Godric and I explored the gym together. However for now I would keep things Vanilla, Godric insisted on a staged approach and I knew he was right, Sookie is still very innocent, well at least in body.

After finishing the last of my paperwork I left my office and looked for Sookie. I wasn't sure what she was up to but I felt her contentment. Experiencing her emotions again was a relief, I felt blind until we restored our blood bond.

Now that Sookie was living with us I took great care regarding my dress.

I picked clothing she loved in the previous timeline. Her eyes always lingered when I wore Italian suits. I shaved as well, she never came out and said it, but I knew she preferred me stubble free.

I followed her trail to the first floor rapidly. The smell of blood was in the air as I neared the living room. I smiled when I saw a jug of warmed AB blood and a glass waiting for me.

I thought a servant left it until I noticed Sookie's note beside the glass. It's hard to believe how easily Sookie fit into the Supernatural world. I always knew that under different circumstances, she'd see that vampirism isn't a curse but my life.

I opened the note carefully as I drank the warmed liquid pleased with her thoughtfulness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **/Dear Eric,**

 **I know you miss Godric, and while I can't replace him, hopefully this offering will remind you of how much we both love and adore you. I have a surprise for you in the games room,**

 **All my love**

 **Sookie/**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I finished my dinner and placed the glass on the table with a content sigh. I wonder what my little minx was up to, with Sookie it could be anything. After finishing my phone calls for the evening I closed my briefcase and headed past the garden towards the games room.

I felt Sookie's mood change from contentment to an emotion that aroused my curiosity. Quickly opening the door I stood there bemused,

"well Sookie from the looks of things, I arrived just in time. Should I leave you like that and watch, or join you, choices - choices."


	47. Chapter 47: Let the Games Begin

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hope you like it :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

I intended to start tonight with video games until I saw the 25 foot rock climbing wall in the back of the games room. It strangely didn't seem out of place in the house. The room was taller than the others rooms in the house so fit the large frame fairly easy.

The cubbies next to it had two sets of harnesses, the smaller set I knew was Godric's and the larger I was pretty sure belonged to Eric. It also had other bits of climbing equipment. I wonder how impressed Eric would be if I scaled the wall without anyone's help.

Feeling inspired I ran upstairs and jumped into my hiking clothes. I quickly dressed in a form fitting red tee-shirt and black cargo shorts. Mindful of the no shoes rule, I carried my hiking boots and bike helmet with me as I bounced down the stairs to the games room.

I knew I'd likely end up with Felicity season 2 hair when I removed the helmet, but it was sensible to wear it while climbing. Once back at the cubbies I selected my climbing gear, I was surprised at the varied sections. Even the harness I selected was almost a perfect fit.

My hiking boots were a little stiff; they were new, like almost all my clothing. Very little could be recovered of my former belongings not that I minded, a fresh start is always better.

Setting up the climbing harness was second nature, Jason dragged me to his climbing sessions often enough, but I never climbed. My parents were sure I'd slip and break my neck. They enrolled me in netball instead, it's basketball for girls without the on court shoving.

I knew they were wrong; I could climb as well as Jason if giving a chance.

Inside I knew I had the grace of a gazelle and the footing of a Ninja, I intended to channel Chuck Norris today not Jerry Lewis. If these past months taught me anything, it's better to cope with challenges rather than hide from them.

It looked simple at first, and I was sure I didn't need a belay to help me; this climbing wall was too small to be dangerous. Our father always belayed for Jason when he climbed cliffs or in parks. It was his job to make sure that if Jason stumbled, the ropes would always catch him.

My dad and Jason were both into extreme sports. They bonded during any activities that included a ball or that ended in body odor.

I found its beginner's route and smiled, even a 5 year old could follow it to the top of the wall. Jason climbed a similar one as a kid. Surely I can out do a ten year old tonight.

I ran my fingers over the climbing ropes, a task I'd done for years with Jason. It was my job to double check his climbing ropes for defects. These ropes weren't new but whoever maintained them was doing an excellent job, they were in perfect condition.

I wanted to free climb since the marked routes don't require ropes. However years of safety lectures forced me to reconsider that idea. Fae who randomly do things without proper checks tended to end up as cautionary tales.

I decided on a solo rope climb instead, a lot less fun but a hellva lot safer.

After attaching two 11mm ropes to the anchor, I clipped the ropes though the pulley. Afterward I slide into the harness then attached the climbing ropes. I checked that the ropes were securely anchored and that the harness could withstand my full weight. Lastly, I coiled the extra rope thought a flat weight I found in the climbing supplies.

With a satisfied grin I knew I was ready.

Even if I slipped, I'd dangle from the wall rather than land on the thick mats below. After dusting my hands in chalk I started my climb.

I set my feet on the first footholds before pushing up from my legs. I used my arms to keep my balance as I started to climb slowly up the wall. Bending my knees I lifted my left foot and hand to the place holders. Once secure, I moved my right arm and foot to the next level.

"Seriously this is easy; my parents worry far too much," I thought.

By the time Eric came in I wanted to be sitting on top with a huge grin on my face. First stop a climbing wall, next stop Mount Everest. After a few minutes I knew everything would be fine, and then it happened.

Near the top the footholds became trickier than I thought; it became harder to get a good grip each time I climbed. When my foot slipped I helplessly tried to right myself but it was useless. Within seconds I fell of the wall, only my harness kept me from face planting into the floor.

My first thought once I saw Eric in the doorway was that I looked ridiculous hanging upside down from the climbing wall. My second was how long had he watched me climb?

"Sookie, care to explain why you're hanging upside down on our training wall?" Eric asked walking toward me, his lips twisted up in amusement.

"Hell's Bells" I thought to myself, I'll never live this down.


	48. Chapter 48:Upside Down You're Turning Me

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next chapter for you guys, enjoy** **:)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

I felt the harness biting into my waist and inner thighs as it held me tight. I wasn't worried, I was only a few feet from the ground and Eric would catch me if I fell. The only real danger was to my pride. "Yes but get me down first. Then you can tease me as much as you like."

"As you wish milady," I blinked and Eric was right below me. My breathing hitched slightly as he slowly covering my body with his own, "remain still so you don't fall after I release you. Don't worry; I'll catch you the moment the buckles release."

He gently untangled the cables until I was facing him, "wrap your legs around my waist Sookie, and hold on to my shoulders, I'm going to start releasing your straps."

Once I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist interest in climbing the wall quickly faded. Every time I touched Eric the world vanished in a rear view mirror.

Eric placed his cool lips against my rapidly warming neck, "In case you're wondering why you slipped your shoes are wrong, climbing shoes should be pointed and snug."

It was hard to pay attention as he nuzzled my neck,

"Second, your cams are poorly placed and your chalk bag's loose cord tangled in your ropes. That's why you flipped over, you made other errors but those were the most important ones."

I knew Eric was trying to distract me with his kisses, not that I minded. I rather snuggle with Eric then sulk about my poorly executed climb,

"I watched my brother do this for years Eric, it seemed easy. I guess I didn't know as much as I thought. My first attempt qualifies as an epic fail."

Eric shook his head in disagreement,

"Godric said Ignorance isn't an absence of intelligence but education. Watching an action isn't as informative as doing it yourself. Don't feel bad Sookie, you did better than most on a first attempt. If you wish, I'll help you improve your climbing techniques."

I looked into his kind eyes and relaxed, I should've known Eric would offer to help.

"I wanted to impress you with my climbing skills, and renew my confidence, but your offer is very welcome. How long were you watching me climb, I didn't sense you in the room."

Eric eyes darkened, as he focused on me.

"Only a few minutes but I enjoyed it immensely. Sookie watching you climb was very erotic, I didn't want to call attention to myself in case you stopped. For once I'm grateful you can't read my mind. You have no idea how much I want you."

I gripped my legs tighter around his waist, "How do you know I'm not thinking the same thing. How many times do I have to assure you Eric that I'm here by choice?"

I slid my hands under his shirt running my fingers over his back. I wasn't sure if he'd enjoy it but I slide my nails down his back gently. His soft moan assured me I was on the right track.

Eric's fangs began to extend as he pressed his hardness against me, "welcome to day two Sookie. I'm all yours lover."

I had a feeling I wasn't going to bed early tonight. The look in Eric's eyes assured me that I was right. "Where do we begin?"


	49. Chapter 49: Mount Everest or Bust

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Adult Content**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

I'm not an angel; nothing in my mind isn't pure, good or angelic. The things I wanted to do sexually with Sookie should be illegal; in fact I'm sure some of it's illegal in a few states. Every inch of her was screaming for more than gentle caresses, she wanted everything, and so do I.

"Sookie do you trust me, I mean really trust me?" I waited for her answer. I needed to be sure that she understood where I was going with this, or at least a general idea.

She dug her fingernails harder into my back, pulling a groan from deep inside my chest, "I want to see you Eric, all of you. My body is yours as you are mine."

Giving her a bruising kiss I secured her against the wall before jumping to the floor again. "I intended our second night to be in my bedroom but we'll remain here if you're willing."

She gave me a nervous nod but her eager grin was all the assurance that I needed. "I'm going to join you in a minute Sookie but first, its time you see what you're agreeing to accept."

Keeping my eyes locked on hers I removed my suit jacket. I folded it neatly into an empty clothing shelf. After removing the cuff links and shirt I place them with the jacket and the tie.

"Stilling hanging in there Sookie, and yes pun very intended."

I smirked watching her follow my every move. I took my time as I undressed, enjoying the steady quickening beats of her heart.

Sookie shrugged trying to avoid slipping off the footholds again,

"So far, but I haven't seen anything worth staying up all night. I need my beauty sleep."

After removing my socks I slowly moved back to the wall, "I doubt you're not interested, even so I'm not done lover. However since you're clearly blind, how about I gave you a closer look."

The sudden rapid beating of her heart was just as I intended. The three strips of rope in my hand certainly had her attention. Good, she won't be laughing much longer.

I knelt below Sookie's perch, I wanted to access the holes located across the lower base of the climbing wall. Godric drilled them years ago. They were easy to dismiss as anchor bolts, but they've never been used for climbing. Well not in the way most human's thought anyway.

I dragged one length of rope though each hole, testing the knots before clamping them in place. Giving Sookie a wink I climbed to her lower feet. Wrapping my hands around each ankle I spread her legs wide leaving them perched on wider footholds, "don't worry you won't fall."

Sookie look down in nervous curiosity as I tied her ankles to the ropes before clamping them in place, "Fear of falling isn't what's in the front of my mind Eric."

Reaching up with the last rope, I clipped it perpendicular to the harness wrapped around her waist,

"So what's floating around your mind Sookie? Do you wish me to stop, nothing happens you don't want. I won't be upset, I promise. Anything we do will be fun for me, even watching movies instead."

With a smirk she ran a finger over my cheek,

"Just wondering what you're planning. I would love to read your mind right now. I suspect it's nothing you'd want to see in the morning papers."

I dragged her hand over my hardened cock, "Your touch will provide all the information required to ascertain my intentions tonight."

I expected her to flinch away in shock, but Sookie gripped my cock like a life preserver. Within seconds she tightened her fingers around my swollen nub rolling her thumb over the tip. I still wore pants but it didn't matter, the sensations her hot hands generated was more than enough.

With a chuckle I moved my hips away from her eager fingers,

"So impatient, that's why I left you in the harness. You'll see all of me soon enough lover, but first things first."

I kissed Sookie gently allowing us time to explore each other. I took my time as she relaxed into my arms. Rushing like a sex starved vampire wasn't my plan, I wanted to relish every moment.

Sookie made staying upright a challenge. The foot holds I stood on was child's play for a vampire, but not while getting my balls squeezed at the same time. "Sookie no need to rush, tonight's about shared intimacy. I'm curious how long you can maintain control."

Sookie slide her fingers in my hair giving a gentle tug,

"Eric who's to say I'll lose control, maybe this should be your perch?"

I leaned close to Sookie gently brushing my lips against her moist ones, "Challenge accepted, the first person to lose control wins whatever they desire tonight, within reason."

When Sookie's lips parted in agreement I gave a sigh of relief. I pressed my lips softly against hers, offering an unhurried kiss. The feel of her lips moving against mine always drove me to distraction. After a moment I moved away ignoring her growl of protest.

Opening my eyes at the sight of Sookie's kiss swollen kiss was almost my undoing, "Sookie feel free to touch me anywhere you wish. Today is about your curiosity."

Sookie ran her hands over my arms starting at my wrists. It wasn't the most erotic place to start, but that changed when her fingers trailed gently up my arm toward my bicep. Every inch she touched came alive. "Eric as much as I'm enjoying this, one of us is overdressed."

I pulled her around my waist again, I enjoyed the feel of her legs clinching around me,

"I'll undress us quickly so you don't fall, close your eyes Sookie."

Once her lashes closed I used vampire speed to strip us to our underwear before placing her back in the harness.

When she opened her eyes I smirked at her hungry look, her red face was absolutely adorable,

"See anything you like lover?"

She wasn't the only one slack jawed. I couldn't help staring at her luscious breasts, hiding just behind her lacy red bra. Her perk nipples almost begged to be nuzzled with my tongue.

Sookie took in my entire form but kept drifting back to my tented boxers. I knew my cock even in boxers was impressive at full erection. Sookie was doing her best not to stare as it twitched and grew behind the fabric.

Sookie grinned before running her hands down my naked chest, "Well, I don't see anything I dislike at least. I suppose you'll do Eric."

I pulled her so hard against my cock I almost lost my balance. "Sookie, never tease a vampire about sex," After steadying myself I intended to made sure she had no illusions about the size of my erection.

Gripping my hands to her waist, I started grinding my cock against her, enjoying the feel of her wetness on my boxers. I knew she wanted me; however I wouldn't stop until she begged for it. Sookie's delightful little squeak of surprise follow by moans of pleasure was all I'd ever want.

I trailed my hands over her backside rocking her into my hips in a steady rhythm.

When she started grinding her hips in return I almost slipped down the wall. With Sookie rolling her hips against me I might as well be standing on glass. Every gentle move of her hips drove my desire to be inside her higher.

Drawing in an unnecessary shaky breath I asked Sookie, "ready for more?"

My eyes slammed shut when she slid her hand inside my boxers, giving my cock a tight squeeze. I moved helplessly against her hand, almost shaking with the urge to bury myself inside her.

Every nerve ending below my waist shouted when she rolled her thumb over my leaking head, "I'm more than ready, and now I'm sure you are as well Eric." When she licked my precum from her fingers I lost it, my control shattered into a thousand pieces.

I tried not to growl, I really did but the more she touched me the louder my moans and growls became. All too soon I was racing toward the edge like a 16 year old boy. Within minutes I swung myself two footholds over, I gripped the hands holds so tightly I almost cracked one.

I forced myself to think of every unattractive image that came to mind to stop my twitching cock from embarrassing the hell out of me. I was so close, I could almost taste it.

"Eric I assume that means I win, my reward is you in the 'Full Monty" Sookie said making no effort to hide her amusement at my predicament.

"As you wish my lover,"

First I needed to push my libido back into its cage with a whip and a chair, and we both knew it. There's no way in hell I was coming near Sookie until I calmed down.

After calming myself I moved back to Sookie to finish undressing her. Within seconds the only thing I left between us was her harness.

I placed my face waist high ignoring her shocked look. I focused my attention on her flushed face and offered a wink. Two can play this game my little hell cat, I thought to myself.

With shaky fingers I stroked her inner thighs, taking care not to touch her treasure. I enjoyed her futile attempts to shift her core toward my fingers. Her harness kept her just out of range of my hands. I chuckled at her growl of frustration, "Patience Sookie, we have time."

I kissed the inside of her left thigh forcing myself to ignore the prize only inches from my lips. I wanted to relish every moment with my lovely angel. By the time I kissed up and down her thighs I had to stifle a laugh, Sookie was ready to faint from frustrated lust.

Sookie gave my hair a hard yank demanding my attention. Looking at Sookie was no great hardship for me, her flushed face was beyond sexy to my eyes. The hair on her forehead was beginning to curl into damp tendrils.

"Eric please," Sookie whimpered as she arched toward me, begging for relief.

I placed my fingers just out of reach of her clit, as I prepared to go farther. I looked into her eyes seeking reassurance that she was ready. Sookie's burning need was all I needed to see.

Her eyes never strayed from mine as I placed my fingers at her entrance then positioned my tongue near her swollen little clit. I gripped the harness with one hand to balance myself and used the other to pull her towards me.

I moved her chin gently to examine my face. I wanted her to witness just how much I loved her. Stroking her damp curls I put all my passion, love and devotion into one word, "MINE."

The moment my fingers and tongue touched her we gasped in shock. I've never been this turned on in my life. I nuzzled and licked her little bud slowly; worshiping it with my tongue and touch. Ever tiny inch of her heat felt my caress as I drank of her sweet nectar.

Sookie cried out, yanking my hair so hard jets of pain shot down my back. I didn't move away, in fact I encouraged it with my moans, I've had far worse than this in bed and I enjoyed every minute of it. "Sookie don't hold back its ok, you won't hurt me, I like it. Do whatever you wish."

Taking Sookie's bud between my teeth I started increasing the pressure stopping just short of causing pain. I could feel her nerve endings come alive as I worked her.

A few moments later I slowly licked her bud, moving in leisurely circles as I drank her wetness. Her shocked gasps grew louder as her over stimulated nerve endings preformed their magic.

I slipped my fingers in and out of her warmth, almost punch drunk from the taste of her. Sookie arch again my mouth in hungry need, overcome by the sensations rushing inside her.

"Eric I need you,"

Sookie bucked so hard against my tongue she almost pushed me off the footholds. I gripped the harness tighter as I pumped my fingers to the tune of her whimpers.

I wanted to hold out for hours but that wasn't going to happen. I was too far gone, a war could start around us and I doubt I'd care. After months of restraint, I let go, giving in to what we both desperately craved. She wanted me; I wanted her, no more holding back. We belonged together.

I kissed and licked her clit in time with the thrust of my fingers. Sookie's hands were everywhere, running through my hair, over my shoulders, and back to my face. Her moans of pleasure were driving me insane, only Sookie could make me lose control so completely.

Sookie whimpered as she rocked her body in time with my thrusts,

"Eric don't stop, please don't stop." The feel of her nails digging into my back as I pushed her higher drove me wild.

I gently tugged on her clit with my teeth before licking more of her nectar,

"I have no intention of stopping, you wanted all of me and you shall have it my beloved."

Curling my fingers I started thrusting inside her harder and faster. I frantically sucked her clit while flicking my tongue so quickly it was almost vibrating against her bud.

Sookie gripped my shoulders as her whimpers grew more desperate. I could feel her getting close and I wasn't far behind. "Sookie I'm going to lift you around me again, hang on."

Lifting her up, I wrapped Sookie's legs around my waist, pulling her clit against my pulsing cock. We trembled the moment our bodies touch. Sookie traced her fingers on my face, "Eric I can't describe how this feels, just laying against you naked is paradise, is this usual?"

I held Sookie's right hand kissing her fingers,

"In all honesty, only you touch my soul this way, you're my bonded Mate Sookie, and my heart. Our love is perfect, good and pure my beloved. What we have is extremely rare and special."

When I lowered my lips to kiss her, it wasn't a frantic clash of tongues and teeth; it was the joining of two hearts in utter devotion and love. I wrapped both my hands around her waist and pulled her gently into my arms, I enjoyed the electric feel of her moving against me.

Within minutes, our leisurely kiss was replaced by an explosion lust. My fangs ached as we drew closer to the edge, "Sookie may I taste you, the choice is always yours."

Sookie arched her neck to the side exposing her artery pulsing with blood,

"I love you Eric, every part of you, I'm not afraid of you, and I never will be."

Gripping one hand on the harness to steady myself I ground harder against her swollen bud. I never wanted this to end. Her wet core was driving me to sweet insanity. Rational thought was abandoned for primitive desire, all I needed or wanted was right in my arms.

I kissed her neck, enjoying the goosebumps rising wherever my lips touched.

"I never thought anything could make me feel this complete Sookie, I love you too."

Kissing her neck harder I could feel Sookie racing toward the edge. My balls tightened as my orgasm sped down my spine to my aching hardness. I pulled Sookie tightly against me as her body started to shake, her whimpers encouraged me to finally let go.

Growling into her neck I sank my fangs inside as cleanly and as painlessly as possible. Sookie's cry of pleasure was my undoing. I moved Sookie in front so I could press my back into the footholds. "I needed to move you lover, I want to go harder than your back can withstand."

I wrapped Sookie around my waist again, pulling her hard against my cock. Pumping my hips faster than humanely possible, I slammed Sookie against me. I could feel the footholds behind me crack with each thrust of my hips, the shattered ceramic rained around us.

Sookie looked amazing with her head thrown back, her glazed eyes unable to focus on anything as I moved. Her moans of pleasure blended in harmony with my growls. My fingers dug into her hips as I lost control.

"Sookie, I'm so close lover, come with me."

I tried to hold back but when my tip pushed slightly inside her wetness the world stopped around me. So warm, so wet, I pushed my hips forward again another inch, losing myself in her arms.

My head fell backward when Sookie rolled her hips pulling me deeper inside, I knew I should say stop but I didn't care anymore, It felt so damn good. "Sookie you touch every part of me, everything about you is perfect, I can't think anymore. I don't want to stop."

Arching my hips I dipped my tip slightly inside Sookie over and over, almost crazed in lust. Her walls were begging for me to let go, my precum was leaking everywhere, covering her clit, my balls my shaft. Our juices mingled in a menagerie of lust as her wetness dripped down my cock.

Sookie's walls gripped me tightly as she started to rock harder. I felt her sirens call deep inside me to keep going, that Sookie wanted me just as badly. However I knew I needed to stop before I lost control and pushed deep inside her entrance,

"Sookie my sweet love, you drive me wild."

Someone cried out in pleasure, I don't know if it was her, me or both but I didn't care, all of my focus remained in this moment. I knew if I remained inside her any longer we'd go all the way. I lifted my hips until I could grind my entire cock flat against her clit. I loved the slippery feel.

"So close Eric, don't stop", I kissed Sookie so hungrily that I cut my lip on my protruding fangs. When Sookie's pink tongue snaked out and licked away my blood I almost came against her.

"Sookie "I groaned against her lips, wanting to give myself to her completely. I gritted my teeth as her nails tore deeply into my back, releasing tiny streams of blood. "So good Sookie, yes," I deepened our kiss, pounding her into my unrelenting hips.

I tugged the strap holding Sookie in place tighter to increase the pressure against her clit. My eyes darkened as my inner beast took over. My balls tighten with every spurt of precum; everything inside me wanted nothing more than to drop to the floor and drill Sookie all night.

I arched my hips pushing my cock harder and harder against her clit bringing Sookie to a wordless scream of pleasure. When Sookie arched her neck for me I almost wept with joy.

With a final guttural cry I bit into her neck and experience a perfect moment of pleasure. A moment where time, space, and thought became one, as my orgasm seized me completely.

My body spasmed helplessly as each shattering release of cum ripped through my body. "Sookie," I wanted to say more, but my ability to speak English crumbled as I came.

A few seconds later Sookie uttered her own cry of pleasure. I gripped her tight after she almost slipped from my arms. Her body slammed hard against me as bolts of pleasure overtook every nerve in her body. She tried to speak but her entire being was focused instead on her orgasm.

As Sookie finally slumped into my arms I kissed her softly, I stroked her cheeks in reassurance and love. She looked like an angel; she was a vision of love itself. As long as I existed, the experience I felt when Sookie gave herself to me will never leave me, she's utter perfection.

After a few moments Sookie opened her eyes, I held onto the harness weakly with one arm still cradling Sookie with the other. Releasing the harness I wiped her sweat dampened hair out of her face, trying to catch her eye,

"Are you ok my love, was it everything you wished."

Sookie offered me a huge smile, "If that's just foreplay I don't think I'll survive the final act tomorrow. That was absolutely amazing Eric, thank you, I feel like I should clap or something."

With a smirk I kissed the top of Sookie's nose,

"Feel free to clap, throw flowers or maybe write an article on TMZ about tonight. The title should be, 'my night hanging around with Eric."

Sookie rolled her eyes at me with a smile, "Your ego knows no bounds Eric. Should I hold up a sign that says 'a perfect ten' when you put me on the ground?"

I winked as I unbuckled Sookie from the harness,

"Keep your perfect 10 sign for now Sookie, wait until I have your legs in the air for six hours, tonight's just a taste of what I have in store for you."

The bug eyed looked on Sookie's face was priceless, "Eric surely your joking, six hours?"

Wrapping her legs around me as I climbed down, I gave her a knowing smirk, "Oh don't worry that's a bit to advance for now, that's more of a future promise lover."

I chuckled at her shocked squeak as I carried her to the room's small shower. It was located behind a door in the back of the room.

"Sorry Sookie, the shower's designed for single occupancy, but I'll behave once inside."

I had a feeling she didn't believe that for a minute, but I'll keep my promise. However the promise was about this shower only. I fully intend to ravish her inside my Master bathroom someday, but for now it's time to offer my angel a bath. Rock climbing is hard work.


	50. Chapter 50: Dinner and a Movie

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I hoped you enjoyed them all and please review, your support means the world to me. Thank you and have a fun week :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

True to my promise I had us washed and dressed within 15 minutes of entering the shower. I even kept my hands to myself beyond cleaning duties. I dressed us in matching fluffy robes that were stored in the closet. I even took the time to dry our hair.

I loaned her one of Godric's new robes because she'd drowned in mine. Tomorrow I'd write up a list of things Sookie still lacked including bathrobes, I needed to make sure our Day-Man sorted that out quickly. I grabbed blood and juice from the room's fridge, along witch cheese and crackers.

Linking our fingers we walked back to the living room. After giving her a kiss I raced upstairs to get us fresh underwear, but I decided to keep the bathrobes. They were comfortable and tastefully designed, besides Godric was gone and I locked this wing of the house for the next two days.

Within minutes we were curled up on the sofa, with my arms wrapped around her. "Sookie would you like to watch a movie; I'll even sit through a chick flick, that's how considerate I am."

Sookie stuck her nose in the air in mock annoyance, "Oh that sounds appealing, you suffering through a female targeted movie, romantic movies can appeal to men as well."

"Only men drained of testosterone and all self-respect," I retorted. I laughed at her pitiful arm punches in response to my teasing. They didn't hurt, but they made me laugh at least.

After a few well-placed smacks, I held up my hands in surrender, "Ok name a few romantic movies that you like, I'll order two on pay TV, and I'll even watch them with an open mind."

Sookie kissed my cheek, excited at my offer,

"Ok Romeo and Juliet, Summer of my German Soldier, the Fault is in our Stars, Titanic, Ghost, Heather, and Twilight first two movies only. I've seen them all but happy to watch them again."

After looking them up online I glared at Sookie like she'd lost her mind,

"Five feature the main actors dying horribly, ones a Specter, and don't get me started on vampire's glowing in the dark, that's romance?"

Sookie pouted but she knew I had a point,

"Ok new list, Amalie, the Princess Bride, Officer and Gentleman, 10 things I Hate about You and Top Gun. You're choices are French, adventure, military, or romantic comedy."

After weighing my options I gave a shrug, "I vote romantic adventure, not really into military movies tonight."

Sookie smiled and grabbed the remote, "Ok 'the Princess Bride here we come." After pressing a few buttons the movie started streaming on the television.

Almost two hours later I had to admit it, I like the movie; it was funny, adventurous and not depressing like modern Hollywood love stories. "Sookie you have excellent taste. Between you and me, I'm a sucker for a happy ending."

Sookie smiled and kissed me softly, "Same, why spend so much energy making fans fall for a couple, just to break them up, the guy always falls off a cliff or something equally horrible."

I relaxed into the kiss for a few minutes before laying her head softly on my shoulder, "Our love story will always be a happy ending, there's nothing on earth that will keep us apart."

Sookie gave me a lovely grin, "I'm pleased to know my Viking will keep the dragons away from my door. You're a true knight in shining armor."

I pulled her onto my lap, as I trailed my fingers over her cheeks, "I'll fight dragons, hob goblins and even grumpy garden gnomes to keep my Fae safe, your mine Sookie as I'm yours."

I kissed her gently, molding her lips to mine. I'll never tire of her sweet taste. Only Godric's ring tone pulled me from our haze. "I'm sorry Sookie its Godric give me a second."

However it wasn't a call it was a text message instead,

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"Eric the government is insisting on seeing Sookie for themselves, they want to interview her and I can't keep them away any longer. I'm flying back tonight; they'll be at our house at 6pm tomorrow, please proceed to plan B."**

 **Yours, Godric**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I felt Sookie stiffen in my arms, she couldn't read our conversation, but she could feel our distress without knowing the cause. After a moment I gave Sookie a tight hug. "No time for the second movie, Godric's coming back tomorrow, and he won't be alone."

I sent her a wave of reassurance and buried my fear. The government could take Sookie with them if they're not satisfied with the level of protection we're providing. She is their key witness against Sebastian; they likely wanted her buried under the Pentagon until the trial. I knew Godric had a plan to resolve this; however I'll need to wait for his arrival to hear the details.

Giving Sookie a final kiss I lead her towards our newly built panic room, "Sookie you're not sleeping in your bedroom tonight, just follow my lead and you'll be ok, we have a plan."

Sookie squeezed my hand and followed me towards the basement without protest, "I'm not worried, you and Godric are on my side, I have faith that you'll keep me safe."

I smiled trying to keep her calm, I was grateful she trusted me; I only hope her faith in my protection wasn't misplaced. However she was right about one thing, Sookie will remain here with us. I'll fight to keep her safe, no matter the cost.


	51. Chapter 51: Don't Count your Chickens

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I wasn't sure if anyone wanted me to keep writing over Christmas, however, your nice comments sent me back to the story.**

 **In answer to your question, I update this story every few days minus technical difficulties. Also, as for why the government wanted to move Sookie, she is key to their trial against Sebastian.**

 **Please review if your reading, I love hearing from you guys and answering your questions.**

 **Hope you have fun :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric's POV**

Every time I open my eyes lately, my phone greeted me with new issues to resolve. Each night was filled with endless meetings and phone calls, this was my new normal.

Tonight I managed to talk to five Senators, three congressmen, and two governors. Unfortunately their meetings only required two hours, because most said no before I asked the question. Despite the setbacks, I'm determined to get my team released no matter what.

Legally our raid was against the law so the FBI could arrest my staff. However, the government would lose credit for the successful raid if the truth came out. They wisely choose to share credit with us. I wasn't naive, if the raid had gone badly the FBI would've thrown us to the wolves.

Rather than go to war in the media, Senator Brandon Winthrop and I reached a compromise that allowed both parties to obtain justice for Sebastian's victims and reward our law enforcement. Any deal would involve my people being released without charge, without acceptation.

The deal was simple, in return for releasing my staff; we'd give up any claim to Sebastian and his men. They had Sebastian and some of his nieces and nephews in custody.

In addition Eric and I must attend a joint news conference with Home Land Security. We'd read a prepared statement regarding our raid on Sebastian's home.

He also agreed to permit me or my staff, to contact Sebastian and his crew for at least three hours a week. I still had questions for Sebastian and I needed access to him for the time being.

I also insisted that the head of the Chicago Police join us on the stage. Considering they're the only human law enforcement that helped us, they deserved to be recognized for their support.

It took a few hours but we finally signed an agreement.

Senator Winthrop as usual drove a hard bargain, but nothing I couldn't live with. I taught Eric that in politics compromising without copulation was always the best solution for lasting peace.

I suspected Winthrop was supportive of vampire rights but he wasn't a man who let personal sympathies get in the way of politics. I wanted to be annoyed with him, but frankly vampire politics was just as shady. His deal was the best I was getting during a presidential election year.

"Senator Winthrop it's been a pleasure as usual."

After shaking his hand I gathering my things, but the sound of heavy footsteps caused me to pause. The door opened and a brown haired lanky human entered the room. He suit looked even more expensive than my own. Not that I cared, but he wasn't a likely government employee if he wore a 1,500 dollar suit.

The Senator looked worried, and that's not a good sign. I've known him for years and he's not a man to get easily ruffled. Winthrop looked ready to bolt out the door. I didn't recognize the new visitor, but I sense he's used to having power at his fingertips.

"Sheriff Godric, now that you and the Senator are finished, we need to talk. My name is Special agent Bartholomew Good-head. I require your assistance, and I don't intend to wait in line."

For the first time tonight I was glad Eric wasn't with me, I knew how he'd react to the agent.

"Please to meet you agent Good-head. What do I owe the pleasure?"

I offered my hand forcing myself not to shudder in revulsion at agent Good-head's touch. It took years to shove down my vamperic dislike of touching strangers in order to adopt the human custom of shaking hands. Eric still rarely offered his hand if he could help it.

Normally shaking hands no longer bothered me but there was something about agent Good-head that made me uneasy. It felt like watching a snake slither in the grass, I wasn't sure of his intent.

However I trusted my instincts, it's saved my life more than once. I didn't know who this man was but I was sure of one thing, he didn't bode well for the rest of my evening. I thought the night would end smoothly, but never count your chickens before they hatch.


	52. Chapter 52: Lets Make a Deal

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Next chapters in a few days. Hope you enjoy and please**

 **take a moment to review :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric's POV**

The agent didn't wait for Senator Winthrop to offer him a seat; he popped his slender frame in the plushest chair in the room forcing the Senator to relocate. I moved to a wooden chair near the room's table, I left the nicer office chair for the Senator.

The agent knew he forced us to move our seats. His point was made; he wanted us to know he viewed himself as our superiors. Based on the Senator's expression, my suspicions about the agent's intent weren't baseless. A bureaucrat rarely treated a Senior Senator this way.

Ignoring the Senators annoyed look, Agent Good-head perched his briefcase on his lap as he ruffled inside a few folders.

"Don't worry gentleman I won't take up any more of your time tonight than needed. As you know we have their leader Sebastian, but most of his acolytes slipped through your fingers Godric. I'm surprised by that, I thought you walked on water the way humans fawn over you."

Refusing to take the bait I stared at the agent Good-head without the slightest bit of emotion,

"I'm sure my men could've done better if they weren't busy being arrested. Also, you still haven't explained which agency you work for."

The agent smiled, his teeth looked shark like, small with pointed canines that rivaled a vampire's fangs. He was 100% human however, and I believe that's his problem, he clearly despised non - humans. He also didn't like me, his eyes were glacier whenever the rested in my direction.

"I didn't explain who I am, my apologies. I'm the head of the 'Supernatural Notary and Paranormal agency.' We're better known as 'Snap.' Our job is to monitor all Supernaturals. We record your abilities, your weaknesses, anything the government finds useful to catalog."

He didn't have to explain his job to me; history is filled with men like him. First they gather information, then they round us up, after that we're exploited as lab rats or worse.

"Mr. Good-head, I've never heard of your agency, which is surprising, I keep tabs on human politics, especially when it comes to my species." I knew I needed to gather Intel on his organization; nothing about his comments hinted at peaceful coexistence.

Good-head shrugged, he knew he had my undivided attention,

"I was hired by the incoming administration with the current president's permission. The military felt America needed a dedicated agency focused only on Supernaturals. The past few months proved my agency was needed. You can thank Sebastian for giving birth to my organization."

Sebastian was the gift the kept on giving, but I knew that Snap's creation had little to do with hunting Sebastian. A few months before the Supernatural crisis ended there was a push to create his agency, Sebastian's appearance gave war hawks the excuse they needed.

The agent held out two files waiting for the Senator and I to collect them ourselves. Repressing the urge to roll my eyes I gathered both files and handed the second to the Senator. I didn't mind getting the file myself, but I knew he was trying to bait us yet again.

The Senator gave me a grateful smile, I knew the agent was pushing his luck, Winthrop was a Senator and deserved respect, however Winthrop wasn't the type to fight over petty slights. He allowed Good - head's behavior to pass without comment.

"In case you're wondering Godric, we have 24 and a half suspects in custody that includes Sebastian." Agent Good-head said after handing us our neatly arranged files.

I flipped quickly inside the file, it wasn't good news. They had in custody Sebastian, his human's staff, along with ten of his nieces and nephews. They didn't have his brother, his prodigy, nor the bulk of his forces, this left Sookie at risk.

I looked at the Agent in confusion,

"I have a question, why does your prisoner manifest list 24 and ½ suspects in custody?"

For once Good-head broke into a genuine smile,

"Oh yes, funny story, when Sebastian fled he chained some of his human staff along with one vampire to the doors with explosives. Detective Orion managed to delay the bomb, but didn't have time to rescue the vampire. For some reason he was triple chained to the bomb. The vampire lost both his arms and legs; he said his name is Bill Compton. I thought my old job had a terrible retirement plan, but I think Sebastian's is worse."

"What did the vampire do to earn Sebastian's anger?" The detective and I clearly didn't agree on what's considered funny. However, I was curious about the vampire; hopefully being chained to a bomb and turned into a stump would make Bill cooperative as his limbs grew back.

The Agent looked at the Senator who nodded slightly, I wasn't sure, but I suspected Good-head needed his permission to answer my question, "We're not sure, but we've learned one thing, Bill was part of Sebastian's inner circle until he fell out of favor near the end."

I intended to ask more questions but Good-head waved me off,

"Enough idle chatter, Godric, we require one final thing as part of your deal. Sookie must read a statement thanking both our agencies for her rescue. We also need to interview her tomorrow about her kidnapping, and what she knows about Sebastian."

I was so annoyed my fangs itched to drop,

"The statement won't be a problem, however Sookie's too fragile to be interviewed right now. She's under the care of doctors but she has been through a lot. She needs another week to rest. I won't put her at risk for any reason."

The agent jaw hardened at he glared at me,

"I'm sorry Godric, you misunderstood, this isn't a request. We speak to her in your home, or we'll bring her here, it's your choice. So unless Sookie's circling the drain in a hospital my men will see her, I'll send a shrink with them to assess if she's stable enough to talk to us."

Before I could respond he carried on.

"Also she's our star witness in Sebastian's prosecution, no offense but my agents will judge your security themselves. She was kidnapped from your home, it's reasonable that we doubt your ability to keep her safe for the trial. You understand yes?"

He had me backed in a corner and he knew it, Sookie's abduction occurred in my home and she isn't in a hospital, I didn't have a leg to stand on.

Good-head intended to interview Sookie tomorrow regardless of my objections. I reluctantly agreed, I knew I couldn't hide her forever. Hopefully my security upgrades proves that we can keep her safe. If not they'd take her into protective custody as a material witness against Sebastian.

"Ok Agent Good-head, but I'll be there with her, and if your psychiatrist say's Sookie's to frail, then you must abide by it. Also anything your agents find lacking in my security I'll fix it quickly. My construction workers are very efficient. I will check that the psychiatrist is unbiased, no offense."

Good-head nodded, satisfied he obtained most of his demands,

"That's acceptable, expect us around 7pm tomorrow, that will give you time to dress for our visit."

After a few additional minutes of conversation I left the men before heading back to the house we kept in the capital. I decided to give Eric the full details of the meeting in person, some things are safer to say face to face. I packed quickly, ignoring the nagging questions in my mind.

I grabbed the phone to arrange my flight; I had a lot to do and precious little time to do it. I intended to request Orion's help, he's key to improving Sookie's security. A bit of Elf magic can go a long way. I also needed a Warlock; hopefully my plan would work as intended.

I had one final thing to do; I intended to call John Quinn before boarding my flight. Sookie needed additional daytime body guards. Quinn's agency employed the best Were-Tigers money could buy. I didn't know if Sookie knew any Were-Tigers; their purple eyes can be startling to humans.

I also wasn't sure how Quinn would react to my request. He lost his sister and mother during the Supernatural crisis. They were trapped inside his event's business when it was destroyed by rioters. Afterward, I gave him sanctuary in the Shifter side of town, he was safe in Havenwood.

A year later Quinn opened a security business in town. It was successful but the crisis changed him, his firm rarely helped humans, or anyone who looked human like Sookie. In all these years I've never asked Quinn for anything, hopefully he'll help me when I needed it most.

The call went better than expected; I didn't finish my request before he offered to help. Quinn's known for his fighting skills and his sense of honor. He's also loyal to those he respects, thankfully he respected me. I insisted on paying him, but I accepted his offer of a discount as a compromise.

After several lifetimes of recycled experiences, the world had nothing new to offer me. That was until Sookie came into our lives. She was like a breath of fresh air and I had zero intention of giving her up. She's part of my nest, she belongs with Eric and I, we'd never let them take her.

After a brief call to my security staff about Quinn I left for the airport. When the plane finally landed in Chicago a few hours later, I opened my eyes in relief. I was almost home with Eric and Sookie, as long as I had them, I could handle anything.

It didn't take long to reach my front door. I closed my eyes and sent out a mental greeting to my family, "Eric Sookie, I'm finally home."


	53. Chapter 53: Welcome Home Godric

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for the reviews, as always they made my day :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Sookie and I moved a selection of her clothes and toiletries to the newly renovated panic room a few hours ago. It's as secure as our bedroom, a fact I intend to point out to the agents tomorrow. Not that it mattered; they'll remove Sookie to Washington over my dead body.

The moment I felt Godric on our property I resisted the urge to rush out and hug him. I didn't for many reasons; the main one is that Godric isn't the type of vampire that enjoys public displays of emotion. I don't either, Godric and Sookie were the only exceptions to that rule.

I tucked Sookie in my arms to greet Godric as soon as he opened the door. Godric dumped his bags at the front door and smiled at us, "Eric, Sookie, I missed you. Have you missed me?"

Walking slowly to Godric I pulled him close, pressing my forehead to his before linking our fingers.

"We're so glad your home again."

Sookie moved closer and linked her hands with ours, her warm forehead joining our cooler ones. After that time slowed. Nobody wanted to move; the only sound was Sookie's heartbeat.

Godric finally pulled away, to lighten the mood he gave Sookie a teasing grin.

"I'd ask how your night went but I already know. Even a mooted bond can't bury passion; I felt your activities all the way from Washington. I'm happy that you found you way back together. We've lost so much time; I won't allow that to happen again, you're our light Sookie."

Sookie blushed and looked away but Godric stroked her fingers gently, "Sookie, there's no shame in loving Eric; he's very easy to love. You deserve nothing but happiness little one."

I grinned at Godric, ever the diplomat,

"I'm sure you're disappointed you missed our reunion Godric, it was well worth the wait."

I felt Godric's desire as he held Sookie, but he hid it well, Sookie didn't detect it. However, after a thousand years I knew Godric better than anyone else. He'd rather suffer than tell Sookie he was attracted to her; he didn't want to scare her away. It's been just the two of us for so long, Godric didn't know how to change things. In fact, I doubt Godric ever sought a woman's attention in his life.

I learned one thing from the last Time-line, keeping secrets from Sookie never ends well. I won't allow us to bury our feelings this time around. Sookie has the right to know how we feel about her, but it must be done with zero presser or expectation. Frankly, talking to her about this wasn't the right time. However, giving the chaos of our lives, waiting for the right time was a fool's errand.

Godric quickly understood my intent, after a brief pause he nodded his approval. He allowed me to take the lead; it was the best plan to avoid Sookie misunderstanding his behavior. I wasn't sure how she'd react, but she has a right to make her own mind regarding us.

Sookie studied us in confusion, as we let our romantic longings flow inside the bond. I gave her an encouraging nod, assuring that she read the bond correctly. "Sookie what happens next is your choice alone. We promised you no secrets and we meant it."

Godric stood perfectly still unsure how to proceed. He certainly didn't expect this homecoming, but I knew he wouldn't object, I felt his longing for Sookie for months now. Tonight when I saw them both, all I could think about is the possibilities.

Sookie reached up her left hand and touched Godric's cheek; I could almost taste her nervous excitement. Godric wasn't much taller than Sookie; his boyish face followed her fingers over his pale skin. His gaze never left hers, as he studied her expressions.

Godric linked their fingers and leaned slowly forward, giving her to chance to say no, to change her mind, but Sookie didn't reject him, if anything she arched her lips in anticipation.

When Godric's lips touched Sookie I smiled, it was beautiful to watch. He was hesitant at first but slowly deepened their kiss. I positioned myself behind Sookie and began to nibble and suck her neck, whispering words of love and devotion. Her tattooing heart and moan of pleasure was a welcome relief, this was new to all of us. It felt so amazing; I never wanted it to end.

Far too soon Godric pulled back and admired Sookie's kiss swollen lips. I moved back as well as we examined her emotions, Sookie happiness remained our priority. I knew Godric felt the same way, if she doesn't want him, we'll accept her choice.

Godric lifted Sookie's chin and smiled at her encouragingly,

"Sookie did you enjoy my kiss, are you ok with how I feel about you? Please be honest, there's no wrong answer."

Sookie licked her lips nervously shifting her eyes between us, "Yes I enjoyed your kiss Godric, but I'm confused, vampires are far too jealous to share anyone. I felt both your emotions in the bond; I don't sense any conflict, just concern about my reaction."

I switched my gaze back to Sookie,

"You're correct, if this was anyone other than Godric, I would've torn him to shreds by now. I know he won't try and take you away, and I enjoyed this also. He respects you're my bonded Mate, the only question is do you want him as well Sookie?"

Sookie mouth opened then closed again, as her mind swirled in confusion, "I don't know, I've never thought about Godric that way, but I admit I always thought he was cute. I also really enjoyed his kiss. I need a second, my minds gone to mush for the moment."

Godric gave Sookie a gentle hug and thankfully she seemed to relax at his touch,

"Sookie you're Eric's bonded Mate that will never change. There's no greater connection than a Mate. I assure you that including me as part of your relationship is an option, it's not a requirement. We won't bring this up again unless you do, I promise."

Sookie smiled at us both, the nervous tension vanishing from her body.

"I'm sure of one thing; my life around you both isn't dull. Give me time to think about it, but for now let's see how it goes."

I brushed my lips across Sookie's soft cheek,

"Now seems the perfect opportunity to change the subject, Godric told me he had a gift for you before he left town."

Godric grinned and reached into his pocket, "Yes I do, I intended to give this as a gift after I turned you Sookie. However, after everything you endured this year, I wish to offer it now."

Godric opened his jacket pocket and removed a small jewel encrusted box and handed it to Sookie. After she opened it she looked up in confusion, "It's a beautiful key, what does it belong to?"

If I still breathed my heart would've stopped, I knew what doors the key opened. Godric only made three keys, we both had one; I always wondered what happened to the third. "Sookie I made this key over a thousand years ago in case I created another child. This is for you."

Before Sookie could lift the key Godric covered her hands,

"This key will allow you to unlock the door to every property I own, including all the internal doors. I offer this gift to reaffirm my love, devotion and trust. I hope this shows that you're a part of my nest and my heart."

Sookie kissed Godric's cheek, her infectious smile hard to resist.

"Thank you, I promise I won't lose it." Sookie picked up the silver key and gasped when the Celtic writing started to glow. Within seconds the key turned bright yellow then seemed to almost melt in her palm before vanishing.

I chuckled at her bugged eyed expression of shock.

"Sookie, you don't have to worry about anyone stealing or losing the key. It's now apart of your hand. For it to work just think about opening any door in the house, place your palm on the door and gain instant access."

Godric rubbed Sookie's warm palm,

"Sookie for your own protection never tell anyone you have this key or let them see you use it. Many would love a key to my homes, none for good reasons. Until I turn you, use this key is for emergencies only, such as to save your life from intruders."

Sookie nodded still looking at the glow slowly fading from her palm,

"I understand Godric; I'll use our normal security system to move around unless it's an emergency. Thank you for the trust you've place in me. As you requested when I moved in, I won't enter a room without asking first, I promise."

Godric smiled at Sookie, stroking her cheek,

"Sookie you have no idea what you mean to Eric and I. You have our love and our trust. We promise to protect you always."

Sookie smiled at Godric in concern, she could tell from our link that he was distressed, "Godric please tell me what's troubling you. Something happened in Washington, the fear you're burying is like an open book in our bond. They still have Sebastian yes?"

Godric sighed and ran his hand inside his hair,

"The human police have Sebastian, and some of his team, but his brother and most of his children escape thanks to Homeland Security arresting my squad. You're not safe yet, but I have a plan, we're just waiting on Orion to appear."

I could feel the fear rolling of Sookie at the news. I pulled her closer rubbing my nose against hers as I gripped her icy fingers. "Sookie things are getting better, just hang in there."

Godric looked up as the house alarm system notified him of a visitor request for Orion, "Home System I permit Orion entrance for the next 8 hours, run the usual scans. If more time is required I'll resubmit."

I tried to look supportive but if he wanted Orion's help, his plan was likely dangerous. However, I knew Godric would do his best to protect Sookie. I just wish my uneasy feeling would go away, but the pit in my stomach grew bigger by the minute.


	54. Chapter 54: Bungee Cords

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for reading, please review :)**

 **Grateful shout out for your recent reviews.**

 **You guys now know to make me smile.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

Within Seconds Orion popped in front of us with his usual cheerful grin,

"Sookie I'm pleased to see your safe with my own eyes, also I wish to thank my favorite vampires for saving my hide yet again. The Agents not only let me go, they apologized for detaining me."

I shrugged doing my best not to look embarrassed, "I only made a few calls on your behalf Orion, Godric did most of the hard work getting you and the rest of the team released."

Orion waved my comments away,

"Modesty doesn't suit you Viking. Your phone calls help put Agent Good-Head from 'Snap' on a temporary leash. He's a real piece of work; but we'll stop him. On that note, I'm here to help you with Sookie as requested. I'm ready when Godric gives the ok."

I couldn't resist the chuckle that rose in my throat,

"I can't believe their agency's named Snap, are they kidding? Who's their sister agencies, Crackle and Pop? You can't take an agency seriously that sounds like a breakfast cereal.

I felt Godric's annoyance and closed my mouth. There's a reason he attends Washington missions rather than me, there's no way I'd stop laughing the moment I heard that name.

Godric Offered Orion a seat which he happily accepted. Elves hate standing in homes; it's rude in their culture to leave a guest standing more than a minute. It's hard remembering all the cultural niceties but Godric never failed in that task.

We took the black leather sofa opposite Orion, Sookie sat in the middle of us. This sitting arrangement was quickly becoming her normal position whenever we shared a sofa. Not that I minded, it felt natural to keep her safe between us.

I noticed that Orion had a tiny cloth bag clipped to his belt. He opened it and lined up several items across the small table between us,

"Godric it took me a bit of haggling but I have the items we need. However, perhaps Sookie should leave the room for part of this conversation. It might be distressing for her."

I stiffened and shook my head. Not that I needed to, Godric felt the same way, "Other than things we're legally bound to keep private, we don't keep secrets from Sookie despite her age. We trust her judgement, if it becomes too much she'll leave the room."

Orion gave us a smile of approval,

"Godric, you're plan to tether Sookie to Havenwood is feasible. I have everything we need to cast the spell. Only royal elves have this ability Sookie, and we cast it only on our kin. But for Godric I'll make an exception, plus your an amazing young lady, I'm happy to help you."

Sookie grinned at Orion's compliment, "Thank you, Prince Orion."

Orion smiled at her as he crushed herbs, "Call me Orion, outside of official Elven business I'm just one of the guys."

I looked at the table unsure if this plan was a good idea, "Orion this is an elf spell, will it work correctly on a half Fae."

Orion sighed as he readied the table,

"Magic isn't without risk, The Fae are our sister race so usually respond to our spells without serious side effects. The only thing I can promise is the spell won't do permanent damage. My Royal line can roll back any spell we cast, unlike witches who can't promise full restoration."

Orion directed his attention to Godric,

"After I bind Sookie's Spark to Havenwood, she can't be physically removed from the town unless her tether is broken by a direct line of my royal family. Other than my Son Gabriel my family remains in the Elven realm, so it's fairly safe."

Orion starting to look uneasy,

"However your second request Godric is impossible, I can't tether you to Sookie, Soul binding magic depends on active bonds; she's only your future child. The good news is that I can tether her to Eric. She's his Mate and they've already shared their first bond, it's that or turn her now."

Godric eyes flicked for a moment before going blank,

"I'm willing to do this for her but I won't command Eric to do so; the choice is his. It's a heavy responsibility for anyone to carry. Also, it's up to Sookie if she wishes such a binding. It would help keep her safe, but it's not something to agree to lightly."

Orion carried on ignoring the tension in the room,

"Eric if you agree to this, your bond would grow deeper than a Maker's to a child. You'll be able to locate her anywhere within a few feet. Also you'll sense her feelings intensely, you'll be the perfect protector. The down side is that your bond will never fully close, you can only mute it."

Godric continued where Orion left off,

"The soul tether prevents anyone from kidnapping her as long as you're located in the same city Eric. She won't be able to travel more than ten miles from your location when you're both outside of Havenwood. Without the second tether she'll become almost a prisoner here."

Sookie looked around the room sadly, "I won't be selfish about this Eric, no matter what you decide, I'm your ride or die buddy. Your choice won't change my feelings for you, I promise."

I linked my fingers with Sookie and smiled at her,

"I'm pleased you trust in our protection. In fact, I don't need time to think about this, I'll willingly Soul link to Sookie's Spark. Having her by my side isn't a punishment; it's a privilege that I'm lucky to experience. As long as she's willing, you have my permission Orion."

Sookie gave me a soft kiss before relaxing in my arms, "I second the motion, I can think of worse faiths then being tied to my Viking. In fact, I'm looking forward to the ritual."

I felt the tension leave Godric at my decision,

"Thank you Eric, I knew you'd agree, but you deserved a choice."

I remained mostly quiet up until that point,

"So nobody can kidnap Sookie if we leave Havenwood as long as her Spark's tethered to me, what about if someone kidnaps us both?"

Sookie smiled at the suggestion, "Every attempt at kidnapping you and Godric have failed. It doesn't mean you can't be kidnapped, but they'd need an army to do so."

Orion shook his head in disagreement,

"Sebastian's nieces and nephews' are similar to an army. Don't discount the danger; the more distant you are from Havenwood Sookie the greater the risk of harm, even with Eric. That's why I wanted to speak to them alone; after all you've suffered I didn't want to add additional stress."

Sookie face took on that stubborn streak I've always enjoyed.

"I rather have the whole truth; I'm stronger than I look Orion. I have to admit; knowing his followers are still out there is nerve wracking."

Godric hugged Sookie gently, but I could tell he was growing impatient to start, "We should hurry dawn is coming. We only have two hours left."

Orion opened his bag, removing a strip of white cloth. It was no bigger than a wash cloth. He laid it flat on our long dining table and began to chant. His eyes turned into silver orbs as the cloth grew until it covered the entire table. The herbs he placed on the table melted into the cloth.

"This usually takes two days to prevent pain, but Eric won't survive two days of day bleeds. I can do this in an hour but it'll be painful. I suggest placing Sookie into a deep sleep to spare her. The down side is that Eric must remain awake, this spell requires a conscious mind."

Before anyone could say anything I held up my hand, "I'll stay awake, put Sookie to sleep. I'm a warrior I'm use to intense pain, she isn't."

Orion gave me a smile of approval,

"Thank you Eric, I need you to lie on the table, please hug Sookie tightly and make sure to keep her close at all times. I'm ready to begin."

Orion smiled at Sookie, "Don't worry, it will feel like you're drifting to sleep, it will be ok."

I helped Sookie onto the table; before wrapping her around me. The cloth felt warm against my back, a faint hum and electric current moved inside me. It was slightly unpleasant; it felt like a broken electric cord was lying near my skin.

Sookie brushed a loose lock of hair from my face, "Thank you Eric, you're so very brave."

I wanted to respond but my tongue seized as the buzzing became louder. Sookie eyes closed as Orion chanted her into a near coma. I could barely feel her inside our link.

Orion looked at me a final time,

"Eric, it's time to visit hell. If you have a happy place I advise you find it for an extended visit. Godric close your link to Eric to avoid the pain, I'm starting."

Godric closed our link shut but it didn't matter. I could read the nervousness all over his body.

While Orion softly chanted the hum became even louder. The energy from the cloth changed from a unpleasant buzz to knives stabbing my nerve endings. I arched my body in a silent scream. As a warrior I'd felt worse pain, but I was struggling to remember when something hurt this badly.

Godric stood up and rushed to my side, he looked on helplessly as I suffered. I tried to tell him it would be ok but my leaden tongue refused to move. The extra lengths of white cloth around me lifted into the air. It kept wrapping around us tightly until we looked like a mummy.

I heard Godric frantically speaking to Orion,

"Orion how can Sookie breath, even their mouths are fully wrapped."

Orion paused his chanting, "The cloth is fortified with Elven magic, she can breathe through it."

I have no idea if Godric responded or not because my hearing faded. When Orion began his chanting again the pain was worse than before, blood tears sprang to my eyes. The only comfort I had was that Sookie would sleep through all of it; the pain was nearly unbearable.

By the time Orion stopped chanting I was sure my skin was shredded from the bone. This was the longest hour of my life but it was finally over.

I felt warm hands removing the cloth that cocooned us. Orion smiled down at me in admiration,

"I've been told the ritual is like giving birth through a nostril pain wise. You were brave Eric. You must have elf blood in you someplace."

I chuckled weakly as Godric carried Sookie to the sofa,

"I think it's more to do with Godric's blood lines, he's one of a kind after all."

Orion nodded in agreement as he helped me to stand on my shaky legs. I tried to mentally reconnect with Sookie and Godric but I was too foggy to do so. Everything felt out of tune and distant.

Sookie suddenly sat up in confusion, "Godric why are you looking like I just sprang two heads."

When I looked at Sookie my mouth opened like a fish, "Sookie, even the whites of your eyes are now midnight blue. How are we going to explain to 'Snap' why their key witness turned into a Martian? This won't instill confidence we can protect you until Sebastian's trial."

Godric was just as worried.

"She can't attend the news conference looking this way either, and we can't hide this with contacts, Orion how do we fix this?"

I knew this couldn't get worse, and the sun will be up very soon. Staying awake to solve this wasn't an option. We couldn't appear on TV tomorrow night with a case of the bleeds, it would generate additional questions.

Orion looked at Sookie's eyes with more fascination than worry.

"I read stories of this occurring, but it's extremely rare. The good news is that it's not dangerous. We need to transfuse Fae blood from a relative. The Fae have a complete blood database of all Fae, they can match your bloodline in seconds, but it will be a nightmare to get them to agree."

Orion saw our confusion and decided to explain,

"In the human world Sookie is an adult at 18, but as you know to the Fae she's a child until she is 25. Until then she can't make official requests to the government only her Fae bloodline can. Even if they refuse to help, her eyes will return to normal within three weeks, but we can't wait."

Sookie's face crumbled as reality hit her,

"If finding my Fae kin only required a blood test, why didn't anyone look for me in Fae? Didn't my family want me?"

I was wrong it just became worse. If anyone found out about Sookie's royal status the Wraiths will find us, and destroy my work to correct the Time-line. I need to contact her grandfather, privately. The problem is I needed an excuse to leave the room for a half hour, a good one.

In less than an hour Godric will call us to rest and leave Orion to care for Sookie. I was sure Sookie would insist on requesting the tests the moment we went to sleep. If Orion run's Sookie's blood through the Fae database everything would be lost.

What the hell do I do now?


	55. Chapter 55: Doctor in the House

***XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX***

 **I reloaded this chapter, the last edited didn't save**

 **when posting, thank you for letting me know. :)  
**

 ***XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX***

 ***Eric's POV***

I closed my eyes for a moment to center myself. I knew that no matter what happened Sookie can't learn about Niall just yet. He made it clear from the start, if I tell anyone about the changes before this Time-line was set, the Wraiths will realize what we've done.

I was sure that Sookie won't let the mystery of her family rest.

If I don't obtain Niall's blood she'll turn to the Fae database.

"Godric the tether ritual wasn't risk free, as a precaution I'll call Dr. Ludwig to examine us both. She's likely at Havenwood hospital now." Despite her foul temper for once I was grateful that Godric convince her to move her practice inside the hospital, her skill was unmatched.

Godric gave me a grateful smile,

"Thank you Eric I was thinking the same thing, I'll stay with Sookie while you call her."

After a quick nod I raced upstairs and called the hospital for Dr. Ludwig. She was in the middle of a procedure but thankfully said she'd be there in around ten to fifteen minutes. It gave me enough time to contact Niall and hopefully resolve things before the sun rose.

I closed my eyes and focused on Niall. It wasn't easy to contact him – I don't have psychic abilities. His own skills were honed however, so I only needed to call him mentally.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in the cave where I met Niall. He glared at me, but the reason was understandable. He was dressed in what appeared to be Fae night clothes.

"Eric this had better be important, I was asleep." Niall sat down at the table and waited impatiently for me to explain why I contacted him. I sat down and did my best to compress 24 hours of events into less than a minute.

"Sookie knows about the Fae blood bank and intends to contact them today. If they agree to match her blood she'll find out you're her grandfather. I need a vial of your blood right now to prevent it. I also need to return in ten minutes so we need to do this quickly."

I answered his questions, but I refused to tell him who cast the tethering spell on Sookie. Orion was taking a huge risk helping Godric, he trusted us to keep his ability private and I'll honor it.

Niall's eyes narrowed for a second then returned to normal.

"I don't like it, Eric, A mysterious spell was cast on Sookie and you won't explain in detail or tell me who cast it. However, I'll honor your request to keep it secret. It'll help keep her safe and free to leave Havenwood. A Fae can't survive without sunlight for very long."

I nodded in agreement. "I won't keep her locked up behind walls."

Niall waved his hands and a crystal vial floated under his wrists, along with a tiny dagger. Within seconds, the dagger cut his wrist cleanly. Once the bottle was full it landed in front of me.

Niall waved his hands again and his wound vanished.

"I've bound the vial to your soul, Eric, so that you can take it with you. If you can't stop Sookie let me know; I'll see what I can do."

Before I could thank him the cave filled with light, and everything appeared fuzzy until my vision cleared. I was back in our botanical garden again.

I had his blood but it created a new problem. How was I going to explain having her Fae family's blood? I'd only been gone from the room a few minutes.

The other problem was the house alarm. It would've gone off if I left without prior notification. There was no non-magical way I could've left the house tonight unnoticed to get the blood.

I had no intention of telling them how I did it; I couldn't risk the wraiths finding out. But I needed to tell them something believable about where I obtained her family's Fae blood. I needed the help of a Pix to pull this off.

I stopped in the kitchen to switch Niall's blood into a new container in my personal fridge before placing the empty jewel encrusted vial in my pocket. I certainly couldn't bring Niall's blood or the vial with me; it would be a conversation starter at the very least.

I took a detour and headed toward the pantry where our baker was working. I saw the little Pix flying around the baking pans in the store room. "Miss Yadira, I know you're busy, but I need your help. I'm invoking my contractual privacy agreement with you, I need a favor."

The tiny Pix gave me a nod and dried her hands,

"What do you wish of me, Master Eric?"

I handed her Niall's empty flask. I could tell she noticed that it was Fae but she said nothing. "I want you to pop to an isolated butcher's without any cameras nearby to film you. Buy enough blood to fill this flask. Once you've left the store put the blood in the vial and pop back to me."

The Pix within a second vanished in a tiny puff of white smoke. After five minutes she returned with the vial full of blood. "I've done as requested and I'll never tell a soul. I'm happy to be of service as always."

I thank the Pix and gave her a generous cash bonus. With a bow she vanished into the pantry. After she left, I raced back to the living room hoping that everything would work as intended.

Before I entered the room a wave of dizziness hit me. I leaned against the wall to keep from falling. It quickly passed once I stopped my vampiric speed walking.

Orion's scent was faint but still present. He'd wisely chosen to vanish before Dr. Ludwig was here. Everyone knew that she could keep a secret, but why give her one if you could help it.

Sookie was sitting on the sofa while the doctor ran a small diagnostic wand over her body. Godric sat beside her, holding her hand in support. A few moments later the doctor took one last curious look at Sookie's eyes before putting the wand away.

"Other than looking like an extra for Star Trek she's healthy. But Godric, since you won't explain what caused her eye change I can't promise she'll remain healthy," Dr. Ludwig said while she put away her equipment.

Godric gestured for me to sit down. "It's your turn, Eric. I told her about the excessive pain you suffered during the spell; she's keen to examine you."

When I sat down next to Dr. Ludwig she shifted away from me slightly. She's an amazing supernatural doctor but her bedside manner left much to be desired, especially with vampires. After removing a small blood collection pad from a sterile container, she placed it on my arm.

Once the white pad was full she inserted it inside a small handheld machine from her bag. Looking over her shoulder I had to smile. It was one of Godric's portable blood scanners.

It's one of our biggest sellers; it could detect any known virus or bacteria in less than three minutes. It even had a 48 hour intensive scan mode to check for unnamed pathogens, just in case someone starts tainting the human blood supply again to wipe out vampires.

I read that in this timeline the government developed biological weapons against vampires. They offered the pathogens to human carriers. Millions of humans volunteered in the first month.

The introduced pathogens wiped out more vampires than the Crisis ever could. Vampires started kidnapping healthy humans to avoid tainted blood. The blood crisis ended after Godric helped design a portable blood screener.

With the new blood screeners, vampires could quickly test human or bottled blood before they fed. The device could also test for vitamin deficiencies or high cholesterol. Those additions weren't critical, but a donor's health can affect the blood's taste.

After the war, we started selling the machines in stores. Humans quickly saw the device's upside for their own health, and bought millions of units in the first month. It prevented so much human suffering that Godric was named Time Magazine's man of the year three years running.

The doctor ran the wand over me until it stopped glowing. She frowned when the blood count screen returned a red beep. "Well Eric you're not a disease carrier, but your blood count is dangerously low; you need to feed right away."

Godric was gone in a blink of an eye but quickly returned with four warmed bags of human blood. "I brought him four bags doctor; let me know if he'll need more."

After I rapidly downed the blood I held up my arm up for a retest. After checking me with a fresh pad she waited for the results.

Within a minute the screen beeped and showed a green light. "OK Eric you're back to normal, but your system's strained so rest for 24 hours – that's an order."

I stood up and clicked my heels together, giving Dr. Ludwig a mock salute with a grin, "Yes, madam, I'll do as ordered. Will you torture me for non-compliance?"

She gave me an annoyed look. Afterward, she waved a sheet of paper under my nose expectantly.

I gave her a wicked grin in return. "Dr. Ludwig I knew you were a fan of mine. Admit it; those scowls directed at me weren't real. Are you keeping my autograph for a collection?"

Rolling her eyes she dropped the paper in my lap, "No. It's the hospital's billing form. Sign it so I can leave. I have other patients Eric."

I gave Dr. Ludwig a sour look in response. Sookie laughed at the expression on my face.

Godric opened his wallet and removed ten $100 bills,

"The hospital will take days to pay you doctor. I'll take care of your payment personally. I can obtain a refund from the billing department later."

Dr. Ludwig quickly pocketed the money in her purse and smirked.

"I like you, Godric, but you're lying your ass off. You're paying me in cash to avoid a paper trail; you'll never submit that bill. Not that I mind, because I know if you're keeping this secret, it's to protect Sookie. I know you well enough to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Godric gave her a friendly smile.

"You're perceptive as always Doctor Ludwig, and yes, your visit must remain private to protect Sookie. You've never gossiped about your patients; I trust your discretion."

Dr. Ludwig nodded and turned to go but paused to address Sookie, "I'm not a fan of most vampires, but if you had to live with them, I can't think of a better home than this one."

With that she popped out of the room. Not that I expected her to say goodbye; that's not her style. I could feel in the bond Godric's shock at her compliment before she left. I wasn't surprised. He has that effect on almost everyone he meets.

A minute later Orion shadow-stepped into the living room. He perched on the sofa's arm waiting for a report, "Since no one's running around frantically, I assume you're both fine?"

Godric nodded as Sookie leaned against the sofa's cushions. She looked ready to fall asleep, "Yes they're both fine, but Eric needed a few extra meals after the ritual."

I sat on the other side of Sookie and gave her a soft kiss; I was relieved she was OK. Quickly my gentle kiss woke her like Sleeping Beauty.

Sookie ran her fingers in my hair, "Eric I'm so glad you're not sick. I was worried."

I deepened the kiss, which she happily matched in intensity. She tasted of honey and sunlight.

"It's OK Sookie – I'm fine; I'm not going anywhere."

Orion chuckled, waiting for us to come up for air, "Did you forget you're not alone, Eric?"

Reluctantly I ended the kiss but kept her in my arms, "Nope, but I'm at home so I don't care."

"Vampires," Orion laughed then pulled out a flask before he knelt in front of Sookie.

"It's getting late so time to take your blood to the Fae. They might be more willing to run the tests if I bring them a sample."

Clearing my throat I gained the room's attention.

"I have something important to tell you all. Given the risk that Sookie would be taken from us if we didn't cure her I called a friend for help a few minutes ago." Three sets of eyes stared at me waiting for me to speak.

"I couldn't risk the fallout if the Fae didn't honor our request. So I called in a favor and acquired a sample of Sookie's family blood. I'm sorry but her benefactor insists that for now their identity must remain hidden to protect us all. Sookie, I couldn't risk losing you – can you forgive me?"

Sookie reached over and stroked my cheek, "I trust you Eric. As much as I wanted to know who my family is, making sure SNAP couldn't take me away tomorrow is far more important. I will find them some day. I know getting my family's blood wasn't an easy task, thank you."

I could feel her acceptance of my actions through our bond and I relaxed in relief.

Godric looked at me thoughtfully,

"I'd love to know why you have high level contacts in Faery, Eric, but not enough to violate your trust by looking into the matter. I know you will tell me when it's safe to do so. Good work, my child, you did the right thing."

"Thank you, Master and Sookie for your support, I'll go and get the blood." I left the room and washed all the pig blood out of the vial before switching Niall's blood back into it. I then raced back down to the others and handed Orion the vial.

"Keep your eyes closed Sookie, this won't take long" Orion said as he began to chant softly.

The stopper on the blood floated away and the blood floated upward in a thin solid line. With a twist of his wrist it moved toward Sookie and spun around her body faster and faster. The blood started glowing as it touched her skin, until with a burst of light it vanished.

Sookie opened her lashes and we all gave a sigh of relief, her eyes were back to normal. "Sookie, as much as I love the blue in your eyes I'm glad it's only in your irises again."

With a laugh Sookie flung herself at me and I gave her a big hug. I reached over to shake Orion's hand, "Thank you Orion, you are a true friend to me and my family, we owe you a debt."

Godric offered Orion a smile, "Thank you for your help, and as always if you need my assistance just ask. In my heart you're a member of this household, and one of my closest friends."

Orion smiled while packing up his things,

"Thank you, Godric. I value our deep friendship. Besides after all you've done for me I'm happy to help you and your Nest in any way I can."

We stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do next. We had so many issues left to resolve, so many people lining up to harm our family. The whole thing felt like a weight.

I was startled when I felt Godric grab my hand; he held Sookie's hand in the other.

" We should all go in the gardens for a few minutes. We've never given Sookie a proper tour. All our problems will still be here when we return. Our existence will always involve conflicts for us, but that shouldn't stop us from enjoying the life we're fighting so hard to protect."

Sookie give me a hopeful look and I realized that despite everything I was the luckiest man alive. Godric was right, sometimes you have to stop and just breathe, or life will pass you by.

We spent half a hour strolling the garden but was interrupted when our office phones began to ring then quickly stopped.

A few seconds later our security system announced visitors waiting. One grouped wanted to pop in and the others were waiting at our front gate. I tried to speak with Godric but he'd already left the room carrying Sookie. A moment later I heard the sound of Sookie being locked in the panic room. The heavy metal doors clicked behind her with a thud.

I didn't know what was going on outside but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Orion removed his elven sword from his back; he positioned himself at the door. I clicked my fangs in place and stood beside him, my own weapons drawn. We listened, but heard nothing for over a minute.

The silence was unsettling, where the hell was Godric, he should've returned by now.


	56. Chapter 56: Its a Jack's Turtle World

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone, I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas. I want to start the new year off properly by honoring your kind reviews and suggestions. You guys have no idea how much your generosity made my year. I love writing for you all :)  
**

 **You guys rock and HAPPY New Year.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's Pov**

It would be nice to have a week where nothing worse happened then a badly chosen dress for school. Last year my life was simple, and rather uneventful, for a Supernatural anyway. I kept wishing for more excitement. I should've daydreamed about a less dramatic change in my life.

Well my new life is a lot of things, and dull is not one of them.

I'm sitting here locked in a panic room while my frozen yogurt is melting in the kitchen. The sound of my clanking Fae battle gear is the only sound in the room.

I'm covered from head to foot in Fae silver. I looked like a museum piece. Godric dressed me in my gear before locking me inside the room. He instructed me to keep it on no matter what.

I hoped things would be different when I escaped from Sebastian. All I wanted to do when I came back was shove everything that happened to me in a closet and slam the door shut for a little while. I somehow doubt that door will stay closed very long.

My grandmother always said that life is what happens when you make plans. I don't remember her very well but Jason knew her. He's always telling me things about her so I'll never forget my human family. I wonder what they'd think if they could see me now.

Face-Time chirped that I had an incoming video call. I turned on the mansion's network privacy mode before clicking the tablet.

I didn't have to worry about security a few months ago. Until recently, nobody cared who I talked to, but not anymore. The reporters outside Havenwood are so thirsty they'd hack my phone to get news about my rescue.

I smiled when I saw my caller, Jack pictured flashed on my screen. I quickly plugged in my mic and answered his call. "Hey, I bet you can't guess where I am Jack."

I heard some scratching noises then Jack's appeared on the screen, "I'm hoping your safely with the sheriffs, I'm stuck in my Makers panic room. He's gone to help the others at the tower."

Well that didn't tell me much, "Jack what's going on out there, I was tossed in here before I had time to say a word.

Jack hesitated a moment before speaking,

"If they didn't tell you maybe I shouldn't either."

I gritted my teeth at his response, "Jack, I've known you since your first set of fangs, you tell me right now what's going on. I think I've more than proven I'm not a weeping violet."

Jack vanished from the video after I heard a bit of scraping again. A few moments later Jack came back to the mic,

"Some of Sebastian's nephews are trying to get into the town. It's not a huge force only around twenty but they have the gift of flight. We don't have enough fliers to attack them one on one. The good news is our new UV lights and sulfuric acid guns are stopping them quickly."

I closed my eyes to calm my nerves. The last thing I needed was the boys distracted worrying about me.

"Thankfully something good came from my kidnapping Jack. The proposed updated security grid was approved in record time. It sounds like it's making a difference in the fight."

Jack's eyes darkened and for once he looked annoyed,

"Sookie the only good thing about your kidnapping is that you came home. I wouldn't care if aliens invaded Chicago as long as you, me, my Master, and my turtle made it out safely."

I couldn't help but laugh,

"What if the Aliens were all female Succubus, would you stay with them or run away to the hills Jack."

I saw Jack grumbling on the other end before he finally answered,

"Yes I would abandon a ship of female Succubus to get you all to safety. However, that's a very high price for my libido to endure."

I stuck my tongue out at Jack and he gave me a fangy grin,

"Sookie you always know how to make me smile."

I heard the scratching noise again but couldn't see the cause,

"Jack what's that noise. It sounds like your house is overrun by rats."

Jack reached down on the floor and came back with a small green turtle.

"Sorry, Winston's used to coming down here to play with me so, I let him out of his travel case to walk around."

My lips curled upward the moment I saw the turtle's wrinkled face,

"Well I'm not much of a reptile fan but Winston is very cute. Just promise me one thing. You'll never post him on VampTube wearing a little hat. Leave him his dignity."

Jack hugged Winston to his chest,

"Sookie I'm shocked. I would never allow him to suffer such an indignity. That realm of video belongs to cats and dogs only."

I smiled as I saw Winston pushing a small truck with his mouth,

"Jack did you know I always wanted a cat? My parents refused because the last cat they had used their antique Fae table as a scratching post. It took them 700 dollars to repair the damage."

Jack shrugged and put his turtle back in the case,

"They could've sent it to obedience school. Cats are harder to train then dogs but it can be done. Are you sure it wasn't the fur all over the sofa and clothes that sent kitty packing?"

I never thought about that,

"Well my mom complains when offered seats covered in cat hair. I have an idea; I can get one of those special brushes that remove excess cat fur. If I brush it every day and send it to obedience school, do you think my parents will let me have a cat when I come home?"

Jack laughed and shook his head,

"Sookie do you have any idea how much parental goodwill you have? Your parents would let you keep a camel if you ask for it."

I couldn't stop the frown growing on my face,

"I don't want to take advantage of their concern over what happened to me. I'll ask for a cat in a few months. I don't want a guilt present."

Jack held out his palms to end our disagreement,

"Sookie it's not like that. Your parents love you, and will always care about you. Trust me they want to do nice things for you. Even if you don't accept a cat let them do something else for you. It's not to make you feel better, but them. You might be a legal adult now, but to them you'll always be their little girl. Until my Maker I never knew that kind of parental love."

Every time I thought about Jack's human family I felt angry at them. They haven't come to see him the entire time he's been in Havenwood. Not that becoming a vampire changed how they treated him. They treated him like crap even as a human.

His parents were so neglectful he would've been better off raised by wolves. They provided him food and shelter but did nothing more than they were legally required to do.

Jack didn't fit in with their family planning. Their nuclear family of overachievers was perfect, but 10 years after their last child they unexpectedly produced Jack. His birth was an aberration defiling their perfectly manicured lives.

He would have been accepted into their clan if he wasn't so different. He never stood out in anything he tried; the only thing he excelled at was driving his parent's crazy. He committed the ultimate crime in his family, mediocrity. Being odd is only redeemable when it brings fame.

Giving Jacks home life it wasn't a surprised that Jack drowned on his parent's boat, he wasn't a strong swimmer but nobody cared. For Jack this wasn't the end but a new beginning.

He once told me that the best thing that ever happened to him was drowning. His uncle before Jack's life faded away gave Jack a choice and he choose rebirth. His parents objected, but Jack was old enough to legally make his own choice. As a vampire he blossomed in his new life.

Jack never fit into human society but it was if he was born to be a vampire. When I met him I knew he was three steps from crazy, but coming from a life where even my socks were ironed, he was just what I needed. I gave him something he lacked as well, a best friend.

I gave him a huge smile, "Jack did I ever tell you that my life would suck without you?"

Jack bowed to the camera with a smirk,

"Yes, but I'll never get bored of hearing it, I'm a vampire it's my job to soak up compliments. In fact, I command you to give me endless accolades daily. I'm not kidding, don't make me guard Havenwood's gate to make sure nobody takes you cup cake, "

I smiled wishing I was there to give him a hug,

"Don't worry Jack I promise that I'll always be your friend. As soon as they capture Sebastian's family my life will hopefully go back to normal. I'll visit you so often you'll get sick of me."

Jack was about to respond when the sound of the UV lights raising out of their bays assaulted my ears. I heard a scream, the sound of multiple running feet, then silence.

"Sookie what's going on, what's that noise?" Jack asked, doing his best to look over my shoulder toward the panic room door.

We listened for a few minutes more but everything remained quiet. We didn't know what else to do, so we decided to play a card game together as we waited.

Another hour passed before I heard footsteps again, this time heading towards me. The door swung open and Godric strolled in with Eric right on his heels. They paused when they saw I was video chatting. With a nod toward the Ipad Godric shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sookie but you have to tell your caller goodbye for now. It's safe, but someone important needs to speak with you in the living room."

After giving Jack a quick goodbye with a promise to call him soon I followed Eric and Godric back into the living room.

Before we reached the living room Godric stopped midway.

"Sookie When I came back from Washington it seems I didn't return alone. Agent Good-head from Snap took a commercial flight out to follow me here. I didn't know he was in Chicago until he showed up at Havenwood's gates half an hour into the fighting. Guess he heard about the attack and came to see for himself. He told me he came to check on your well-being tonight."

Godric didn't have to draw me a road map. After tonight, it won't be easy to convince Snap that I'm safe in Havenwood. They had the perfect excuse to insist I leave with them.

I shifted my attention from Godric to Eric,

"What happens if Orion's tether doesn't work and I don't port back here automatically?"

Eric reached for my hand and gave me a gentle kiss, "I can promise you one thing, as a member of this nest your place is with us. No one is taking you away ever again Sookie."

Godric smiled as well, "We will protect you little one, don't be afraid."

I knew they meant every word and that's what worried me. My need to keep them safe was just as important to me. How do I remain here without putting them at risk?

I took a breath and put on my crazy Sookie smile, "Ok let's go, we can't keep him waiting."

Hand in hand we walked toward the dining room together, unsure what was waiting for us.


	57. Chapter 57: Two Dollar Tour

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hi guys sorry for the delay, but I'm without a PC again, its being repaired.**

 **But your kind reviews over the holidays cheered me up. :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie Pov**

I couldn't help it, I was nervous. All I could think about was the possibility that Snap might take me away tonight. They were determined to keep Sabastian behind bars and I'm their star witness. Regardless of what they said, I knew they only cared about getting a conviction.

I also knew that if they try to remove me, Eric and Godric wouldn't let them out the front door. And that's what scares me; I didn't want them harmed because of me. The question remains, did Snap fly here early hoping to catch us unbalanced, or did they knew about tonight's attack before it happened, either way, their visit didn't bode well.

When we arrived in the living room, four men in suits was sitting around the dining table. They stood up when we walked in. Three of them registered as human, so was the fourth, but he felt … different…. something more. I couldn't tell which of the four minds was off-centered.

I sent a short message about it to Godric, his eyes widened slightly but he carried on as if nothing had happened. His return mental massage assured me that he'll find out the answer.

The man that seemed in charge was lean, with brown limp hair neatly combed into place. When he looked at me I did my best not to cringe, his shark like teeth was hard to ignore.

"Ah Sookie, we finally meet, my name is agent Goodhead."

Offering him my best 'crazy Sookie' smile I shook his hand warmly. When he let me go I had to avoid wiping my hands, to call his fingers slightly damp wasn't enough.

"Agent Goodhead, welcome to Havenwood, I'd ask are your enjoying your first visit to our town, but I guess we didn't make a good first impression."

The agent gave a fangy smirk,

"On the contrary Sookie, it's exactly as I expected it to be… a very exciting place. Besides I rarely trust a first impression. People usually put out the good dishes when you first visit. It's the 7th unannounced visit that shows their dirty floors, chipped cups, and dusty shelves."

Godric smiled at the agent politely, but I could tell in the bond he was fairly annoyed,

"I assure you that you won't find any of that in my home, would you like a drink first, or to start the tour of the new renovations?"

Agent Goodhead waved his hand forward, "I rather do the tour, this isn't a social call."

Godric opened the parlor doors and lead us toward the lower floors first. They checked all the new defenses added since I move in. The tour wasn't long, despite being a large house. I noticed he only showed the agents about 25% of the new renovations, and I was pretty sure why.

Godric didn't show them the new panic room either, but took them to my fortified bedroom instead. He also skipped the new internal defense grid. Once we were back in the dining room, Godric offered the agents the table to finish their notes.

After fifteen minutes Agent Goodhead stood up, "Ok I've seen enough. Sookie go and pack a bag you're coming with us. I can't in good conscience leave you here. The house is somewhat well defended, but you're a target in this area, we're moving you to an undisclosed location."

Eric stood up, his eyes turning inky black,

"Are you crazy, she's in an underground fortress with flame throwers on the roof, can you offer her something better?"

Godric stood up as well, he looked unruffled but I felt the stress rolling out of him, "Agent Goodhead, I don't believe you had any intention of leaving Sookie here tonight. Our home is more than secure, but it made little difference. Why did you bother with the tour?"

The agent smiled cheerfully with a small shrug,

"Since your town is considered its own little fiefdom, Havenwood isn't required to post private renovation plans with the state. The tour gave me the opportunity to look around, in case we need to visit you in a less than friendly manner."

I knew what they planned to do; I could feel it in the bond, I needed to stop them. I grabbed Godric's and Eric's hands tightly, refusing to let go.

"Guys, agent Goodhead is right, Sebastian's family hit our town again. I'll never forgive myself if either of you were harmed trying to save me. Snap can protect me somewhere safer."

My mental connection with Godric was spotty, but I managed to push a few words to him. It only took moments but he somehow relayed my message to Eric as well. **/I got this, guys/**

I knew they wanted to know the details of my plan, but my link wasn't good enough for entire conversations. Not without causing me a migraine or nose bleeds. I was relieved they trusted me enough to stand down thankfully.

The agents followed me upstairs as I packed, they didn't let the boys come upstairs with me. Maybe they were afraid they fly off with me, who knows. I requested a quick bathroom break. I wasn't lying, I did use the bathroom, but I also wrote a note for Godric.

When I came down stairs, Agent Goodhead opened the box he left in the living room. The moment I saw it I felt pale and uneasy. He smirked when he saw my look.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd leave you with a weapon Sookie, I know a Fae Light can get nasty."

Nobody knows how humans managed to get their hands on a Fae Spark dampener. But they used it to engineer their version of Fae handcuffs, when arresting my kind. Once they clipped the thick metal chain around my neck, my Spark was gone. I felt like a limb was severed without it.

Godric and Eric looked at me in concerned; I pushed out another message to Godric's mind. The effort earned me a nose bleed, but it was necessary. **/Stand down, I can still do this. /**

When they drove me away I hum to myself "It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine." It was an odd choice, but it was kinda my fight song now. I hoped the note I slipped into Godric's hand gave them enough to set my plans in motion.


	58. Chapter 58: Three Hour Cruise

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here is your latest chapters, review please :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie Pov**

The note I left Godric was a pretty basic plan, but I didn't have enough time to write out the details. I was sure between the two of them they could figure it out in time.

It took Snap over 15 minutes just to drive away from the property. The security staff was very slow reacting tonight. I knew Godric was trying to provide extra time for my plan to work.

As the van bumped along I pretended I was ok with everything. I know Agent Goodhead didn't believe that I intended to cooperate with him. However, I agreed to go under my own free will, he didn't drag me out. He couldn't even call me a runaway risk to his bosses.

Despite choosing to go, Goodhead treated me like a prisoner rather than a passenger. He chained me in the van; then latched me to the floor. He insisted it was for my protection. Sure it was, did he really believe I'm that stupid?

I also knew wherever they were taking me wouldn't include cable TV and a swimming pool. He intended to lock me in a hole until the end of Sebastian's trial.

One of the agents was in the back with me, just in case the camera pointing at my head missed something. Listening carefully to the passing sounds I knew that we'll cross the last intersection before entering Chicago in less than a minute.

The van slowed then stopped, likely for a red light. The intercom activated and I was stuck listening to Agent Goodhead,

"Welcome to Chicago Sookie, the windy city, Chi-town."

Once we crossed into the city, the van's video camera turn to snowy static. The guard stood up in alarm, but slumped quickly back into his seat, he started to snore gently.

I felt my skin tingle, right before I started to fade away. 'Well that answers that question I thought to myself, guess it works.'

When I reappeared I found myself standing in Vampire Height's Park. A moment later Orion shadow-stepped next to me, "I was 99.9% sure that would work, but Godric didn't give me much time to change your tether location. I cut it way to close."

I gave Orion a hug, "Thank you Orion, I'm in your debt."

Orion looked around in concern, "Your welcome Sookie, but I don't like the idea of leaving you here."

I gave Orion a confident smile, despite my own nerves,

"If this is going to work, I need to return to Godric's house alone. You can't port me to the front door. It's only a 20 minute walk, but if you worried, you can shadow follow me."

Orion nodded and stepped back into the shadows. I couldn't see him but I knew he was right behind me, ready to blast any badly behaved vampires.

By the time I reached the gate I saw the yard contained four more Snap vans. For an agency without their own budget, they seemed well equipped. I closed my eyes and called to Godric. I couldn't sneak past the agents milling around the property.

In a matter of seconds, Godric ran outside and whisked into the living room. He tucked me into his arms to prevent whiplash. Agent Goodhead was yelling at Eric when I arrived. When the agent saw me, his eyes widened into an angry glare.

"Sookie, what happened to my van's video, why was my agent asleep in the back seat, and how the HELL did you get away?"

I walked right up to the Agent's feet,

"Why are you blaming me? I was safe, until you bullied me into leaving. You're poor judgement caused this. If my kidnappers hadn't underestimated me, I'd be locked in a room someplace."

"Please Godric, don't let him take me,"

I burst into tears and buried my cheek into Godric's shirt. I didn't have to fake the tears, I tapped into months of stress to let the waterworks flow.

Agent Goodhead did his best to question me, but I cried every time he opened his mouth. His men look revolted by his actions as he badgered me. If anything, he came across like a Villain tying me to the railroad tracks. Not that he cared; his mission trumped everything.

Eric finally stood between me and at the agent,

"Sookie's not going anywhere, and she's in no condition to be questioned. If you don't stop, we'll share your incompetence tonight with every news station in our address book."

Godric stroked my hair gently, holding me close as he wiped my tears.

"There's no reason to fight, we all want the same thing. I know you did your best Agent Goodhead, we don't blame you. But I agree with Eric, Sookie's safer in our home."

Agent Goodhead opened his mouth then slammed it shut. He had zero proof that I escaped, and wouldn't risk being grilled on the news about about any of tonight's events. "Fine, she can stay."

Eric smirked at the agent's rising anger, Goodhead's face was getting redder by the minute,

"Oh yes, don't forget to take your dog collar off Sookie before you leave."

Goodhead glared at us so angrily I felt like stepping back. He finally bent down and unlocked the collar from around my neck. I felt relief when I my light flowed again.

He looked at us thoughtfully for a moment. Then smiled as if hearing a private joke. "You're right, I should go, but I'll return; so don't go far, any of you, good night."

He flicked his hand to his henchmen who followed him out the door. I knew he wanted to slam it, but he closed it with a quiet click.

Once they were gone Eric pulled me into a spine melting kiss. I kissed him back just as enthusiastically, "You were right Sookie, your kidnappers underestimated you, I don't think Goodhead knew what hit him. Did I ever tell you smart chicks are hot?"

He rubbed his nose against mine causing me to chuckle,

"No, but I'm happy to hear that." He released me so that Godric could give me a hug as well.

Godric ruffled my hair before he kissed my forehead, "You're one of a kind Sookie; your plan was quite brilliant."

I gave them an embarrassed look,

"You guys did most of the work. Without your quick thinking I would've bounced back here the moment we left Havenwood. Thank goodness you have Orion on speed dial. He must've popped here the moment you called Godric."

Godric nodded in agreement, "I don't have many true friends, but he is one of them. We've always shown up if the other is in need."

Eric face broke into a brilliant smile,

"Yes thank goodness he arrived in time. I don't think Snap would react to favorably to your tether. We'll continue to keep it a secret for now. Speaking of which, tonight wasn't a total nightmare. We learned one thing, Sookie's tether works; she can safely leave the house."

Godric linked my hands with Eric's and led us all to the sofa. Once we settled in I rested my head on Eric's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Godric's use the bond to get our attention, we turned and looked at him expectantly,

"I've been looking for a way to thank the town for their help, and also produce a fun night for you both. How about a party at Teentasia? "

Eric looked excited then he quickly frowned. "As much as I'm in dire need of a night out with Sookie, I'm not sure a public place with hundreds of people is such a good idea, how can you be sure it's safe?"

Godric chuckled and he looked so naughty it was easy to forget his true age. "I'm sure."

Eric looked at Godric in confusion, "Master, I mean no disrespect, but I don't think a hat and dark glasses will be enough to hide her identity."

Godric linked both his hands in ours and winked, "Eric, did you forget who I am?"

Eric's face cleared and he smiled at Godric. Honestly the way they can communicate without words still amazes me. I guess after a thousand years you get to know a person.

I didn't know what Godric had in mind but I was sure of one thing... it will be memorable.


	59. Chapter 59: Ready for the World

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie is getting a night out, lucky girl.**

 **Review please :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

Tonight I'll be for lack of a better term, painting the town red. I'm going to Fangtasia; a place just a few months ago seemed like the most dangerous thing I could possible do. Now the idea of going to a vampire bar seemed more exciting than scary.

Two weeks ago, they asked me what I wanted for my missed birthday and this was all I wanted, a night where my world was normal. I was surprised Godric and Eric not only are letting me go tonight, but it was their idea.

For the first time in my life, I'm being treated like an adult. I'm not used to this kind of trust. I know part of them wanted to put me in the panic room and nail the door shut. But I think they understand that a life hiding under my bed isn't a life, it's a prison sentence. I'll never be truly safe again, but that's ok, I won't let it turn me into a basket case.

I've spent my entire life being locked in a glass bubble, I was afraid of experiencing anything. I was told the only place a Fae belongs is on their side of town, unless it couldn't be helped.

I didn't know there was any other way until I met Amelia. Her mother was not only a Fae but a nature witch. Amelia grew up in the community of magic. It was just as dangerous as being a Fae, but she didn't live in a glass bubble, if anything, her mother let her roam like a gypsy.

Now that I'm an adult I still looked both ways before crossing the street, but I'll never live in fear again. I think I've more than earned the right to say there are worse things in life then visiting a vampire bar on a Friday night.

Normally the idea of a night out didn't excite me.

I'm not a club girl; I've never desired to be on a 'Girls gone Wild video' doing body shots. I'm the girl that gets dragged to clubs by friends. But here I am standing around waiting on my ride to Fangtasia's young adult club.

My dress was hidden in the backpack beside me.

I brought it from Kmart's online outlet, it looks amazing. Eric will be surprised when he sees it. To finish the outfit Eric brought me new shoes from New York this morning. I think they're french but I'd have to ask my sister. Shoes are shoes to me.

It's been two weeks since Snap tried to hall me away and they haven't been back since. Snap insisted on interviewing me personally, but they didn't get what they wanted, not even close.

I told the judge that after Snap's failed attempt to take me away, I was too scared to leave the house. I also insisted I felt safer with people I knew for the interviews.

Snap sent a list of questions about Sebastian and his family to Godric. Eric, Orion and Godric interviewed me with the judge present, so my statement would be admissible in a court. I fully intend to testify at his trial, but I wanted to make sure that my statement was on record.

The down side is that for two weeks I've been stuck in the house. Godric can't insist I'm to catatonic to move if people see me at the local skate park popping wheelies. I also can't be seen partying the night away in the Fangtasia entertainment complex with my friends.

I should've known Godric would find a way to fix things.

Havenwood provides our residence with free education, including University. We have enough property taxes to cover this, but Sebastian's clean-up bill, including the bridge was brutal.

Rather than dip into the town savings accounts to cover the short fall Godric had a different idea. Godric arranged for Havenwood's Twitter feed to announce the Fangtasia Ball.

For one night only, all the profits from Fangtasia and Teentasia would be donated to Havenwood's school system.

I couldn't understand how the club owners expected people to pay 450.00 dollars a ticket, until I saw the door prizes. It was everything from a signed football from the Chicago bears, to a cameo appearance on Blood-Ties, the hottest vampire soap opera on TV.

It was the grand prize that got my attention. Both clubs will hold a raffle for drinks with Eric or Godric during the ball.

Just the vision a thousand girls clawing each other eyes for drinks with Eric boiled my blood. It was only after Eric assured me that the female winner for him was 'pre-selected,' did the plan become clear; I didn't have a thing to worry about.

I missed Teentasia's grand opening, but I've heard the clubs an experience you'll never forget.

The Fangtasia complex is massive. During the day it's a family entertainment venue, it caters to humans who like visiting Havenwood, without the risk of being vampire puppy chow.

Once the sundown alarm sounds most humans left Havenwood in a hurry. Everyone knows the night belong to the residences, if a hairy werewolf wants to run in the moonlight, that's his right as a resident. This is a Supernatural town, designed around our needs and expectations.

The same went for vampires, as long as they stayed in their part of town at night, nobody made them wear fang caps or anything else they wore to protect other races. Fangtasia is one of the few public places where a vampire could for lack of a better phase, 'let their fangs hang out."

Not that the club was very dangerous, if a vampire bites a customer without written permission they end up in the Havenwood jail. They get a year in jail or a fine that's 10% of their yearly income. That alone keeps most vampires in line, even the very wealthy ones.

Not that vampires had to fight for a meal in the bar. They had enough willing human patrons.

The night of the ball both boys left for Fangtasia early. They were helping Orion with an Elven problem before heading to the club. Nobody really knew who owned the complex, it was rumored to be owned by the mob, the Authority, even humans. I think part of the mystery is that it's a question nobody really wants to find out, its more fun to guess.

Godric told my security staff to stay outside and patrol the grounds. they were told to leave me in peace while I rested.

Around 7pm I saw the air shimmer then Orion appeared, "Ready to go Sookie?"

I gave him a bright smile in greeting, "I'm more than ready."

"Excellent Sookie, I'll be with you at all times tonight in the shadows, unless you're with Eric of course. Also, as Godric requested I found a way to get you to the club and home safe and sound."

Orion lifted my hand and placed a smooth purple stone inside. It glowed for a second before fading away in my hand. A few seconds later the portal stone appeared in Orion's hand again.

"I tied my portal stone to your spark. I rather not give you a stone you can lose or stolen. In such a crowded place anything can happen. Remember; at 2am it will automatically bring you back here. I'll be there when you port, make sure no strangers are nearby at the time."

As we faded away I smiled in eager anticipation.

When I appeared in Amelia's bedroom to say I was confused was an understatement. Standing in the room was Amelia, Jennifer, Orion, and my sister Emily.

Emily gave me a grin the moment I appeared,

"You didn't think I'd miss your first night out since your returned sis?"

We almost fell over during our group hugs. They then gave me rapid fire questions about life in Vampire Heights. As they laughed at my stories I came to a realization. For the first time in months I felt normal. I took so much for granted before; I'll never do that again.

Orion handed us each our Teentasia tickets, he said he'd return in exact one hour. After he was gone Emily rolled her eyes, "He thinks we'll be finished in an hour, so male."

I gave Emily a pointed look,

"Yes, he really is coming back in an hour so we have to rush, he's taking us in whatever condition we're dressed in."

The girls started running around in a panic trying to grab hair curlers and makeup.

Amelia wrinkled her nose as we rushed around her room, "We'll smell like wilder-beasts with all this rushing, but we don't have time to shower again. Lucky for you girls I'm a witch."

Amelia waved her fingers and our skin appeared freshly washed, with a hint of lavender. She laughed at our looks of disbelief.

"It's a new trick mom taught me, it's water magic, hanging around her nature Coven is dull but at least they teach me cool spells."

I grinned at Amelia in admiration, "You could sell your services at our local gym, I know plenty of girls who'd pay good money for that treatment after a workout."

Emily nodded in agreement,

"Speaking of magic, what did Godric give your mom to hide our pointy ears and nose? Even if we hide our scents we still look Fae."

Amelia walked over to me with a slightly giddy look,

"I'm glad you asked, your sister's the key, she's half Fae but looks fully human. She'll be our ticket inside. Don't worry Sookie this won't hurt a bit."

"Ouch, Amelia what the hell," I said after she yanked an eyelash from my face.

Amelia looked at me sheepishly,

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad. In my grandmothers' day we used blood for this spell instead. Be grateful even witches march to the drum of progress."

I rubbed my tender eyelid and glared at her, "yes thanks for not bleeding me for a night out."

Amelia dropped my eyelash in a bowl that was quietly boiling on a hotplate in the corner,

"The ingredients for the spell are rare and expensive, but Godric got my mom everything she needed to make it. While that's boiling, Emily, time for the fashion police to go to work."

Jenny looked at the cooking pot as it boiled.

"I wish we had this spell when we visited Teentasia opening night. I don't care that the goblin illusion spell was cheap, it sucked dancing with warts on my face. There isn't enough beer in the world to look pretty under those conditions."

We opened our bags and removed our party dresses. Emily picked up Jenny's dress first; it was black sequence with matching red pumps, "Not bad, the right blend of sexy without desperation, perfect as always Jenny."

Jenny smiled and hung her dress on the ornate dressing stand in the corner.

Emily picked up Amelia's dress from the stand next. It was dark blue, with sleeves that ended at the wrists. The bottom half of the dress stopped just above the ankles. However it was the back of the dress that draw our attention, it contained a red raven that appeared to move in the light.

With a whistle Emily hung the dress on the stand,

"Amelia did I ever tell you how cool your mom is. The raven looks like it's really alive; she did that for you?"

Amelia nodded while stirring the boiling pot, "She made it for a party last month. One of the witches in our circle became a full member. I was surprised she let me keep the dress."

Last was my dress, Emily pulled it out and blinked,

"Sookie please tell me they didn't let you shop online on your own?" She held up my white peasant dress by her fingers. "This is something you'd wear to court when you're guilty."

I yelped when my dress burst into flames, then vanished. Amelia shrugged at my outraged look, "You'll thank me Sookie when you're not living in a trailer park with a guy named Bubby. That dress will only lead you to a bad end, don't worry I'll get you something decent to wear."

Amelia went to a chest tucked behind the clothing stand. It looked very old but the hinges didn't make a sound as she opened it. She returned with something like looked like an oily drop cloth. "Here Sookie, I know it doesn't look like much now….."

I didn't let her finish as I looked at the stained cloth, "Please tell me you sent my dress to another plane rather than destroy it, because I'm not wearing an oily rag."

Amelia shook her head to stop my tirade,

"No you don't understand, the real dress is hidden by an illusion spell. It's enchanted to remain invisible to prying eyes."

She waved her hands and the cloth began to glow, the light was so bright we shielded our eyes. "Ok everyone open up your eyes, you're in for a treat."

We opened our eyes and gave a collective gasp. The dress was stunning.

The royal blue dress was knee length with short sleeves. It was topped with a golden mini cape overlay. The column skirt flared outward to emphasize the waist. The finishing touch was the slight V neck on the back. It was perfect.

I was hesitant to touch the dress, it couldn't be real, "Wow, Amelia why is this amazing dress locked in a chest? Thank you so much for loaning it to me, I love it."

Amelia smiled and gave a small bow,

"I'm glad you like it, the dress is from Faery. It's been a family project for generations to fix its magic, but so far no luck. The dress may no longer be magical but its perfect for you. Besides your shoes are worth 3,500 dollars, your 30 dollar dress would stand out, and not in a good way."

Emily looked at the dress thoughtfully,

"She's right, the dress was made for you Sookie, and those shoes are killer hot. However, my clothing tastes are more burlesque when clubbing. Hey Amelia, if you have something more my style in that chest, let me know."

Jenny chuckled as she curled her hair,

"I think that you're stuck with your outfit Emily. Amelia's all out of 'stripper on the prowl' dresses, but she can check again."

With a laugh Jenny ducked away from Emily's mock attack. I never understood how two people who teased each other so relentlessly can remain friends. Despite their personal jabs Emily and Jenny were best friends.

Once we finished our hair and makeup we quickly tried on our dresses. My dress oddly enough was a perfect fit. If I didn't know any better I'd say the dress shrunk to fit my frame while putting it on. However, my green lace up satin flats didn't match my new dress.

Amelia rubbed her fingers against my shoes and the color changed from green to gold, "I prefer heels Sookie, however if you intend to dance, these babies will be just what the doctor ordered."

After giving Amelia a thank you hug I finished dressing with the rest of the girls. After we were done Amelia went to the simmering pot and filled four cups with the liquid. She handed us our cups, but nobody was in a hurry to try it first, not even Amelia.

Amelia rolled her eyes at our hesitation,

"Really it's safe; my mother made this not me, FINE… I'll go first." Amelia drank the odd smelling brew in almost one gulp. A few seconds later her face started to stretch and twist until she looked and smelled completely human.

After a moment we all drank our cups. Mine wouldn't make me look more human, I already appeared human. However, it would change my voice, mask my scent and alter my appearance. Nobody would know who I am tonight; for a few hours at least, I could have a normal life.

We finished putting on our makeup with only five minutes to spare before Orion appeared.

Orion sharp voice commanded our attention,

"For those who don't know this, the illusion spells will only last eight hours girls, so meet me across the street from Fangtasia in exactly six hours, NO EXCEPTIONS. Once I make sure Sookie's ported safely home, I'll port the rest of you back to Amelia's bedroom."

Once he was ready we linked hands and Orion started rubbing the stone while chanting.

In a few minutes I will be entering the doors of Teentasia.

I knew Orion will remain in the shadows behind me, but that didn't change my excitement. In every sense of the word I was on my own for a night of fun…..Let the Games begin.


	60. Chapter 60: Welcome to Teentasia

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

Before we could blink we were standing in an alley a block away from Fangtasia. We could hear the music pulsing even from this distance.

We stood out to much as a group so we traveled to the front gate separately. Once we were safely inside we'd meet up later.

Eric gave me a fake ID to get inside. I was old enough to get in with my own ID but I'm suppose to be at home. So for tonight I'm not a Fae named Sookie, but a human girl named Kelly.

The knot of nervous excitement in my stomach refused to leave. It was understandable, I was standing in line with at least eighty vampires and thrill seeking humans. I should be to terrified to move, but I wasn't.

By the time I reached the front door to Teentasia's my nerves were shot. The random sniffs from vampires in line almost made me bolt for home. The leather clad vampire at the door looked me up and down with a shrug after taking my ticket,

"I'll go over the general rules, no biting unless you sign a consent form, no sexual contact unless you do it somewhere else, and if you end up on a milk carton coz you went home with a random vampire, we won't be held responsible for your stupidity."

With a gulp I signed the various wavers and walked down the carpet toward the door. The front entrance was around the corner.

Once I reached the front of the building, I noticed the entrance lines didn't lead to one door but three.

The door labeled 'Human Entrance' was mostly a queue of women wearing impossibly tall heels and unfit men. The second door labeled 'Vampires' was located on the top floor. To reach that door you needed to climb a red ladder. The third door simply said 'Chute's Entrance, hold your shoes before sliding.'

I felt someone blowing on my neck from behind me; I tensed realizing it was a vampire. He gave me a smile as I turned to see him. He had red hair and green eyes. His dark black suit was a perfect fit.

"My names Eli, I'm in charge of guest relations at Fangtasia. I'm guessing you don't know which door to choose, I'm happy to help if you wish?" He asked gesturing toward the entrance. I looked around, but my friends already vanished inside the human entrance.

I smiled at him nervously; I double checked and saw he was wearing a Fangtasia badge, "My name is Kelly. Well Eli I see the main door but I was wondering about the other two."

Eli pointed at the door with the ladder; I watched vampires climbing up the ladder quickly before disappearing though the door. Most did acrobatic tricks during the climbed. I noticed a few humans made the climb successfully, mostly by the skin of their teeth.

"That's the vampire entrance, it's no challenge for us so we're expected to preform tricks as we climb. Humans can try also, however their success is a mixed bag, watching them try to do acrobatic climbs is our comic relief."

We watched the door for a few more minutes, until I heard a yell. A young human slipped and was racing to the ground head first. Before I could scream, a vampire wearing the club's logo leaped up and caught the guy before he hit the pavement.

The unsuccessful climber was held by the cuff of his neck and shoved toward the human door. The vampires in line mocked him as he fled inside.

Eli chuckled as the door closed behind the human,

"When a human makes it up the ladder in fewer than 20 seconds he earns a 'Fangtasia badge,' if you earn enough your rewarded inside for you badges. The prizes offered always change."

I did my best to look disapproving, but watching the vampires' flips up the ladder was exciting.

Eli gave me a knowing look, "I could tell you liked their style. It's ok to admit it looks fun."

Ignoring his comment I pointed toward the Chute, I watched the people in line remove their shoes once they reached a glowing line on the carpet. Once they were called by the bouncer they disappeared inside the door. Sometimes I heard a scream after they entered the chute.

"Ah the mystery chute, now that's a real treat. I can't tell you what happens because I don't know. The Chute Master decides what adventure each brave soul will experience. Once you reach the other side, you earn two badges."

I looked at all three doors unsure which one was more appealing. Eli gave me a grin, "Tick tock choose , or you'll spend the night watching rather than doing."

I gave a wide grin as I watched the people in line, why spend my life saying no to everything, "I'm going for the Chute, do I just line up for it?"

Eli looked pleased by my choice,

"I knew you're a Chute girl, yes anyone can go, but I'll get you on the reserved list for a special chute experience, it's worth four badges, follow me."

He left for a moment to talk to the human standing at the chutes entrance. He returned and gave me a red ticket. "Congratulation, it seems he agrees with my assessment about you."

After I thanked him profusely, he took me by the hand and led me to the Chutes door. Eli paused when a vampire called his name. The vampire was dressed in black leather, but he wore a Fangtasia employee badge on his jacket.

"Eli they need you in Fangtasia, don't worry I'm make sure she gets to the chute safe and sound." The smile left Eli's face and he gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to start work on the other side for a few more minutes but duty calls. Have a safe trip down Kelly." Before I could respond Eli was gone, he vanished toward the Fangtasia side of the building.

The guy who called him away led me to the chute's door. I tried to see inside but it was pitch black. All I could tell was that it was a downward slope.

I felt Orion's invisible hand touch my shoulder, he was trying to get my attention, but a shadow appeared before he could talk to me alone.

The human controlling the chute's door was dark haired and middle aged. Like most of the staff he was dressed in a dark suit. "Ok little lady do you want the Daredevil or the Princess run."

It didn't take me long to make up my mind, "Princess run please," the guy chuckled and helped me inside, I held my shoes close to me as he laid me flat in the chute.

I knew this meant Orion will take the human door but I'll meet him inside, it'll be fine.

"Try not to scream,' the Chute Master said. With one last chuckle he slammed the door shut and I was in total darkness.

While I contemplated the risks involved in choosing this entrance, a polite voice appeared from an unseen intercom, "Human, did you eat anything in the last four hours?"

"No, why do you want to know," I asked but the voice remained silent. After a few seconds I heard a grinding noise. Suddenly I felt thin metal bars wrapping around my body including my hair.

"What the hell,"

I was on top of some kind of sled. I tried to scream but a thick strap almost covered my lips stopped my yell.

Loud pop music started to play and then I felt my body lift slightly. I looked around in the gloom and saw a track below me. After one last strap locked in place the track started to move quickly, I tried not to panic as I zoomed down the chute. I counted the seconds as the walls raced by me.

I knew I was racing around tracks that must cover most of the inside walls. Faster and faster I flew, the tracked twisted me left, right and upside down at breakneck speed. Every time the track flipped me upside down I was sure my head was going to hit the wall but the straps kept me firmly in place, the walls became bright with a kaleidoscope colors.

After a few seconds I sailed through a white sign that said "Welcome to Teentasia."

The moment I tore past the sign the straps pop snap of and the track vanished. The scream I gave when as I fell would have woken the dead.

I dropped out of the chute into a cage of colored foam balls below. When I landed in the balls pit, someone covered me in a white spot light.

What the heck have I gotten myself into?


	61. Chapter 61: Princess Run

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone, answering three of your questions. I re-posted the final version of chapter 55, it was suppose to include Sookie's eyes but it didn't show up, I fixed it and thanks for the heads up :)**

 **Second question, why is Orion so helpful to Sookie. He and Godric are very good friends. They have a long history of helping each other out, no matter the problem. As for Orion's son, he'll pop up again. Thank you for the reviews and suggestions.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

Trying to wade in a sea of foam balls sounded easy, right up until I tried to do so.

I slipped at least three times until I reached one of the clear glass sides of the box. I looked up and realized that unless I was part spider I wasn't climbing out the chute, and it was too high to jump.

I looked for a door but found nothing; it was a solid square of plexi-glass all around. While I contemplated what to do next my skin started to tingle. I felt my feet begin to rise. A slight wind sound appeared in my ears as I floated out of the case toward solid ground.

I was left hovering in front of the middle age gentleman who controlled the chute's entrance.

He could barely contain his laughter as he lowered me to the floor. He was a wizard. A powerful one based on his glow. I have no idea why I failed to notice this at the entrance.

He waved his hands again and he returned my dress, hair and makeup to their former immaculate condition. I didn't have a hair out of place.

He bowed in front of me to the delight of the crowd,

"How did you enjoy our princess chute?"

I ignored the clapping and laughing vampires around us, "If that's the princess run what the hell is the daredevil one?" I grumbled.

The warlock eyes twinkled at my outrage,

"Oh it's nearly the same thing… but twice as long and more intense. Also, if you picked a daredevil run, we'd leave you in the ball pit. It's up to you to get out, and nobody fixes your clothes afterwards."

I looked up at the glass cage, "What happens to those who can't get out?"

The wizard waved his hand around,

"This entire place is filled with Supernaturals, someone usually gets them out. Most commonly after an hour of begging or bribes. If not we drag them out later… alive of course."

I was sure my face looked horrified; I dodged a bullet on that one.

Giving me a slightly apologetic look, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red chip with the Fangtasia logo on it. He chanted until a glowing number five appeared on the chip.

"I activated your badge, unlike gift cards this won't expire. You did well; Eli rarely selects anyone for the special chute experience, be proud of yourself. Admit it, you feel amazing yes?"

Did I enjoy the ride, it was insane, loud, scary, and it well… it felt good to be honest, "I have to admit a part of me wants to do it again, crazy right?"

The warlock smiled at me in approval,

"That's one of the reasons Sheriff Eric built this place. At Teentasia you can experience a rush without the night ending with paramedics. Managed risk is our motto. My name's Nick and you are?"

I stuck my hand out politely,

"I'm Kelly; I'm from Downers Grove, just in the city to have fun."

Nick chuckled as he looked me up and down,

"Ok Kelly from Downers Grove, now that your inside go find your adventure, the night is young and this place is all for you."

I tried to hide the excitement boiling inside me. The night is just beginning.


	62. Chapter 62: Vampire Laser Tag

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for your reviews :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

I thanked Nick for his helped then finally looked around the building. It appeared large outside but inside it was massive. The building was divided into sections based on themes.

I felt a sight tug on my dress and found a quiet corner to talk to Orion's shadow. I promised him to be a little less inventive with the rest of the night. I'm pretty sure my slide down the chute stopped one of his two hearts.

I started walking around hoping to find my sister and friends quickly.

The first place I reached was the 'Electronic Sprocket'; one side was made up of modern and classic video games. I saw Pacman, Donkey Kong, even Mario Brothers.

The other side was traditional games like skeet-ball, air hockey and basketball. As much as I wanted to play skeet-ball I can do that on any night, I moved on to the next section.

The next area was 'Console Wars,' it was a massive room with dozens of sofas. There was a screen in front of each sofa. I had to laugh when I drew closer. It was team matches of PS3's and Xbox's. They were competing in, Call of Duty, Halo, Duke Nukem and World of Warcraft.

Howls of pain and random curses drew me to an area the size of a small warehouse. It was populated by humans and vampire's playing Laser tag and paint ball. Nobody seemed to care that their clothes were covered in red goo from the guns.

I've played these games before but this wasn't like any laser tag I've ever seen. The teams were evenly divided into half human and half supernaturals. The obstacle course was insanely hard in it's design.

I saw a human sneaking around the fence instead of going through the course's mud tracks. After a moment I knew what he was up to, he was trying to sneak toward the goal line.

Who would be crazy enough to cheat against vampires?

I was undecided what to do until I saw a vampire racing toward him. That shock of messy black hair could only be one vampire, Jack; he was dressed in full laser tag gear.

I wasn't surprise to see Jack flying over a wall to grab the guy. What surprised me was how dangerous he looked without his capped fangs and the tech he wore to school. Instead of my goofy buddy, he looked like a real vampire.

Jack held the human up by his shirt collar and bared his fangs. This was the first time I've seen his fangs without caps. They were short and thin like most new born vampires, but I knew what they could do. And so did the human he was holding.

Jack leaned down and whispered in his ear. The human's eyes widened before he quickly dug in his pants and handed Jack a red flag.

With his opponents surrender Jack face turned playful again.

He patted the human on his head before flinging him into a haystack. It didn't take long before the guy jumped out of the haystack and raced out the door, a trail of hay dropping behind him.

Jack waved the flag in the air as he was picked up by his team members. They chanted his name as they carried him around the field. Watching Jack around other vampires was eye opening. Jack's a lot more complex than I've ever known.

I gave him a salute and drifted deeper into the complex, passing various stands of food and flashing games.

The deeper into the club I went the less the place looked like a human entertainment venue.

The carnival games in the front of the building were very different at the back. The bright lights at the front of the club became dimmer, and the music more hypnotic.

I saw a dark haired vampire at one of the stands waving a silver cane at the crowd around him. "Win a cup of AB- negative blood if I can't guess where you were turned as a vampire. This blood is from the finest vintage." The vampire had more than a few takers for his game.

I passed a few stalls where the humans were drawn in by vampires taking bets on how many humans they could arm wrestle or how many pounds they could lift. I didn't stop to watch, I could hear the sound of the dance floor music drawing nearer.

I reached a large room filled with people milling around drinking various humans and vampire drinks. Once I reached the back of the club I found what I was looking for,

The pulse of Teentasia, the dance floor called the Cube.


	63. Chapter 63: The Angel of the Ball

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

Teentasia's Cube shaped dance floor pulsed with energy, and appeared filled to capacity. At the entrance were two connecting bars; one side featured human drinks the other for vampires.

Beyond that was dozens of tables and booths, the choice of seating depended on how much you wished the public to see. The seating options were a blend of open tables, and wide booths. To cater to everyone, some of the booths were completely secluded.

Past the booths was the dance floor, there was so many people in black grinding that it looked like Antarctica during penguin mating season.

At the back of the room was a long darkened stage, extending to the back wall. Ropes stood in front of the stage to keep it clear of dancers.

I checked my watch; I still have four hours left before I had to meet the others outside.

I hoped to find them so I didn't spend the night on my own. But part of me didn't want to find them.

I wanted to get lost into everything the club offered.

I looked over into a darkened corner and saw a vampire and human pretending they were dancing. Well maybe I didn't want 'everything' the club had to offer, just most of it.

I drifted away from the amorous couple toward the bar.

I asked for a sprite with shaved ice. The bored looking vampire quickly served me and went on to the next customer.

For half an hour I sipped my drink and tried to look like I was having the time of my life, but I wasn't. I wasn't like my sister or my friends. What I am doing here, I thought to myself.

Tonight will be like every other time they dragged me to a social event. I'd find a potted plant to stand next to and try to look like I was enjoying myself. They'll have a blast and I'll lie and pretend it was fun as well.

After a few more minutes of sipping my sprite I decided to hell with it, I'll head to the arcade at the entrance. As I neared the doors the music turned off and the stage was covered in a white spotlight.

Celtic drummers were playing a marching song as they crossed the stage.

After a minute, they stopped playing and stood at attention on each side of the stage. From behind a door I saw a red headed vampire approach the mic, it was Eli.

The crowd went wild as Eli crossed the stage.

"Welcoming to Teentasia, I trust you're having the time of your lives... if not..." Eli held his hand to his ear.

The crowd yelled out together, "Then what the hell you doing in a vamp bar?"

Eli did a back flip across the stage landing in a sitting position on the edge,

"That's right you party monsters, you're in Teentasia, the land where vampires rule and the night is long. Thank you for coming out tonight. Your generous donations are keeping our school's tuition free for all Havenwood residents."

The crowd clapped and cheered at his announcement.

"As a thank you for your donations to Havenwood schools, we're now ready to offer the grand prize. Four Fangtasia and Teentasia patrons have won drinks with either Sheriff Godric or Sheriff Eric and ... a 4,500 dollar gift certificate to the store of your choice."

The sounds of screams were almost deafening, once the noise quieted down Eli smiled at the crowd, "I knew our door prizes would get your attention. Now who'll be our guest tonight in Teentasia Eric or Godric?"

Eli flipped the coin and everyone watched it spin in the air, when it hit the ground the spotlight moved to illuminate the winning profile. With a drum roll Eric's picture flashed on the wall.

I thought the patrons sounded loud the first time, this time my ears almost bled. I didn't blame them, a night with Eric and a 4,500 gift certificate who didn't want that? Eric didn't know what I looked like tonight; I accepted that and knew I'd find him later after the contest.

Eli bowed to the crowd until they allowed him to continue on,

"Eric will have drinks and a light meal with our male and female winners in Teentasia. Don't worry you're not on the menu. That means the lucky patrons of Fangtasia get Godric for tonight. So put on your best smile, because a vampire likes a pleasant dinner guest."

Any thought of leaving vanished when I saw Eric; he was wearing a dark Allister McQueen suit with his hair tied back neatly behind his ears. Even wearing the suit he looked like a reformed pirate.

Eli divided the boys on one side of the bar and the girls on the other. Orion tapped my shoulder to let me know he's moving to a quiet corner to watch the contest. Not that I blamed him, the girls were almost shoving for space.

I finally saw Emily, Jenny and Amelia standing in various locations. All of them looked at Eric hopefully. I guess concerns about getting caught were outweighed by Eric and the gift card.

Eric addressed the crowd around him,

"I have a special treat; I'm personally offering an additional door prize based on your ticket numbers. I have in my hand a number, hold up your tickets please. If it matches my number then you've won a gift card."

Eric sent his selected male guest to a booth in the back of the club. It was roped off with a sign that said 'special guests only.'

Afterward Eric directed his attention to the line of girls.

He looked down the line without the slightest sign of interest. Then he stopped, seemed to sniff the air slightly, after a few seconds his blue eyes turned in my direction. I could swear he looked right at me.

I might have been wrong, because he kept examining the line of girls until he'd seen everyone.

He stopped in front of a brown haired girl and held up her number for all to see. With a smile he handed her a 4,500 dollar gift card. She squealed and gave him a hug which he returned graciously. After a few selfies she returned to the line.

He started walking down the line thoughtfully. He marched down the row without pausing until he reached me.

The girls around me almost hissed when he offered me a courtly bow and held out his hand.

If looks could kill I would be dead on the floor. More than a few biting comments about my hair, dress and imagined pimples flew pass more than a few lips. I tuned them out quickly, to focus on the man I loved.

When my hand slid into his cool one, he kissed the inside of my palm. The look in his eyes almost melted me into the floor. No man's ever looked at me like that, with unreserved need.

He handed me my gift card and smiled, "A kiss is part of the reward, if you wish of course."

I nodded so eagerly any pretense of not being a fan-girl vanished, "yes please Eric."

When his lips touched mine I went limp in his arms. I always thought girls who claimed they'd been kissed into a near coma were exaggerating, that was until I met Eric. His cool lips moved with a feather's touch, I never knew a soft kiss could feel this erotic.

I moaned and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my desire melting into our kiss. The blood pulsing in my ears drowned out the wolf whistles and claps from the patrons.

I don't remember him guiding me out of the line, and away from the crowds. Nothing could tear my focus away from the feel of Eric's arms. After a moment he leaned down and whispered so softly only I could hear him,

"Sookie, no matter where you are, no matter how you look, I'll always find my angel."

When I looked into his warm blue eyes I knew I was the luckiest girl in the world. I didn't know where he was leading us, not that it mattered, anywhere with him was paradise.


	64. Chapter 64: Fun and Games

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad your having fun :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

Eric led me to the booth where the male winner was already sitting. The vampire stood up and greeted us when we arrived. After Eric gestured for him to return to his seat I slid in across from the male guest. Eric didn't hesitate to choose the seat next to mine.

"So what are your names, and tell me a little bit about yourselves."

Eric asked us both but he studied my face intently. I knew he needed me to play along in my role as a human girl.

The vampire lurched in before I could say more than my name. His name was Tandy and he worked as an accountant in the city. After 30 minutes he was still talking about his life.

The only problem when asking someone to tell their life story is when someone can't self-edit. This guy has a few hundred years he wanted to talk about…. one month at a time.

I watched Eric's eyes glaze over as Tandy went on and on and…on.

Eric did his best to keep the the conversation light, but hearing graphic details about the Spanish flu reducing Tandy's blood supply put me off the meal in front of me.

Tandy shook his head in sadness, "It was dreadful, finding a healthy meal was a challenge."

I felt a cool hand grip my own, Eric looked ready to bolt,

"If you'll excuse us, I'd like a dance with Kelly." Before the vampire could object Eric pulled me onto the dance floor.

Eric grinned at me as we twirled around the other dancers. "Kelly do have a favorite song you like to dance too?"

I whispered in his ear "One Republic – Made for you."

Eric looked over at the DJ and said something too low for anyone but a vampire to hear. With a nod from the booth the music changed from a techno drum beat to 'Made for You'.

I gave him a surprised look which earned me one of his trademark smirks, "I can change the music anytime I wish, one of the perks of being a VIP guest, and I know the owner very well."

"Sounds like you're taking advantage of the owner's permissive nature," I joked doing my best not to overreact to Eric's cool arms gently resting on my shoulders as we moved. Everyone knew he owned the club, but it was fun to pretend we were both guests.

By the time we started the second dance I was aware of every muscle in his body. We moved against each other so intimately it was like making love while standing up. Eric could hear my heart beating; he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

When his fingers started trailing up and down the bare part of my back my higher brain functions went into sleep mode. I was losing the ability to dance let alone breath. Everything inside me was humming a tune of utter contentment.

"What do you think of Fangtasia, was it everything you hoped it would be," Eric asked as he moved skillfully around the other dancers.

"Well I've never entered a building down a chute before, it was fun. Also, I fully intend to be on the top of your laser tag board soon." I wasn't kidding the place was a gamer's paradise.

Eric eyes crinkled at my response,

"Then the club is working as intended. Teentasia has one purpose, to offer what everyone wants, fun choices. I could have done a thousand things tonight, but my choice is being with you."

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips trail lightly against my neck.

I knew he wasn't going to bite me, we were in the middle of the dance floor and I knew the entire room was watching us. But he didn't seem to care and I didn't feel a need to worry either.

Not that he needed to bite me to bring out my desire. When I felt his tongue on my skin my moans were far too loud in my ears.

When Eric's fangs touched my skin he pulled away and closed his eyes for a moment before giving me a sheepish look. "Sorry, that's not usually a problem. You make control difficult."

I touched my finger to his soft cheek,

"I know how you feel Eric, but I think your other guest is glaring at us, he wants you back."

Eric sighed as he looked over at the vampire waiting at our table. He moved back slightly from my body.

"I'm sorry about the other guest. If he was human I'd swear he breathed though hidden gills. He never seemed to stop talking. I'm happy we had two dances alone, I needed it."

I stroked his cheek trying to reassure him I was having a good time,

"its ok, Tandy was trying to impress you. It's not every day you meet your hero."

Eric raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh and who is your hero, Kelly? Anyone I know?

My face took on a dreamy look,

"Oh yes, he's very good looking, the public loves him, very intelligent, brave, giving to others, a wonderful Sheriff, he is every girls dream."

The smirk on Eric's face grew wider as he listened to my assessment,

I gave him a cheeky grin, "Speaking of which is there a chance I'll get to dance with Godric tonight Eric, it would really make my evening."

When the smile wiped of Eric's face I couldn't hide my laugh, "I'm sorry Eric, I was kidding, will you forgive me?"

Eric stopped dancing and stared at me. The dancers around us almost tripped trying to see why we'd stopped moving.

Eric leaned down and whispered so softly no one else heard him, "Sure, if you'll wait for me in my office, while I finish with my other guest."

My mouth went dry as I stared at the predatory look in Eric's eyes, "Yes, I'll wait there."

Eric grinned and turned on the headset in his ear. A moment later I felt Orion near my elbow whispering to us softly.

"I'm glad to see things works out. Goodnight, and have fun you too, I'm off to watch a movie with my son."

I wanted to hug Orion but he was still shadow stepped so I smiled at his location. I felt his presence vanish a moment later. Eric turned on his mic again and summoned Eli to his side.

"Eli take Kelly to my office. Wait outside the door until I arrive. Don't leave her alone, there are a lot of vampires here and I don't want her at risk."

Eli raised an eyebrow and gave me a speculative look.

"Of course Master, please follow me Kelly."

When Eli took me away I took one last look over my shoulder. Eric was back at the table having a final conversation with the male winner of the contest.

He took me to a modern office complex connected to the building. We passed a few closed doors before arriving at one at the end of a long hall way. By the time we reached Eric's office the noise of the club was non existent. The office doors must have enhanced sound proofing.

Eli opened the door and grinned,

"I've worked here since they built the place and Eric's never brought a girl to his office."

I gave him a shrug, "I'm only here to talk about a job, he's keen to hire me."

Eli chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Yeh I'm sure he has many positions he'd love to see you in."

Eli only laughed at my outraged squeak.

"Hey I'm a vampire we joke about this kinda stuff. In fact, Eric's is a lucky man. I think you're the coolest girl to enter this place in ages."

I could tell Eli was being sincere. "Thank you Eli, that's sweet of you to say."

He went over to the fridge in the corner of the room and came back with a bottle of orange juice, "If you need anything let me know."

I gave Eli a bright smile,

"You've been amazing Eli, tonight might have gone differently if you hadn't shown up. The chute ride will go in my memories locker."

Eli shrugged to hide his embarrassment as he paused to tidy up the cups.

"Eric's a friend, when my Maker decided to be a jackass Eric stepped up. I love working for him. Speaking of which I need to watch the door."

After he left I relaxed on his plush sofa.

I must have dozed off because when I woke up I was staring into Eric's amused eyes.

"You fell asleep, so much for fantasizing that you were on tenterhook's waiting for my return."

I stretched and gave him a wicked grin,

"Blame it on your very comfortable sofa. However, I'm keen to make it up to you."

Eric walked toward me his fangs clicking into place, "I can think of a least a dozen things you can do to make it up to me."

I looked him up and down with a smirk,

"Only a dozen, I guess all the rumors about vampires were only fables. I could think of two dozen at least all by myself."

Eric removed walked over to his desk and came back with a box and sat it at my feet. "You're right; I can do better than that, if you're willing to go there with me."

He trailed his finger over my cheek, "Do you want vanilla, or do you also want the box."

I nipped his thumb with my slightly Fae sharpened teeth, "vanilla ice cream is dull, I've always been a Neapolitan girl."

Eric eye went inky black as he studied my eager eyes.

He rose and went to a wall and pressed a button. The wall slide away and I noticed a balance beam inside. He slid it out to the middle of the floor.

"I use this for training purposes but it can be used for other things." After he was done he returned to kneel in front of me.

"Still willing Sookie?"

I smiled and gave a brief nod.

He opened the box and pulled out a silk cloth and tied it around my eyes, "That's my girl."

When he kissed me I relaxed and just let go, tonight will be different games then I planned.

Somehow I think this will be a lot more fun than laser tag.


	65. Story update: Im Back !

**+++++ Update yes I am BACK !+++++++++++++**

 **My brother had a lot of urgent problems so I had to leave university and give him a hand. He lives in the middle of no place with no internet so I couldn't post anything, and helping him left me no time to write. Not writing drove me crazy, but family is everything to me.**

 **But good news, all is well and I am now back at school and starting to write again. I missed you guys and your amazing support, I will start the next chapter once I have settled in, which is less then two weeks. Thanks for the reviews it really kept me going :)**


	66. Chapter 66: A Night on the Town

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Adult Content**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

The blindfold was very effective; I couldn't see a thing, so I relied on my other senses as I heard Eric moving around the room.

The sound of the club faded away as I heard a button being pressed,

"Sookie, I'm just closing the privacy screen, not even vampiric hearing could hear us inside the room now."

I felt Eric lean close to the shell of my ear,

"I've spent ages imagining what I'd do to you in here. Sookie, you are MINE…., and I'm going to spend all night proving it to you."

His kiss demanded submission; and I gave it to him gladly. I tangled my fingers into his soft hair as he tasted everything I had to offer.

"You taste like sunshine."

I felt him tugging gently on my dress and I sat up with a start,

"Eric don't rip the dress, it's borrowed. I can't return it with even a thread out of place."

I heard a chuckle and I felt the weight of the sofa dip when Eric set beside me,

"A borrowed dress... knowing full well you were coming here tonight to see me, someone's playing with fire. The dress looks expensive, what a pity."

I felt his finger sliding down my throat slowly between my breasts, and stopping at my belly button,

"Just think of all the fun you denied yourself Sookie, such as me using my fangs to slowly peel you out of that very pretty dress."

Eric placed his cool lips on my throat sucking gently.

The blood in my veins just under the skin rose in anticipation of his fangs. I leaned my neck close to his mouth angling for the pleasure I knew my vampire would bring me.

Eric chuckled as he started sliding lower,

"patience Sookie, I'm your ride home so we have all night. Just relax, because I intend to lick every inch of your body before the night is done. But first I think my shirt and shoes need to go." I heard the sound of clothing being removed before he returned to my side.

When I felt his lips suckled on my left nipple through the fabric of my dress I couldn't stop the groan that tore out of my throat, my nipple pebbled up as if by command.

"Yes Eric," I whispered, caught up in the feel on his lips suckling me.

His right hand cupped my other breast, massaging and stroking it until the nipple was achingly pert from his gentle touch.

"Eric more, please."

Pausing his attentions on my body, he pulled the dress gently over my head then removed my shoes. I heard the rustling of fabric before he kneeled on either side of my thighs, and quickly removed my bra. Eric paused to devote attention to each nipple, earning a groan every time he gave a playful nibble.

After a few minutes, he took pity on me and moved away from my aching breasts,

"Sookie, your dress is now safe and sound, I even folded it for you," Eric whispered unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

I reached out blindly until I found his shoulders, I then gave him a playful pat on the back,

"Excellent Eric, keep that up and maybe Godric will hire you to work with the Pixies."

Within seconds I felt my underwear shred, and my knees spread, exposing my core to the air, Eric leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"Sookie, never tease a vampire about his manhood."

He picked up my hand and wrapped it around his throbbing hardness. Eric knew he had nothing to be ashamed of in the size department, and he wasn't shy about offering it to me. When I leaned forward and took his head in my mouth, I tried not to laugh at his gasp of pure pleasure from my touch.

After giving it a few good licks I pulled back with a smirk,

"My apologies Eric, hiring you to iron sheets would be a waste of a very tasty attribute."

I had more to say but it died on my lips with a squeak, because Eric buried his tongue in my heat ending the conversation.

As his lips moved over my clit I felt everything vanish other than the sound of him drinking the juices between my legs,

"delicious my little Fae." Eric said with a smile in his voice.

He removed the blind fold then laid me flat against the pillows. After a moment he leaned over me with an expectant look in his eyes,

"What do you want Sookie?"

I reached over and slid down his pants to the floor, giving him a hungry look, "I want everything."

With a purr he smiled and kneeled between my thighs as I almost wept with in anticipation. He slowly took two fingers and began stroking my clit.

"Are you sure?" Eric whispered.

Eric's finger ran over my tender bud with so much gentleness I wanted to scream. It was so erotically sweet it felt like I was being tortured by a rainbow. When he chuckled I ground my teeth in outrage, Eric was achieving exactly what he intended, to make me beg for relief.

"Eric please,"

I whispered, no longer caring that I was bending to his will. I wanted him and I didn't care if I had to beg, a bit of grovelling was a small price to pay for his talented tongue.

"Sookie, you seem tense, let me help you with that,"

Eric eyed me with a look of triumph as he slid his body down and place his lips on….

I would have shot off the sofa if his steely hands hadn't held my hips in place. He ran his lips over my bud at the same time as he slide two fingers inside me.

"You feel like warm silk my love."

I cried out as white sparks shot off behind my eyelids as his tongue and fingers worked me. My bud swelled as every nerve in my body desolved into pools of pleasure. Arching upward I tried to meet every thrust of his fingers, I didn't want to miss a single thing.

"Eric oh yes."

His shoulders kept my knees apart as he feasted between my legs growling his desire for me.

"You're so wet Sookie, and your all mine, every drop of your essence belongs to me. I am yours and you are mine."

His fingers inside me played my nerve endings, never ceasing the beautiful music from his erotic symphony.I couldn't get enough of it; I kept lifting my hips as I clinched his fingers every time he hit a particularly delicious note.

Every bone in my body melted, lost in the desire building inside me.

Eric's tongue twirled and twisted me into a near seizure of need as he feasted on the sweet nectar between my legs. I wanted this to go over forever, it was pure carnal ecstasy. I cried in protest when he moved his mouth away, but he wasn't done.

With one fluid movement, he lifted himself over me and laid his hardness against my aching centre.

Eric stared at me with a predatory smile as he rolled his hips, "Sookie, you are MINE."

Tears of joy sprang from my eyes as he rocked against my core,

"yes yours Eric, I'm yours."

I ran my fingers over his smooth shoulders as he moved against me. I arched my back rocking against his hardness as he throbbed against my bud; I wanted him to take all of me, to give of myself in every way without reservation.

"Lover," Eric whispered licking and sucking my neck, "You are so delicious," can I taste you?"

I bent my neck closer to his mouth and whimpered my agreement, he started sucking on my neck to ready my vein, but he took more time than he needed.

I yanked his hair cause Eric to hiss in painful pleasure, "DRINK ERIC."

When I felt the sting of pain in my neck I arched against his hardness as the pain drifted into pleasure. Eric started moving against my core, first softly then with ever increasing speed. My moans of encouragement spurred him on until Eric started to piston against my clit relentlessly.

It was sweet torture; the ache between my legs was maddening.

Then I felt it, that tightening, as if everything in the world stopped and nothing else mattered but my orgasm begging to be set free.

Eric grip tightened as he started pushing against me erratically,

"Sookie so close lover."

Eric's cool breath on the crook of my neck did nothing to calm the heat building between us. I wrapped my legs around Eric's waist and slid him slightly inside me, "Eric please, make me yours," and that was all it took.

With a gasp of pure need Eric cried out my name as he pushed inside me, I lifted my hips to push him deeper. The slight pain lasted only a moment as he joined us together in body and soul.

Eric stopped moving and looked down at me in concern, "Sookie I'm sorry... I tried to go slower ... are you ok?"

I kissed his lips and couldn't help the smile on my face, "perfect because I'm finally yours."

After searching my face he relaxed when he saw nothing but love in my eyes. After a moment, he started moving slowly inside me, he kissed and teased my lips, giving of himself in every way he knew how. The feel of him inside me felt right and good, as if a vital piece of me had finally come home.

But soon it wasn't enough, I could still feel him holding back, afraid to hurt me, but I didn't want him to hold back, I wanted everything.

"Eric, don't hold back, I won't break." I growled before biting into his shoulder with all my might.

Eric eyes rolled back in ecstasy as his blood flowed in my mouth. He tasted of spice, and pine, and a thousand things that made him what he is today, and he was all mine.

Suddenly my legs were over his shoulders and he pounded me as if his life depended on it.

His control was on a razor's edge as he held his vamperic strength back as much as he could.

I loved Eric like this, in his purest form, not capped, not chained, but letting his beast come out to play.

I vaguely became aware of the sound of the floor denting under the carpet, and pretty sure the sofa was a lost cause but I didn't care because I had Eric.

Becoming one with him was everything I imagined. His hips was moving at near vampire speed as he did things to my body that felt so good it should be illegal, and I loved it. Every time he slammed inside I wanted to scream from the pure heat he was building between us.

After minutes, hours, days I have no idea, time lost all measure as Eric drilled inside me. He gave up speaking in English as Old Norse flowed from his lips.

My eyes widened when I saw that Eric was no longer on the sofa, he was floating as he pounded inside me.

The new position was my undoing, my eyes crossed as he hit every nerve ending I had and some I never knew I owned.

I was burning up and I had to keep reminding myself to breath, but it was nearly impossible because with every moment of his hips I lose all sense of self, I could only feel.

I felt him gripping my waist as he pulled me up against him harder and harder as he peppered my throat with kisses. This went on and on as we soared high and higher, until the swirling mass of heat and energy finally ignited around us pushing us toward the sun.

"Sookie" was all he managed to say as his back arched as his release torn inside him.

The look on Eric's face was one of pure joy, and utter happiness. I felt honoured that I was the one who gave him that joy, a separate place of ecstasy built only for him.

As Eric shuddered about me I closed my eyes and just let go. When my orgasm hit I bit my tongue and felt blood dripping down my throat as I fell over the edge. But I didn't fall into the light alone; I was with Eric, my lover, my friend and my mate.

I have no idea how long it was before I was able to open my eyes but I was greeted by the sight of Eric smiling down at me. He was drawing little circles on my belly.

I smiled back shyly,

"thank you Eric, I know it a strange thing to say, but I feel like saying it."

Eric kissed the tip of my nose and pulled me into his arms for a snuggle,

"I won't ruin that with a joke, but I'm glad I made you happy. I never thought I would ever be this lucky Sookie."

He looked at me with almost embarrassment,

"I guess we didn't make it to the suite I booked us tonight. I had roses on the floor and everything. We got a little bit carried away, but I wouldn't change a thing. That was beyond anything I'd ever experienced, Sookie, you are amazing."

I linked my fingers with Eric before kissing his cheek,

"You are amazing as well, as for the hotel, none of that matters to me, all I cared about was being with you," I said blushing bright red.

I then looked up at him with a sparkle in my eyes,

"However, we can still break in the hotel room, for round two or six or nine, unless your stamina isn't up to the challenge Eric."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as I teased him.

Eric laughed and pulled me close,

"Sookie, you really are one of a kind."

When he lowered his mouth to kiss me I answered his questing tongue with equal passion.

I could never get enough of Eric. I felt like I was in a bubble of happiness that cancelled out all the pain and craziness of this past year, I had Eric because of it, and that made it all worthwhile.

The sound of a doorbell startled us both, I was surprised the visitor caught Eric off guard; he was always in threat assessment mode.

I gave him a teasing smile, "Some vampire you are Eric, thought you had superior hearing."

"Not funny" Eric grumbled, as he forced his fangs to vanish.

After quickly righting our clothes he paused to calm himself. With a look of utter frustration he pulled me to a sitting position and rose to his feet.

Eric sniffed the air before opening the door with a yank,

"Eli there'd better be a dead body or so help me I'll leave you silvered in the basement. I told you I'm unavailable the rest of the night."

When the door opened Eli stood in front of Eric, he looked white even for a vampire,

"You have visitors Master, and I don't think you want to leave them waiting."


	67. Chapter 67: A Perfect Blend

**Thank you for the reviews, each one is gold for me. When I see your kind words I go wow, I really made someone smile today. Also thank you for asking about my brother, he is all better now :)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

I looked at Sookie's worried face and gave her a reassuring smile. Pulling in an unnecessary breath I tried to think about what Eli was not telling me.

He didn't introduce my guests by name and he brought them here instead of Fangtasia's general meeting room, which meant only one thing, vampire business.

Giving a pointed look to my manager, I started preparing the office for guests,

"Eli inform them I'm feeding from a donor, so I'll be with them in fifteen minutes."

Eli nodded and sped back to my office waiting room.

Sookie was silent after the door closed with quiet click, but I could feel her anger washing over me through our bond.

She crossed her arms and glared daggers,

"You let Eli think you were nailing a fang banger in your office, why don't you stick 50 bucks in my purse on my way out the door."

Ignoring Sookie's scowl, I bent down to meet her angry eyes,

"Eli is a vampire; he could smell our activities the moment I opened the door. Did you forget your dating a vampire, our nose is better than a blood hounds."

I tugged Sookie into my arms but she remained frozen,

"Sookie as much as I'd love to fly through the air with an 'I love Sookie' banner, I can't tonight. I have to conduct official vampire business, and you know how they treat humans, do you wish to be their snack?"

Sookie wanted to argue, but after a few moments she lowered her eyes in defeat,

"I don't want to get you in trouble, or have you go all cave man protecting me. Promise to come home after the meeting, so we can spend time together?"

Giving her a small smile I squeezed her hand,

"If I can, but I won't make promises I'm not sure I can keep Sookie."

Pulling her close I felt her tension melt, and she relaxed in my arms.

"I know vampires' barging in tonight is unfair, but the world is what it is, I can't change a sheriffs job requirments lover."

Sookie stood on her toes and gave me a peck on the lips,

"Your Eric the great, you can do anything, leap over mountains, shoot fire out of your ass, get kitten's out of a tree…."

I raised an eyebrow at her smirk,

"not sure about two of those, but I can rescue a cat in a tree. However, I can find better uses for my time."

With a swift tug, I pull her tightly against my growing erection,

"or I can ring your bell again later tonight, my very talented tongue can pleasure you until you're begging for relief."

Sookie blushed doing her best not to moan as I rocked my hips against her,

"Eric I think I'd rather you save the kitten out of the tree."

I ran my hand along her bare arm, feeling the goosebumps rise to greet me,

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sookie, but I still remember the look on your face when you screamed my name."

Sookie gulped and tried to move back from me,

"I don't recall that at all Eric, perhaps you imagined it, maybe a vivid day dream?"

Sliding my hand under her dress, I started tracing the inside of her panties. I gave a knowing smirk as her heart starting beating faster.

"Not a dream little Fae, I recall everything."

At her first whimper I felt a rush of pride and desire travel across our bond warming my insides,

"Sookie what was it that you begged me to do over and over earlier?"

Lowering my lips I gave her a slow lingering kiss as I rocked against her eager hips.

I traced the outline of her panties over and over, before sliding inside to study my handiwork.

"Yes in fact, I believe it was right... here."

When I ran my thumb over her cute little button, she would've crumple to the floor if I wasn't holding her up,

"Sookie, all I want to do is pound you bow legged, but alas duty calls."

When I gently move away from her, a soft growl left my throat, I didn't want to stop, but we were out of time.

"Lover you need to leave right now. The vampires can't see you in here. Your magic trick disguise doesn't work well with elder vampires. I won't risk them hurting you. "

Moving quickly to a cupboard in my office, I handed Sookie a small purple jar.

"When I open the back door, drink this breath potion. We use it for the clubs water dancers. My bolt hole wasn't designed with breathers in mind, so I have no idea how much air you'll have inside."

Sookie looked around the room but the only visible exit was the front door. After gathering her things I sped her to the fish tank. Grabbing her hips, I lifted her until she almost touched the roof.

"Remember the key Godric gave us; put your hand on the ceiling."

She lifted her hand to the roof and the key in her skin glowed until a door appeared,

"Once the door closes drink the potion and crawl quickly to the LEFT, don't go right, follow the passage LEFT."

After shoving her inside, I sent a coded message to Godric as I waited for the door to vanish. I could hear Eli coming down the hall, with my guests.

When the bell rang I opened the door.

I fought the nervous energy radiating down my spine when I saw my visitors.

"Good evening mayor, and Magister, how can I help you?"

I asked Eli to close the door before ushering both men inside my office. They walked in slowly and settled on opposite sides of the sofa.

I looked at the magister carefully trying to gage his mood. The magister in the previous line was easy to read, but this one gave away nothing. He was a tall grim man with salt and pepper black hair, his brown eyes studied the room carefully.

The mayor of Havenwood on the other hand was a lot more cheerful. He relaxed on the sofa as if he was in his own living room. I was glad Sookie was long gone; I didn't need her ogling him. One look from Peter's blue green eyes caused women to drool everywhere he went.

I wasn't fooled by the mayor relaxing on my sofa. The humans loved our mayor, in public he is a young, friendly vampire with messy black hair and a cheerful smile. He ran our human charity events with enthusiasm, but I knew Peter; he'd drain a baby if it served the Vampire Authority.

But Havenwood needed Peter. Under his leadership he kept Havenwood independent instead of being amalgamated into surrounding human wards, or segregated like a supernatural ghetto.

Peter also got things done. He achieved this by running his office like a Russian gulag. Town projects were done on time, on budget and without error. Anyone that failed him felt Peter's well-polished foot up their ass. Only Godric was safe from his acid tongue.

Going over to the fridge I gestured at the glasses,

"Can I get you anything to drink; I have Trublood royals in the fridge."

The Magister eyes narrowed but his expressionless face didn't change,

"We didn't come here to eat Eric. We have business tonight."

Giving me a boyish grin Peter sniffed the air with a content smile on his face,

"Magister, how can you ignore such an alluring scent? Come now Eric don't horde all the tasty humans, bring her out, sharing is caring my boy, let's have a taste."

Hiding my fear I shook my head in apology,

"I'd loved to share but I don't know her name, she's some random fanger from the bar. I sent her packing after I had a nice feed and a fuck."

The magister nodded in approval,

"She does smell good, but I know how it is. If you left her hanging around she'd be under the delusion she is more than a walking blood bag. That's why I feed only from a female donor's wrist; human females are too emotional and clingy."

The mayor smirked and sniffed the air again,

"maybe I'll head to the bar later and look for her. I need a new pet. Last week my pet fled in the middle of the night. Honestly, Joy could've at least given me two weeks' notice she was quitting. AB negative humans don't grow on trees. Human's no work ethic."

I closed my eyes and prayed that Sookie was far away and didn't hear any of this. When I felt the hit of emotional pain through our bond I could've scream at my shitty luck.

I told Sookie not to linger but she did it anyway, I hope that breathing potion doesn't run out because she hung around to snoop. Serves her right if it did, it's not a bright idea to spy on vampires, we take secrecy seriously. Is she trying get her ass drained tonight?

I can see why Godric hated being around most vampires; we both have to hid our humanity or risk looking weak to our kind. It's never been a problem for me at least, but now that I have Sookie, things are different. Protecting her from the brutal nature of my world won't be easy.

Settling into my chair I looked at both men,

"What can I do for you tonight?" I sent Sookie a mental nudge though our bond to move her ass before she runs out of air.

The Magister opened his case and handed me a little over a dozen photos. They were men and woman of different races and ages.

"What is this, and what does it have to do with me?" I asked.

"Over the past few weeks, these people have shown up in human hospitals. They were missing for two days after attending public bars or events around Chicago." The magister said as I looked at each picture one by one.

Each one had a detailed medical report, they hadn't been drained, no fang marks, and zero sign they'd been glamoured by a vampire. They were found however with a pharmacy of party drugs in their systems, I shoved the pictures away.

"This is a human crime outside of Havenwood; we have no legal right to investigate. In fact I can solve your case right now. They took too much acid and forgot to go home. I have a question; if the Chicago police needed our help, why not go through official channels?" I asked in confusion.

Both men looked at each other for a moment before the mayor leaned forward,

"Yesterday a male showed up at Havenwood hospital. He had been missing for two days. He was last seen in Havenwood talking with a vampire. We don't believe that this is a human issue any longer."

My mind started to race, taking in everything they told me,

"But none of these people were drained, wasn't glamoured and showed no blood loss."

When the wheel stopped turning in my head I groaned, I was fairly sure what we were dealing with,

"We have a rogue in Chicago, and if the human's find out, it could start up another crisis."

The mayor's grin vanished as he stared at me.

"A rogue fucking vamp, how did that happened? Every vampire is registered after birth or it's the True Death for their maker."

I tried not to cringe away from his darkening eyes,

"I will discuss this with Godric tonight and I promise to handle it quietly. We will find him before the humans learn of this nightmare."

The Mayor walked over to my desk and leaned next to me,

"Eric I like you, you bring tourist dollars to Havenwood. A town full of human woman wetting their panties just to see you smile. I am shocked at how much humans will pay to hang around a blond vampire in a wife beater tee-shirt."

Without warning, I felt my neck almost crack when Peter yanked me to his face, his fangs touching me cheek.

"Eric, I don't want SNAP crawling up my ass about some missing breathers. It's bad press, bad for business, bad for everyone. You understand Viking?"

I felt my bones almost breaking under his grip, but I did my best to nod,

"I won't fail you."

Peter let me go with a smirk, walked over to my fridge and grabbed one of my Royal Trublood blends. He drank the bottle in seconds. He then smiled and picked up his coat, "You always buy the best blends, glad we had this talk, do come by the house sometime soon for dinner."

The magister stood as well and gathered his things,

"We will be expecting your first report 48 hours from now. And we insist on more than vague leads and conspiracies Sheriff."

When they finally left my office I closed my eyes and groaned,

"Fuck my life."

But I didn't have time to think about any of this, I raced to Godric's office to get Sookie. I needed to make sure she wasn't lost in the vents or heavens forbid took the wrong tunnel out.

My phone beeped and I flipped it open in seconds, my eyes widen when I saw Godric's message, "No package arrival."

I almost flew to his office after that, I could feel in our bond that Sookie was still on the building but where the hell did she go, ffs she knew her left from her right?


	68. Chapter 68: Normal is Over Rated

**Finally unpacked my apartment, and they installed my new internet connection Friday, so I can post without going to my University's tech hub building. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they give me the fuel to feed my muse. :)**

 **SPOV**

Really, does Eric think I'm 3 years old, I know my left from my right. I was about the crawl away until I heard the mayor's voice. I couldn't help myself I had to listen for a moment. My sister had a major crush on the Mayor Peter; she went glassy eyed every time he's on TV.

I had to admit my sister had good taste that was until Peter started to speak. The more he talked the redder my face became. The guy was a major tool, how did I not see this about him?

However hearing Eric pretend to be a POS vampire was a shock. I knew he had to appear cold-hearted around other vampires, but it still hurt to hear him talk that way. After a few moments I felt Eric's poke me over our bond. He knew I was still here - crap, I needed to get moving.

The tunnel wasn't cramped, since it was designed for Eric to crawl inside. I slide along with my elbows, using my feet to push me forward. After only a few seconds of frantic crawling I heard a whoosh sound behind me.

When I looked back the mirror was gone replaced by a silver plated panel.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a bolt hole if people could follow you out, I suppose."

The tunnel became pitch black without the lighted mirror. I tried to activate my Fae light but nothing happened, my hand remained pink without a magical glow.

I fumbled in my bag pulling out a tiny flashlight so I could see again. Looking down I saw I was crawling on a smooth iron floor, imbued with essence of lemon. Carved into the grey panels were anti-magic wards. "Ok Eric how many Supernaturals have you pissed off to need all this?"

Chuckling to myself I thought about all the people and groups Eric and Godric would've upset over the years. "I guess over several lifetimes the enemies list only gets longer."

The tunnel was unusually clean, I wondered about it until I saw little holes in the panels, where a cleaning agent was likely expelled. The tunnel seemed to go on forever since I could only crawl at a snail's pace. But up ahead I could see the junction leading in two directions.

"Finally, but what am I supposed to do on the other end," I wondered aloud. Was it another exit, and if so, would I even know how to open it?"

I started to move down the left junction when I was startled by a blast of cold lemon juice splashed over my face. The tunnel's panels added a hit of UV lights for good measure.

"For goodness sake now I smell like a lemon smoothie. Nice Fae weapon."

Rubbing the stinging liquid out of my eyes I slide to the end of the tunnel and saw a silver panel identical to the one in Eric's Office. As I got close the panel morphed into a one way mirror.

I could see an office below, inside Godric was speaking to the magister and the mayor. He looked relaxed, but I could feel his unease in our bond.

Godric sent me a mental message the moment he sensed me in the crawl space, **"Sookie - not safe yet - wait."**

"Yes Godric I know you're busy, but we need to talk." Peter said looking around the office. He paused just under the panel above the fish tank.

He focused his attention on the gold fish swimming around their stone homes, "What is with you and always having fish as pets, they are so… well dull, but each to his own I suppose."

Godric drifted over to his desk in the far end of the room. I think he'd hoped to lure Peter away from the panel,

"I find them enjoyable, and at least I won't get any noise complaints."

With a shrug Peter flopped down in one of the chairs next to the magister. "OK down to business, we have a security issue to discuss…"

The office bell rang, and with an apologetic smile Godric rose to answer the door.

"One moment please, I will send them away so we can finish up," he said just before opening the door.

My eyes widened at the spectacle rushing through the door. Eric came in with two attractive human women; they were dressed like he'd grabbed them from a stripper pole. They wore matching red and blue showgirl outfits. Their glitter dresses were designed to look attractive without showing the goodie baskets.

The stunning redhead walked in on Allister McQueen 10 inch high heels. She glided across the floor without so much as a wobble.

Peter's fangs dropped as he eyed the red head, "Hey red, you're wearing those heels like a boss." He patted the desk in front of him. "Slide on over here and tell me what else you can do."

Stopping just beside the mayor she gave him a teasing smile,

"Evening, I'm Diamond, my friend's name is Silk; we hear you a bit famished. We can ease your ache if you let us."

The blond with the short cropped hair leaned on Godric's desk in front of the magister. "We have a new act for our weekly show at Fangtasia. Tonight, we're practicing our ping pong routine in a private room, care to watch? Trust me, you won't want to miss it, and it's very interactive."

Both girls leaned forward so the vampires could get a good sniff. Eric opened the door and grinned, "Eli will take you for a bite to eat and a show. We'd join you, but as sheriff's we have to have plausible deniability, you understand."

Eric winked at both men as they gathered their things.

"Don't worry, what happens in Fangtasia stays in Fangtasia. We promise total discretion and a very memorable evening."

The Magister followed Peter out of the room, guiding Diamond and Silk with them. The magister paused and gave Eric a hard look. "I know you'll keep it to yourself. If anything from tonight ends up on TMZ I cut out your tongue and leave it staked out in the sun."

Peter laughed shaking his head at his glum friend, "Hey none of that, Eric gave us a nice gift."

The mayor was in such a good mood he patted Eric on the back.

"I love your hedonistic style Eric, I was beginning to think you'd gone soy boy on me. Godric we'll be back in a bit, until then check out my thumb drive on your new case."

With a nod from Godric, Eli led the mayor and magister away to the private wing of Fangtasia.

After Peter and the magister left the room, Eric locked the door and let out a long breath,

"Ok that was a pain in the ass to organize on such short notice."

Godric looked at Eric in amazement,

"Diamond and Silk never do private shows, nor previews of their acts, how did you convince them?"

Shaking his head Eric growled in annoyance, "You don't wanna know, but those girls should work in law instead. They know how to hold someone by the short and curlies when making a deal."

Godric raised his eyebrows but didn't question him, "I think it's safe to get Sookie free now."

Godric flew to the vent and placed his bare hand on the hidden panel. Reaching up he helped me out of the bolt hole. Once he sat me on the floor he wrapped his arms around me. "Little one, I was worried about you, but at least in our bond I knew you were safe."

I felt relaxed and safe with Godric, his cool arms always felt like a warm blanket on a freezing cold morning. I snuggled closer and rested in the crook of his neck.

After a minute Eric coughed to regain our attention,

"This hallmark moment is touching but we have a problem. Peter's security is crawling all over the place. I told him I didn't know the name of the girl I was feeding from earlier. Sookie can't be seen anywhere in the club, so I'm taking her out though the bolt hole."

Godric face whipped around so fast it looked like a blur, "No, we'll portal Sookie out instead."

Eric shook his head pointing at the clock,

"Your pet Elf has turned into a pumpkin and is gone for the evening, so this is the only way. It will be fine Godric; I've practiced this a million times. Besides I won't risk Sookie being the mayor's new donor, you know how he treats them."

After pacing so quickly that my eyes started to blur, Godric stopped moving, "Sookie is not a 'bug out bag' she is alive so be careful, not so much a hair missing when I see her again Eric."

I started to feel uneasy, "I thought you said I couldn't go out using the right tunnel?"

Eric grabbed hold of my waist and floated us to the panel,

"By yourself no, but with me it's easy as pie, trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Before I could made another comment we were closed inside the panel. When the darkness came I couldn't help the shiver down my spine.

Eric started digging in a small duffel bag he'd dragged in with him. While he gathered his things, I stared at the silver wall for a moment to processing everything, "Friendly mayor Peter turned out to be an ass. I feel like I want to 'stroke the furry wall' from that movie to feel better."

Eric kissed my lips lightly and smiled at me.

"Yes but look at this way Sookie, you had amazing sex with the hottest vampire around. Even better you made a bunch of girls salty when I left the party with you. Surely that's worth a crawl in a bolt hole."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle,

"Well I did save you from a lot of thirsty women tonight. But I created more than one green eyed monster. Some of them wanted to tear my hair out by the roots, and those were the nicer thoughts."

Eric ran a thumb up my ribcage until he touched my nipple,

"If I was the only water left, they'd all die of thirst. I am yours Sookie. I don't want, need, nor desire anything but your love."

I couldn't help the goofy grin that lit up my face. I didn't care that we were in a creepy bolt hole; I wanted Eric here and now. His fingers never stopped touching me. I must have lost track of time because I didn't even notice that he had sped down the tunnel until he stopped moving.

"We are here, as much as I've enjoyed distracting you; I need you to focus Sookie." Eric said with more than a bit of apprehension in his voice.

I opened my eyes and almost wished Eric hadn't turned on his pocket light. I stared down at a hole that seemed to go on forever. Near the middle was a huge spinning fan, with razor sharp blades. It was spinning so fast I thought it was hooked to a jet engine.

He pointed to another tunnel past the blades,

" I will toss you down first, then I'll will fly down afterward. A Pixy net will catch you at the other end so you won't go splat on the sidewalk. It's very safe."

I looked at Eric in shock, "Crazy Vampire said WHAT?"

Eric eyebrows knotted in confusion, "Are you speaking a new American dialect I should learn?"

I shook my head and tried to crawl back the way we came,

"HELL... NO..., Eric, just punch the fan out, it's steel not silver. If not, I'll take my chances in the hallway."

Eric tugged me back with an iron grip,

"The fan was custom built to have a duel design, for security reasons it keeps the bolt hold almost air free. The fan is also is tied to the club's circulation system. If it stops working then breathers start hitting the floor. Don't worry about the speed, the fan slows down in 15 minute cycles."

I tried to shake Eric's hand of my leg, "What part of no didn't you understand?"

Eric eye's darkened in irritation as he held on to my wiggling body,

"Sookie enough already, this is happening, so come to peace with it. Trust me; you will not be harmed in any way."

I stop fighting him but I wasn't ready to give in,

"Eric this isn't a trust exercise where I jump out of a tree and you catch me with a blanket. Down there should've been a scene from "the Saw."

Bending down to my ear Eric whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him, "Trust me."

I could see uncertainty in his eyes, and my hesitation put it there. I knew I was ready to give in despite my fears. "Eric maybe you can get the guards out of the club surely there is… " I didn't get the finish.

Using vampire speed, Eric used his belt to tie my legs together. A second later he'd stripped off his shirt to tie my arms above my head. I couldn't move an inch; I was tied up like a trussed chicken.

"Eric what the hell" I asked as I stared at him in stunned disbelief.

He yanked me close for a quick kiss,

"Sorry lover I could tell you would say yes in a few more minutes but we're out of time. The cycle is about the start. I need you to stay still when I drop you."

Then with a wink he shoved me down the tunnel at a frightening speed.

"ERIC YOU A – HOLE" I yelled as I flew down the tunnel. But I wasn't crazy, I kept my body stright as an arrow.

I could see him grinning at me from above,

"Sookie, you took gymnastics so this should be easy. I'll give extra points if you stick the landing, instead of falling on your cute bottom."

I would have cursed him again if I didn't see the blades rushing toward me. All my life I heard of girls having a boring first time in the back of some kids borrowed car. My life has never truly been normal, in fact it's been trippy for years, but I kept dreaming about normalcy.

However a normal life means no Havenwood, no family, no Eric no Godric, and that's something I'd never be happy with.

At that moment I knew I wasn't afraid because I trusted Eric, he'd never do this unless he was sure I'd be ok. I decided to not only trust my mate, but tell him so as well. Everyone needs to feel trusted by those they love, even vampires.

Seconds before I reached the blades I shouted up to Eric,

"Once more unto the breach Eric, once more until I'm in your loving arms. I trust you Eric, see you on the other side."

I felt the fan's air on my feet a few moments later. I knew within seconds I would reach the gaping jaws of abyss below. I gave a bemused chuckle.

"I'm dating a vampire, did I really think my life would ever be normal after that. In fact, what the hell… normal is over rated."


	69. Chapter 69: Stick the Landing

**Thank you for the reviews, taking the time to say thanks really makes my day. Special thanks to the regular posters, some of you have been commenting since day one and your loyalty is much appreciated. As for new readers I'm glad you found the story and enjoy your comments.**

 **Some good news, as some of you may have noticed my grammar has always been an issue, sorry about that. Thankfully a guardian angel over the next few weeks is sorting it out.**

 **SPOV**

A part of me wanted to look when I went through the fan blades; I wanted to say I stared death in the face and laughed. But I'm not Xena, or even Xena light. Instead I was screaming like a little girl when I felt the blades near my cheek as I sailed past.

Once I knew I was safe I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw the blade speeding up again once I was on the other side of the fan.

As promised, Eric threw me passed the blades without even a scratch.

Part of me can't believe I let him do it because I've never been the trusting sort. I spent my life colouring inside the lines and looking both ways before walking into the street. Then Eric came into my life and things were never the same, and I'm happier for it.

It hard to explain even to myself the trust I feel for him. It must have something to do with the mate bond, but when I looked in his eyes I know he'd move heaven and earth to keep me safe. I knew instinctively that Godric could be trusted with my life as well.

However I don't have a death wish, if anyone else had asked me to do this then I would've kicked them in the face and ran like hell. Eric and Godric are the only exceptions to my 'trust by verify' rule in life. The irony of vampires being my trusted companions wasn't lost on me.

I couldn't see Eric anymore so I looked down trying to spot the net waiting below. It was a Pixie net, one I'd used a thousand times in gymnastics' class, designed to be free of all dangerous Fae materials. I just had to let the net do all the work, piece of cake.

After a few more seconds the red and blue mesh net came into view with its matching frame. I bent down to a squat, but with my arms tied above my head I couldn't easily point my arms out for a totally controlled landing. I tried to centre myself and land as softly as I could.

When I felt my feet touch the netting I let out a woot of victory. Wearing flats tonight spared me jumping down in my bare feet. I always insisted on wearing flats because I'd seen enough horror movies to know the girl in heels always ends up running in their bare feet or end up screaming in the mud.

My sister thought I'm way too wrapped up in mitigating risk when not at home. Emily once told me that we live in Havenwood, not Transylvania. After I got kidnapped her lectures ceased. She even gave me her industrial silver spray for tonight.

But I didn't want to think about that, and decided to look around. I landed in a something that looked like a modern dimly lit ware house, with boxes and crates all around me. The net was in the centre of the room. The only door I could see was directly ahead, it was bright from the moon shining from the large skylight overhead.

The room was filled with additional anti – magic wards that would make witches, elves, Fea and any other magical creature uncomfortable at the very least. With no access to my Fae light I had to wait for Eric to fly down to untie me.

"Eric shouldn't be long now."

I felt quite proud of my landing giving the difficulty. I wished someone had seen it. I gave a little bounce and hummed the Olympics theme song, follow by 'Rocky'.

As a part human I couldn't compete in the Olympics but the vampires every four years organized the junior supernatural games. Who knows maybe I missed my calling, I could be the next Fae Many Lou Retton, or Nadia…

"What the heck is that…?"

Looking down from the top of the crates was a rat; no, a rat doesn't give the name justice. It was a mutant junkie rat bigger than a raccoon. It moved closer and hissed at me. I was so startle I stumble backward out of the net and onto the floor.

"Hells Bells," I said, landing flat on my face and scraping my leg. I could feel the blood pooling over my knees below my dress.

"OK I can lay here and wait for Eric to fly down and laugh at me. Or instead of endless teasing I can preserve my dignity by getting up on my own."

I sat up and pushed myself backwards with my feet until I hit the wall, then I shimmied my way to a standing position,

"Sookie, it was just a big rat, it won't give you the 'black death."

I felt confident of that until I heard the sound of other rats coming out of the shadows, attracted by the sweet smile of Fae blood floating in the air.

"Ok don't panic the doors over there."

I knew they were not gonna eat me alive but fending off rats from my knee caps wasn't on my 'to do' list. I started hopping carefully toward the door directly ahead of me,

"I'll just wait outside by the door, nothing to worry about Sookie."

When I reached the door I used my bound hands to turn the lock,

"At least my fingers are free." I said as I opened the locks. I slammed the door closed at soon as I crossed the doorframe.

Blowing a sigh of relief I tried to get my bearings, I could hear the music from Teentasia pulsing into the night air, I was in an alley not too far from the club.

"It won't be long now."

I didn't have very long to wait for company, I felt four small voids of various size coming toward me. I decided to take my chances with the rats but didn't get inside quick enough. Four fledgling vampires surrounded me before I could blink.

They looked like young men on their way to Teentasia. The fact they were kitted out like they'd spent their entire pay check at 'Hot Topic' was a dead giveaway.

The spikey blond haired one came forward and smiled,

"Well, looks like Christmas came early, and someone gift wrapped her for us. What happened human, did you lose a bet with one of your friends? Or is this University sorority dare night?"

The darker hair one looked me up and down with a smirk.

"Nah, she wanted to get a bit of vamp bondage action, but was too to chicken to go inside the club. Don't worry you won't be the first 'breather that went to extreme's to get some kinky vampire loving in Havenwood."

I glared at them, doing my best to pretend my heart was not racing,

"Guys do yourselves a favour and leave. I'm not waiting here to get my "Freak on." So keep going where you were headed."

The two brown hair vampires gave me a nervous look. The one with the lip ring started backing up a little,

"You idiots, smell her blood, it's like rainbows, this is a set up. Like when they leave a BMW with the keys in a Walmart parking lot. Let's go before the cops show up."

I could scare them with my Fae light now that I was away from the wards, but that would be a mistake. I looked like a human even though I smelled sweet. A Fae light would just lead to more questions than I needed tonight.

"Listen to your friend, I said get going."

The blonde's fangs starting poking out,

"Normally I don't have to work this hard to convince a girl to offer a meal but you smell delicious. Don't worry, if you don't want all of us then pick one of us, ladies choice. Admit it cutie, you're in Havenwood for some vampire sugar stick."

I gave him a look of disgust, "My self-esteem is not low enough to have sex with you."

The black haired vamp started laughing at him, "swing and a miss Joey, that counts as a turn. Move along, I wish to speak to the lovely lady."

The dark haired one got almost close enough to touch me,

"Ignore my crude friend, my name is Adam. Beautiful girl, join me and become one with the night children."

I couldn't keep the grin off my face,

"'Become one with the night children'? Does that line ever work? Oh wait, is this part where you offer to turn me into your prodigy?"

The come hither looked in the vampire's eyes quickly vanished,

"You got a smart mouth for a girl tied up in an alley with four vampires in in front of you, who going to help you now, Batman?"

The smile on my face grew even wider,

"You might be right, but I'll take your four vampires' against one human, and raise you a big ass sheriff floating over your heads."

Before they could turn around the blond and black haired vampires was yanked into the sky by their shirt collars. Eric grinned evilly down at the other two,

"Did someone call for Batman?"


	70. Chapter 70: The Sting

I grinned up at Eric, I knew he'd rush to me the moment he felt my fear. He gave me a quick inspection before returning his attention to the baby vampires.

Eric glared at the two vampires left on the ground; they looked ready to run,

"If you move I'll tear your legs off before you make it 5 feet. Trust me you don't want to go hunting in a wheel chair."

Both of the vampires stayed in place looking at Eric in shock.

The one with the lip ring look like he wanted to wet himself,

"Sheriff Eric we were just about to untie her. It's not what it looks like."

Eric lost his smile and showed his fangs; even I shivered looking at his snarl. "Really, THEN WHY IS SHE STILL TIED UP?"

"Your right Sheriff, I'm on it."

A brown hair vampire said. He vamped over and untied me so fast I almost didn't see him move.

Once finished the long hair vampire smiled nervously at Eric,

"See not even a nip on her. Then he looked down at my legs. "Wait crap, we didn't cause her bleeding knees, she fell or something."

The black haired vampire broke out in bloody tears,

"Mike Shut up, Sheriff Eric is not gonna believe she fell, we're so dead. My Makers gonna silver me when he finds out about tonight."

Before Eric wrongly assumed they had done more than be dumb asses I nodded my head, "I did fall, so they're telling the truth about that at least."

The baby vampire's didn't know it, but inside our bond Eric was laughing his ass off. However his face looked like he was 'Death's Shadow' about to carry out justice.

He set the other two vamps down next to their friends,

"I want to see some ID's right now. And don't say you left them at home, you were almost to the club before you lost all common sense in this alley."

They showed Eric their Id's one by one.

"Now that I know your names, I know who to look for when I have a crime that screams morons near Teentasia. You should've listened to your friend; this was a sting, to make sure our citizens remain law-abiding even when tempted."

All four baby vampires were looking at their shoes; Eric fangs were too scary to meet him in the eyes.

"But I'm in a good mood tonight so I'm letting two of you off with a warning. Go and don't come back to Teentasia for a week." He said to the two brown hair vampires.

The freed vampires didn't say goodbye to the blond and the black haired vampires remaining; their shoes looked like they were smoking as they ran way.

Eric put his fingers under the chin of the remaining two, forcing them to meet his eyes.

"Now as for you two, I heard enough to know your both are heading down a bad path. Humans are not just food. You're banned from Teentasia for a month. Also wear your fangs caps all weekend. If you get hungry then buy some Trublood, NO HUNTING. Put them on... NOW."

Both vampires slipped their applicators on and I watched their caps locks snap in place. Only their maker's had the key codes to take them off. I'm sure they'll have some explaining to do when they got home. Once they were done Eric gave them one last show of his teeth.

"When your maker's ask why you're capped, tell them the police gave you a warning, but no record will be recorded. Now go, and be grateful that your makers taught you never to bite an unwilling human. Next time you see a human in need, you give help, not your pick up lines."

The two nodded and said "Yes Sheriff." With that they sped away into the night.

Once they were several blocks away, Eric floated us up to the roof of the warehouse. He took me back inside via the sky light. Once inside he locked the hatch behind us.

After we were back on firm ground Eric burst out laughing,

"I love my job. It does my heart good when I can start baby vampires down a good path."

I couldn't help laughing with him. I figure you either laugh about some things or you end up to afraid to walk out of your front door.

"Well at least they no longer believe that a human in distress is mana from heaven."

Eric got on his knees and examined my leg,

"I'll fix this with my blood, hold still." He started licking my wounded legs and damn didn't it feel good, but I couldn't help remembering the infestation of the warehouse.

"Eric I hate to ruin what is turning into a very hot moment, but do you know you have mutant rats running around in here. That's what drove me outside."

With one last lick of my legs he got to his feet and looked around,

"Really, I paid good money just last week to have them removed. I will request a refund and hire a different exterminator."

I hung my mouth open and glared at him,

"You know those hounds of hell were in here and you sent me down the tunnel anyway."

Eric just looked at me in bemusement,

"Sookie you were just tossed passed a razor sharp fan, accosted in an alley by four vampires, and to top it off, you live withe with two vampires. But you're scared of Micky Mouse?"

I stuck my chin in the air ignoring his blood tears of laughter,

"They were RATS, not a cute mouse name 'Steam Boat Willie."

Eric chuckled and pulled me close,

"Sookie, the world never seemed dull until I met you. Now you bring the 'bat shit crazy' into my world and I love it."

I snuggled in, enjoying his loving embrace,

"Can we go home now Eric and leave the Rat's to their nest in peace."

Eric nodded and led me to wall with boxes that looked no different than the others. He quickly moved the boxes aside and place his hand on the white wall. A likely unregistered Wizard's portal appeared in a formally hidden doorway.

Before I could ask he shook his head,

"Nobody knows about it, and keep it that way. It leads to the green house on our property, only our hand keys can open this door so it's safe."

Eric stepped in first and then he pulled me in after him. Less than a second later we were standing in front of the green house lemon trees.

Eric grinned and tugged me toward the exit. His eyes roamed over my body with a hungry look.

"Well little Fae I hope I gave you a fun evening at the very least."

I laughed at his wicked grin,

"Oh it had its moments. I loved seeing the dance club of Teentasia, I'll never forget it. It was the best part of the evening."

When he picked me up and flew me upstairs fireman style, I couldn't help my howls of laughter.

Eric smacked me gently on my bottom once we reached the bedroom.

"Oh so the dance club is your top moment of tonight. I think we'll need to work on that erroneous statement."

He spent the next few hours reminding me what else happened tonight that I'll never forget. Just when I didn't think my body could take anymore he started up in yet another position. His stamina seemed to have no end; he kept going like the vampire energizer bunny.

By hour Five I was struggling to stay upright as he pounded me on all fours. I began to believe he was trying to orgasm me to death.

My eyes rolled back in the back of my head when I hit my 10th orgasm, I knew he wouldn't stop until I cried out in submission.

Panting as he slammed inside me I tried to catch my breath to speak,

"Eric I confess, you are the highlight of the night, and every night," but he never slowed down. He only chuckled and kept going.

A few minutes later as he pulled me down on his still hard cocked and grinned at me,

"What did I tell you about teasing vampire's Sookie, you're mine and don't you ever forget it lover."

"Yes yours," I grunted out as he hit a pretty sweet spot inside me.

I threw my head back and just let the magic take me again. If he planned to send me to the Summerland's this way I didn't care, because it was a helliva way to go.

By the end of the night we had given to each other everything. My body couldn't take anymore and Eric looked ready to fall into a pillow.

He laid down beside me and grinned, "Your perfect Sookie, you bring a light in my life, everything seems new again."

"I feel the same my sweet prince," I gave Eric a soft kiss and he returned it in kind.

Afterward he carried me to the shower. He washed us both gently then he laid me naked to our bed.

Once I was under the sheets he settled in behind me. With a purr he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder, "I love you Sookie, forever and always."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I love you too Eric, forever and always."

As the dawn pulled Eric to rest I smiled, and fell into a relaxing sleep in his arms.


	71. Chapter 71: Goldilocks

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie wake up lover, as much as I enjoy admiring your lovely body, Godric is knocking at the door. Or you can lie there, and wait for him see how lucky I am." I heard Eric say with an almost childish glee.

I scrambled to a sitting position; first thing I noticed was that I was naked as the day I was born.

But that wasn't the real shocked; I turned my head and got the 'Full Monty' of Eric.

He was naked, lying on top of the white sheets.

He made no effort to cover himself; instead he leaned on the pillows, one arm carelessly wrapped behind his head. I knew I should say something, but I was struck dumb by the tantalizing view he shamelessly offered me.

My eyes travelled down Eric's body leaving me no opportunity to pretend I wasn't lusting after every inch of his skin.

Just the memory of what he did to me last night sent a rush of heat all over my body.

I wanted him and I no longer cared who knew it.

His chiselled body was its own form of glamour. Eric could pop his fangs out and say 'Sookie, YOU ….ARE…. MINE', and I'd let him get away with it.

Instead of feminist outrage at his caveman antics, I would've hopped right into bed and say "Yes Eric."

That humiliating fact alone makes me grateful he can't read my mind.

His growl of lust pulled me out of my naughty thoughts. I shook my head and forced myself to focus on the situation at hand.

I needed to find my clothes before Godric came in.

I know vampires didn't care about nudity, but I didn't want a 6am walk of shame vampire style, so I hopped out of bed and looked for my dress.

"Godric just a second, I need a moment for my human needs,"

I called out ignoring Eric's eyes following me around the room. I looked everywhere for my clothing but they were gone.

The room was neat and tidy, almost to tidy. No sign of any of my things from last night was visible.

If Eric wasn't lying back in the bed naked, I'd wonder if I'd imagined last night.

"Eric, where's my clothes, where's your clothes. Put those fangs away and help me." I shrieked, as I looked around frantically but found nothing.

He only chuckled at my naked dash around the room,

"Sookie , after I cleaned the room, I left our clothes outside for the laundry service. Last night you expressed concern about the state of your borrowed dress, so I sent it to be dry-cleaned. Just trying to help lover" He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Eric the only thing you're helping yourself to is a mental picture of my boobs," I said, trying to ignore his eyes dropping down to my chest.

"I can't help it Sookie, they are so full and tasty. I still remember when..." Eric was about to finish when I pointed my Fae light at him.

"One more word, and you'll need to regrow something near and dear to your heart. Now help me before Godric has a birthday outside." I said as I started to hyperventilate.

Looking contrite Eric had the good grace to look sorry,

"Sometimes I forget you didn't grow up in Fae so subscribe to human modesty. Return to bed lover, and I'll loan you one of my shirts. I apologize for my antics."

Quicker than I could blink Eric was dressed black jeans and a polo shirt.

Afterward, he tossed me a jet black Fantasia tee-shirt. I slipped it on, grateful that it reached me knees and it wasn't see though.

I dived back under the covers and stared at the door as if a firing squad was waiting for me.

Eric grinned then turned his attention to the door,

"Lady Godiva has covered herself, so it's safe to come in Godric. I apologize for the delay."

Godric came in carrying a tray, with two glasses and a plate. He placed the tray on the small oak table near the bed.

One frosted dark blue cup smelled like Eric's dinner or breakfast depends on how you look at it. The second cup was cranberry juice. Between the two cups was a steaming plate of spinach, brown rice, lentils with a small dish of blue berries.

I frowned when I saw the table only contained two chairs. I knew Godric would insist I take his, but I was loath to force him to sit in his office chair.

"Good evening. Since I always supply Eric his evening meal; I thought it only polite to bring yours as well. The meal contains plenty of iron for your health."

Eric helped me from the bed and pulled out my chair.

I blushed knowing Godric was fully aware why I needed so much iron today. Eric fed on me multiple times last night.

It felt amazing, but it would require a healthy meal to recover my iron stores.

I smiled up at Godric waiting patiently besides us,

"Thank you Godric, but I feel a bit like Goldilocks, not only did I take your bed, I took the only remaining chair at the table."

With a small smile Godric stroked my cheek,

"Sookie, a night without my bed is no hardship, it's not like I had to go to ground. When I realized that I would be intruding, I decided to sleep downstairs. As for my meal, I've consumed it already, so my chair is all yours."

I couldn't help the blush covering my cheeks. The thought of Godric creeping back down the stairs when he heard me and Eric in bed was mortifying.

"I'm lucky to have a friend as thoughtful as you Godric."

I was surprised by my dinners quality. Normally I'm a steak girl, but I had to admit this vegetable only meal was next level tasty. I dug in with relish.

"Oh my heavens, this food is amazing. Hug the chef for me."

For a kitchen that's used to feeding mostly vampires, they knew how to make their human guests mouth water.

Godric eyes lit up at the compliment,

"I prepared your meal myself. Years ago I grew concerned with the health of friend's live in doners, so I learned how to cook for them."

I grinned delighted by his hidden talent, just when I thought I knew Godric, he always had another layer.

"Why I am not surprised, that was very thoughtful of you."

"thank you Sookie, Godric said, before looking at Eric when his child said something to low for me to hear. He replied with a nod.

Afterward Godric leaned against the table and became engrossed in checking his emails.

I felt Eric's fingers playing with mine so I gave him my attention.

He offered me a sheepish smile in return, and he mouthed "I'm sorry."

I wanted to stay mad at him but I couldn't.

Besides Eric is a vampire, and as pranks go it was more juvenile then malicious. In fact, the more I come into contact with other vampires, the more I realized how unusually decent Godric and Eric are toward their fellow supes.

When Eric leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss I allowed it for a moment before returning back to eating my meal. I wasn't too worried about his antics; I intended to pay my trickster mate back in spades. But only when he least expects it.

After a few minutes I noticed that Eric hadn't begun drinking his meal. He and Godric were talking so low that I could barely make out that their lips was moving. After a moment Eric gave Godric a big smile and a nod. Then they turned their attention to me.

Watching them both I started to feel a bit nervous.

I felt even more uneasy because without warning their bonds with me went almost silent.

Having their emotions buzzing around in my head was distracting the first few days, but now with the bond quiet I felt almost blind.

Before I could say a word Eric gave me a reassuring smile,

"We closed our bond because we need to ask you something and didn't want our wishes to influence your decision. It's something that's been on our mind for a while now."

My heart was racing with nervous energy, worried about the unknown question.

I'd do almost anything they asked, short of going on a Bonnie and Clyde road trip. I only feared one thing, that they'd ask me for something I couldn't give.

Pulling in a deep breath I gave them a tiny smile.

"Feel free to ask me anything. What's your question?"


	72. Chapter 72: Father, Brother, Son

**Sookie's POV**

I was slightly startled when Godric took my hand and looked almost nervous.

"Sookie, knowing that you and Eric have consummated your love brings me joy. But it's created an unresolved issue. The solution we will leave entirely to you."

Being unable to sense their emotions was frustrating but I vowed to be patient,

"Ask me anything, I will always give your requests a fair hearing."

Godric lead us over to the bed and sat beside me.

"Sookie for over 1,000 years I was alone. I trusted no one, and wanted company even less. That was until I found Eric. When he joined me, my life was never the same. He's been my brother; father and son for longer than most countries have carried the same flag."

He looked over at Eric and smiled. Even with their bond closed to me I witnessed the love they shared in their eyes.

"I believed the only person I'd ever love or trust is Eric. Then you came into my life and I found the other half of my soul. I trust you Sookie, as much as my child. That's why I'm offering you the highest sign of trust a vampire can offer anyone."

I felt tears in my eyes as I became overwhelmed by the love he was showing me.

"Thank you Godric, I trust you also. What is your gift?"

Godric ran his cool fingers over my left palm while studying my face. He looked nervous again but made no effort to hide it from me.

"Sookie, I would be honoured if you would consent to share my sleeping chamber. I assure you it will be strictly platonic. You may have your own bed, or share one with Eric and I. However if you wish to keep things as they are, then I understand."

I had to say I didn't see that coming. Vampires are so afraid when they rest that many won't share a bedroom with their own child. Last night was the first time I'd even seen the inside of this room. The security features just to get near the door were Home Land security graded.

"Godric I'm honoured by your offer, but can I ask you why?"

He glanced at Eric who'd remained quiet until my question. Eric stood up and slowly sat beside me and took my other hand.

I saw a brief hint of pain in Eric's eyes before he masked it.

"Because I can't be in two places at once, and don't want to hurt either of you. Even if I choose to spend time in both your resting places, it'll lead to discord in our bond."

I felt my heart racing as I looked to the left and right of me.

Eric and Godric both wore identical blank faces. Their bonds was so closed to me that I barely knew they still existed. When they said they didn't want their emotions influencing my choice, they really meant it.

I can't imagine after last night going back to my room and waking up alone, but I can't ignore that Godric and Eric have 1,000 years of togetherness.

I never once thought what would happen with our sleeping arrangements after Eric and I became lovers.

I closed my eyes for a second to think. If I asked for more time to decide then they'd allow it.

But time to think wasn't the answer, what I needed was a few evenings in their resting place. I couldn't say yes without it.

I looked between Eric and Godric and gave them a reassuring smile,

"We can try this for one week, and then after that we see how it goes?"

When they opened up our bond I felt their relief and optimism. I felt happy with my choice, because I never wanted to cause them pain.

That didn't seem to be a risk at the moment. After I gave them my answer they crushed me between them in a bear hug.

"Guys as much as I love this chick flick moment, I'm going to pass out from lack of air."

They both pulled back slightly but kept me wrapped in their arms.

Eric nuzzled my neck with a purr,

"Sookie it's going to be great, after a week you'd wondered how you ever lived without us."

They were startled when my face twisted up like I'd just bitten a lemon,

"This is a minor issue, but Godric told me about your resting habits Eric. At the time it wasn't an issue that affected me. However I'm not sure how I'll cope with it."

Eric looked at me in confusion,

"I assure you Sookie; you're comfort matters to me deeply. If I have a habit that concerns you I'd like to know its nature?"

I couldn't hide the grin on my face any longer,

"Godric told me that your snoring is so loud it sometimes pulls him from his day rest. I'm not sure my Fae earplugs block out vampire snores."

Godric's laughter bounced off the walls despite Eric's snarl of outrage, "I told you already I do not snore. Such slander will not go unanswered Godric, on your feet."

Giving me a wink Godric clucked his tongue,

"Now Eric don't be mean, Sookie had a right to know you snore. Now I have a few suggestions…."

Eric leaped passed me and hauled Godric up by his belt; it happened so fast that all I saw was a blur and a bit of wind.

I fell on the bed laughing when Godric broke free and held Eric upside down by his foot.

"It's ok Godric, I can wear construction ear plugs, you can let Eric down now." But Godric was too busy trying to keep Eric in a head lock to hear me.

I watched them both laugh while they stalked each other around the room.

Godric rarely smiled, but when he did his smile lit up a room. Right now he looked like a carefree teenager battling with his older brother.

Eric laughed in glee when he flipped Godric mid-air, just missing the bedside table.

I wish they had more days like this, just having fun without the weight of the world on their shoulders. But I know this was a brief eye in the storm for all of us. They are in charge of keeping the peace in the vampire world of Chicago, and rarely had a moment to relax.

Sebastian trial was coming up; I knew something was going on at work Eric and Godric was worried about, and Snap wanted to see us in a few days, but refused to tell us why.

As for me I'm not only live with two vampires, I'd agreed to trial sharing Godric's resting place. I'm still stuck taking all my University classes online, and I'm not sure when I return to working at my families Ice Cream restaurant.

I can't even see my friends and family without the Supe's version of seal team six tagging along.

Giving all that, the paper due next week for my university Physics class seemed low on the stress meter.

I can dwell on all of this and let it pull me into the dark. Or I can choose ironically enough to spend time in the light with Godric and Eric. They were busy having a blast and I wasn't going to be the one to bring them down tonight.

Picking up a pillow I started battering both of their legs as they tussled in their air,

"Hey you two cut it or I'm sending you both to the 'naughty corner'."

Eric laughed and yanked me in the air to join them. Folding me in his arms he nibbled my ear,

"Hum that's a new human phase for me, 'naughty corner," I'm not sure exactly what it means, but it sounds just the place I want to be."

Godric waggled his eyebrow at Eric's innuendo. I shook my head with a grin of exasperation.

"You both are arrested development frat boys. How did either of you make it this long?"

That got Godric's attention; he floated back to the bed and took us with him. He looked at his hands quietly for a moment. Then from deep within him he pushed out so much love and devotion toward Eric I almost gasped from the shock of it.

Godric stroked Eric's face and offered him an almost shy half smile,

"No one is an island Sookie. When I turned Eric, I thought I'd found a companion worthy to be by my side. But I soon realized I was the one who needed to be worthy. Eons from now, when the sun shines its last glow, I pray to all the Gods that that Eric and I will see it together."

Eric dropped to his knees and lowered his head, while Godric continued to stroke his cheek.

"You are worthy Master never doubt it. I chose to be your companion and I've never wavered from that commitment. Where you go I'll always follow. Father, brother, son, I'm proud to be your shadow, because your path is always to the light."

Godric gave a slightly sad smile,

"Eric you know I wasn't always a seeker of the light; you don't need to sanitize my history for Sookie. I know what I have done, and I'm still making amends. However, it brings me joy that my walk of redemption is not travelled alone. Thank you for loving my child, as I love you."

The emotions pouring out between them were so intense that my eyes widen in shock.

Eric and Godric's attachment went beyond the magic of their shared blood. Their love came from a place earned over several lifetimes of pain, joy, trust and shared experiences.

I was witnessing something deeply personal and I felt like it wasn't meant for my eyes. It felt like opening a door into someone's thoughts they'd hidden from everyone, even sometimes from themselves. They'd never shown me how deep their bond flowed, until tonight.

I decide to quietly leave them to experience this moment in privacy, but that thought didn't last long.

I felt each of my hands taking by Eric and Godric before I could rise from the bed.

Lifting my hand Godric kissed my palm,

"Sookie you're not intruding, we invited you to join our resting place knowing the ramifications. All I ask is that whatever you witness stays private inside our tri-bond."

Eric nodded in agreement, stroking my palm with his thumb,

"My master is right; we're surrounded by people looking for any sign of weakness. Outside these walls, we play a part for the entire world to see, but for you, we will always be our true selves Sookie. You are our port of safely and we trust you in every way."

Both sent me waves of love and tenderness.

I closed my eyes as the feeling wrapped around me like a warm blanket. Their love for me was so beautiful and pure I felt like crying happy tears.

"I'm honoured that you both wished me to experience this private moment, thank you."

I felt Godric cool lips on my cheek,

"I need you to know Sookie that our bond with you is no less valued despite its short existence. Eric and I always knew something was missing in our lives, we didn't know what it was until we found you. You are ours, and you honor us every day with your light. Sookie, I pledge myself to be by your side always."

Eric sat down on the bed to nuzzled my neck, he smiled as he tasted my warm skin,

"Sookie, the moment you came into our lives I know you were the missing piece we always sought. You are ours, and it's not a statement of possession, but a testimony of our love and devotion to you in every way. I pledge myself to you always."

I closed my eyes as they lowered their lips to either side of my neck in a silent question of permission. I wasn't afraid; Eric has fed from me more than once. But this would be different. This was not relating to feeding or a moment of erotic bliss, this was something more.

This was a statement of faith that I trusted them, a pledge that I wanted to be theirs. That I was committed to giving our tri - bond the same effort and devotion they'd given each other for centuries. This wasn't like giving your boyfriend your bank pin number, this is a bond for eternity.

I want this life. In fact, I felt like I've waited on them my entire life. Being the fated – mate of a vampire would explain a lot about my childhood.

I always knew that the future others mapped out so carefully for me would never be mine.

Until I met Eric and Godric I always felt like a grateful orphan lucky enough to live in a good foster home.

But tonight, I don't feel like I'm a guest in someone else's home. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm finally home. Nothing in the world has ever felt so good or so right.

Gripping both their hands I opened my eyes and smiled at my vampires.

I gave Godric a kiss on his cheek and I ghosted my lips on Eric before pulling back slightly from his soft lips.

Looking deeply into their eyes, I arched my neck and gave a smile of submission,

"Eric and Godric, I am yours."

Their matching growls was a sound to behold, it was primal, majestic, and beyond sensual.

As two pairs of fangs sank into opposite sides my neck, a shudder of pleasure raced up my spine. The next seven days will be interesting indeed.


	73. Chapter 73: Alarm Clock

**Sookie's POV**

The thing about waking up in a strange place is that somehow your mind knows that you're sleeping somewhere new, and perhaps unsafe. So all night you sleep, but it's not the sleep of someone secure in their surroundings.

Instead it the resting state of a cat, where at slightest noise twitches his ears, then his yellow eyes open to determine was the noise, friend, foe or food.

But that didn't happen to me last night,

somehow I knew I was safe, I slept as peaceful as if relaxing in my own bed. Normally I wake slowly, lost in those few moments where part of me is caught between the dream world and wakefulness, that didn't happen tonight.

Tonight I woke up as if an electric shock hit my system, my toes curls, my mouth flew open and I was gripping the bed sheets as if my life depended on it.

"What the hell?"

Then I found the cause of my morning wake up call. I felt a cool tongue sliding over the little nub between my legs.

I couldn't help my reaction; I started to moan in need. Every nerve in my body was alive, waiting for the next lick.

Not that I had to wait long, because round and around it went, first a tiny nibble then a flick. It pulled out of me little sparks of lust, while dampness sliding over my thighs. The licks only paused long enough to lap up my juices with his tongue.

I gave a little whimper, rocking my hips in time with the movements between my legs.

Then it hit me, I didn't know who in the hell was between my legs,

"Eric that better be you down there, I didn't agree to move into the playboy mansion."

I looked down and saw his blond flaxen hair smirking up at me. I leaned back with a sigh of relief. That was until he blew his cool breath on my nub before curling his tongue. He fluttered it so fast my eyes crossed.

"Cheese and rice, what did I do to earn this wakeup call?" I gasped between flicks.

He gave a small chuckle, enjoying my flush skin,

"Good evening, I'm Eric, your new alarm clock. Now where was I, oh yes…."

When he slid a finger inside me, I arched against it. It was only single finger, but he didn't need more than that, because he knew what he was doing. His little growls as he drank my nectar had me in a tizzy of need.

Then I heard it, the shower running, muffled by the closed door. With vampire hearing Godric wouldn't have missed a single squeak from me.

Feeling torn between my core begging for more and modesty, I decided on protecting my modest sensibilities.

I took the palm of my hand and gently tapped Eric on the top of his head. He looked at me in confusion,

"What was that for?"

I grinned down at him teasingly,

"I hit your snooze button. Godric will be done soon, so we need to get dressed."

I ignored Eric's pout as he rose to his feet, afterward I smiled at him before sliding of the bed,

"I'm headed to my room to shower. I guess you'll use the one down the hall?"

Just then Godric came out dressed in light grey slacks and a white office shirt.

"Good evening little one. Eric is free to use this one, I'm finished already."

He smiled me, warming my insides.

"Sookie, I trust you slept well? Waking up with you sleeping between us was lovely. But I'm sure the company had more to do with my joy then the experience."

I couldn't help the blush that hit my cheeks,

"I slept amazing; I'm shocked that resting between vampires is good for insomnia. But somehow I doubt the rest of the Fae would agree."

Godric's face crinkled into laughter,

"Eric I hope she's not including her morning wakeup call in that category. But Sookie did hit the snooze button. Humm, maybe you need some pointers."

Eric's sour face almost sent me into a fit of giggles,

"Godric considering you taught me almost everything I know about sex, maybe it's a comment on your technique more than mine."

I held up my hands before the teasing turned into an argument,

"I assure you Eric, only modesty convinced me to stop, I enjoyed every minute of your attentions this morning. In fact when you return home I have my own version of a Fae alarm that I'm sure you will enjoy, over and over again."

Eric's attention snapped back to me.

His eyes travelled up and down my body slowly, his lust rising inside our bond with every second. When he licked his finger still coated in my juices I want to melt in place.

He took a step toward me, his smouldering eyes promised to bend my over a table. In that moment, I don't think he gave a damn who was watching.

My eyes dilated just thinking about it.

When Eric reached for me Godric blocked his path,

"Eric we don't have time, we have to head to work. We are meeting with SNAP, the VA want's a conference call, and that's on top of our normal duties. We have to go in early today just to stay on top of it all."

Eric glared at Godric before speaking so quietly I almost didn't hear him,

"Godric don't fang-block, this won't take long."

Walking as silently as a cat, Godric glided up to Eric's feet. Despite the height difference I felt Godric's power radiate from him. Touching his shoulder Godric shook his head then lifted his chin to meet Eric's eyes,

"Our Sookie deserves better than a rump on the table. She's a gift to us and we should treat her as such. You waited to find her for a thousand years; surely you can wait until you get home from work my child. Go shower and dress, I'll wait for you downstairs."

Eric looked ready to argue but the look on Godric's face silenced his tongue.

"Eric, never forget, a vampire isn't controlled by his emotions, he masters them."

Godric took Eric's hand and placed it against his heart,

I shouldn't have to remind you what's at stake. We can't lose her Eric, not now, not ever. Our focus needs to be on keeping Sookie and Havenwood safe. If we're seen as unreliable, and derelict in our duties, how long before they take her?"

Eric lowered his head in acceptance,

"Sorry master, you are right, I will calm myself."

Then with a glint in his eyes, Eric smirked at Godric,

"But master admit it, sharing her blood, then waking up next to Sookie is amazing. It's hard to master your emotions when the ambrosia of the God's is next to you."

Godric's face looked hungry for a second before it returned to placidity.

"Yes, only a vampire in torpor would've behaved differently tonight. But get dressed Eric. We're pressed for time, so don't linger in the shower."

Now that the tension was over I gave Godric a hug. I decided to change the subject, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Thank you Godric for everything. I look forward to spending time with you later. Maybe we can watch the movie you mentioned the other day."

When I kissed his cheek he closed his eyes for a moment then hugged me back. I could feel his joy and happiness flow over our bond as his fingers stroked my soft hair.

"Anything you wish is fine by me little one, as long as it's with you."

Our hug didn't last long, he pulled away is if someone physically poked him. Godric forehead knotted in confusion before noticing the strange look on Eric's face.

Godric looked at Eric sharply then narrowed his eyes,

"I'll wait for you downstairs' Eric." With that Godric left the room.

As soon as the door closed Eric's lips claimed mine in a bruising kiss. My panties were almost on fire as he rubbed himself all over my body.

He slid his hands up my arms, over my neck, then back again, growling the entire time.

Wait, was he marking me like a damn cat!

I watched him slide his hands over my back, from top to bottom. I'd seen enough vampire documentaries to know that he was covering me with his scent.

"Garfield down boy, I'm not a fence post so stop marking me."

Eric's eyes cleared then he looked down to steady himself. A few moments later he looked back at me again sheepishly.

"Sorry, it's vampire instinct. I've never done that before, or even wanted to do it. Being in a relationship means facing a learning curve, but I'm doing my best Sookie."

I kissed his cheeks gently and he gave me a soft smile in return,

"This is new for both of us Eric, but we will figure it out together.

I took his hand in mine and brought it took my cheek,

"Eric, you don't need to mark me, because you've already etched your name on my heart. I'm yours; never doubt it for a moment. Now go before you're late."

He gave me one last toe curling kiss then a wink,

"See you when I get home lover." With that he grabbed his clothes and headed to his shower.

Shaking my head I picked up Godric and Eric empty glasses before heading downstairs, I had a lot to do today, and I couldn't wait to do it.

"I wondered how I can get their suprise shipped here, without anyone knowing. It'll be worth it" I thought to myself.

With that in mind I raced to my room dropping of the glasses in the kitchen.

Reaching my bedroom I grab my phone before booting up my PC. "Five missed calls from an unknown number, that's odd."

Then my phone started ringing again,

I grew worried because only close friends, and family have my new number. It could be some crazy stalker.

It wasn't a number in my contact details, so I was afraid to answer it. On the other hand it wasn't safe to ignore it either.

"It might be my sister laying in a ditch somewhere using a new phone. Giving my life nothing's impossible."

I hit the button and take a breath, "Hello?"


	74. Chapter 74: Eye Candy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks for the amazing reviews, and yes I want an Eric alarm clock also heheh.**

 **When you comment, it lets me know you like my story and want me to keep going with it. Also, your requests let me know what you want to see.**

 **I update every few days as a thank you for all of your amazing reviews.**

 **I'll answer a few of your questions now,**

 **Eric puts up with the mayor because he's older and more powerful. But the mayor isn't crazy, he knows if he gets too rough with Eric at work, then Godric will get involved. Vampires don't play nice at the top and never have.**

 **Next, Eric loves Godric, and would give his life for him without question. Godric also loves Eric. That said, Sookie is Eric's mate so he's naturally territorial. It's a very tricky situation for all of them.**

 **As for Sookie, it drove me crazy in True Blood when they had Sookie doing random stupid stuff. That doesn't mean Sookie won't make bad choices in my story, or that she won't find herself in danger, but I do my best to do justice to Sookie when writing.**

 **I was asked what Godric thought about tonight's events, so as requested, here is his Pov.**

 **Now back to the story, I've rabbited on long enough.  
**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Godric's POV**

My shower felt like it was going on forever due to Eric's wake up call. Listening to what they were doing was maddening. I forced myself to focus on my shower. I didn't have time to pleasure myself, and certainly not within ear shot of Sookie.

I looked down at my swollen cock in frustration. I wanted to drag Sookie into the shower and pin her against a wall. Just the thought of it sent a spirt of precum dripping from my tip. Bitting back a moan I started stroking myself in time with Sookie's little gasps.

But I knew I shouldn't be doing this, not now anyway, so I fought for control, something I haven't needed to do for decades.

I want Sookie; I want her in every way possible. Feeding from her last night, sinking my fangs into her soft flesh, was unforgettable. I'm just grateful she can't read vampires minds. If she could read my thoughts last night, she would've run to her room and locked the door.

That thought was more effective than a cold shower. My erection faded and my fangs retracted.

After that, I raced to dress. I didn't want to be the reason we are late for our meetings at work.

I had to chuckle of the irony of my predicament.

When the public thinks of us, Eric is the passionate one; his sexual conquests around the world are legendary. However, as for me, I'm held up as an example of what vampires could be. I'm Godric the wise, who's evolved beyond the vamperic nature, filled with sex, blood and violence.

That's the myth the Vampire Authority told about me for years, but it's a lie.

I haven't evolved the way the public believes. But I'll never be 'Death' again, a blight that lurked in darkness. In the past, I'd cut down anyone brave or stupid enough to get between me and anything I wanted.

But one critical change has taken place; over time I've mastered control of my vamperic nature.

My control gives the illusion that vamperic traits have no hold over me. But they're still inside me, just under my skin, like an itch that I can never fully scratch.

In human terms, I'm an alcoholic that chooses each day to remain sober. Or in my case, I'm a blood thirsty vampire that's wants to be more than the sum of my parts.

I've succeeded, but I must never forget what I am, a vampire.

I must never forget that a moment of inattention, or weakness, could awaken my destructive lifestyle and cost me my soul.

Therefore I understand I'll never be free of my nature, it's a part of me. But that doesn't mean I'm condemned to give myself over to the darkness.

Every day is a series of choices, and today, I put aside my desire for the greater good. I don't resent it because it's my decision, and I know it's the right one. But one day soon, I hope that Sookie would see me as more than a guru, but as a desirable man.

I finished dressing and entered the bedroom after waiting for them to become decent.

Needless to say getting Eric to agree to get dressed wasn't easy. The scent of Sookie's arousal in the room had him bordering on blood lust, and I wasn't far behind. Not that she could tell, but Eric has known me long enough to read me, and knew my control was fraying at the seams.

Even worse, Eric wasn't pleased with my interruption. He wanted to have a quickly with Sookie, and if it made us late for work, who cares.

I hated telling him no, I knew once a vampire going into blood lust, they become almost feral unless their get some kind of relief.

But I didn't have a choice, today is too important to take chances.

Last night I was his brother but today I'm his father. I had to be the one who said no, even knowing he'd blame me for it.

Sookie tried to change to subject before we ended up fighting, but it only made things worse. When she hugged me, I couldn't help focusing on my healed bite mark. I remembered how much she enjoyed it. I felt wonderful just thinking about it.

When Eric felt my lust growing in our bond he growled at me. The noise was so low Sookie didn't hear it. It lasted only a moment but it was enough to make me leave her arms. I knew I needed to talk to Eric about this; the last thing I wanted was conflict between us.

I was shocked when I felt Eric's jealously inside our bond. It's never happened before.

In fact, we've shared more women then I can count. I once mounted a woman relaxing on top of him, and he didn't object, instead he found it funny. We've spent a thousand years sharing lovers without conflict. It's easy to share something you didn't care about. My maker taught how to deal with humans. He told me to feed, fuck, and then forget. That's how Eric and I lived our lives for hundreds of years, and we love it.

Eric and I no longer think that way; we hold respect for humans, in a way I'd never imagined. I cringe when I think of our former lives. The past is a country best forgotten.

However, our new view of humanity has created a problem. How do we share someone we both love? Vampires almost never share anything that they covet. Eric told me he was happy to share Sookie with me, but did he really understand what that would mean?

When I left the room I could hear Eric trying to cover her with his scent, but it wouldn't work. At my age; he'd need to soak her for days to fully hide my scent.

But I understood it, we are both vampires, I won't fault him for what he is, no more than he holds my past over my head.

Eric is my child and I will love him until the end of days.

I know in time he will calm down, he and Sookie only consummated their love two days ago. I can't expect him to feel secure about their bond for some time. When he does I won't be angry at his earlier antics, I will offer him love, as I always have and always will.

I must've gone into down time because Sookie's ringing phone startled me.

For security reasons, all her callers are required to send me an SMS me first. When I heard that the caller was unknown I moved before I'd even registered leaving the hallway.

I snatched the phone from Sookie's hands and crushed it. When I kicked the rubble across the room Sookie jumped back in shock.

I didn't shout at her, but I spoke to her like an underling that needed a firm hand from me. I won't let my feelings interfere with my main duty, keeping her safe.

"Sookie, I warned you never to answer unknown numbers. A voice witch could've cursed you before I could stop them. Never do this again, or you won't have a phone."

I hated exercising my authority, but I needed her to know her security breech was serious.

Sookie is so amazing that sometimes I forget she's barely an adult. Her limited experiences affects every choice she makes, and that scares me.

Sookie hung her head lowering her shoulders in defeat,

"I'm sorry Godric, I know I acted rashly. But every day I'm afraid that something will happen to my family because of me."

I smiled at her in understanding,

"Sookie, you care for family. But trust that I have the best guards protecting them. They are safe I promise you."

Sookie looked up and gave me a shy smile,

"That's hard to believe, because I have the best team, you and Eric. Thank you for protecting me, even from myself sometimes."

I couldn't help it, I broke in to a huge smile and held my arms open,

"Dear one, would you like a hug, I know I need one. I'm not mad at you Sookie. You bring me nothing by endless joy."

When she raced in my arms I hugged her tightly, pushing my love and devotion inside our bond. I kissed her cheek loving her soft skin.

"Look at it this way, you wanted a better IPhone. I'll buy you a new one, besides you told me that your home button was broken anyway."

Sookie giggled and looked at me wickedly,

"Oh yes retail therapy beats everything. I wonder what the recyclers will think when they see the remains of my old phone?"

I saw the smashed metal pieces and cringed,

"This is Havenwood, I'm sure they'd seen stranger things in this town's garbage."

"Speaking of rubbish, did they identify the Supe who crushed a car in the trash bins outside our mall?" Eric said looking at us in amusement from the doorway.

He was dressed in a grey suit; in an effort to look his best. I was grateful because SNAP would look for any reason to complain, so why give them one.

Sookie laughed and grinned up at me,

"I can solve that mystery for you, it was a vampire having a bad hair day. So he turned his car into a Rubik's cube."

I kissed her nose and chuckled,

"Nope, it was a vampire who got his electric bill. He wanted to drain the utility company's CEO, but took it out on his car instead."

Eric came over and wrapped us in his long arms then laid his head on my shoulder,

"No it was a child who realized he was being an ass to a patient maker. I'm sorry Godric, I haven't changed my mind about everything, I just need time to adjust."

I sent him love in our bond to ease his mind, "Don't worry Eric, it's already forgotten."

Eric eyed the broken bits of plastic on the floor,

"What happened down here? I felt your fear Sookie so almost ran here butt ass naked. When you calmed down I returned to my shower."

I almost chuckled at the vision of Eric running naked with his sword on his back. It would've certainly caused a stir among the household staff.

I shrugged, wanting to let the matter drop for now,

"I destroyed Sookie's phone Eric, it might've been comprised. We'll do a trace on her caller later."

Bringing up the phone no longer bothered Sookie; she had something else on her mind.

Sookie smirked, her eyes traveling over every inch of Eric's body,

"Eric, you should've told me crushed phones cause you to streak, I would've bought cheap phones by the case."

I tugged Eric's arm before he made good on the look in his eye.

"On that note it's time to go."

Eric groaned in protest but he stepped back to gather his bags for work.

"Yes, duty calls, but we'll be back as soon as we can lover."

After a moment of hesitation I decided to offer Sookie a gift,

"I'll ask Quinn to bring your family over today while we're at work. It's a bit short notice, but I know you miss them."

Sookie's smile made the security headache of arranging a visit worthwhile,

"Oh thank you Godric, you're the best. Hurry home, and have a good day at work."

After reluctantly leaving her arms I move away so Eric could give Sookie one last hug goodbye. When we walked out the door I felt optimistic.

Things were in flux and nothing was certain, but one thing I did know, I will defend our little nest, and that means protecting my area.

Eric and Sookie are my family, and I protect what's mine, no matter the cost.


	75. Chapter 75: Be all You Can Be

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Thanks you for reviewing, its nice to know what you think. When you sending me lot of cheeful thoughts, I get all warm inside. The happier I feel the quicker I write. As you can see, I'm posting quite often thanks to you. I also want to give a wave to new posters, I am happy to see you.**

 **As for the story I can only promise one thing, a happy ending for Sookie and the boys. However, you'll have to read to find out how everything works out. Keep on reading and posting, and enjoy the ride.**

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Eric's POV**

As we pulled into the police station parking lot I had to bite back a sigh. Normally I love my job, but knowing we're dealing with SNAP today ruined my mood. Just as Godric and I neared the building we crossed paths with two of our human officers.

They didn't have time to give us more than a quick greeting. They were dragging two very drunk females toward the station. Cheap booze oozed from their pores. It wasn't even 7pm yet; I guess they preloaded on rum in Chicago, before hitting the Havenwood bars.

I don't mind the human tourists; they visit Havenwood for the thrill of being around Supes. However, visitors like these two are the reason some of residents want to close the town gates to tourists. Every year the calls for tourist curbs grew louder and becoming harder to control.

I'm grateful Sookie never saw this side of my job.

I deal every day with vermin who slide past skid row and land in Havenwood with a thud. They treat Supe's like caged animals, existing only for their own amusement.

The women were dressed in the usual fang banger uniform, short skirts and barely there tops. Giving the ripped state of their clothing they were on the losing end of a bar fight. The red head missing a shoe caught us heading toward the employee entrance.

She struggled to break free of the officer but it was no use. He was to strong and she could barely stand upright. When she saw me her eyes lit up.

"Hey Eric, tell this stupid pig to let me go. Afterward we can go have some fun. I can take you to a place you've never been."

I rolled my eyes and grimaced at her,

"I've never been to that Sushi bar in Lincoln Park, if that's what you mean?"

When she licked her lips and winked at me I inwardly cringed. Did she really believe any self-respecting vampire would feed on her?

Her spandex dress was from the 50% off rack. Also, her caked on makeup didn't help matters. What did she use to put it on, a trowel?

Her shorter friend tried to lift up her rum stained dress to flash us,

"Hey Godric, I thought vampires don't lock up hot chicks. So why don't you let us go?"

Eyeing both women I shrugged,

"Your right madam, we don't, I hope the rest of your evening is less eventful. Good day."

As Godric and I entered the building I could hear curses from both women aimed at my back. She even tried to fling her remaining shoe at my head but it didn't get far.

I chuckled when Godric moved inside nearly at vampire speed. Seems he wasn't interested in tonight's offering either.

Once we were inside Godric held up his hand before I could speak.

"Eric, there isn't enough Fae blood in Chicago to make either one tempting." He said to low for anyone but me to hear.

Instead of commenting, I waved my hand toward tonight's criminal line up.

"Another night for Havenwood police, Junkies, and flashers, and drainer's OH MY."

Godric's amusement filled our bond despite his quiet demeanour,

"If you're done critiquing drunk Cinderella, we're needed in the activity room, it's time to pick our new detective."

After checking in with the watch commander Godric called Quinn and arranged for him to bring Sookie's family for a visit.

After he finished, we headed into the conference room.

The Havenwood Conference room doubled as our police training room. It was heavily fortified and attached to the jail via a long stone walkway. It was designed to withstand our training drills, because most were to dangerous to try inside the main building.

Two days ago, I ordered my staff to arrange dozens of boxes and furniture neatly around the exercise zone. It would be our candidates' final test. They've passed our shooting, combat, IQ and logic tests, now to find the blue diamond among them.

The things we faced every day are unlike anything a human can imagine. Our entrance exams are legendary, and they get harder every year. For a human officer to survive among Supernaturals, they needed to be Chuck Norris's cousin. Anything less would mean a quickly dead officer.

The training room was filled with a low level of noise until we opened the door. Once the recruits spotted us, they rose and offered us a slight bow.

I studied the applicants one by one. Sitting directly in the centre were men and woman of various ages. They were dressed in police issued red and black exercise gear. Their grey folding chairs were lined up in rows, facing a black conference table with two wooden chairs waiting for us.

Godric addressed the room once we were seated,

"You may sit, and thank you for coming."

Once they resumed their chairs he started the interview.

"You're the finest human police officers in America. You surpassed thousands of applicants to get here. There are ten of you, but we're only hiring one candidate."

Godric, walked to the front of the table, eyeing them all one by one,

"This is our flagship station, so we accept only the best. Criminals are getting more creative so we need officers just as clever. Every one of you on paper is qualified, but only one of you has that special something that we need. I'll turn your trial over to Eric, good luck.'

I stood and strolled over slowly to Godric. I took my time, never taking my eyes off them. I wanted them unnerved as long as possible. Most of their hearts remained steady but two were starting to race. I gave them both a smirk, that's two down, eight more to go.

"This room is filled with an assortment of hiding places, inside one of them is a small bomb. I give you fair warning, the bomb is real. If no one finds it within ten minutes I'll turn it off and fail you all. Anyone who doesn't want to participate, the door isn't locked."

I waited for someone to leave but everyone stayed seated. I'm always surprised at how willing humans are to risk their lives. The bomb isn't even big, even holding it, at worse you'd lose a bit of skin, but it wouldn't maim you. However, they didn't know that.

We use live tests for one reason; to find out how recruits act under real fear and pressure. People can be trained to do anything, even how to escape a fire. However, only a real threat show where hero's live and cowards hide. Today I'll see the real them, not just what they want us to see.

I focused on the clock, waiting for the minute hand to strike 12. I could almost taste their anticipation in the air,

"Your test starts…. NOW."

The sound of flying chairs echoed around the room. I chuckled watching the humans tearing the boxes and furniture apart looking for the bomb.

We talked so quietly only vamperic ears could hear our lips moving.

Godric and I was impressed when one girl kicked in the glued door of an end table,

"I wondered if anyone would open that door. Master, even if she doesn't past, I'll get her name. That one has spirit." I whispered to Godric.

He watched the girl then shook his head,

"Yes, but so much anger, she wreaks of it. She's more likely to get her partner killed running guns blazing into a building."

I nodded in agreement then continued to scan the room.

Another recruit caught my attention. He didn't stand out among the recruits when I came into the room. But now, he'd earned my notice.

He was tall, with closely cropped dark hair, high cheek bones and steel grey eyes. His face had a youthfulness that was starting to ease into middle age.

He moved around the room with the gracefulness of a dancer or a killer. He appeared to be searching for the bomb, but he wasn't. However, he wanted everyone to think so.

Instead he was looking at Godric, no… his eyes was trained on me. I felt uneasy, so much so Godric turned his attention to me rather than the recruits. Despite my efforts to avoid detection, the man must've have felt my eyes on him.

His lips curled in almost a smile before he leisurely walked toward the middle of the room.

He faced a gauntlet of recruits running and tearing inside boxes around him.

However, he avoided them all, as if he knew where everyone was headed, so he took a different path.

He stopped in front of a pile of boxes and quietly moved them aside not opening any of them. This went on until he reached a single box; he ripped it open and smiled. Afterward, he rang out loud enough for everyone to hear,

"Found it."

Godric looked at me and said to quietly for anyone but a vampire to hear,

"He's human, just like all the other recruits. How did he know that was the box?"

I clicked the device in my hand disarming the bomb before it blew the skin off the recruit's knuckles,

"That's a good question. He passed all the DNA tests; so he's fully human. Either he's really good, or someone put some pepper in his genetic soup."

When he turned around, I finally got a look at his name tag, Luke Blackpool. I remember the name from his resume; he lives in Bridgeport, Chicago. I've never heard of him before. Giving his skill, his anonymity in this town was surprising.

I sniff the air discreetly, I remember the first time I met Sookie, I knew within seconds she was likely part Supe, but Luke smelled no different than any other human,

very curious.

I walked forward and pulled the box from his hands, then held up the disarmed device,

"Our winner is, Luke Blackpool. However, don't give up; we will be recruiting again in six months. Until then, return to your police departments with our thanks."

A red faced recruit pushed he way past the recruits to stand in front of Luke,

"Hell no, this is some witch fuckery. He's using magic, did anyone search him?"

Luke stood over the smaller man but didn't say word. I didn't either, I wanted to see how Luke handled the situation, and so did Godric based on my master's silence.

Luke eyes shifted from Godric and mine looking for instructions but he received only silence in return. Finally his eyes changed from bored amusement to downright ice.

"I'm a professional so I won't get into a shouting match with you. I was stripped, mind probed and X-Rayed like every recuit. But feel free to search me for a hexed chicken foot or a wand. The way I see it, you have two choices, accept the results, or make an official complaint, I have nothing to hide."

I had to give it to Luke; the guy had a steady temper for a breather. I waited for the other man to say something but he didn't.

He stepped back in line with the other recruits.

I gave Godric a quick nod; we'll accept Luke because we have no valid reason to refuse him. But I had a feeling our private investigator will be earning overtime. Luke won't remain a mystery for long. However, I hope he's just what he seems, a gifted new officer.

When no one else spoke up, I bowed to each of them,

"I want you all to leave with your head held high. You did what thousands of others failed, to do, you got into this room. In six months, return to fight for your place among the best. Also, if the winner for any reason can't or won't accept his promotion, one of you will take his place."

Godric stepped forward and gave them an encouraging smile,

"Each of you will get a plaque and a commendation for reaching this advancement. You're a credit to the human race; I thank you for your efforts. Farewell and good luck."

His announcement drew smiles to almost all their faces. Godric always insisted on rewarding plaques to our top ten applicants. He didn't want to them leave with only their disappointment. He thought they deserved credit for getting this close to their dream career.

I supported his idea for practical reasons.

An engraved piece of wood, is cheaper than a failed applicant going crazy after trials. Humans at this level of competition don't take rejection well, so better safe than sorry.

Just as Godric was handing out the plaques Orion burst inside the door, he was flanked by two other officers.

"All Recruits LEAVE, police business."

Since everyone knew Orion was our second in command nobody questioned his orders. We didn't know what was going on, but it had him very unnerved. Soon the room was vacant with only Godric, Orion, and I remaining.

Orion like most Elves has an almost sleepy dispensation, but not today.

He looked manic, and his hair was flying everywhere. But even worse, his skin was flaking from excessive Elf popping in the past hour.

What the hell was going on?

Orion handed us both guns from his bag,

"Quinn and his partner were murdered outside your house. We're having trouble keeping order in Vampire Heights, I'll take you there."

I didn't know who was more panicked me or Godric. Who did this, is Sookie Safe? She seems fine in our bond but I needed to see it for myself.

Before I could ask about Sookie, Orion shook his head.

"Sookie's fine but we need to go NOW."

Orion raced over gripped both our hands and popped us home without waiting for our consent.

As I felt myself vanishing I clicked my fangs down. Someone one was stupid enough to kill on my doorstep, to scare my town, to put my Sookie at risk. I won't stand for it.

I don't know his name, but fucking with my nest will be his last error;

I'll make sure of it.


	76. Chapter 76: Taco Tuesday

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Eric's POV**

When Orion ported us back to our estate, I wasn't sure what we'd be coming home too. Being a sheriff in the middle of nowhere is one thing, but a major city is another.

Things were easier in my former area, dead Supe's were usually covered up. Afterward we'd discreetly find the killer, long before the human's found anything amiss.

I can't do that these days, Supe's are out in the open, and everyone has a video camera on their phone.

I looked around in dismay; the streets were teaming with vampires outside our home. From the sound of things they were minutes away from turning into a mob.

Many were loudly blaming outsider's for the murders, insisting our gates should remain shut. Godric gave me a pointed look, before heading to calm the crowd. I don't do hand holding, that's more his skillset. He sent me inside instead to check on Sookie.

I raced inside the house and found her in the kitchen.

She didn't seem upset, in fact she was eating a hard shelled taco. All around her was dirty plates, half filled with food.

I'm pretty the plates was from her family.

They must've been in the middle of dinner when the murder occurred. I tried to poke our bond but it was quiet and that worried me even more.

I walked into the kitchen, watching her wary eyes taking me in as she chewed her dinner slowly.

"Sookie are you ok?"

She wiped her chin and took a sip of water,

"Yep, just enjoying my taco. I like the hard shell ones. I always warmed them in the oven. It really brings out the flavour of the corn. Every week my parents had 'Taco Tuesday'. It's a family tradition, and I miss it."

Moving a little closer I took a chair next to her,

"Sookie, do you want to talk about it? I know today must've been quite a shock for you."

She stopped chewing and looked at me. Her eyes were flat, as she faught her growing anger,

"No, being tossed out of a skyscraper was a shock, being held capture by avampire was a shock. Dead body on the lawn, no big deal, that's just 'Taco Tuesday' in this house."

I tried to touch her arm and she flinched away,

"Eric can I ask you something, and promise to tell me the truth?"

Sookie's blank face was unnerving,

"Did Godric build Havenwood on an old Indian burial ground? Did anyone pay a geologist to check the area for hell mouths? Because I believe this town is cursed. Where else can taco night turn into gun fight at the OK Corral?"

I ran my hand in my hair, when my phone wouldn't stop ringing. I know I should be outside but I couldn't leave Sookie like this. Finally I took her hand stroking it carefully,

"No, but some days at work I wonder about the hell mouth under our station."

She almost smiled before she grew quiet, as if laughing was somehow disrespectful of the dead. She tore a napkin to shreds as she began speaking once more,

"My mom wants us to move to a Fae only community, just until the trial it over. Dad thinks it's too dangerous to ever to return to Havenwood."

I felt my hand starting to shake, is that why she's acting this way, is she walking away?

I remember in the previous time-line sitting on the sofa with Sookie after getting my memories back. When the memories of her love were returned to me, I felt punch drunk with happiness. She'd finally yielded to me, and wanted to be mine.

I insisted nothing had changed but it had, she no longer wanted me. Once the pain of her rejection set in, I wanted to meet the sun. Only the hope that she'd change her mind kept me sane. I knew in every fibre of my being that we belonged together.

Tonight she had that same look in her eye, and it scared me. I couldn't keep the break out of my voice when I finally drew the courage to ask the question.

"Sookie, do you wish to leave me?"

When she felt my misery inside our bond her hands flew to her face in shock. Then I felt it, so much love coming from Sookie I almost burst into tears. It won't be the same as before, she won't abandon me again.

Sookie bent down and kissed both of my cheeks before lifting my chin,

"I am yours Eric. Where you go, I will always follow. I am your mate. Don't interpret my pain as a rejection of you my love. I just need time to process tonight's events."

"Sookie, it will be ok, I promise,"

I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I knew what I had to do now, and I didn't care if anyone ordered me to stand down.

I picked Sookie up and starting carrying her to her bedroom, stroking her back as we moved deeper into the house. I placed her upright on her bed.

"Eric, what are you doing,"

she asked me as I rapidly packed her a small travel bag with a few changes of clothing, and then tossed in an assortment of toiletries.

Once I was finished I slammed the bag shut with a click,

"I'm getting you out of here TONIGHT, maybe even for a few days. This place will be a zoo, besides a moving target is harder to hit. We're leaving, right now."

Sookie didn't move, just stared at me in shock,

"You're kidding, can you do that? I'm pretty sure the mayor won't be happy that we left to have a spa day?"

Seriously, she thought I'd give a damn about what the mayor would say?

"The mayor can kiss my pale ass for all I care."

I ignored her horrified squeak and sat on the bed next to her. I needed her to understand just how dangerous the next 24 hours will be for us all.

"Godric and I promised your parents to keep you safe, but I can't do that and work this case. We need to go lover." I said hoping she'd see the logic in my reasoning.

When Sookie gripped my hand and sniffled, I knew she understood how serious the situation is tonight.

"What do we do now Eric?" she asked quietly.

I stroked her hair, enjoying the soft purr from her lips. I wanted to keep going, but I had to keep my hormones in check for now.

"Sookie, it's time for me to pack, I even have a surprise that should make our trip easier."

I gave her a quick kiss before racing away to grab a smaller bag with my essentials. When I returned I chuckled at the expression on her face.

She stared at me like I'd grown two heads,

"Eric why are you wearing an adult harness?"

I shrugged gathering the rest of our things,

"It's a travel harness for you. I can't carry you and both bags. I designed it years ago for other activities, but never got to try it out."

Sookie eyed the black leather contraption with a frown,

"I won't even ask, I'd rather be blissfully ignorant of your past escapades."

Giving her a smirk I opened the buckles and bent down so she could strap herself in,

"We'll take Godric's supply of "Beer Goggle" tablets. They're illegal so tell no one about them. It's similar to the witch's brew that altered your appearance. This is the same thing, but each dose will last for 48 hours and works on elder vampires as well."

I gave Godric a quick call in Old Norse; I was relieved when he supported taking Sookie to a secure location. He even promised to deal with the mayor. I assured him I'd call on a secure line the moment we were safe. After that Godric hung up to return to the investigation.

Once I packed away my phone, I answered the question in Sookie's eyes,

"Godric gave us leave for 24 hours, but he'll try to secure approval for a longer excursion. For now he'll justify our absence as an emergency evacuation."

When I felt Sookie's joy in our bond I was relieved. However, I didn't feel confoftable leaving Godric to deal with this alone. The sheriff in me itched to go downstairs and stay by my master's side.

But even if I wanted to, Godric would never agree. He was sure this attack was planned. Quinn's murder would leave Sookie without her best protectors tonight. Therefore, she can't stay here, and we can't trust anyone else to keep her safe. So we're leaving with Godric's blessing.

After, checking the buckles to make sure she was secure, I wrapped her legs around my waist. Sookie arms gripped my midsection as she relaxed against my back.

"Close your eyes, this is going to be a bit of a wild ride."

The moment her eyes closed I raced through the house, down a bolt hole until reaching a doorl. I used my palm key to open the hatch leading inside our garage near our home.

After making sure the area was void of humanoid life I shot into the air as fast as I could. I didn't want anyone spotting us in case we were being tracked.

A few minutes I looked back at Sookie. She'd fallen asleep in her harness; her blond hair was blowing in the breeze.

I smiled to myself as her warm soft body comforted me.

When we flew over Lake Shore drive I watched the cars below. Automobiles to this day amaze me, but most humans view them as nothing more important than a toaster.

It takes someone who's lived without automation to fully appreciate the marvel of modern travel. Human's takes rapid transit for granted, until their car won't start.

Relationships can be like that, it's easy to become complacent, to forget the loneliness of your former solitary life. To forget how a lover changed your existence for the better.

That's something I'll never do, take Sookie's love for granted. I spent years dreaming of the day she would yield to me, trust me, and offer me her heart. Even now, to think of those days causes me pain. The loneliness was a festering sore, that only Sookie's smile would ever sooth.

Each day with my mate is a gift, and I'm greatful for it.

With that thought in mind I raced higher in the air, as Sookie rested in the land of dreams. I lean down to kiss her, using the softest touch; I didn't want to disturb her rest.

Once we hit the countryside, buildings of brick and steel gave way to rolling fields of wheat. All the noises of city drifted into the background.

A few minutes later, I paused to admire the canopy of lights in the night sky. The stars shined brightly tonight, as if to reward my admiration of them.

As a boy when I walked outside my father's halls, I always marvelled at the twinkling lights, I viewed them as the lanterns of the gods. They still awe me, a thousand years later.

So many people never venture outside the city; so miss what the night sky has to offer. Let them have their sun, I am a child of the moon and stars, and love every minute of it.

It's moments like this that I live for,

a place where time doesn't exist, and all I have to worry about is the rising dawn. However, life doesn't work that way; it never has, and never will.

My life isn't easy, but nothing worth having is earned without pain. Looking down at the sleeping beauty nestle in my arms, I knew it was worth it, she will always be worth it.

"Sookie, you are mine, until the end of time." I whispered in her ear.

I was content that for tonight at least, the night is our alone, and the stars shined down in silent agreement.


	77. Chapter 77: Dueling Banjos

**Hey guys, here is my next installment, and I am in a very good mood. They finally posted the grades for my latest university exams, I rocked it woot. I was buried in books for two weeks panicking but it all worked out. Ducks out of the way so you can read in peace grin.**

 **Thanks for your support.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's POV**

"Sookie wake up lover, we're at the hotel room."

I groaned in protest refusing to lift my head from the crook of Eric's neck.

We were sitting on a sofa but I wasn't keen to see our 'no tell motel'. I vowed not to complain however. It wasn't like Eric had a choice; we couldn't use credit cards for security reasons. Also, Godric's street was full of people, so trying to head to one of the official safe houses was too risky.

When I felt Eric's fingers on my chin I sighed, I knew I couldn't sit here forever. Time to take a look at our hovel away from home.

"I just have one question Eric, how bad is the room. Is it low budget bad, or will I need Gordon Ramsey to blue light the room before we touch anything."

Eric chuckled much to my annoyance,

"Sookie if this room needs a blue light scan I want a refund. This room is cleaner than most hospitals. Why don't you take a look around, I assure you it's a cooties free zone. "

When I opened my eyes I gasped, calling this a hotel room didn't do it justice. We were sitting in a 'light tight' living room bigger than some apartments in Chicago.

"Eric what the hell, we can't stay here. You might as well put a sign on the door saying 'rich vampire in residence, don't knock during the day.'"

Eric smirked and pulled me back into his arms.

"Who's more likely to keep our secret, a hotel owner getting an obscene amount of undeclared cash, or the manager of a sleazy hotel? Money pays for silence, and renting the pent house buys a lot of silence. Trust me Sookie, hiding when you have power and money is very easy."

Now that I thought about it he has a point,

"Eric, were are we?" I asked, looking around to see if I could spot the hotel's stationary.

"We are in the Peninsula Hotel in downtown Chicago." Eric mumbled as he nuzzled my neck. His fingers were moving under my shirt, no longer interested in answering questions.

I shoved his roving hand away ignoring my tingling bodies protest,

"Ok fine, the pent house makes sense, but what's stopping the staff for turning over our location. They don't exactly get a cut of the envelopes you're slipping the hotel owner?"

Eric fangs snapped back into his gums with a sigh,

"The hotel owner is a vampire named Nate, he's a big supporter of Havenwood, and loyal to Godric. None of that is public knowledge so keep it to yourself. As for the staff, Nate assigned us only his most loyal employees. So yes Sookie, we are safe here."

Feeling mollified I looked around the room; the furniture was modern with a few well-placed antiques. It was a blend of oak and leather with matching light blue patterns. The room also featured a good size marble kitchen and bathroom.

Despite waiting patiently for more questions, I could feel Eric's irritation in the bond. He went to a lot of trouble to bring me here. But rather than thank him, I was questioning his judgement. He deserved better than that, it's time I got some gratitude in my attitude.

Rather than continue my interrogation, I nuzzled Eric's cheek. He tightened his arms around me and ran his hands over my shoulders.

"Thank you Eric, I know this wasn't easy to arrange giving the attack in Havenwood."

Eric lowered his nose and rubbed it against mine,

"I know things are a bit of a mess Sookie, but life with a vampire will never be smooth sailing. However, I promise to do my best to shield you from the worse of it."

I smiled linking his fingers with my own,

"The Fae have a saying, you can't have flowers if the rain never comes. I love you Eric, and will stand by your side during the good, bad or ugly."

I didn't know how long we set like that, but we both didn't want to move. Something about holding Eric always made me feel better. After a few more minutes, Eric smiled at me, with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"So Sookie, are we done with this chick flick moment, or do we start braiding our hair?" Eric asked ignoring my look of outrage.

I ignored the bait and instead crawled onto his lap, putting my knees on either side of his legs.

Eric reached down and settled my hips against his hardness, dragging his fangs on my neck as he caressed my hair.

"Sookie care to join me in the hot tub? I think you're in dire need of its soothing waters."

I teased the shell of his ear earning me a growl,

"Oh really and why is that Eric?" I said as my panties grew damp in anticipation.

Eric smiled wickedly as he bent down to whisper in my ear,

"Because Sookie, your hair is full of bugs from our flight and needs a wash. Right now you're an entomologist wet dream."

I quickly found a mirror and looked at my hair. I almost shrieked when I saw it. I didn't looked like a hot mess, I just looked a mess, I even had twigs in my hair.

Eric grinned ignoring my fumbling attempts to comb my tangled bird's nest,

"Sookie, I don't mind the back to nature look; I'd fuck you covered in mud. If I survived the anti-razor women of the 1960,'s I can survive anything. "

Eric moved out of range of my outraged shove,

"That's not nice Eric, in fact, just for that Viking; you can drink a Trublood for your dinner. I'm declaring my veins as dry as the Sahara. How do you like them apples?"

Eric leaned against the bathroom door as if waiting for me to change my mind,

"Now Sookie, why pretend feeding me is a chore, you enjoy it as much as I do, admit it."

I ignored him and turned on the TV scanning though the offerings,

"Wow they have Netflix, Hulu, and expanded cable TV. I know what I'll be doing tonight, none of which involves being on my back under you cave man."

Eric frowned while I tried to watch some crappy drama on TV. He was quiet for a moment studying me like a puzzle. Then I saw the small smile ghosting his lips,

"As you wish Sookie, I'll just entertain myself while you enjoy your show."

While I tried to concentrate on the bank robbers Eric left the room for a moment, He returned carrying a dining room chair. He placed it in front of the doorway to the hot tub. I swallowed unsure what he intended to do next.

I did my best to ignore the predatory look in his eye.

"The movie is exciting Eric, someone in the bank is helping the robbers, I'm sure of it."

Eric didn't comment, instead he removed his shoes and socks. Then without shifting his eyes from my body, he tossed his tie and started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

I was only vaguely aware of the robbers fleeing on TV; the only thing my eyes could focus on was Eric slowly opening buttons, one by one.

Once he was done he opened his belt then slid his pants and silk boxers down in one fluid motion. He kicked them away leaving himself wearing only his open shirt.

The effort it took not to respond was almost impossible. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't look away, his erect penis called me like a male siren.

Damn him, he knew I was turned on. Even without our bond he could hear my rapid heartbeat and jittery nerves. He is too sexy to ignore and he damn well knew it.

I crushed the remove control when he gripped his gracious plenty and started stroking himself slowly.

My jaw grew slack and I dropped the remote in my hand once he started moaning. It hit the sofa with a soft thud.

He ignored me and sat down quietly in the chair.

Leaning back slightly he closed his eyes and rocked his hips. All I could think about is how good it would feel if I was on top of him, under him, hell even next to him.

I could feel in our bond how aroused he was, my hand itched to move closer to him. I bit a moan when I saw a small dot of precum slide down his shaft. He used his thumb to capture it before sliding his thumb over his swollen head.

I couldn't look away; it's as if the world had ceased to exist. The TV show could explain the meaning of life and I wouldn't have heard it. All I could focus on is the naked vampire pleasuring himself a few feet away from me.

After a few minutes Eric finally open his eyes, and let the full weight of his lust flow over our bond. I could see his unspoken promise of steamy; toe curling grade A sex.

I knew how lucky I was, I wasn't dating a guy who needed a map and Siri to find my G spot. That would never be Eric, he knew what he was doing, and then some.

Eric had a thousand years to learn how to please every inch of my body. He offered the kind of sex that when finished, you don't know whether to hug him or salute him. But I didn't want to feel like someone just lucky to be here, I wanted to be sexual equals.

When he stood up my heart skipped a beat.

"I plan to finish up in the hot tub, if you ask nicely, then I'll allow you to join me. Or you can finish that shitty one star rated movie. The choice is yours little fae."

I was torn between annoyance and lust. I'm not one of those chicks lurking around his throne at Fangtasia. Rolling my eyes I stood up and crossed my arms,

"Eric may I please join you in the hot tub, was that fangirl enough for you?"

At my response Eric stopped stroking himself and his smile vanished.

His emotions inside our bond were chaotic and hard to pen down. He was turned on, amused, annoyed, and something else I never felt from him before.

He got up from the chair and slowly started moving toward me. I couldn't help feeling nervous for some reason. I leaned back slightly when he stopped in front of me.

"Sookie is that the best you can do, an eye roll and a half-hearted request to be pleasured by me. I'm a vampire, not a frozen dinner; if you want me, you'll have to do better than that. On that note, I'll leave you to your movie. Oh by the way, the bank teller helped the robbers."

Before I could comment he sped away to the bathroom leaving me alone in the living room. I could hear Eric humming as he prepared the bath.

A few minutes later the unmistakable sounds of Eric pleasuring himself drifted outside the door. I muted the TV to be sure I my ears wasn't playing tricks on me.

"Eric …. Really?" I couldn't believe he started without me.

Shoving down my annoyance, I quickly undressed and walked to the bathroom to join him. When I tried to turn the knob it wouldn't budge. I jiggled it a few times but it was stuck.

"Eric with the rates you're paying, the hotel could at least WD40 the crappy doorknobs."

When he chuckled it dawned on me why the knob didn't turn, he'd locked the bathroom door. Eric had to be kidding me, really?

I banged on the door yelling in growing outrage, "Eric open the door, I'm NOT going to beg."

"Sookie you know the magic words, say them and I'll open the door."

After a few more choice words, I hit the door in frustration. I was glad nobody I knew could see me now. I was standing outside his bathroom door naked and yowling like a fangbanger. Where was my dignity; I'm a Fae for goodness sake.

Looking around the room I zeroed on the canopy bed inside the bed room. Without a backward glance I walked over to the bed and snuggled into the Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Two can play this game Eric," I muttered to myself.

I closed my eyes and started playing with my nipples. Eric loved tugging them with his teeth until they were sore. I didn't need him to do that, I can do it myself.

When I heard a splash in the bathtub and a soft swear, I knew I had his attention. The great thing about vampire hearing is they rarely miss anything. He didn't need to be in the room to hear me, and I made no effort to hide it.

I smiled and rubbed my breasts, enjoying the feel of pleasuring my own body.

As I slide my hands over stomach I only had one question, who would submit first? Would I beg to be let in the bathroom or would his lust force him to unlock the door?

I slid my hands lower, letting the waves of our combined lust wash over me. I didn't know who would give in first, either way, the night was just beginning.

 **XXXXXXX**  
 ** **Important questions for readers:****

 **I'm curious who you think should give in first? Sookie or Eric?**

 **Vote in comments, your votes decides who waves the white flag. I know who I think should give in, but I'll never tell heheh.**


	78. Chapter 78 Bates Motel

**XXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey I'm finally back, bit of a delay due to my Imac computer dying. It broke down 4 times this past year. After uploading my last chapter the video card went poop and they no longer sell them in the Apple store. The old girl was a work horse and served me will, I shall miss her.**

 **Being a university student I did the only thing I could afford. I got my old PC repaired instead SIGH, my PC at least loves me enough to work. It sucked using the school computers, they only allow school work only content.  
**

 **A fist pump of cheers and hugs to my Beta Tester, I will be reuploading a few chapters later in the week.**

 **Thank you for all your votes in the last chapter, I was curious what you guys wanted and your votes were heard.**

 **THE WINNER IS...**

 **ERIC CAVED, but in a interesting way, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for your kindness, your wonderful comments make me excited to write. I love Trueblood and do my best to write storylines that fans enjoy. This is your story and I will always do my best to give you more of what you want to read. I'm greatful for each and every one of you.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Sookie's Pov**

A few minutes later when I heard the bathroom door open I grinned in victory until I saw Eric glaring at me, his blue eyes icy.

It didn't take a telepath to see Eric was anything but pleased.

He had a fluffy white towel knotted around his waist but didn't pause to dry off.

Drops of water hit the carpet as he slowly moved toward me.

I pulled the covers up and bit my lip. I wasn't afraid of him, but whenever Eric was pissed, he looked every bit like a vampire.

When he reached the bed he didn't even look at me, instead turning to a small black leather bag laying on the night stand. He spoke so softly I could barely hear him.

"Little Fae; do you really think an 18 year old girl could break a thousand years of Godric's training? Do you honestly think in all that time, this hadn't been tried on me a dozen times by experts in seduction? I would be dust by now if I was so easily given over to sexual passion."

I couldn't help the uneasy feeling those words created. No matter what I did sexually, to him it would be just a re-tread tire. He's most likely created pages in the Karma Sutra for all I know. I had nothing new to offer him other than myself, which wasn't much, I'm just another Fae among many.

I tried to hide a sob but Eric heard me, damn vampire ears.

Finally his expression turn to more frustrated then anger. He ran a hand through his messy damp hair.

"Sookie, I don't act like a human anymore, and never will again. I've lived my life by only one motto, 'there is only survival or death'. The fact I survived when most vampire never see their third birthday is a testament to my near mastery of my basic instincts."

He stood there quietly for a moment then picked up the bag.

When he opened it and shoved his hand inside, the smell of burning flesh hit my nostrils within moments.

"Eric what the hell," I said but he didn't reply.

Eric removed his hand from the bag and closed his eyes as if he was trying to focus.

His balled left fist was blistered and smoking.

After a few seconds he finally opened his palm, I saw a golf ball size ball of silver inside with runic etching.

Despite the pain, Eric didn't even winch.

After a few moments he sighed and dropped the ball back into the case and closed it up.

Within seconds his blistered hand was quickly healing, but I was still shocked by his actions.

"Eric, why did you do that," I whispered, my eye glued to his still slightly smoking hand.

"Sookie, look at me," he said softly linking his hands in mine.

When I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love, I couldn't help the gush of air from my lips in relief. He gave me a smile before he opened my palm and traced the lines across my skin.

"Sookie, Godric and I survived this long by learning how to master control. A vampire isn't a slave to pleasure or pain, he conquers them or they will destroy him. Your kidnapping reminded me I need to keep up my training. I failed to protect you, however, even failure is a lesson, Godric and I intensified our silver training after your abduction."

I knew Eric and Godric trained every day in the basement, but they never invited me. What exactly are they doing down there? Dismissing the question from of my mind, I instead focused on the issue at hand.

""Eric, so your refusal to yield to me tonight had nothing to do with how you feel about me? It was due to years of training?"

I gasped when his fingers drifted up to my right nipple, my eyes fluttered at the sensation.

"I assure you Sookie, my control in no way reflects how I feel about you. Listening to you pleasure yourself was beyond tempting. The only reason I didn't tear the bathroom door of the hinges was several life times of training. You're my mate, I want you more then any woman I have ever known, never doubt it, not even for a moment."

Eric leaned down to trail his lips over my warm neck,

"Sookie, you have no idea what I've done to be here with you now. I parted the heavens to spend eternity by your side. If you could only…"

Eric stopped speaking suddenly, he seemed alarmed, listening to something I couldn't hear. However, the expression was gone so quickly I wonder if I'd imagined it. He pulled back slightly, perhaps in an effort to calm himself.

He closed his eyes for a moment before changing the subject,

"The day I was reborn Godric pulled me out of the dirt and shoved a tiny silver marble in my left hand. He locked his fist over my hand when I tried to pull away from the pain. He said 'there is only survival or death'. He was a hard master but Godric made me the vampire I am today. "

I didn't know if I should be impressed or appalled, but I did know one thing, Godric kept Eric alive in a time where vampires were hunted to near extiction. That alone is a testament to his judgement call as a maker.

"I understand why Godric did it, but at the time you must've been confused by his actions. What did you say to Godric?"

Eric grin at me sheepishly,

"I told him to go to hell and said I didn't need him. Godric could've ordered me to stay, but he didn't. Instead he opened his bag and showed me his own silver training ball. It was the size of an orange. He told me he won't command me to stay, because he wanted a child worthy of his blood, loyalty, and training."

"My Viking pride demanded I accept his challenge. A thousand years later Godric is still three times the vampire I'll ever be. I honour him by seeking to maintain control in all things. Godric saved me more times then I could count, but thankfully I've learn to make wiser choices. Time and pain are excellent tutors."

I felt myself flush with embarrassment, Eric was right, no child of Godric's would ever fall into a honey trap no matter how tempting the bait. I was starting to feel a bit ashamed of myself. Why was it so hard to see that Eric loved me and his past lovers was just that, in the past.

I smiled slightly and ducked my head,

"I'm sorry Eric, I had this wild idea that if I could get you to lose control then I'd know that I could compete with the zillion girls you had over the centuries. I guess my fear got the better of me, but I see now I have nothing to worry about."

Eric slowly stroked my shoulders before kissing the tip of my nose,

"Sookie, I can't change the fact that I had a life before you, but that life is the sum of everything I am today. My past is just that, you're my future."

I never really talked to him about how hearing the thoughts from his former bed partners in Teentasia affected me. It's been eating away at me, but I didn't notice until now. But Eric figured it out, even if I couldn't. I can't blame him for what he did before he even met me.

I finally smiled at him and leaned against his cool shoulder,

"You can relax, the green eyed monster has crawled back into his trashcan. In fact you win, I yield to you Eric, I'm all yours."

Giving me a huge smile he lifted my hand up and kissed my palm.

"No my love, I don't accept your submission."

Ignoring my startled expression, his eyes started to slide over my body; until he finally returned to my flushed cheeks.

Eric knelt on the bed in front of me and dropped his towel, every inch of him on display. He didn't show the slightest sign of modestly in his nakedness. I never get enough of seeing Eric nude, he is perfection.

He smiled down at me and opened our bond; I was flooded with his desire and lust. It felt amazing that Eric wanted me when he had a world to choose from.

Eric bent low to kiss my cheek, all the while gently cupping my hand,

"Sookie Stackhouse, I Eric Northman yield to you. I choose to yield out of love, for all eternity."

He was slightly startled when I threw myself into his arms and gave him a huge hug. "Eric you made me feel like I won the world's greatest lottery, thank you."

Stroking my back he offered me a teasing grin,

"Well Sookie what happens now, you're in charge. No rules, do whatever you want, I'm up for anything... absolutely anything."

This gorgeous man is all mine tonight, what the hell do I do now?


End file.
